Choix
by ln.lfz
Summary: Deux ans se sont écoulés... que sont devenus nos très chers shinobis. NaruHina. LeeIno. NejiSaku. SasuOOC. KonoHana.
1. Chapitre01

Salut tous le monde !

Et oui je suis de retour et non pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, bien au contraire (enfin du moins, c'est ce que je pense). Après une longue absence sur le net (sauf pour les reviews), je reviens non pas avec _Amants_ mais avec _Choix_. Vous aller me dire : « Qu'est ce qui lui arrive encore à celle-là ? Elle n'a pas fini _Amants_ et la voilà avec une nouvelle fic. » Normalement tous le monde sait ce qui m'est arrivé : mon disc dur m'a lâchée et j'ai tout perdu, notamment les chapitre que j'ai fais sur _Amants_. Et maintenant, je suis un peu dans la m… car je n'arrive plus à écrire la suite T-T. Après avoir discuté avec un des revieweurs (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit), j'ai décidé de mettre une des fics que j'avais promis dans _Tu n'es pas seul_ qui me laisserai le temps d'avancé sur _Amants_ et cette fic c'est _Choix_. Pour petite info, la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_ est partie avec mon disc dur donc faut tout recommencer.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que _Tu n'es pas seul _et_ Amants_. Bien sûr, c'est toujours un Naruto/Hinata (Lève le poing vers le ciel et crie : « Naru/Hina Pawaa ! »). Mais par contre pour les fans de Ino, ils seront peut- être déçus voir écoeurés alors j'annonce tout de suite la couleur car cela arrivera un peu plus tard. Ca sera un Ino/Lee (vous comprendrez les circonstances plus tard) et personnellement, je me suis prise d'amitié pour ces deux- là et j'ai du mal à m'en détacher.

_Choix_ sera assez long, pour l'instant elle fait 85 pages. Mais il y aura beaucoup de coupures car une bonne partie de cette fic est Lemon et comme apparemment FFN n'accepte pas les PC-18 donc (snif) je suis obligée de couper certaines scènes (snif), voir même de modifier (snif, snif). Mais bon, pour l'instant je la mets dans la fiction rated : T, mais je pense que lorsque les "moments croustillants" arriveront, je le changerai. Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

Voilà les recommandations pour cette histoire.

Ah oui ! Les personnages sont plus vieux, bien évidemment car ils sont pour la plupart des Jounin. Je ne sais plus si je leur ai donné un âge, mais là, je vous laisse à votre propre imagination (mais ne les faites pas trop vieux non plus mdr)

Bien sûr Naruto n'est pas à moi.

Et je voudrai aussi remercier Zagan qui essaie d'arranger la compréhension de l'histoire. Il m'aide beaucoup car c'est la première fic que j'ai écrite sur Naruto. Soyez indulgent ,si c'est différent des autres fics. Merci.

Ah oui ! J'ai oublie de le dire, lorsque j'ai écrit cette fic je n'avais que les mangas en main et je m'étais arrêtée durant l'examen Chuunin (avant la final) donc il y a certains éléments que j'ai inventé notamment sur Hinata. Voilà ! S'il y a quelques notes, je l'informerai durant les chapitres.

Et maintenant, voici l'histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.  
Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt.

LN

**CHOIX **

**Chapitre 01**

Le soleil brillait de mille feux sur le village de Konoha. Après plusieurs jours de pluie, il était bien accueilli par les habitants. Enfin, pas par tout le monde. Pour lui, le soleil lui permettait juste de dormir tranquillement sur un arbre. Tranquillement, ce n'est pas sûr car :

"NARUTO !"

Le jeune garçon leva la tête et se frotta les yeux. Oubliant où il se trouvait, il s'étira et perdit l'équilibre. Brutalement la loi de la gravité le rappela à l'ordre et il percuta le sol.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demande une voix féminine.

Naruto leva la tête et aperçut une jeune fille de son âge aux longs cheveux.

"Qu'est qui ce passe ?" demande-t-il en se relevant tout en frottant sa tête.

"L'Hokage veut te voir d'urgence dans son bureau."

"Pourquoi encore ? Je viens juste de rentrer de mission et elle en a déjà trouvé une autre ! J'ai besoin de vacances. Je commence à fatiguer."

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rester sans activité", dit la jeune fille en souriant.

"C'était pour me faire bien voir, c'est tout."

"Baka ! Elle t'a pris au mot. C'est ta faute."

"Sakura- chan, tu ne voudrais pas lui dire que tu ne m'as pas vu."

"Tu n'as qu'à le lui dire. Ca m'a pris un temps fou pour te trouver alors, maintenant, tu vas la voir. J'ai autre chose à faire."

"Comme quoi ?" demande Naruto avec un sourire suspicieux.

"Cela ne te regarde pas", dit-elle en rougissant.

"Et dire que je t'ai toujours demandé de sortir avec moi et quand c'est lui qui te demande, tu acceptes. C'est vraiment pas juste."

"Si j'avais dit oui, on serait tous les deux malheureux, tu le sais très bien."

"Ouaih !" dit Naruto en se levant. "Bon, allons voir Oba- chan… Ca me changera les idées."

"C'est une bonne option. Aller, je te laisse."

Sakura coura vers le village laissant seul Naruto. Ce dernier la regarde partir avec un air satisfait. Puis, il prit la même direction que la jeune fille, d'un pas moins gaillard.

Tsunade regarda en face d'elle la jeune fille qui évitait de la dévisagée. Elle sourit de sa timidité. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'elle occupait le poste d'Hokage au village. Elle avait prit l'habitude de prendre des jeunes filles pour leur donner des cours de soin et Hinata Hyuga était la seule qui sortait du lot. Certes, elle était très timide mais elle adorait s'occuper des gens malades. Cependant son père était toujours derrière elle pour qu'elle devienne un très grand ninja. Mais, Tsunade savait que la jeune fille n'était pas destinée à ce genre d'avenir.

Soudain son attention se porta sur la porte du bureau. On y frappa. Elle soupira. Une nouvelle mission l'attendait.

"Entrer", dit-elle d'une voix forte.

Naruto entra dans le bureau pas le moins inquiété. Il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue mais garda son naturel sourire aux lèvres. Tsunade savait que c'était risqué de l'envoyer en mission dans son état mais il était le seul à pouvoir le faire pour l'instant…

"Salut Oba- chan ! Comment tu vas ?" demande- t- il sans remarquer Hinata dans son coin.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme", crie Tsunade. "N'oublie pas qui je suis."

"L'Hokage le plus nul que je connaisse."

"Je te jure", dit- elle en lançant un livre sur la figure de Naruto.

"Ca fait mal !", cria Naruto en retirant le livre de son visage.

Soudain, il entendit un rire. Il se tourna vers le rire et aperçut Hinata.

"Hum ! Salut Hinata", dit- il avec son éternel sourire. "Je n'ai même pas décelé ta présence. Tu ferais sûrement un très bon Anbu."

"Heu… M…Merci, Na… Naruto- k…kun."

Hinata avait vu tous ses amis évolués vers la formation qu'ils espéraient mais elle fut la seule à avoir stagnée. Cela ne la gênait pas car elle était bien à son simple rang de chuunin. Mais, voyant tous ses amis monter de rangs, elle se sentait embarrasser face à eux, s'estimant n'être qu'une gêne.

"En fait Oba- chan(1), tu voulais me voir pourquoi ?"

"J'ai une mission pour toi", dit- elle en lui lançant un autre livre qu'il prend facilement en main.

"Laquelle ?"

"Infiltration dans un pays."

"Que je connais ?" demande- t- il plus sérieux.

"Non", dit Tsunade en s'installant confortablement dans son siège. "C'est un pays qui est très petit, de la taille d'une ville. Personne ne fait vraiment attention à lui. De plus, il est neutre. Cependant, il possède une force de frappe importante qui peut inquiéter de grands pays comme le nôtre. Nous avons remarqué que depuis un certain temps, il y a des mouvements important et inquiétant entre ce pays et celui du d'Oto no Kuni. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que vous partiez, tous les deux, pour trouvez le plus d'indices possible sur les relations qu'il y a entre ces deux pays."

"Tous les deux ? Hinata et moi ?"

"Oui. Je suis obligée de te prendre car tu es le seul qui puisse accomplir cette mission… De plus, Hinata ne te gênera pas. Comme tu l'as remarqué, elle sait se faire discrète et les techniques médicales que je lui ai apprisses vous seront sûrement très utile, sans compter son Byakugan."

"Ce n'est pas pour mon coéquipier que je m'inquiète. C'est plutôt pour moi…"

"Je te promets que dès que tu rentres de cette mission, je te donne une semaine de repos."

"Une semaine, c'est bien maigre."

"En plus tu marchandes ?" Dit Tsunade avec une voix menaçante. "D'accord, je te donne quinze jours et pas plus. J'ai encore besoin de toi avec Sasuke et Neji pour une mission avec Oto no Kuni."

"Je vais m'amuser avec ces deux là", marmonne Naruto pas content.

"Mais, pour l'instant concentre-toi sur cette mission."

"Pas de problème. Quand est- ce qu'on part ?"

"Je te donne deux heures de sommeil", dit Tsunade inquiète de l'état de son protéger.

"Euh… Oui…"

"Hinata ira chez toi pour te réveiller, tout à l'heure. Alors dépêche- toi de profiter de ce petit temps de repos."

"Et mes affaires ?"

"Je… Je vais m'en occuper", propose Hinata en qui s'avança d'un petit pas.

"Bien. Alors, à tout à l'heure", dit Naruto, avec toujours son éternel sourire, puis il disparut dans un tourbillon de feuilles.

"Hinata, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire", dit Tsunade en lui donnant un dossier.

"Oui, Tsunade- sama. Au revoir."

Hinata s'inclina puis quitta le bureau par la porte.

Deux heures plus tard, Hinata frappa à la porte de la maison de Naruto. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte subitement, ce qui surprit la jeune fille.

"Na… Naruto- kun…"

"Je t'attendais", dit-il en en montrant toutes ses dents.

"Tu… Tu as pu dormir un peu", s'inquiète Hinata en voyant des cernes sous ses yeux.

"Pas beaucoup à cause de la mission. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je tiendrais le coup."

"Je… Tiens, je t'ai fait un peu de ramen", dit- elle en lui tendant un gobelet en carton.

"Chouette. C'est super", dit Naruto en prenant le gobelet." Merci, Hinata- chan."

"Et j'ai fait ton sac…"

"C'est vraiment sympa", dit- il en mettant son sac sur son dos. "Aller en route."

"Tu vas manger et marcher en même temps ?"

"Oui, c'est une habitude que j'ai prise quand je suis en retard pendant les missions. Ton ramen est vachement bon !"

Tous les deux commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie de Konoha. Il leur faudra deux jours et demi pour arriver au fameux village.

* * *

Naruto commença à subir le contrecoup de son manque de sommeil. Hinata l'avait bien compris. Elle essaya de le ménager lors des rondes la nuit mais Naruto s'en rendit compte et il lui avait demandé de ne pas agir ainsi car il ne voulait pas qu'elle aussi soit fatiguée. Il faut qu'un des deux tienne le coup s'ils étaient attaqués. Hinata commença à avoir peur car tout reposait sur elle et c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait une telle importance.

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent de Uta no Kuni (2), ils tombèrent dans une embuscade. Ils firent face à une dizaine de ninjas. Naruto réussit à en supprimer cinq d'un coup tandis qu'Hinata maintenait les cinq autres à distances en lançant des shurikens et des kunais. Voyant la puissance de Naruto, trois d'entre eux prirent la fuite. Hinata réussit à assommer les deux derniers, grâces à un Kaiten. Cependant, Naruto s'écroula au sol :

"Naruto- kun !" crie Hinata, inquiète.

"T'inquiète pas. Je crois que je me suis fait toucher par un kunai empoisonné."

"Où ?"

"Estomac… Je vais avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts."

"Il faut que je trouve de l'eau, pour te soigner", dit-elle paniquée.

"Là", dit Naruto en tendant son doigt. "J'entends un cours d'eau, mais je n'ai plus la force de me relever."

"Je… Je vais te porter."

"Trop lourd pour toi", dit- il avant de s'écrouler.

"Naruto- kun !"

Elle prit son pouls puis observa sa plaie. Elle n'était pas vraiment profonde mais le poison se propageait rapidement dans son corps. Avec courage, Hinata prit ses onguents et porta Naruto vers le cours d'eau, avec beaucoup de difficulté, sur son dos.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la respiration de Naruto redevait normale, au grand soulagement d'Hinata.

« Normalement on devait entrer dans ce village cet après-midi, mais il est préférable que Naruto prenne un peu de repos avant. Soudain elle entendit un bruit étrange. Elle déclencha son Byakugan et aperçut une dizaine de personnes près des corps des ninjas qui les avaient attaqués. Par chance, elle eut l'idée de cacher leurs sacs en lieux sûr. Mais, elle se rendit compte, qu'il y a parmi ces gens, des ninjas qui suivirent ses traces vers la rivière. Elle se souvint du but de leur mission : Faire une infiltration en toute discrétion. Elle regarda Naruto. Elle ne pouvait pas le réveiller alors qu'il avait réussit à s'endormir. Soudain son regard se porta sur son bandeau frontal.

"Il faut être discret", se rappelle- t- elle à voix haute.

Elle détacha le bandeau du jeune homme ainsi que le sien et les cacha sous ses vêtements. Pour l'instant, ils seront en sécurité si personne ne savait qu'ils venaient de Konoha.

"Ils sont là !", cria un homme derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement en serrant Naruto contre elle. Une partie du groupe d'individu vint vers elle. Elle commença à prendre peur.

"Mademoiselle", dit un des hommes.

Hinata, un peu effrayée, recula avec Naruto. Elle remarque le bandeau frontal de l'homme et s'aperçoit qu'il porte le symbole du village de Konoha. « Pourvu qu'il ne connaisse pas ma famille. » pense- t- elle. L'homme l'observa attentivement puis vint s'agenouiller près d'elle.

"Est-ce qu'il est blessé ? Ou peut être mort ?"

Hinata resserra encore plus Naruto contre elle.

"Mademoiselle, il ne faut pas avoir peur. Je ne fais pas parti des ninjas qui vous ont attaqué. Je me nomme Kaworu Kimochi. Je suis du village du chant. Je ne vous veux pas de mal. Bien au contraire, je suis là pour vous protéger."

"Kaworu est ce que se sont eux qui se sont fait attaquer ?" Demande une jeune fille brune aux longs cheveux.

"Je le crois. La jeune fille est sous le choc et l'homme semble blessé."

"Semble ?" Demande la jeune fille en regardant plus attentivement Naruto." Hum ! Il est très mignon."

"B…Blessé à l'estomac par un kunai empoisonné", dit Hinata timidement.

"Alors, il faut vite le transporter au village", dit-elle.

"Inutile", dit Hinata faiblement.

"Comment ?"

"Elle a raison, elle a appliqué une pommade qui semble très efficace et qui a l'air d'agir rapidement", dit Kaworu. "Comment vous nommez- vous ?"

Par crainte, elle ne répondit pas. Il ne faut qu'elle donne son nom de famille, sinon tout le monde saura qu'ils sont eux aussi des ninjas.

La jeune fille brune la regarda des yeux perçants.

"Et ce jeune homme qui est- ce pour toi ?"

"…"

"Tu as perdu ta langue ?"

"C… C'est mon… mon fiancé."

"Ne me dit pas que vous allez vous marier", s'écrie- t- elle.

"Arrête, Kaolin", dit Kaworu. "Elle est suffisamment choquée comme ça."

"Et alors. C'est pas juste. Quand je trouve un super beau mec et qu'il est déjà pris, ça m'énerve. De plus, ils ne sont pas net. D'après les autres, il faut être un puissant guerrier pour vaincre sept ninjas comme ça."

"Il… Naruto- kun m'a défendue", crie Hinata pour qu'on la croie.

"Alors, il s'appelle Naruto", demanda le jeune homme brun en souriant. "Et vous… Enfin je vais te tutoyer. Tu permets ?"

Hinata incline la tête affirmativement.

"Toi, comment t'appelles- tu ?"

"Hi… Hinata…"

"C'est un très beau prénom. On va vous emmener au village."

"Minute papillon", dit Kaolin. "Je doute que se soit bien de les emmener au village. Un seul homme ne peut pas se battre contre une horde de ninja à lui seul et gagner."

"Kaolin, tu ne sais pas comment peut réagir un homme", dit Kaworu en prenant Naruto sur ses épaules. "Pour protéger sa fiancée, il a du utiliser toutes ses forces."

"Je suis d'accord qu'ils viennent au village, mais à une condition."

"Laquelle ?

"Ils seront menés directement au cachot."

"Kaolin, tu…"

"J'accepte, dit Hinata avec plus de confiance en elle. Naruto- kun a juste besoin de repos. Quand il se réveillera, nous quitterons votre village."

"Es-tu sûre que ça va aller pour lui ?" Demanda Kaworu.

"Le baume que je lui ai appliqué est l'antidote du poison. Il sera sur pied dans les prochains jours."

"Bien."

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas mais Naruto appelle souvent Tsunade Oba-chan ou bien Baba- chan. Cela veut dire "la vieille" d'où la réaction de Tsunade.

(2) Uta: Chant


	2. Chapitre02

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 02, et non toujours pas de nouveau chapitre de _Amants_, enfin pour l'instant (c'est bizarre, je sens des regards pointés sur moi). Pour tout vous avouez, j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre pour _Amants_. A l'heure actuelle, il est en pleine correction donc dans pas trop longtemps un nouveau chapitre (bizarre j'entends des « youpi » derrière mon dos….). Mais pour l'instant, on est dans _Choix _et je vois que lui aussi plaît bien. Tant mieux car j'avais quelque appréhension pour cette fic parce qu'elle ressemble un peu à _Tu n'es pas seul_ et à _Amants_. Enfin c'est mon avis personnel. On verra par la suite ce que vous en pensez.

Bon place aux réponses reviews (ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas fait, je suis contente)

**rénia** : Merci beaucoup pour l'histoire, ça fait plaisir.  
Comme je l'ai dit peut- être un chapitre pour _Amants_, mais pour ce qui est de la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, il faudra attendre longtemps car tout est parti (snif !) et je me concentre que sur _Amants_ et _Choix_, puisque je n'ai pas encore fini celui-ci. Désolée, si tu attendais une suite pour tout de suite, Gomen.  
Pour celui a qui Sakura à dit oui… non ce n'est pas Lee et non ce ne sera pas Sasuke, je le dit tout de suite (j'entends des murmures du côté des fans de Sasu/Saku) Oh !la !la !la ! Je sens que je vais me faire trucider: après avoir annoncé un Lee/Ino et maintenant pas de Sasu/Saku. Tout ceux qui m'aimaient bien jusqu'à maintenant, vont me détester… Pour savoir qui est ce très cher garçon, il faut lire la suite. Je laisse quelque d'indice dans la fic … Je sais, je suis chiante quand je m'y mets hi !hi !hi  
Je ne sais pas encore si je vais couper la fic. Mais si je le fais, cela ne se portera pas sur l'histoire en elle-même mais sur des scènes érotiques (voir pervers pour un personnage). Comme nous ne sommes pas encore à ce moment, je ne donne pas encore d'avis. Je vous préviendrais à temps.  
A bientôt.

**gladys** : Là je rougis ! Tu attends beaucoup de moi… euh… ben j'espère que la suite de _Choix_ te plairas. Pour la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_… euh… il faudra attendre au moins jusqu'à la fin de _Amants_. Désolée. (Pas tapé, pas tapé…) Bisous

**bspo-kat** : Merci. Kaolin ? Foutre la m… ? Mdr. Tu verras la suite et tu me diras ce que tu ne penses. Et ouaih ! Hinata l'a osé. C'est aussi un moyen pour jouer au fiancé et je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a un qui va bien en profiter, mdr… Kiss

**ombre176** : Merci, merci (j'arrête pas de rougir) mais tu sais, moi aussi, j'adore tes fics.  
Pour le lemon, comme je l'ai dit je ne sais encore si je coupe mais si je le fais je t'enverrai la fic complète. Mais il faudra attendre que j'arrive à ce chapitre lol.  
Sinon : Hina/Naru PAWWAAAAA ! Bisous

**Cassy-Chan** : Nee- chan ! Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir pour une de mes fics (ça fait tellement longtemps lol) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour le Ino/Lee, ben j'espère qu'il sera autant apprécié que le Naru/Hina. Bisous

**Call- chan** : Imouto, j'suis tellement contente de te revoir (sert très fort sa petite sœur et frappe Kakashi par la même occasion). Tu as bien passé ton voyage en Allemagne (oui, je sais ce n'est que maintenant que je le demande)  
Et oui notre petite Hinata l'a osé et c'est tellement mignon.  
Ah ! Oui ! Tu sais, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'ai lu ton message (snif !) Mais je comprends tout à fait… KOSAMEEEEEEEEEEEE ! lol  
Bisous et à très bientôt.

**mahiro** : Et oui je suis revenue… et non pas pour _Amants_ (mais, c'est très bientôt, je te le promets)  
85 pages pour 17 chapitres, enfin pour l'instant car je ne l'ai pas encore fini (pour te dire toute la vérité, je ne sais pas comment je peux finir cette fic) J'ai décidé de poster au moins une fois par ce semaine (le dimanche car j'ai le temps de répondre aux reviews comme ça) et j'aurai sûrement le temps de finir mes fics et éviter de vous faire attendre comme je l'ai fait.  
Voilà la suite, bisous.

**Kyostuki** : Toi, il me semble que c'est la première fois que je te vois… enfin il me semble.  
Bon je vais répondre à tes questions. D'abord Uta no Kuni (le village du Chant) c'est un pays neutre entre le pays du Son et celui du Feu (où est Konoha), c'est une sorte de Suisse si tu veux. Pour ce qui est des ninjas, je te dis maintenant parce que cela ne nuit pas à la trame de l'histoire, ce sont des renégats payés par le roi que tu verras apparaître dans ce chapitre. C'est un pays très riche. En fait, j'ai gardé Kuni (qui veut dire village) car ça plus style à mon goût.  
Pour ta deuxième question : Pourquoi les villages n'auraient pas de cachots (ou prisons) ? Faut bien les garder quelque part nos petits prisonniers. Mais, il y a aussi la salle des tortures (j'en fais référence un peu plus tard dans la fic mais je ne décris pas les scènes. Je ne sais pas comment on torture quelqu'un à par moi- même lol) Et, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi que le monde des ninjas est un monde cruel.  
J'espère que j'ai bien répondu à tes questions et si tu as d'autres critiques (bonnes et mauvaises) fait- le savoir (j'ai connu plus dur que toi lol... non je ne dirai pas de nom lol)  
Pour la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, voir les réponses plus haut.  
J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Arminas** : Merci beaucoup. Vive les Hina/Naru !  
Une rivale pour Hinata ? Qui sait… peut- être… peut- être pas…. Faut lire la suite…  
Pour les autres fics voir plus haut. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu dis pour mes fics. Ben pour l'instant, voilà la suite de _Choix_ ; _Amants_ arrive peut- être bientôt et _Tu n'es pas seul_ ben faudra attendre. Bisous.

**yue redmoon** : Depuis le temps que je voulais répondre à une de tes reviews, je suis contente de le faire enfin. Je t'ai vu avec _Tu n'es pas seul_ puis _Amants_ et je ne ai jamais pu te répondre (je sais j'aurai pu t'envoyer un e- mail mais je suis très fainéante lorsqu'il faut écrire un courrier.) Mais merci beaucoup de tes encouragements. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**zagan** : lol Je pensais que tu n'allais pas faire de review et je suis super contente que tu restes fidèle même si tu sais déjà la suite (enfin juste la première partie). Pour les notes, je suis tes conseil et merci pour tout. Par contre tu verras que j'ai changé certains mots ou rajouté quelques mots (surtout pour Hinata) pour ce chapitre. Est- ce que tu les trouveras ? Bisous et merci.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Gomen, gomen…. Je comptais t'envoyer un message pour te prévenir mais j'ai oublié (tu sais, on ne me change pas) Gomen, gomen mon petit Ange, Gomen nasaiiiiiiii ! (petite référence à Fruit Basket pour ceux qui connaissent)  
Ouf tu ne m'en veux, je suis soulagée… Et merci beaucoup pour tes compliments. Je t'adore aussi mon petit ange (sert très fort son ange) Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini. Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews. J'étais contente d'en voir à chaque fois que j'ouvrai ma boîte aux lettres. MERCI. Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic : Je suis sûre qu'il y en a beaucoup et qui n'ose pas faire de reviews. J'étais comme ça, moi aussi. C'est pas grave, je vous adore quand même.

Je voulais remercier Zagan qui corrige toujours mes fautes d'expression.  
Et aussi, il faut le dire sinon j'aurai des problèmes, Naruto n'est pas à moi (je n'ai pas suffisamment d'imaginations pour écrire ce genre de manga. La semaine dernière, on a vu Neji... je sais une cas,e mais il est tellement mimi lol)

Voilà place que chapitre 02 en espérant ça vous plaise.

Bisous LN

**Chapitre 02**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux lentement. Le plafond lui semblait lugubre.

"Naruto- kun", dit une voix douce.

Il retourna la tête vers Hinata qui lui sourit.

"C'est pas vrai… Je me suis endormi", dit-il en se levant brusquement.

"Naruto- kun… Je croyais que tu ne te réveillerais pas", dit Hinata en sautant dans ses bras.

"Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?"

"Quatre jours."

"Et la mission ? Et où sommes nous ? Dans une prison ? "demanda- t- il en regardant les barreaux.

"O…Oui. Nous sommes dans la prison de Uta no Kuni."

"Comment nous ont- ils trouvé ?"

Hinata raconta l'histoire rapidement. Puis, elle baissa la tête inquiète, jouant avec ses doigts.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hinata ?"

"Pour qu'ils ne nous démasquent pas, je leur ai dit que nous étions fiancés. C'était la seule chose qui m'est venue en tête. Je… je suis désolée", dit- elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Ce n'est pas grave", dit- il en souriant. "Le principal, c'est que tu sois saine et sauve. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, Tsunade- baba m'aurait tué, j'en suis certain. Aller calme toi", dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"J'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne te réveilles pas", dit- elle en pleure.

"Alors le beau au bois dormant daigne enfin consoler sa fiancée ?" demanda une voix grave.

"Qui est- ce ?" demanda Naruto sur ses gardes.

"C'est… c'est Kaworu- san. C'est grâce à lui que nous sommes là", dit Hinata en essuyant ses yeux.

"Est-ce que je dois le remercier parce que je suis en prison ou bien parce que je suis en vie ?"

"Pour tout t'avouer, Naruto", dit l'homme en souriant, "les deux."

"Kaworu- san voulait qu'on nous installe dans un endroit plus adéquat pour un blessé, mais Kaolin- san a refusé pour le bien du pays."

"Je vois", dit Naruto en emmagasinant toutes les nouvelles que lui apporte Hinata.

"Je vais chercher notre roi. Il vient juste d'arriver", dit Kaworu avant de partir.

"Tu n'as pas encore vu le roi ?" demanda Naruto en se tournant vers Hinata.

"Non. Il était en voyage d'affaire. Mais en écoutant attentivement les discutions entre les gardes et Kaworu- san, j'ai pu apprendre qu'il était parti au le village d'Oto."

"Alors, tu crois qu'il y a une relation entre ces deux villages ?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais il faut rester sur nos gardes."

Naruto se gratta la tête tout en réfléchissant. Soudain, il changea d'expression :

"Où… où est mon bandeau frontal", s'écria- t- il mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié.

"Ne t'inquiète pas", dit Hinata en détachant le bandeau sur son ventre. "J'étais obligé de cacher nos bandeaux lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait des ninjas de Konoha. Prise de panique, je les ai cachés sous mes vêtements. Tient."

Naruto prit le bandeau et il ressentit la chaleur de la jeune fille.

"Qu… Qu'est ce que je vais en faire, maintenant", se dit-il en essayant de le mette à sa taille. "C'est trop petit. Tient. Garde- le. Comme ça, je suis sûr que je ne vais pas le perdre."

"D'a… D'accord."

"Bon", dit-il en s'allongeant sur le sol, "pour résumer la situation : nous sommes dans le village ennemi après s'être battu contre des ninjas. Pour les tromper, tu leur as dit que nous étions fiancé et que j'ai fait un massacre pour te protéger."

"La jeune sœur du roi, Kaolin, te trouve assez à son goût", dit Hinata en souriant.

"Ah ! Là, ça m'aide pas trop", dit-il en se relevant et en croisant les jambes. "Tu sais comment dois se comporter un garçon avec sa fiancé ?"

Hinata rougit puis fit non de la tête.

Soudain, ils entendirent :

"Ouvrez la porte. Je veux parler avec les prisonniers face à face."

Les barreaux s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entré un jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux soignés. Il était accompagné de Kaolin et de Kaworu.

"Je vous prit de m'excuser de vous avoir enfermé en prison alors que vous étiez gravement blessé", dit-il d'abord en regardant Naruto.

"Ce n'est rien, je comprends tout à fait que vous vous méfier des rôdeurs. Mais je vous remercie, malgré tout, d'avoir protégé ma fiancée", dit Naruto en désignant Hinata.

Le jeune roi regarda la jeune fille attentivement, puis il s'approcha d'elle en lui prenant les mains.

"Mademoiselle, voulez- vous m'épouser ?"

"Comment ?" cria Naruto aussi surprit que Kaolin et Kaworu.

"Je vous cherche depuis tellement longtemps. Maintenant que vous êtes devant moi, je ne vous lâcherai plus."

"Dites donc", intervint Naruto entre Hinata et le roi, "je crois avoir dit que c'est MA fiancée."

"Il a raison, Tamahome", intervient Kaworu.

"Des fiançailles sont plus faciles à casser qu'un mariage", dit le roi tout en regardant Hinata qui traversait tous les dérivées du rouge.

"Mais, je compte me marier avec elle", cria Naruto en séparant Hinata de Tamahome. "Je suis son fiancé aux dernières nouvelles."

"Mais ce n'est pas grave", dit Kaolin avec un large sourire. "Si mon frère épouse ta fiancée et que tu m'épouses, les choses changent."

"T'épouser ?" demanda Naruto.

"Mais oui. De plus, j'ai un sacré avantage par rapport à ta fiancée, je suis la sœur du roi. Donc la future héritière."

"Non", cria Hinata. "Naruto est mon fiancé et nous nous aimons."

Stupéfait, Naruto regarda Hinata qui s'accrocha à son bras en défiant Kaolin. « Ben dit donc, elle joue vachement bien la comédie. » se dit-il.

"Alors, tu refuses d'épouser un roi ?" demanda Tamahome.

"J'aime Naruto… Je suis désolée, majesté."

"D'accord, j'accepte ce refus à une seule condition."

"Comment ?" dit Naruto.

"Que vous vous mariez dans les jours qui suivent, avant de quitter le pays."

"QUOI !" cria Naruto.

"Je vous laisse décider avant le dîner de ce soir. Entre temps, je vous envoie à des appartements plus convenables. Kaworu, tu sais où les installer."

"Oui, Tamahome."

Le jeune roi sortit de la prison, avec un visage victorieux. Par contre, sa sœur le suivit furieuse.

"Pourquoi tu as fait cette proposition, idiot ?" cria- t- elle.

"Tout simplement pour savoir s'ils sont vraiment amoureux. S'ils le sont alors ils vont se marier sinon, elle sera mienne."

"C'est pas idiot. C'est sûrement des fiançailles arrangées. Et Naruto me plaît bien."

"Tu n'as qu'à user de tes charmes pour qu'il entre dans ton lit et moi je ferai de même pour cette belle Hinata."

"Je… Je vais le tuer", dit Naruto en entendant leurs rires.

"Décidément, ils ne sont pas vraiment discrets, c'est deux là", dit Kaworu en obligeant Naruto à se calmer. "Venez, je vais vous montrer vos nouvelles chambres qui seront mieux que cet endroit humide."

Kaworu les emmena jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata puis à celle de Naruto. Il les laissa se reposer. Naruto décida de prendre un bon bain puis d'aller voir Hinata et discuter de la proposition de ce roi complètement dégantée.

Au bout d'une heure, il réussit à se relaxer. Il alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Hinata et frappa à la porte. La jeune fille ouvrit et elle lui fit un timide sourire.

"Je suis désolé de te déranger, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute tous le deux."

"Je le crois aussi", dit- elle en baisant la tête.

Elle le laissa entrer puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Naruto l'imita et se trouva à côté d'elle.

"Tu as pu prendre un bain ?" demanda-t-il pour casser le silence.

"O…Oui", dit-elle en rougissant.

Soudain il prend en compte ce qu'il vient de dire et se met à son tour de rougir :

"Je… Je suis désolé", dit- il en se grattant la tête. "Je… Je n'avais pas d'arrière pensé. Je te jure."

"Je… Je sais", dit Hinata en souriant tendrement, sans le regarder. "Tu… Tu voulais juste savoir si je me suis détendue. Mais…je…Je suis timide… Alors…"

"Tu ne devrais pas être timide avec moi. On dirait que je suis un insecte qui va vers une douce lumière quand je suis prés de toi… Enfin… je veux dire que tu es la lumière et moi l'insecte. Enfin… tu comprends… c'est vrai que j'ai des idées un peu bizarre."

"C'est gentil de dire que je suis une lumière… Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le cas. Par ma faute, on est dans une situation assez compromettante. Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas grave. Si tu n'avais pas dit qu'on était fiancé, ils se seraient posés des questions sur notre venue dans une forêt prés de leur village. Et s'ils trafiquent vraiment avec Oto no Kuni, on serait mort aujourd'hui."

"Tu… Tu as raison", dit Hinata en jouant avec ses index.

Naruto l'observa du coin de l'œil et sourit. « Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougit comme ça. »

"Bon il faut trouver une solution maintenant", dit- il en soupirant. "Nous pourrions nous échapper discrètement."

"Tsunade- sama nous a dit que ce village possède une force de frappe important."

"C'est vrai."

"Et ils sont entourés de ninjas sur- entraîner. J'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais je n'ai jamais pu atteindre la sortie."

"Là ça m'inquiète, car tu es la meilleur en ce qui concerne la discrétion parmi les personnes que je connaisse. Si tu n'y es pas arrivée, alors je ne pourrai pas non plus… Ces ninjas viennent-ils tous de Konoha ?"

"Non, ils sont pour la plus part des renégats", répondit Hinata en rougissant sous le compliments

"Ca se complique. Et je ne peux pas te permettre d'épouser ce type. Je ne l'aime pas du tout."

"Merci, Naruto."

"Je ne vois qu'une solution."

"Laquelle ?"

"Faire venir Tsunade ici pour nous délivrer sans dire qu'elle est l'Hokage."

"Mais comment faire ?"

"Ca c'est une très bonne question."

Après un silence de réflexion, Hinata dit :

"Je crois que j'ai trouvé."

"Oui, vas- y."

"Dans ma famille lorsque l'on se marie, on convoque toujours les parents des mariés. C'est ainsi dans toutes les familles nobles. Et le roi ne peut pas aller contre. Alors, il faut présenter Tsunade- sama comme l'un de nos parents."

"Mais lequel de nous deux ?"

"Toi. Elle sera ta mère, elle en a l'apparence. Et moi je convoque mon père."

"Mais si tu fais ça, il va se mettre en colère."

"C'est vrai… De toute manière, Tsunade- sama est dans l'obligation de lui dire l'état où je me retrouve. Je préfère le lui dire moi- même, même si j'ai peur de lui…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à dire que cette idée vient de moi et tu n'auras aucune réprimande."

"Je l'espère."

"Bon, alors on dit à ce satané roi que pour accepter sa proposition, il faut l'accord de nos parents qui sont de riches propriétaires. Ca sonne bien. Avec la prestance de ton père, ils ne se douteront de rien. Je vois déjà la scène. Hyuga- san qui entre au village, très en colère. Ca fait déjà rire, rien qu'en y pensant."

"Tu as raison", dit Hinata en souriant.

Soudain on frappa à la porte. Hinata se leva et alla ouvrir. Kaworu lui sourit et lui dit que le dîner était prêt et qu'on attendait plus qu'eux. Les deux jeunes gens le suivent sans un mot.


	3. Chapitre03

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre de Choix

D'abord réponses aux reviews.

**Miliana** : et oui, ils se retrouvent encore dans une situation assez gênante mdr ! Comme toi, j'adore ces situations. Pour ce qui est des passages lemon peut- être que je les laisserai (mais je dis peut- être). Je vois déjà les yeux lubriques de certains, mdr. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Mayura09** : Mais c'est pas grave que tu n'as pas pu reviewer pour le premier chapitre. Moi j'ai pas poster une certaine histoire pendant un mois (sourire gêné).  
Et oui, j'aime bien les situations cocasses… enfin je trouve toujours un moyen pour les mettre ensemble, mdr. Pour la réaction de Hiashi, je laisse deviner. Je pense que c'est facile de l'imaginer en colère, ptdr. Sinon, c'est vrai que Tsunade maman de Naruto c'est assez comique aussi. Mais je ne développe pas vraiment cette relation. Peut- être pour une autre fic. Voilà et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les deux autres. Bisous.

**Princesse d'argent** : Je vois que l'idée que Hiashi sera en colère face à la nouvelle du mariage est très appréciée par beaucoup. Décidément, ce Hiashi a mauvaise réputation. Je suis sûr pour cette fic vous allez le détester, je le sens, mdr ! Voilà, mon petit ange, la suite. Bisous.

**zagan** : ben j'ai pas grand-chose à te dire sauf merci pour ton aide. Bisous.

**Cassye** : J'espère que tes exams se sont bien passés (je croisse les doigts pour toi)  
Par contre, le bombardement des onigiri trop génial. Je te dis pas à 6h30 du matin entendre Ln éclater de rire c'est pas banal. Ma mère a du se demander ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais avec toi, je pète toujours un câble. C'est bien, ça fait décompressé, mdr. Par contre je vais te décevoir pour Tama car c'est comme même le méchant de l'histoire (snif !). Par contre ce n'est pas Tama de Fushigi Yugi. Il me fallait un nom pour le roi et pour moi les rois japonais ont un nom à rallonge (comme Akihito… je pense que c'est le nom de l'empereur japonais… je sais plus…). Et pour finir, j'avais le roi dans Fushigi Yugi en tête (celui qui est amoureux de Miaka) je ne l'aime pas du tout (désolé pour les fans) donc j'ai transposé son visage au nom de Tamahome. Juste pour te rassurer j'adore Tamahome de Yuu Watase. Vive Yuu Watasa, celle qui fait tuer mes personnages préférés, notamment dans Fushigi Yugi et Ayashi no Ceres (snif !) Noriko (snif !) Shuro (snif !) J'arrête la déprime et te dit à bientôt. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Et bien merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Le mutant** : Tu crois vraiment que ce petit blond ne prendra pas plaisir… hum… lit la suite et tu me diras ce que tu en penses. Et oui VIVE LES NARU/HINA ! Bisous.

**Ewalin** : La voilà, bisous.

**yue- redmoon** : Des idées… ben… j'en ai quelques unes… une famille Uzumaki dans le future… un sceau sur Hinata… Naruto maître de deux enfants… Naruto dans l'Akatsuki… J'en ai d'autres mais pas en tête… là j'ai dans la tête un Naruto papa, ça te dis ? mais bon avant que toutes ces fics passent sur FFN je dois finir les deux fics qui sont en cours, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Nee- chan, je ne pense pas que Tama sera chou (vilain jeu de mot). Gomen si je te déçois. Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira comme même. Bisous.

**bspo-kat** : Merci beaucoup. Pour une réaction de Hiashi attendre le prochain chapitre. Et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Kyotsuki** : Euh… pour la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, ce n'est pas pour maintenant étant donné qu'il faut que je réécris les deux chapitres que j'avais réalisé et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour me consacrer à cette suite. Désolée. Pour les tables de torture, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, donc je ne mentionne pas. Et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Et oui, un chapitre par semaine. Ca permet plus de suspenses et ça me permet d'avancer pour la fin de cette fic et la suite de _Amants_.  
Hum… Kaolin et Tama… qu'est ce qu'ils vont bien faire à nos deux ninjas préférés (rire sadique) vous le serai un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Et t'inquiète, tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas séparer nous deux tourtereaux. Lol. Pour l'arriver de Hiashi et de Tsunade c'est pour le prochain chapitre.  
Maintenant répondons à tes questions hors chapitre. L'âge de Naruto et Hinata… ben je vous laisse deviner en prenant en considération que Naruto est anbu, on le verra par la suite, et que l'âge légal pour se marié au Japon c'est 16 ans (c'est la même chose pour la France). Donc il faudrait leur donné la vingtaine.  
Pour le titre… ben c'est assez dur… au début il fallait un titre pour classer dans mon répertoire _Histoires _et puis j'étais encore au début. Comme j'avais une idée de mariage et que le mariage est un choix de deux personnes, j'ai mis ce titre. Puis par la suite en écrivant la partie de Ino et de Lee (qui vont avoir un amour douloureux, c'est mon point de vu) et qu'un des deux devra faire un choix sur son avenir, ben j'ai gardé le titre. Pour la troisième partie, c'est à vous de me dire si le titre correspond toujours à l'histoire. Comme pour la fin de _Tu n'es pas seul_, je demanderai si le titre va bien à l'histoire.  
Voilà, j'espère que j'ai bien répondu même si je m'étends un peu sur des sentiments personnels mais je pense que pour ce genre de question est très personnelle, donc... Aller voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours autant.

**Yondaime-sama** : KYAAA ! Vénérable Yondaime- sama que d'honneur de vous voir parmi mes revieweurs (Ln a les yeux remplis de cœurs). Mdr. Et bien ta review me fait rougir (de gêne) et bien j'espère, malgré que ce ne soit pas le top, que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous et vive les Hina/Naru.

**ombre176** : Pour te répondre, c'est vrai que je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé. On va dire que Hinata ne ressemble pas vraiment à ninja et Naruto blessé, ils n'ont pas prit en considération de les fouiller ou je dirais même plus, ils n'ont pas VOULU prendre en considération, mais ça tu comprendras par la suite. Aller voilà la suite. Bisous

**Arminas** : Mais non, mais non, tu n'es pas en retard (c'est plus moi qui est en retard lol) C'est vrai que si Naruto savait pourquoi Hinata défend aussi bien son « territoire », il aurait une drôle de tête, lol. Pour Hiashi ben je le représente comme un chef de clan qui veut préserver son clan… je sais, je suis floue… attends le prochain chapitre pour comprendre lol… Hum… un mariage avec le roi… hum… tu verras dans le prochain chapitre. Lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà j'ai fini de répondre aux reviews.

Désolée pour ce retard d'un jour, mais je pense que je suis à moitié pardonné grâce au chapitre de _Amants_ d'hier.  
Aller je vous laisse avec ce troisième chapitre et je retourne sur _Amants_.

Bisous.  
Ln

**Chapitre03**

"Vous avez beaucoup de courage pour défier notre roi", dit Kaworu en les ramenant à leurs chambres. "Voilà nous sommes arrivés à la chambre d'Hinata- chan."

"Je vais rester avec Hinata pendant quelque temps", dit Naruto en se retournant vers Kaworu.

"Je vois pas de mal, à ce que vous couchiez ensemble", dit- il en souriant, "mais le roi ne l'apprécierait pas."

"Comment!" dit Naruto rouge.

"Quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas encore arrivé à ce stade dans votre relation."

Les deux adolescents se regardaient aussi rouge l'un que l'autre.

"Vous vous êtes déjà embrassé, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ce… Cela ne vous regarde pas", dit Naruto sans le regarder.

« D'habitude, il est très calme. » se dit Kaworu.

Il approcha son visage vers celui des deux jeunes gens.

"N'oubliez pas. Quand on passe le stade des fiançailles, il faut y mettre la langue."

"Tu… tu vas arrêter", cria Naruto alors que Kaworu continuait de sourire.

"Je vous laisse vous entraîner, mais n'allez pas plus loin. Je vérifierai si vous êtes dans vos chambres chacun. A tout à l'heure."

"Je… Je vais le tuer", cria Naruto alors qu'Hinata essaya de le calmer.

Celui- ci finit par se calmer puis entra dans la chambre sans rien dire. Il s'assit sur le lit alors qu'Hinata resta debout devant lui.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il faut qu'on s'embrasse ?" demanda Naruto sans lever la tête.

"Je… Je ne sais pas", dit Hinata en regardant sur le côté.

"Bon, il ne faut plus penser à ça", dit-il en se levant brusquement alors qu'il allait percuter Hinata. Surprise par son mouvement, elle perdit l'équilibre. Naruto la rattrapa rapidement et la colla contre lui.

"Je… Je suis désolé", dit- il rougissant.

Hinata leva ses yeux laiteux vers lui. Inconsciemment, elle lui entoura la taille mais elle se rendit compte de son geste.

"Je suis désolée", dit- elle en remettant ces bras le long de son corps.

"Attend", dit Naruto d'une voix roque.

"O…Oui."

"On peut toujours essayer… Enfin, si tu le veux ?"

"S'embrasser ?"

"Tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?"

Hinata secoua la tête négativement.

"Moi non plus", dit- il avec un petit sourire.

Il se pencha vers son visage pour que ses lèvres puissent effleurer doucement les douces lèvres de la jeune Kunoichi. Instinctivement, Hinata glissa ses mains sur son torse pour entourer son cou. Des mèches blondes lui chatouillaient les mains qu'elle commença à jouer avec. Le parcourt des mains d'Hinata sur son corps, le stimula et il ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir la saveur de la jeune fille. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement allant jusqu'à caresser son dos, ses épaules et sa poitrine, endroit où il laissa ces mains un bon moment. Quand il se sépara d'elle pour reprendre un peu de souffle, il remarqua l'emplacement de ses mains : sur les seins de la jeune fille.

"Ex… excuse- moi Hinata- chan. "

Il allait retirer ses mains mais Hinata posa les siennes dessus pour les garder en place.

"Hinata !"

Sans rien dire, elle installa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

"Je suis désolée Naruto, je n'aurai jamais dû dire que nous étions fiancés."

"Je te l'ai déjà dit, Hinata. Tu as bien fait et même, je prends goût à être ton fiancé. Beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurai pensé."

Naruto déplaça ses mains pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto lâcha Hinata qui se détacha de lui. Ils se tournèrent le dos, mutuellement, et restèrent quelque instant ainsi.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on fasse les lettres à nos « parents »."

"Je le crois aussi."

"Je… Je vais dans ma chambre. Et demain, nous demanderons à Kaworu de les envoyer au plus tôt… Non, c'est moi qui les enverrai…"

"Oui…"

Naruto prit la direction de la porte, toujours sans la regarder.

"Naruto- kun !"

"Oui ?"

"…"

"J'ai bien aimé ce baiser mais… Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons avoir une véritable relation, Hinata- chan."

"Je le sais mais… mais… je voudrais…"

"Oui pourquoi pas. Ce serait bien", dit- il fermant les yeux et souriant. "Fait de beaux rêves, mon soleil."

"Fait de beaux rêves, Naruto- kun…"

Naruto referma la porte derrière lui.

Naruto eut énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil. La pensée du baiser et d'Hinata ne le laissait pas de glace, bien au contraire. La présence d'Hinata lui donnait envie de vivre pleinement et en toute joie. Elle fut un véritable soleil pour lui.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé dans un grand fracas. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître Kaolin, habiller d'une simple nuisette au large décolleté.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Naruto qui se décompressa après s'être réveiller en sursaut.

"Bonjour Naruto- kun", dit Kaolin en montant sur le lit de Naruto. "Tu as fait de beaux rêves ?"

"Euh… Je rêve peu…"

"C'est pas grave", dit-elle en l'enlaçant de ses bras. "Je suis sûre qu'avec moi, tu rêveras même les yeux ouverts."

"Pourquoi dis- tu ça ?" demanda- t- il en essayant de se séparer d'elle.

"Je suis sûre que tes fiançailles ne sont que la pression de tes parents. Mais, quand ils me verront, ils voudront absolument m'avoir pour belle- fille."

"Ca je n'en suis pas sûr", dit- il en souriant. "De plus, ces fiançailles n'ont pas était faite sous pression, je peux te l'assurer."

"Comment ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est toi lui a demandé sa main."

"Euh…"

"Parfaitement", dit une voix à l'entrée de la chambre.

Kaolin et Naruto tournèrent la tête vers Hinata et Kaworu qui venaient d'entrée dans la chambre.

"Le bonheur s'en va toujours trop tôt."

"Quel bonheur ?" demanda Naruto incrédule.

"Ne vois- tu pas que je t'aime, Naruto- kun."

"M'aimer ? Je ne te connais même pas !"

"Et alors. J'ai eu le coup de foudre. Tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Non."

"Laisse le tranquille, maintenant", dit Hinata en s'avançant vers le lit. "Nous avons des choses à faire."

"Oh toi, tais- toi. Tu ne sais même pas ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment."

"Si je le comprends parfaitement", dit Hinata d'un air triste, ce que remarqua Naruto.

"C'est même pas vrai ! N'oublie pas que tu es fiancée à Naruto- kun donc vous avez partagé des vœux."

"Mais, tu ne connais rien de moi et de comment nous en sommes arrivé là", continua Hinata avec détermination.

"C'est vrai et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout ce que je veux c'est Naruto- kun."

Elle se leva légèrement et vint embrasser Naruto près des lèvres. Hinata vit rouge et serra ses poings mais ne bougea pas.

"Je t'attends pour le petit déjeuner", dit Kaolin en chuchotant à l'oreille de Naruto mais suffisamment fort pour qu'Hinata entende. "Tu me manques déjà."

"Ah !" fit seulement Naruto. Puis Kaolin quitta la chambre avec un air de défis quand elle passa près d'Hinata.

Quand elle quitta la pièce, un silence lourd tomba. Kaworu qui était toujours présent s'avança vers le lit pour s'y assoire.

"Eh bien ! Naruto- kun, tu as du succès auprès des femmes."

"J'aurai préféré que ce soit le contraire", dit l'interpellé. "Bon, je vais me changer", continua- t- il en sortant du lit et en se déshabillant.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, sans prêter attention à Hinata.

Kaworu se tourna vers elle et remarqua son visage sombre.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il parle de toi, Hinata- chan."

"Je n'en serai pas si sûre."

"Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?" demanda Naruto en réapparaissant habillé.

"Non, rien", dit Hinata en détournant son regard sur le côté.

"Tu rends malheureuse ta fiancée", dit Kaworu.

"Ce n'est rien du tout, Kaworu- san. Nous sommes venus pour autre chose", dit-elle pour changer le thème de la conversation.

"Tu en es sûre ?"

Hinata inclina la tête.

"Je peux vous poser une question ?"

"Laquelle ?" dit Naruto en s'avançant vers un petit bureau.

"Êtes- vous vraiment fiancés ?"

"Comment !" dit Hinata surprise.

"Pourquoi cette question idiote ?" demanda Naruto avec une voix colérique.

"Et bien, premièrement, Naruto tu n'es pas du tout romantique avec Hinata. Deuxièmement Hinata est très timide. Envers les autres, je peux le comprendre mais envers toi, c'est bizarre. Et troisièmement, tu es doté d'une musculature impressionnante pour un simple fils de riche. Donc, je me pose la question si vous n'êtes pas des espions venus d'un autre pays."

"Pour ce qui est de ta première question, je ne sais pas ce qu'être romantique. On ne me l'a jamais appris. Et pour ta troisième question, j'aime énormément les épreuves physiques donc je fortifie mon corps pour ce genre de jeux. Par contre pour la timidité d'Hinata…, dit Naruto en regardant la jeune fille, je l'ai toujours connu comme ça. Et je trouve ça charmant."

"Me… Merci, Naruto- kun", dit Hinata toute rouge.

"Vous formez un drôle de couple", dit Kaworu en regardant les deux adolescents. "Mais je vous préviens que si le roi a décidé de vous marier, il le fera."

"J'en ai pris conscience", dit Naruto en prenant une liasse de papier sur le bureau. "C'est pour cela que j'ai écrit une lettre explicative à mes parents. Hinata, est ce que tu en as fais une pour ton père ?"

"Oui, tient."

"Je peux vous l'envoyer", dit Kaworu en souriant.

"C'est inutile", dit Naruto en lui montrant une urne. "J'utiliserai ça. C'est un messager."

Il ouvrit une des fenêtres de la chambre et fit de nombreux signes. Puis l'urne se transforme en une magnifique colombe. Il glissa les lettres dans le corps de l'oiseau qui s'envola dans le ciel. « Va jusqu'à Konoha et prévient Oba- chan. Nous avons besoin d'aider. »

Naruto sentit une poigne puissant sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Kaworu changer d'expression.

"Où as- tu appris ça ?" dit Kaworu d'un voix menaçante.

"Calme- toi", dit Naruto en écartant la main sur son épaule. "N'oublie pas que je suis le fils d'un riche marchand. Mon père m'a apprit cette incantation avant toute chose. Il voulait être sûr que les lettres confidentielles arrivent à bon port."

"Et comment se nomme ton père."

"Euh… Jiraya. Pourquoi ?"

"… Pour rien", dit pensif Kaworu puis son expression changea. "Excuse- moi de m'être mis en colère, mais nous sommes sous tension en ce moment."

"Cela ce comprend."

"Bon si nous allions manger, je commence à avoir faim."

"Moi aussi, dit Naruto avec son éternel sourire. Tu viens, Hinata", dit-il en lui tendant la main.

"En fait les tourtereaux. Vous avez essayé mon petit conseille d'hier ?"

"Quoi ? dit Naruto avec une grimace aux lèvres."

"Oui, votre baiser... avec la langue ?" dit Kaworu en s'amusant des rougeurs des adolescents.

"Ce… Cela ne te regarde pas", dit Naruto en commençant à marcher.

"Comme c'est mignon. Vous êtes vraiment mignon. Naruto je peux de donner des conseils sur « être un amoureux transi » J'en suis sûr que cela plaira à Hinata."

Naruto regarda la jeune fille qui rougissait de plus en plus, puis sourit.

"On verra ça plus tard. Mais maintenant j'ai faim. Allons manger."

"Oui", dit timidement Hinata.

« Oui va manger, mon petit Naruto- kun, le temps que je découvre pourquoi tu possèdes cet énorme chakra en toi… Jiraya… Il me plaît bien ce gamin. »

* * *

Naruto tournait en rond alors qu'Hinata s'amusait avec les animaux de la forêt qui étaient venus vers eux.

"Je commence à en avoir assez de ne rien faire", dit Naruto. "Je ne peux même pas m'entraîner avec tous ces ninjas dans le coin. Ca m'énerve."

Il s'assit par terre près d'Hinata et continua à grogner.

Hinata se mit à rire en l'entendant marmonner.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda- t- il intrigué.

"Tu ressembles beaucoup à Kiba- kun."

"Kiba ! Alors là, non, il y a erreur sur la personne", dit Naruto vexé.

"Quand il ne trouve rien à faire, il vient à l'infirmerie et jure par tous les noms les responsables de l'administration de Konoha."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui."

"Un jour l'Hokage m'a dit que vous êtes aussi insupportable l'un que l'autre."

"Là elle abuse. Je te jure Oba- chan quand je t'aurai devant moi, je vais faire un massacre."

"Il faut attendre qu'elle vienne nous délivrer d'abord", dit Hinata en souriant.

"C'est vrai, car ce pays commence à m'énerver. Je ne supporte pas son roi qui te court après et cette peste de Kaolin, avec ses phrases mielleuses, devient impossible. Je veux rentrer chez moi et aller combattre qui vous voulez, même Itachi, ça ne me dérange pas."

"Ne dis pas ça, Naruto- kun, dit Hinata un peu triste. Cet homme est vraiment dangereux. Même Sasuke- kun ne peut rien faire devant lui."

"Ca parce que Oba- chan ne veut pas qu'ils se rencontrent, c'est tout. Nous ne savons pas comment se finira le combat cette fois- ci et je peux te garantir qu'Itachi aura beaucoup de problèmes avec lui… Tient."

"Qu'y a- t- il ?"

"Quand on parle du loup."

Au grand étonnement d'Hinata, il leva son bras et un oiseau venu de nul part percuta sa main. Il disparut comme il était venu. Naruto regarda sa main et Hinata aperçu une lette.

"C'était un messager ?"

"Oui et de la part d'Oba- chan. Elle nous dit qu'elle se met en route avec Hyuga- san et le Ero- sennin. Elle sera là dans un jour et demi. Et elle ajoute… que je ne dois pas faire des folies d'évasion si je ne veux pas me retrouver en miette à Konoha… Elle doute de mes performances. Baka. Un jour et demi, c'est long", dit-il en s'allongeant sur le sol alors que la lettre brûlait dans sa main droite.

"Un jour et demi… Ils sont rapide", dit Hinata en réfléchissant. "Il nous a fallu deux jours et demi."

Puis Hinata porta son regard Naruto qui observait la lettre brûler.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda- t- il lorsqu'il se sentit observer.

"Tu as du ralentir le pas à cause de moi, n'est ce pas ?"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise."

"Tu mens très mal", dit Hinata en baissant se yeux.

Naruto se releva et croisa ses jambes. Il se mit à regarder Hinata et jura à voix basse.

"Tu sais, il y a énormément de rumeurs sur ton compte", dit-elle sans le regarder.

"Tu ne devrais pas les écouter."

"On dit que tu seras le prochain Hokage", continua Hinata sans prendre en compte ce qu'il venait de dire. "Tu seras le premier Hokage à être aussi jeune. Je trouve que c'est classe d'être fiancée avec le futur Hokage…"

"Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Hinata. Il n'y a rien de concret."

"La plupart du temps, les rumeurs s'avèrent être juste par moment. Naruto Uzumaki le futur Hokage. Beaucoup le refuseront, c'est sûr mais, ils seront obligés de montrer des égares face à toi. Alors, tu pourras dire que tu as pu réaliser ton rêve… Alors que moi…"

"Hinata, j'ai suivit ma propre voie et elle n'est pas compatible avec la voie classique. Donc elle n'est pas compatible à la vision de l'Hokage… Et pourquoi dis- tu que tu n'as pas réalisé ton rêve ?"

"Je voulais être forte comme toi, mais tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est de rester un simple ninja qui ne fait que des missions mineures. Et lorsqu'on me donne une mission importante, j'enfonce encore plus mon coéquipier."

"Pourquoi voulais- tu être forte ?" demanda Naruto en se rallongeant dans l'herbe, regardant le ciel bleu.

"Dans ma famille, je n'ai jamais été reconnu pour ce que je suis. Je suis l'héritière de la famille Hyuga et cela apporte énormément de contraintes. Je n'ai jamais été forte comme ma sœur ou comme Neji- nii- san. J'étais seule chez moi, loin de ma famille, loin des serviteurs et des ninjas qui travaillent chez moi. Lorsque je suis devenu Gennin j'ai enfin trouvé des amis avec Kiba- kun, Shino- kun et Kurenai- sensei. Puis il y a eu toi. Tu m'as vraiment aidé lors du combat face à Neji- nii- san. Mais je suis tombée pour la énième fois. Tsunade- sama, m'a interdit tout combat pendant six mois au grand désespoir de mon père. Alors, je me suis réfugiée à l'administration et Tsunade- sama a bien voulu me prendre comme assistante avec Shizune- san. Durant ces six mois, j'ai appris, beaucoup appris. Puis, je suis arrivée au stade de Chuunin, mais contrairement à mes amis, je suis restée à ce stade. Avec mon cœur fragile je ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Tsunade- sama m'a cantonnée à la médecine. Il prétend que je fais des miracles mais je trouve que je stagne, que je ne progresse pas. Mon père aurait tellement aimé que je n'existe pas."

Après un silence tendu, Naruto se mit debout puis se rassit près d'Hinata. Il la prit dans ses bras tendrement.

"Moi, je suis heureux que tu existes", dit-il doucement à son oreille.

"Merci, Naruto- kun", dit-elle en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille. "Naruto…"

"Oui Hinata ?"

"Est-ce que… Voudrais- tu…"

Il la voit rougir alors il sourit. Il leva son visage avec son index pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

"Bien sûr que je le veux."

Il pencha son visage vers celui d'Hinata.

"Merci Naruto", chuchota- t- elle avant que leurs lèvres s'effleurent timidement mais l'extravertie jeune homme voulait beaucoup plus et leur baiser s'approfondit avec passion.

Ils lâchèrent prisent tout en se regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je voit que vous appliquez mes conseils à la lettre", dit soudainement Kaworu en s'avançant vers les deux adolescents, le sourire aux lèvres.

Immédiatement, Naruto et Hinata se séparèrent allant chacun dans leur coin du banc. Kaworu éclata de rire.

"N'est ce pas mignon de vous voir ainsi. C'est dommage que vous vous sépariez aussi rapidement."

"Ce n'est pas amusant", dit Naruto légèrement irrité, non qu'on se moque de lui mais qu'on viennent le déranger, alors que la situation était délicieuse.

"Kaworu- san, pourquoi êtes- vous ici ?" demanda Hinata toute rouge.

"Le roi vient juste d'avoir les lettres de vos parents. Ils arriveront dans un jour et demi. Je crois que le père d'Hinata- chan, ne voit pas d'un bon œil ce mariage."

"Cela ne m'étonne même pas", marmonna Naruto en croisant ses bras.

"Tu es en conflit avec ton futur beau- père ?"

"Si on peut dire. Il ne m'a jamais apprécié."

"Bon changeons de sujet", dit Kaworu en s'asseyant entre les deux. "A un sujet qui m'intéresse beaucoup plus. Je vais vous éduquer mes deux tourtereaux."

"Nous… Nous éduquer !" dit Naruto en prenant peur de ce qui pourrai se passer.

Kaworu prit les mains des deux jeune gens et les posa l'une sur l'autre.

"D'abord, les amoureux se tiennent toujours par la main. Mais je vous rassure, pas tous les amoureux surtout s'ils sont aussi timides comme vous."

"Ca sert à quoi ?" demanda Naruto intrigué.

"C'est pour dire aux autres que cette jeune fille t'appartient."

"M'a… M'appartient ? Mais Hinata est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut. Je ne suis pas un tyran."

Devant sa réaction, Hinata se mit à rire aux éclats alors que Kaworu regarda Naruto, avec une goutte de sueur qui tomba de sa tête. Le jeune homme se ressaisit et regarda la jeune fille qui se calmait.

"Au moins, ça en fait rire une. Ca fait plaisir d'entendre ton rire, Hinata- chan."

"C'est vrai que c'est agréable… mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as ri", dit Naruto en réfléchissant s'il avait dit une blague sans le savoir.

"Je crois que tu es désespérant, Naruto- kun. Quand je te dis que cette fille t'appartient, c'est pour éviter que les autres te la pique."

"Me la pique ?"

"Comme Tamahome qui veut se marier avec elle."

"Qu'il rêve !" cria Naruto les yeux en flammes.

"Alors eu lieu d'utilisé la violence, tu prends la main d'Hinata devant lui, tu enlaces sa taille doucement et parfois tu approches ton visage vers le sien, pour lui dire des mots doux à son oreille. Par la même occasion, tu lui trouves un petit nom tendre."

"Un nom tendre ? Quel genre de nom tendre ?"

"C'est à toi de le donnér. C'est ta fiancée et c'est quelque chose de personnel."

"Un nom tendre", dit Naruto tout en réfléchissant "… Hi- chan, c'est bien non ?"(1)

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ca c'est un secret", dit Naruto en souriant. "Vous avez dit que c'était personnel.

« Malin avec ça ! »

"C'est vrai, tu as raison. Et toi, Hinata- chan, tu aurais déjà un petit nom à lui donné ?" demanda- t- il se retournant vers la jeune fille.

"Heu…", dit Hinata en rougissant. "A… Anata." (2)

"C'est très mignon", dit Kaworu en souriant. "Alors, mes très cher amis, je vous présente Hi- chan et Anata", continua t- il en regardant les animaux de la forêt.

"Vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus discret", dit Naruto toujours irrité.

"Mais, il faut bien que tout le monde le sache", dit Kaworu en souriant.

"Mais, les animaux de la forêt et les ninjas au l'alentour n'ont pas besoin de le savoir."

« Tient, tient. »

"Comment sais- tu qu'il y a des ninjas ?"

"Je ne suis pas bête, j'en vois partout dans le château. Alors à l'extérieur, il doit en avoir autant voir même plus."

"Tu n'es pas bête du tout", dit Kaworu. "Bon je dois vous laisser. En tant que ninja, je dois faire des patrouilles dans les environs."

Avant de partir, il reprit les mains des deux adolescents pour les posées l'une sur l'autre.

"N'oubliez pas mes conseils."

Puis il disparaît devant eux.

"On a l'air malin comme ça", dit Naruto sans regarder Hinata.

"Hi!hi!hi!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Naruto cette fois en regardant Hinata.

"Il n'y a que Kaworu- san qui peut te mettre dans cet état", dit Hinata toujours en riant.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison… Ah si ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre."

"Qui donc ?"

"Ton cousin Neji."

"C'est vrai que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup."

"Oui… Je n'aime pas comment il te traite et puis sa face de monsieur-qui-n'aime-pas-montrer-ses-sentiments est détestable."

"Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, Naruto. De plus, il commence à changer… Elle lui a fait comprendre certaine chose… Enfin je crois."

"Aller vient", dit Naruto en se levant tenant toujours sa mains. "Si nous rentrons. Le soleil commence à se coucher."

"Oui."

* * *

(1) Hi-chan à plusieurs significations. D'abord c'est la contraction de Hinata. Et puis Hi tout seul veut dire soleil et Naruto avait dit qu'Hinata était un soleil et qu'il était attiré par elle comme un insecte. Et enfin, je crois que la signification de Hinata Hyuga veut dire "face au soleil". Dites moi si j'ai tord pour cette dernière définition.

(2) Les épouses japonaises utilisent souvent ce petit nom pour leur époux que l'on peut traduire par "Chéri". Mais Anata, en général, veut dire Toi ou tu.


	4. Chapitre04

Salut tout le monde.  
On est dimanche donc voilà un nouveau chapitre de « Choix »Comme toujours avant de commencer, les réponses aux reviews :

**Arminas** : Et bien dit donc, j'espère que tu t'es remis de la semaine dernière (tiens voilà les mouchoirs pour la suite) Cette fois- ci il n'y aura que « Choix » pour cette fin de week-end. « Amants » arrivera en cour de semaine car il faut encore la corrigé et puis c'est un bon moyen pour avancer un peu pour cette fic lol.  
Tu as aimé Hinata et Naruto et bien je suis très contente lol. Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira. Pour Jiraya- père, ben je n'ai pas beaucoup développé ce sentiment. Je dois l'avouer mais cette fic va vite sur les évènements. Pour Kaworu et bien, tu auras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre.  
Pour la technique du « messager » ben c'est une invention personnelle (enfin je pense ?) que j'utilise souvent dans mes fics pour envoyer les messages d'urgence, mais j'ai vu que dans le manga, ils utilisent les oiseaux. Ben chez moi c'est un jutsu en forme d'oiseau (ici la colombe) qui disparaît lorsqu'on prend la lettre ou le rouleau. C'est une sorte d'invocation.  
Voilà, si tu n'as rien compris ou si tu as d'autres questions, tu me le dis. Bisous

**Cassye** : Génial tes petits délires surtout celui de Sasuke et d'Itachi mdr. Et puis les onigiri… PTDR… je ne m'en remets pas… je vais glisser sous mon bureau … oups ! Je suis folle….  
Bon aller, je me calme et redeviens sérieuse lol Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre 3. C'est vrai que ça énerve un peu tous ces conseils mais il découvre un autre monde (enfin je pense) dans les bras d'Hinata… Le saouler… tu penses ? Mais t'inquiète, il apprend vite, trop vite même lol. Voilà la suite en espérant ça te plaise toujours. Bisous.

**Yue- redmoon** : Euh… je pense que tu voulais parler de Kaolin en parlante de chiante lol.  
Naruto du succès ? lol Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je pense que Naruto sera un beau garçon dans le futur (comme le Yondaime lol) donc il a des groupies comme Sasuke (je le dis un peu plus loin dans l'histoire) voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Zagan** : heu quoi te dire de plus. Ben on se retrouve sur MSN et merci de reviewer malgré que tu connaisses déjà la suite. En fait dit moi ce que tu en penses de la partie qui devait être modifiée. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Tu n'aimes pas Kaolin et bien tu ne vas pas aimer Tamahome… non, non, pas Tama- chou celui- là je l'aime trop pour le détester lol. Voilà la suite. Suki.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Mon petit Ange (serre très fort mon ange) Et bien j'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. Et voilà la suite. BISOUS mon p'tit ange.

**mahiro** : Oui ça avance vite, très vite même. Il y aura beaucoup de scènes qui ne seront pas décrites et je sens déjà des râles de certains lol. Peut- être qu'un jour je ferai des interludes à la fin (j'en ai déjà un en cours, mais pas fini, pour pas changer lol)  
Ah tu es la deuxième personne à me poser cette question (la première c'est mon bêta- reader) et pour te répondre… ben « elle » c'est… non, non, je ne vais pas le dire (oui je sais mais je l'ai déjà dit: mon deuxième speudo c'est Cruella) Suis la suite, et tu le seras (indice : c'est un couple jamais vu en français, enfin je ne l'ai jamais vu, peut- être que je me trompe. Mais il est souvent vu dans les fics anglaises) Bisous.

**cassis** :Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** :Tiens tu es la première à me dire que tu adores Kaworu et bien je suis contente qu'il te plaise, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Plus tard, il aura un rôle un peu plus important pour Hinata et Naruto, mais ça c'est pour plus tard (il commence déjà depuis le chapitre de la semaine dernière en fait lol) Et bien voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Miliana** : Non tu n'es pas plus perverse que d'autres. Le première partie lemon a été adjugé (vendue… euh je me perds là ! lol) par mon bêta donc il apparaîtra. Je vais changer à ce moment de rating et je préviendrais dans la fic.  
Pour l'arrivée de l'Hokage, ben je pense que tu seras assez déçu car je passe vite et puis elle auras un mauvais rôle… enfin un rôle d'Hokage quoi ! Tu verras dans ce chapitre et tu me diras tes impressions. Bisous.

**luluflo** : Et bien tu me fais rougir. Je te remercie beaucoup et voilà la fic avec un très beau couple lol. Oui je suis partielle puisque c'est mon couple préféré. Bisous.

**le mutant** : OUI ! Naru/Hina PAWAAAA !  
Des faux fiancés ? Tu penses qu'ils ne vont pas se marier ? Tu le seras dans la suite lol.  
Plus je lis les reviews, plus je pense que je vais faire un chapitre sur l'arrivée de l'Hokage. J'ai pleins d'idées pour cette partie lol. On verra bien si j'ai le temps.  
Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Kabutokun** : Toi aussi, tu veux que je devienne une tomate. Tous ces compliments… A forces, je vais avoir les chevilles qui enflent lol Mais merci beaucoup, tes encouragements me motivent un peu plus à écrire (et je laisse, un peu, en plan mon mémoire lol) Pour la partie lemon, il y a aura un tout compte fait. Je préviendrai au moment venu lol. Voilà la suite et merci d'avoir reviewé. Bisous.

**goudou** : Ah ! Cette fois- ci tu m'aimes bien lol, mais tu vas me haïr à la fin du chapitre, je le sens. Mais merci beaucoup ça fait plaisir. Bisous.

**ETienne **: voilà la suite lol. Bisous.

Voilà, les reviews sont fini. Vraiment je vous remercie pour m'en faire au moins une, je suis tellement contente d'en voir. Et puis ça me donné de petites idées pour faire la suite.  
Voilà je vais vous laisser pour le chapitre. Avant de partir je remercie Zagan pour certaines corrections. Pleins de bisous pour toi.

Et toujours le traditionnel : _Naruto_ ne m'appartient sauf Kaworu (je t'aime trop pour te donner à quelqu'un lol), Kaolin (j'aime pas ton rôle au début mais bon l'avenir peut changer, qui sais lol) et Tamahome (bon ben toi, je te vends au rabais, je t'aime pas lol). Tous les personnages du mangas appartiennent à Kishimoto- sensei.

Bisous à tout le monde et place au chapitre 04

**Chapitre04**

Un jour et demi plus tard.

On frappa à la porte d'Hinata. Celle- ci n'entendit pas car elle dormait profondément. Doucement, on ouvrit la porte. C'était Naruto. Il glissa lentement sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et murmura :

"Hinata."

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il regarda attentivement la chambre encore dans l'obscurité. Son regard se posa sur le lit et il vit un mouvement. Il sourit. Il entra dans la chambre et referma la porte doucement. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'avança vers le lit. Il s'y assit sans faire beaucoup de mouvements et se pencha légèrement sur la personne endormie.

"Hi- chan", dit-il doucement.

Hinata se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du jeune homme.

"Naruto- kun. Qu'est ce qui ce passe… NARUTO !"

Hinata se leva brusquement à la grande surprise de Naruto.

"Que… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" demanda Hinata en regardant le jeune homme tombé du lit.

"Pourquoi t'as fait ça, Ai! Ai! Ai!"

"Je… Je suis désolée, Naruto- kun. Je… Je croyais que je rêvais."

"Rêvais ? Tu rêves de moi ?" demanda Naruto le sourire aux lèvres.

"Euh…", fut tout ce qu'elle put dire avant de rougir de plus belle.

"Eh ! Ne rougis pas. Moi aussi je rêve de toi… Surtout depuis que nous sommes dans ce pays à la noix."

"Ah oui."

Naruto se remit sur le lit. Hinata regarda les draps défaits puis se souvint qu'elle venait juste de se réveiller. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les lisser, mais Naruto l'arrêta.

"Est-ce que j'ai droit à mon petit bisou du matin ?" demanda Naruto malicieusement, cela fit rire Hinata.

Depuis qu'ils commençaient à se connaître plus intimement, Naruto avait apprit à découvrir la vraie Hinata. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait pu le croire, cela l'enchantait. Il aimait la voir rire de ses bêtises. Il aimait la toucher, l'avoir dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Instinctivement, il voulait approfondir leur relation, mais rapidement il reprit la maîtrise de son corps. Bien sûr, il avait expliqué à Hinata qu'il y avait des changements dans son corps et plus particulièrement au niveau de son cœur. Hinata lui parla aussi de ses craintes et de ses peurs sur leur relation mais aussi sur sa famille qui devait savoir pour leurs fiançailles forcées. Au fils des heures qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils deviennent mutuellement le confident de l'autre.

"Allez arrête de rire", dit Naruto amusé à son tour par ce qu'il venait de dire.

Qui aurai pensé qu'il dirait ce genre de chose à une fille.

"J'attends toujours mon bisou", dit-il en l'enlaçant.

"Tout de suite, mon seigneur", dit Hinata en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

Lentement leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour former un baiser passionné.

Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils n'entendirent pas que l'on frappe à la porte.

"Hinata- chan, j'ai une bonne nouv…"

Les deux amoureux sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voix d'homme dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent vers Tamahome qui était entré sans attendre une autorisation.

"Que… Qu'est ce que ce gars fait ici ?" cria- t- il.

"C'est à moi de te le demander", répliqua Naruto sans lâcher Hinata. "Depuis quand tu entres dans la chambre d'une fille sans autorisation."

"Là, il n'a pas tord", dit soudainement Kaworu qui avait accouru lorsqu'il avait entendu le roi crié.

"Kaworu ne prend pas le parti de cet idiot. Je suis ton cousin mais aussi ton roi."

"Mais oui, mais oui", dit Kaworu en tapotant l'épaule du roi.

"Et dis moi ce qu'il fait ici. Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas de ça chez moi."

"Quoi donc ?" demanda Kaworu. "Je ne vois qu'un jeune homme qui est venu réveiller sa fiancée tendrement", continu- t- il en prenant la tête du roi contre sa poitrine. "N'est- ce pas mignon ?"

"Lâche moi abruti."

"Désolé", dit Kaworu en lâchant subitement le roi qui tomba par terre.

"Bon maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi on vient nous déranger", demanda Naruto furieux.

"Ah oui !" dit le roi en dépoussiérant ses habilles. "J'étais venu dire à Hinata que son père venait juste d'arriver. Il ne semble pas très apprécier cette union, alors je lui ai proposé autre chose."

"Ton union avec Hinata, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Naruto avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

"Tout à fait." dit Kaworu fièrement.

"Et que vous a- t- il dit ?" demanda Hinata angoissée.

"Qu'il discutera avec toi… Alors, il faut que tu ailles te préparer pour aller discuter avec lui."

"Je suppose que mes parents sont là aussi ?" demanda Naruto de plus en plus en colère.

"Tout à fait. Ils t'attendent eux aussi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais un père aussi vieux et une mère aussi jeune. En plus, tu ne ressembles à aucun des deux. Encore une histoire de bâtard. Bon je vous laisse."

"Je vais le tuer", cria Naruto avant qu'il ne soit arrêté par Kaworu et Hinata.

"Calme- toi, Naruto. Tu vas être content, vous allez bientôt partir de ce pays."

"Et je peux vous assurer que je n'y remettrai plus jamais les pieds."

"Je… Je vais me préparer", dit Hinata en quittant le lit pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

"Hum ! Elle semble inquiète."

"C'est sûrement son père", dit Naruto tristement.

"Si vous vous aimez vraiment, il ne pourra pas vous séparer", dit Kaworu." Je te laisse. Console- la quand elle sortira. Elle aura besoin de toi."

"Merci Kaworu- san… En fait, si le mariage ce fait vraiment, vous voulez bien être mon témoin ?"

"Hum !" dit surprit Kaworu. "Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas vraiment."

"Bien au contraire. Grâce à vous, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur moi."

"J'en suis bien content. J'accepte si tu me tutoies."(1)

"Euh… Mais…"

"Tu n'as pas le choix. Dis le aussi à Hinata. C'est la même chose pour elle."

Kaworu quitta la pièce laissant Naruto dans ses pensées : « Mes vrais sentiments… »

Hinata sortit de la salle de bain déjà habillée. Elle vit Naruto, par terre, prenant s'appuyant au lit.

"Naruto- kun ?"

"Hi… Hinata", dit Naruto en sortant de ses réflexions.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Non, c'est rien. Je pensais juste que soit ce soir, soit demain, nous serons mari et femme."

"Tu sais… Si tu ne veux pas que l'on se marie, on peut dire qu'on annule tout."

"Et que tu épouses cet idiot de roi. Pas question. Il ne te mérite pas."

"C'est gentil, Naru… Anata", dit elle en s'asseyant au même niveau que lui.

"Hi- chan", dit Naruto en prenant Hinata dans ses bras. "Tu m'apaises tellement. Tu es la seule qui arrive à me calmer. Tu ne me reproches rien. Tu m'as toujours accepté comme je suis."

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent enlacés. Puis sans rien dire, ils se levèrent et sortirent de la chambre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception, Hinata alla directement vers son père. Elle le salua avec beaucoup de politesse.

"Bonjour père", dit- elle d'une petite voix.

Son père ne dit rien, comme à son habitude.

Naruto aurait voulu lui mettre son poing sur la figure, mais il resta calme. Se serait pour le bien d'Hinata, se dit- il.

"Alors Naruto, tu ne viens pas saluer ta chère maman", lui cria son maître en désignant Tsunade qui semblait en colère par l'attitude de son vieil ami.

"Bonjour Mère, Père", dit Naruto moins poli qu'Hinata.

"Oh Naruto", dit subitement Tsunade en prenant dans ses bras Naruto.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Oba- chan", murmura Naruto.

"Depuis tout à l'heure le roi nous regarde. Je suis bien obligée de jouer la comédie. Alors toi aussi."

"T'inquiète pas. Il sait que je suis un mauvais fils."

"Excusez- moi", dit Tamahome en s'avançant vers Tsunade et Naruto. "Je ne veux pas interrompre vos retrouvailles, mais j'ai encore des choses à faire. Je suis obligé de vous laisser. Hyuga- san, je vous pris de bien réfléchir à ma proposition. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser."

"Celui- là, je vais le tuer", dit Naruto avant qui ne soit arrêter par son maître.

"Calme- toi", dit-il. "Il nous a prêté cette salle pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement. Allons-y."

Le groupe entra dans la salle. Au moment où la porte se ferma, Naruto se figea. Sans crier garde, il lança des kunais.

"Naruto, qu'est ce qui t'arrive", cria Tsunade.

"Alors, Maître Jiraya a un fils maintenant", dit une voix familière à Hinata et Naruto.

"Zut, je me suis fait avoir, mon instinct de ninja a pris le dessus", dit Naruto en grimaçant puis il sourit en se retournant vers son ami. "Depuis le temps que tu veux me piéger, Kaworu- san."

"J'attendais avec impatience ce moment, Naruto. Te piéger n'était pas chose facile, depuis que tu es ici."

"Kaworu- san", dit Hinata en s'avançant vers lui. "S'il te plaît, pardonne- nous de t'avoir mentit."

"Ce n'est rien, Hinata- chan", dit Kaworu en caressant la tête d'Hinata.

"Depuis quand sais- tu que nous ne faisons que la comédie ?" demanda Naruto.

"Depuis le début. Les corps des ninjas éliminés étaient entaillés par des armes de ninjas de Konoha. De plus, lorsque tu m'as donné le nom de ton père, je n'ai plus douté que vous étiez des ninjas de Konoha. Je suis heureux de vous revoir maître", dit Kaworu en baisant légèrement le buste.

"Moi aussi", dit Jiraya en rigolant. "Mes deux têtes brûlées d'élèves sont réunies aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment amusant."

"Désolé de vous interrompre mais nous avons autres choses à régler avant", dit Hiashi.

"C'est vrai", dit Tsunade. "Naruto, Hinata expliquez nous ce qui se passe réellement dans ce pays de fou."

"Et vous allez laisser cet homme nous écouter ?" demanda Hiashi en regardant méchamment Kaworu.

"Si vous faites référence à mon bandeau, il est bien réel. Je ne suis pas né dans ce pays mais bien dans le votre."

"Et je confirme", dit Tsunade. "Maintenant, Naruto tu peux parler."

Naruto regarda Hinata qui était inquiète de ce qui aller arriver. Il commença à expliquer l'affaire.

"Je vois, il veux absolument vous marier", conclut Tsunade.

"Connaissant mon cousin, je crois qu'il le fera sans aucun doute. C'est le seul moyen pour lui d'oublier un de ses objectifs."

"Ses objectifs ?" répéta Jiraya.

"Tamahome est tombé sous le charme d'Hinata et il voulait l'épouser. Pour l'oublier, il la fait épouser à un autre comme cela elle lui reste indisponible et il l'oubliera."

"Donc le mariage est inévitable pour vous deux", dit Tsunade.

"Mais le roi m'a proposé d'épouser ma fille", intervint Hiashi faisant se figer Hinata.

"Je sais que pour votre famille c'est une alliance intéressante mais nous sommes obligés de protéger le village", dit Tsunade. "Si ce roi se marie avec Hinata, il découvrira que votre famille est une famille de ninjas et comprendra qu'il fut espionné par notre village. Si ce que raconte Naruto est juste, le roi fait des manigances avec le pays d'Oto. Nous ne savons pas encore pourquoi et je ne veux pas prendre le risque. Hinata épousera Naruto que cela vous plaise ou non."

"Je l'ai bien compris", dit Hiashi en fusillant Naruto qui resta de marbre devant son regard.

"Ne vous inquiété pour votre précieuse héritière. Lorsqu'on arrivera au village, je casserai le contrat et elle sera libre."

"Comment ça casser ?" demanda Naruto étonné.

"Oui. J'ai encore ce droit. Il y aurait un divorce dès que l'on rentrera au village."

"Un divorce", pâlit Hinata.

"C'est la seule solution. Je suis désolée, les enfants de vous faire subir ce genre d'expérience mais dès que vous reprendrez une activité normale, vous oublierez rapidement cette journée."

"Bien", dit Naruto d'une voix sans émotion. "Vous avez pris votre décision. Maintenant, je vais vous laissez. Vous savez quoi faire je suppose."

Il quitta la pièce.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" demanda Tsunade qui ne comprend pas son changement d'attitude.

"Ce n'est rien", dit Kaworu. "Vous n'avez qu'à attendre le roi ici. Il viendra vous voir dans quelque instant. Entre temps, je vous emprunte Hinata."

"D'accord. Au fait Hinata, je t'ai apporté ta robe de mariée. On l'essayera tout à l'heure."

"Bien, Tsunade- sama."

Tsunade fut surprise de voir le visage assombri d'Hinata. Elle savait pertinemment que la jeune fille était amoureuse de Naruto et qu'elle allait lui infliger la pire des douleurs. Elle baisa la tête et se pinça les lèvres. « Je suis désolée, Hinata- chan. »

* * *

(1) Dans le japonais, il n'y a pas de tutoiement (enfin je ne m'en souvient pas dans mes cours de japonais), mais une forme de respect que l'on peut traduire par le vouvoiement en français. Cette forme de respect, on peut le voir avec Lee (qui est le personnage le plus poli dans le DA lol)


	5. Chapitre05

Salut tout le monde !

Je me rends compte que je commence tous mes chapitres comme ça. En dirait que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imaginations… lol  
Aller c'est pas grave.

Avant de commencer les réponses aux reviews ainsi qu'à la fic, je voudrais juste faire une petite note au sujet de mes autres fics. D'abord, je crois l'avoir déjà répété suffisamment mais la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Vu que j'ai perdu au moins trois chapitres et que le style est difficile à refaire, il me faudra du temps pour que je la réécrive (déjà que pour _Amants _il me faut un mois pour remettre les idées en forme, alors pour cette fic se sera TRES difficile). Et comme en ce moment je suis sur deux fics (une qui a de l'avance mais pas encore fini, et l'autre qui est en cours), j'aimerai les finir avant d'entamer une autre histoire. Donc PAS de suite pour l'instant.

Pour ce qui est de _Amants_, je vous avais promis le chapitre 6 dans la semaine et on est déjà dimanche et toujours pas de chapitre. Pas d'inquiétude. Le chapitre est fait, il ne reste plus que la correction que j'ai envoyé à mon deuxième bêta. Donc il va bientôt arriver. Je ne donne pas de date car je ne la tiendrai pas. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous, c'est la période d'examen (aussi bien pour les collégiens, lycéens et étudiants. Je ne pense pas qu'il y a des salariés qui me lisent lol) et pour ma part, je dois faire un mémoire de Maîtrise que je dois rendre la mi-juillet (j'ai au moins 100 pages à écrire). Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certains d'entre vous : les études passent avant tout, car c'est grâce à ça qu'on aura de quoi manger tous les jours demain. Donc tout ce speech pour vous dire que _Amants_ sera un peu à la traîne (et pas à l'abandon car il me permet de me détendre un peu lol). Mais je serai toujours là avec _Choix_ car il contient au moins 18 chapitres pour l'instant, donc il me laisse le temps de m'organiser avec mes probs personnels et les fics.

Je n'aime pas faire les rabat-joie mais il faillait que je le dise. J'espère que je ne vous apparais pas trop prétentieuse, et si ce fut le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance. Merci beaucoup.

Voilà, j'ai fini avec mon petit speech. Je vais répondre maintenant aux reviews :

**zagan** : Pour ta petite note, tu as raison, je l'ai corrigé. Et merci pour la note. Merci beaucoup pour être toujours là. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Je suis bien contente que Kaworu te plaise parce que j'adore ce personnage lol. Mdr pour le roi. N'oublie pas que c'est le méchant de l'histoire lol donc le personnage à détester. Pauvre Tsunade, elle n'aime pas qu'on la vieillisse, ce serait bien une fic pour terme la vieillesse de Tsunade. Je me marre déjà. Contente que le chapitre t'a plu et j'espère que celui- là te plaira autant. Bisous mon petit Ange.

**Cassye** : Euh… Divorce ?... va voir la suite lol….

**Arminas** : Ne t'inquiète, tu sais très bien que j'arrive à arranger les choses… enfin peut- être pas… lol Pour Kaworu, je te dirai qu'il a un rôle important. Il faut dire que c'est une peu (beaucoup) grâce à lui que le couple Naruto Hinata s'est fait lol et il ne s'arrêtera pas qu'au baiser lol. Enfin tout ça, c'est mon point de vue parce que c'est un des personnages que j'ai créé que j'apprécie le plus. A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses vraiment ! Bisous.

**mahiro** : Oui j'ai fait du japonais pendant deux ans. J'ai eu ma première année mais loupé la seconde car j'avais trop de travail à côté. J'adore vraiment cette langue qui m'a fait aimer le pays. Peut- être que l'année prochaine, je repasserai ma deuxième année si j'ai le temps. Je ferai peut- être du chinois, mais bon là je crains un peu lol.  
Je suis contente que tu apprécies Kaworu. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, c'est un de mes personnages préférés lol. Euh… Hiashi faire des boulettes… lit la suite pour le savoir.  
Tu sembles bien intéressée à Neji, dit donc ! Mdr. Je ne peux pas te dire la réponse (sinon il n'y a plus de suspense lol) Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est de relire le premier chapitre. Peut- être que tu auras la réponse à ta question.  
Non pas de mariage pour ce chapitre, juste les sentiments de notre couple préféré. Pour le roi, ben il n'aime pas Naruto donc tous les moyens sont bon pour le critiqué lol. Par contre, je ne te retiens pas pour le massacrer, je suis de tout cœur avec toi et si tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je suis partante, mdr.  
Pour les fautes d'ortho… (rougit de honte) Gomen… J'aime bien écrire mais les fautes me suivent partout, je ne sais pas comment m'en débarrasser… Pour la petite correction, je la ferai car c'est mieux dit. Pour le « changement dans son corps », c'est plutôt physique… euh… (sourit bêtement) est- ce que tu as compris là ?  
Pour _Amants_ voir plus haut (il arrive bientôt). Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise.  
P. S. : Si tu as trouvé des fics sur ce couple fait moi signe car je ne m'en souviens pas d'en avoir lu en français. Merci pour ta review et bisous.

**le mutant** : Si tu veux savoir comment cela va se finir, lis la suite. Pour les fautes d'ortho, désolée (dit donc toi t'es mal placé pour dire ça è é MRD). C'est gentil de me le signaler, je vais essayer de faire un peu plus attention pour celui là. Bisous.

**luluflo4** : Désolée d'avoir mal écrit ton nom.  
Je ne pense pas que Naruto serait du genre à « fuir » le village pour son amour, bien au contraire. Il a toujours vécu en affrontant les difficultés de front donc il affrontera Hiashi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de dire dans la fic. En plus, s'ils quittent le village, ils seront considérés comme renégat. Je ne pense pas que c'est dans les principes de Naruto et de l'héritière Hyuga. Peut- être que je me trompe. A toi de me dire si la manière dont j'ai tourné l'histoire te plait. Merci pour ton compliment. Bisous.

**ETienne** : Dit donc c'est quoi ces menaces ? (Ln en colère) C'est pas bien ça. N'oublie pas que je suis une tête de mule (c'est pas moi qui le dis mais les autres) alors fait attention. Mdr. Non, je plaisante. En passant, je vais faire un peu de pub pour toi. Aller lire le One-shot d'ETienne, elle est géniale, en plus c'est sur Hinata et Naruto lol. Bisous.

**Ewalin** : Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis contente que tu me lises malgré tout puisque tu fais des reviews de temps en temps, et puis il faut avoir le temps pour le faire (là c'est la grosse fainéant qui parle lol) Merci pour tes compliments. (je sens mes chevilles enflées lol)  
Voilà la suite pour avoir quelques réponses. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas une pro- mariage. Je dis souvent que je ne veux pas me marier, lol. Tout ce qui m'intéresse dans le mariage c'est la robe (je sais, c'est puérile). Mais bon on ne se refait pas. Aller bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci. Pour le mariage, il faut attendre encore un peu, mais tu seras sûrement déçu. Tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre.  
Hiashi et Tamahome sont bon pour être dans le même sac lol. Ah lalala ! Les adultes ne comprennent vraiment rien aux enfants… Il faut espérer que ça se passera bien… enfin… peut-être pas… lol  
Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Goudou** : Toi, tu es le revieweur le plus frustré que je connaisse mdr. Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bisous

**yue-redmoon** : Pour répondre à la question : va voir la suite lol. Non, non le méchant c'est normalement Tamahome lol… enfin peut- être pas mdr. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Des réveils comme ça c'est sûr, on commence bien la journée (les yeux pleins d'étoiles) mais bon c'est pas à nous que ça arrivera (snif !) Hinata à bien de la chance.  
Pour savoir la suite… ben la voilà… Bisous Nee- chan.

**Yondaime- sama** : Vénérable Yondaime- sama que d'honneur de vous voir parmi nous lol. Merci d'avoir reviewer comme cela j'ai 14 reviews (le 13 ne me porte pas bonheur en fait, cela s'est confirmé ce dernier vendredi 13)  
Et oui, il faut bien une mauvaise nouvelle pour continuer l'histoire lol.  
C'est vraiment gentil de passer par là. Et oui HINA/NARY PAWA ! Bisous.

**Vathany **: Tu es la review de dernière minute lol. Heureusement que mon ordi s'est planté et que je regarde souvent ma boîte lol.  
Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite :p Tu es anti Sasu/Saku? Je ne peux pas te dire si il y aura ce couple sinon il n'y aura plus de suspense (peut- être qu'on a déjà trouvé le partenaire de Sakura, qui sait? lol) Merci beaucoup. Bisous

Voilà j'ai fini pour les reviews. Je vous remercie tous pour prendre la peine d'en faire une. Ca fait tellement plaisir et surtout ça motive pour continuer à écrire.  
Aller je vous laisse et place au chapitre 05.  
Bisous  
LN

**Chapitre05**

"Je suis désolé, Hinata- chan. Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça", dit Kaworu.

Il se tourna et vit Hinata en larmes. Comme un grand frère, il la prit dans ses bras pour la consolée.

"Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui", pleura Hinata.

"Allez Hinata, sèche tes larmes. Il faut qu'on aille voir Naruto et le retrouver ne sera pas facile."

"Je sais où il est", dit Hinata en essuyant ses joues rosies.

"Bien, allez, allons- y."

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hinata s'arrêta devant un arbre.

"Naruto", chuchota Hinata en regardant vers le haut.

"Oui", dit une voix morose.

"C'est vrai que c'est bonne cachette, dans les arbres… Bon je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire, alors je vous laisse."

Kaworu embrassa Hinata sur le front avant de lui murmurer : « courage ».

Hinata s'assit, par terre, au pied de l'arbre. Elle rapprocha ses jambes vers sa poitrine et les enlaça de ses bras.

"Tu es triste ?" demanda Naruto sans quitter son perchoir.

"Oui."

"Moi aussi… Je me suis facilement fait à l'idée que nous serons mariés, mais jamais je n'avais pensé au futur. Qu'est ce qui ce passera lorsque l'on sera au village ?"

"Tsunade- sama nous a déjà donné la réponse…"

"Tu sais… Je n'ai jamais eu de parents. Je m'y suis fait à la longue… Mais, j'ai de fidèles amis. Bien que Sasuke ne l'ai jamais dit, je sais parfaitement qu'il tient à moi. Sakura m'a soutenu à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Et toi, tu me réconfortais comme tu le pouvais. Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé de question pour savoir pourquoi les autres me détestaient. Vous m'avez donné votre amitié et vous êtes devenu ma famille… La famille que j'ai toujours rêve. Maintenant, je me trouve dans une situation que je n'ai jamais imaginé. Être un gentil époux qui rentre tranquillement chez lui alors que sa femme l'attend. Personne ne m'a jamais attendu… J'image mal cette scène… Le mariage… Moi qui croyais que c'était quelque chose de beau… Nous, on n'aura pas le droit d'avoir ce bonheur."

Soudain, il entendit Hinata pleurer. Il descendit de l'arbre et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

"Pourquoi tu pleures, Hi- chan ?"

"Je ne veux… Je ne veux pas divorcer. Je veux rester avec toi."

"Moi aussi, je ne veux pas de ça."

_« Si vous vous aimez vraiment, il ne pourra pas vous séparer » _se souvint Naruto lorsque Kaworu l'avait laissé seule dans la chambre d'Hinata, le matin même.

"Hinata, nous ne divorcerons pas."

"Comment ?" demanda Hinata en essuyant ses yeux. "Comment va- t- on faire ?"

"C'est simple. Je refuserai de divorcer quand nous serons au village. C'est ça ou il n'y aura pas de mariage."

"Mais, si nous nous ne marions pas, le roi découvrira que nous sommes des espions."

"C'est pour cela que nous ne divorcerons pas."

"Mais père ne le permettra pas…"

"Pour ton père je m'en occupe. S'il refuse, je suis prêt à me battre contre lui."

"Naruto", dit Hinata en souriant et en l'enlaçant plus fort, "Il n'osera jamais te défier. Tu es beaucoup plus fort que lui."

"Allez Hinata, allons voir nos idiots de « parents », pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'ils accepteront."

"Ça, on verra bien. De toute manière, on avisera quand on sera sur place. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?"

Pour toutes réponses, il eut un baiser auquel il répondit avec ardeur.

* * *

"Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, encore ?" gronda Hiashi lorsqu'il se trouva en face des deux adolescents.

"Nous avons pris une décision", dit Naruto.

"Une décision ?" Répéta Tsunade surprise. "Quelle décision ?"

"Nous refusons catégoriquement le divorce."

"Comment", dirent simultané Tsunade et Hiashi en se levant d'un bond.

"Vous m'avez bien compris."

"Que veux- tu dire par refuser le divorce ?" demanda Jiraya prudemment.

"Soit il y a mariage, soit il n'y en a pas. Nous sommes prêts à nous marier s'il n'y a pas de divorce sinon…"

"Naruto, n'oublie pas que tu es un ninja et en tant que tel, tu dois protéger le village", cria Tsunade en colère.

"Protéger le village ne consiste pas à sacrifier une vie personnelle pour le bon vouloir de personnes puissantes."

"Naruto, tu ne comprends pas sûrement, mais être ninja c'est avant tout sacrifier ses propres sentiments."

"Si tu le dis, mais je me suis juré de suivre ma propre voix. Et ce concept ne me représente pas. Pour le bien du village, tu dois accepter ma proposition."

"Naruto…"

"Je refuse que mon héritière se lie avec un tel personnage", s'écria Hiashi.

"Comme par hasard", dit Naruto en croisant les bras. "Votre refus ne m'étonne même pas, Hiashi Hyuga- san."(1)

"Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi peu respectueux envers ses aînés."

"Pourquoi vous respecterai- je alors que vous me prenez pour un moins que rien."

"Naruto, calme- toi", intervint Tsunade. "Tu sais très bien qui est Hyuga- kun."

"Moi je n'ai pas besoin de lui. Mon rôle est de protéger le village et non ses affaires. Et lui aussi, il a cette mission car il est un ninja de Konoha. Donc il est obligé d'accepter ce mariage. Moi, je donne qu'une seule condition. C'est ma vie et celle d'Hinata qui sont en jeu. Alors, il n'y aura pas de divorce en rentrant. Quelle est votre décision ?"

Naruto sourit avec plein de malice alors qu'Hinata s'était rapproché de lui en lui tenant sa veste.

Jiraya sourit intérieurement : « Il s'est attaché à la petite Hyuga et maintenant il ne compte pas la lâcher aussitôt… Il est très rusé avec sa condition… Voyons comment va réagir l'Hokage et Hyuga…. »

"Je suis d'accord à la condition qu'Hinata soit d'accord", dit Tsunade résignée, sachant déjà la réponse.

"Moi, je ne suis pas d'accord."

"Taisez- vous Hyuga", dit Tsunade d'une voix menaçante. "Laissez moi terminer. Alors Hinata, acceptes- tu vraiment rester uni à Naruto pour toute ta vie ?"

Hinata regarda Tsunade puis son père qui la fusilla du regarde. Elle baissa la tête se serrant de plus en plus à Naruto. Naruto glissa son bras dans son dos et il remarqua le mouvement de ses lèvres.

"Hinata", cria Hiashi.

La jeune fille sursauta et son visage marqua la peur. Instinctivement, Naruto pointa son kunai vers Hiashi.

"Ca suffit. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle a suffisamment de pression comme ça."

"C'est bon, Naruto", dit- elle en lui souriant."J'ai prit ma décision depuis longtemps."

"Alors Hinata ?" demanda doucement Tsunade.

Hinata lâcha Naruto à sa grande surprise et fit face à son père, fièrement.

"Je refuse le divorce. Le mariage est un acte qui a été mûrement réfléchit entre Naruto et moi, et nous avons pris cette décision ensemble. Sans compromis, je suivrai cette voix."

Les deux puissants du village Konoha furent surpris un instant par la voix neutre et sûr d'Hinata. Tsunade sourit puis regarda les deux amoureux

"Je vois, alors c'est décidé, il n'y aura pas de divorce. Taisez- vous Hyuga- kun", dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit le chef de clan commencer à protester. "Mais sachez mes enfants, que vous êtes très jeune et vous ne vous connaissez pas vraiment. Etes- vous prêt à vous supporter continuellement, tous les jours. Mais avant de répondre, je crois que Naruto doit te dire quelque chose d'important, Hinata… sur lui."

"Comment ?" dit Naruto surpris.

"Explique lui ta véritable nature, Naruto", expliqua Tsunade d'une voix grave en fixant le jeune renard.

Naruto comprit immédiatement. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il était pendant ce séjour à Uta no Kuni. Son visage blêmi ce qui inquiéta Hinata.

"Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Naruto- kun ?"

"J'avais oublié ça", murmura Naruto.

Il leva les yeux vers Tsunade, Jiraya puis Hiashi qui sourit de satisfaction.

Il soupira, puis se dirigea lentement vers la porte.

"Naruto réfléchi bien à ce que tu vas dire", dit Tsunade avant qu'il ne referme la porte.

"Qu'est ce qu'il doit me dire ?" demanda Hinata inquiète.

"C'est à lui de te le dire", dit Tsunade tristement. "Après, c'est à toi de décider."

Hinata regarda son père qui continuait de sourire.

"Je ne sais pas ce que Naruto me cache, mais cela n'empêchera pas ce mariage sans divorce."

Elle foudroya du regard son père puis s'en alla.

"On peut dire qu'elle prend du poil de la bête", dit Jiraya en se caressant le menton.

"C'est la première fois que je la vois si déterminée. Est-ce que cela est dû à la présence de Naruto ?"

"De toute manière, elle prendra peur lorsqu'elle saura qui est vraiment « son » Naruto", dit Hiashi en souriant.

« Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez. » dit Tsunade en regardant Hiashi du coin de l'œil.

A l'extérieur, Hinata suivit Naruto qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. De rage, il ferma la porte. Elle attendit un instant puis entra dans la chambre. Elle trouva Naruto assit par terre contre le lit, les jambes repliés contre sa poitrine, se tenant la tête.

"Anata", dit- elle doucement en s'installant près de lui.

"Hi- chan… Je ne peux pas t'épouser… Je ne peux pas."

"Pou… Pourquoi ?" dit Hinata apeurée.

"Je ne suis pas ce que je suis…"

"C'est au sujet de ce qu'à dit Tsunade- sama ?... Naruto, dit moi ce qui ne vas pas ? Je t'en pris."

"Hinata", dit Naruto posément, en étendant ses jambes. "Tu te souviens des cours d'histoire d'Iruka- sensei au sujet du démon- renard. Le quatrième Hokage a éliminé le démon, n'est ce pas ?"

"Oui", dit Hinata de plus en plus inquiète. "Pourquoi me parles- tu ce cette histoire ?"

"En fait, le quatrième ne l'a jamais supprimé. Il l'a juste enfermé dans le nombril d'un enfant."

"Naruto… Tu veux me dire que cet enfant, c'est… c'est…"

"Oui, c'est moi. C'est pour ça que les gens me détestaient. Il n'y a que ceux qui ont vécu la tragédie qui le savent qui je suis… Ainsi que Sasuke et Sakura…. Maintenant, il y a toi et tu vas me détester comme tous les habitants du village."

Naruto replia les jambes contre son torse et y cacha son visage. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Hinata. Il s'était permis d'aimer vraiment une femme et maintenant tout ce qu'il avait crée allait disparaître en un rien de temps. Il se maudit… Il se maudit d'être né…

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Il leva la tête surpris puis se tourna vers le poids. Il vit la tête d'Hinata appuyé sur son épaule.

"Dit Naruto, tu préfères les cheveux longs ou courts ?" demanda- t- elle en regardant sa mèche sur le coté.

"Hinata… Ce n'est pas un sujet à aborder quand je viens de te dire que je suis un démon. Que j'ai la force de ce démon en moi."

"Et alors ? Tu es Naruto, celui que j'aime depuis toujours", dit Hinata d'une voix franche.

« Que j'aime depuis toujours. » se répéta Naruto choqué.

"Hi… Hinata, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'toujours'."

"Tu m'as servie de modèle. Tu m'as donnée du courage. Tu m'as toujours encouragée. Mais… Mais tu ne m'as jamais donné ton amour. Depuis que nous sommes dans ce pays, c'est la première fois que tu me vois autrement qu'une amie. Je suis tellement heureuse que tu me vois d'une autre manière. C'est la première fois que je me sens une femme heureuse… Oui, auprès de toi je me sens une femme et non une petite fille qui a peur de tout… Naruto, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu. Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre mais ta bonté, ton esprit malicieux… ils ont attiré mon attention, qui s'est transformé en respect et enfin en amour. Tu es tout mon contraire… Je t'aime Naruto…"

Naruto décroisa ses jambes et prit Hinata dans ses bras. A ce moment, Hinata se mit à pleurer.

Lorsqu'elle se calme, il lui caressa sa chevelure tendrement.

"On peut essayer les cheveux longs si tu veux. Mais pour moi il n'y a pas d'importance… Je te promets que dans quelques heures, tu seras ma femme, Hinata. Je t'en fais le serment."

* * *

A l'extérieur de la chambre, Jiraya et Tsunade écoutaient attentivement la conversation.

"Je crois qu'il faut qu'on aille voir ce satané roi", dit Tsunade, le sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Tu le savais, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Jiraya.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Qu'elle accepterai."

Tsunade haussa les épaules puis commence à marcher.

"Maintenant, c'est un dur combat qu'ils vont devoir affronter."

(1) Ici, je veux montrer l'impolitesse de Naruto face à Hiashi. Tout le monde appelle Hiashi : "Hiashi- sama" marque de noblesse et de respect. En disant "Hiashi- san", Naruto met Hiashi au même niveau que lui et les autres (sournois le Naruto lol)


	6. Chapitre06

Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? Voilà le sixième chapitre de _Choix_, je trouve que ça passe assez vite, presque deux mois que je l'ai mis sur FFN. Le temps passe trop vite lol.  
Bon comme toujours : réponses aux reviews :

**Princesse d'Argent** : salut mon petit Ange. Oui, j'ai eu aussi le problème pendant deux- trois jours… snif pas de fics, snif, j'étais en manque lol. Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et je suis contente que le couple Naruto et Hinata te plaise.  
Comme promis, je vais faire de la pub : aller voir la fic de mon petit ange… euh… c'est-à-dire Princesse d'Argent. Ça s'intitule : _La vie d'une étoile_. Je vous assure qu'il est bien. Au début c'est assez lent (enfin le premier chapitre mais le deuxième chapitre l'action commence : là c'est mon avis) mais après ça devient très intéressant avec pleins d'intrigues. Fin de la pub mdr.  
Voilà la suite de _Choix _en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous.

**Goudou** : Merci (sert très fort goudou) c'est très gentil que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Ca me fait très plaisir lol. Voila le chapitre 06 et j'espère qu'il est aussi bien que les autres. Bisous.

**Cassye** : Et non pas de divorce. Pour t'avouer au début il devait avoir divorce (ne t'énerve pas… pas de pastèque…T-T) mais bon ce sera pour une autre histoire qui sait lol. Pauvre Hiashi… ça doit faire mal les pastèque lol. Moi je préfère les tomates comme ça il en a plein le visage mdr. Pour le mariage… ben tu vas être vachement triste car pas de cérémonie (n'oublie pas se sont des prisonniers). J'espère que ça va te plaire malgré tout. Bisous

**rénia** : J'espère que tu vas mieux. Ben sinon, oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça a du bon d'être malade, comme ça tu as pu lire _Choix_ lol (non, non, je ne fais pas de pub pour moi mdr). Je suis bien contente qu'Hinata te plaise. Pour moi, la force c'est ce genre de caractère, c'est pour ça que je dis toujours qu'Hinata est forte malgré les apparences lol. Pour Tsunade, ben elle essaye de s'arranger avec les Hyuga et le village, c'est comme même elle l'Hokage lol. Mais bon, elle s'en sort bien pour la fin, puisqu'elle savait déjà la réponse pour Hinata lol. Voilà la suite et merci pour tout.

**Mee Yah** : Et bien tu es la première à me dire que cette fic est ta préférée lol. La plus part du temps, on me dit que _Tu n'es pas seul_ et _Amants_ sont bien mieux que _Choix_. Moi, je mets ça sur le compte que c'est une de mes premières fics de _Naruto _lol. Mais ça fait plaisir car c'est celle que j'adore le plus (avec une autre mais elle est pas en ligne, peut- être qu'un jour elle le sera quand j'aurai fini les deux autres lol)  
Oui, pour l'instant, il y a près de 18 chapitres mais je ne l'ai pas fini encore, j'ai plus vraiment d'idées pour la suite. Mais bon l'inspiration revient toujours mdr.  
Merci pour mon mémoire (il est à la traîne en ce moment). Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Vathany** : Ben sache que Sakura n'est pas mon personnage préféré (désolée pour les fans) Je la trouve quelque peu égoïste lorsqu'elle demande à Naruto de ramener Sasuke au village car elle n'a pas su le faire. Elle veut se montrer forte alors qu'elle est faible (je sens de mauvais regards derrière moi lol) Mais ça c'est ce que je pensais à une certaine époque. Elle s'est ressaisie depuis… enfin je pense, j'attends de voir la suite (les fans de Sakura- chan, ne partez pas T-T) Euh… par contre je te laisse Sasuke et Itachi (tu fais trop peur mdr), je préfère Neji lol (la fana des Hyuga est arrivée, ça fait longtemps lol)… bien que Itachi et son côté sombre… (regarde Vathany pas tranquille)… bon je vais chercher Neji mdr.  
Merci beaucoup et ne t'inquiète pas, _Amants_ arrivent bientôt. La correction est finie. Je la relis et je la poste en début de semaine (peut- être demain si je suis gentille lol) Comme je l'ai dit à Mee Yah, plus haut, _Amants_ reste une des fics préférés des lecteurs. En dirait que je n'avais pas tord lol. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci pour la fic. Et oui Hinata se rebelle : HINATA PAWA ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'aime Hinata quand elle est forte. Il y aura une autre partie où elle se montre forte (même si ça fini un peu mal. Là je monte votre curiosité lol)  
Des problèmes ? Mais non… enfin juste un petit peu. Merci pour tout et voilà la suite. Kiss.

**yue-redmoon** : MDR et oui, Pauvre Hiashi, mdr ! Et non pas de divorce, je ne suis pas encore si sadique que ça (enfin j'ai une petite histoire où il y a divorce, dans la tête, peut- être que si j'ai le courage, je l'écrirai… lol)  
Merci pour ton conseil, je l'ai déjà essayé mais malheureusement chez moi c'est très humide (il pleut tout le temps, comme aujourd'hui) donc ça abîme les disquettes. J'ai même perdu une parti de mes recherches pour mon mémoire (snif) heureusement pour moi que je les avais gravé à temps. Là en ce moment j'économise pour m'acheter une clé USB, c'est plus pratique comme ça. Mais merci beaucoup.  
T'inquiète pour les lemon, il y en a une où c'est sûr que je la mettrait, en ce moment le reste est en cours de correction. Donc dans deux- trois chapitres il y en a un, je préviendrai et je changerai de rating. C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu dis (Ln devient une Tomate) mais je ne pense pas que je sois un si bon modèle. Vraiment yue-redmoon je t'adore (serre très fort yue-redmoon). Aller je me calme et voilà le chapitre 06. Bisous.

**Ewalin** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour le retard. Moi, je n'ai pas besoin que FFN ne marche pas pour être en retard, mdr. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Salut Nee- chan !  
Vive Hinata ! Euh désolée s'est sorti tout seul mdr. J'espère vraiment qu'elle réagirait comme ça dans le manga (ça m'étonnerai, c'est un shonen, donc pas de sentimentalisme, juste un tout petit peu snif !)  
Je suis partante pour la petite annonce, mais j'ajouterai : il faut qu'il soit gentil et surtout qu'il arrive à supporter mon sal caractère mdr. Et oui, je suis impossible à vivre lol!  
Voilà la suite. Bisous

**utena-witch** : Une petite nouvelle ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente, je trouve une nouvelle fan des Naruto/ Hinata, Youpi ! Et je suis doublement contente car tu es Réunionnaise. Tu aurais dû lire mon profil car je suis moi aussi Réunionnaise. Je suis du côté de Sainte- Marie (là où il pleut tout le temps, comme aujourd'hui T-T) Et oui, j'ai aussi profité de ces mois en plus, pour les vacances lol sauf pour la terminal lol Mais tout ça se sont que de bons souvenirs. Maintenant je suis à la fac donc on est en vacances encore plus tôt sauf cette année où je finis en septembre avec ce fichu mémoire.  
Merci pour _Amants_, mais ce n'est comme même pas un chef-d'œuvre lol. Je laisse ça à Victor Hugo ou bien Emile Zola (se sont mes auteurs classique préférés lol), eux ils ont vraiment le talent pour faire des chef-d'œuvres.  
Par contre, tu vas me détester si tu aimes les Ino/Shika parce qu'ici c'est un Ino/Lee et je fais de Shikamaru le méchant. Désolée d'avance si tu n'aimerais plus… mais dans une autre fic, ils sont présent. Malheureusement, le couple Ino/Shika ne se pas mes préférés parce que je considère qu'ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde mais pas amants (c'est un peu la même chose pour Sakura et Sasuke) Ne me déteste pas snif ! Ben sinon voilà la suite pour le couple Naru/Hina. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Et oui je veux faire du chinois. Il faut dire qu'à La Réunion, il y a plusieurs communautés dont les chinois. Chez nous, c'est un véritable mélange notamment dans la cuisine. Et j'ADORE la bouffe chinoise lol. Je vais essayer de convaincre ma famille d'aller à un resto chinois pour mon annif ! Donc dans ma culture, il y a beaucoup de chinois. Malheureusement (pour moi), je n'ai pas d'ancêtre chinois (snif !). Mais bon, ça n'empêche pas d'aime cette culture. Par contre, je n'ai jamais dit que je suis bonne en anglais mdr. Je n'apprenais jamais mes cours d'anglais pour embêter mes profs mdr (il y en a qui avait compris donc ils me laissaient tranquille mdr) Mais je détestes l'anglais, je HAIS l'anglais et malheureusement, je suis obligée d'en lire pour les fics (snif !) où il y a 400 pages de fic… alors que chez les français il y en a à peu prêt une vingtaine… (snif !)  
Et oui pas de divorce et non il n'y aura pas de boulette lol. Il en aura pas le temps de toute manière, mdr ! A bon, tu trouves qu'il y a des grandes déclarations ? Peut- être, mais je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Mais la situation de _Amants_ est un peu différente, voir plus sombre (révélation pour bientôt lol).  
J'aime bien faire titiller la curiosité chez les lecteurs. Ça veut dire que je ne suis pas si nulle dans le suspense lol. Pour le One shot, je suis partante et bien sûr après tes exams. Pour tout t'avouer je ne m'en souviens pas mais j'ai très envie de voir une fic sur ce couple.  
Aller je te dis grosse merd… pour ton dernier exam et voilà la suite ? bisous.

**l'inconnu** : J'aime bien ton speudo lol. Un nouveau partisan pour les Naru/Hina ? Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**ETienne** : Mais non je ne suis pas méchante à ce point… enfin… attends deux minutes je vais lire mes autres fics… euh tu as peut- être raison lol. Non, Kaolin aura un autre rôle dans la fic mais c'est pour plus tard (comme ça je t'oblige à rester jusqu'à la fin pour le savoir, mdr) Pour la pub, il n'y a pas de problème, tu me dis quand tu le mets en ligne et je t'en fait lol. Aller voilà la suite et Bisous.

**le mutant** : Mais non, tu n'es pas en retard, tu as pris juste le temps pour que je puisse te répondre lol. Merci beaucoup. Ben voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mayura09** : Ah lalala ! Les fins d'année, c'est la période la plus stressante et les profs ne nous aident pas. Je te comprends tout à fait.  
Et oui, Hiashi reste fidèle à lui-même (bien que je n'aime pas son rôle dans ce début de fic lol) Tsunade entreprenant ? Oui, c'est vrai mais je trouve plutôt que c'est Kaworu qui l'est un peu plus (le baiser, les mots doux… lol) Je suis bien contente qu'il te plait. C'est vrai qu'il aime bien enrager Naruto et il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter là (voit la fin de ce chapitre lol) Voilà, le dernier chapitre et à très bientôt. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini.  
Je remercie comme toujours Zagan (qui n'a pas fait de review (snif !)) pour tes conseils. En fait j'ai changé d'adresse pour MSN donc tu n'inquiètes pas si tu ne m'as pas vu ces derniers temps. Je te retrouve à très bientôt… euh après Roland Garros. Bisous.

Bien, je vais vous laisser avec le chapitre 06. Personnellement, je l'aime bien parce qu'il fini sur une note assez comique (enfin, c'est mon point de vu). Mais, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres chapitres. Aller, je vous laisse et à bientôt.  
Bisous  
LN

**Chapitre06**

Le mariage fut célébré le lendemain, aux aurores. Naruto avait pour témoins, Jiraya et Kaworu quand à Hinata, elle avait Tsunade et son père. Tamahome eut le rôle du représentant du domaine public alors que sa sœur pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps de la perte de son cher et tendre. Ce fut expéditif. Après la cérémonie, tous les membres de Konoha se trouvèrent en quelques minutes en dehors du château.

"On ne peut pas dire qu'il voulait se débarrasser de nous", dit Tsunade surprise qu'on la mette à la porte.

"Et comment, on sort de cette ville ?" demanda Jiraya.

"C'est moi qui vous conduirez à l'extérieur du pays", dit Kaworu avec un large sourire.

"Chouette, on est enfin libre", cria Naruto en levant le poing vers le ciel.

"Mais avant de t'exciter, il faut que tu sois en dehors du pays pour déferler ton chakra. N'oublie pas qu'il y a beaucoup de ninjas autour du pays."

"Alors, quittons ce pays maudit", dit Naruto en fixant un objectif du doigt. "Euh… Tu me préviens quand je peux sauter de joie."

"Pas de problème."

Au bout d'une heure, le petit groupe entra dans une forêt profonde. Hinata se souvenait parfaitement de cette forêt. Ce fut à cet endroit même qu'elle fut attrapée par les ninjas de Uta no Kuni. Elle tendit les oreilles et entendit la rivière.

« C'est là où tout à commencer. » se dit- elle puis elle tourna son regard vers Naruto. Est-ce qu'il s'en est aperçut ? Elle croisa son regard souriant. « Oui, il se souvient. » Et elle en fut soulagée.

"Maintenant tu peux Naruto", dit Kaworu.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Naruto avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Kaworu acquiesça. A ce moment- là, la forêt résonna d'un cri perçant.

"Je suis libre ! A moi la liberté !"

Naruto sauta d'arbres en arbres à une vitesse phénoménale. Il se dédoubla et commença un combat entre ses clones. Puis sans crier garde, il revint vers le groupe et prit Hinata dans ses bras en vol. Elle se mit à crier et à le serrer très fort.

"Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Nous sommes libres, Hinata. Maintenant, nous pouvons prendre un nouveau départ."

"Oui. Tu as raison, Naruto", dit- elle en le serrant encore plus fort.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Naruto revint vers le groupe qui l'attendait en prenant le thé.

"Bon, maintenant tu as fini ?" demanda Tsunade.

"Oui. Je me sens bien mieux. Bon, on rentre."

"D'abord Hinata et moi, on doit se changer. Ces idiots ne nous ont pas donné le temps de nous habiller plus légèrement. Crétin !" cria Tsunade.

Après quelques minutes, le groupe était prêt à reprendre la route. C'était l'heure des séparations avec Kaworu. Les deux jeunes ninjas le prirent dans leurs bras.

"Aller, on se retrouvera au village… Ne pleure pas Hinata, je te promets que l'on se retrouvera."

"Mais, c'est plus fort que moi", dit la jeune fille en essuyant ses yeux. "Tu nous promets de venir nous voir."

"T'inquiète pas Hinata, il faut bien que je prenne des nouvelles de notre petit Naruto. Il faudra que tu me dises si c'est un bon amant", dit-il doucement aux deux adolescents qui rougirent.

"Kaworu, tu veux ta mort ?" cria Naruto, une veine sortant de sa tempe.

"Non, pas encore", dit en rigolant Kaworu. "En fait, tenez, c'est mon cadeau de mariage", dit-il en tendant un paquet emballer d'un papier cadeau bleu. "Vous pourrez l'ouvrir quand vous serez rentrés. Je suis sûr que cela va vous aider."

"Je te remercie, Kaworu- san", dit Hinata en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

"Bon faut partir", dit Naruto.

"Oui, a bientôt Kaworu- san."

"A bientôt et portez- vous bien."

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au village, Hiashi voulait absolument qu'Hinata rentre avec lui, mais elle refusa poliment. Naruto lui signala que maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, ils comptaient bien vivre ensemble. Cela énerva Hiashi qui prit la direction de sa demeure, seul.

"Où allez- vous alors ?" demanda Tsunade en regardant les deux adolescents.

"Ben, chez moi", dit Naruto en toute innocence.

"Pauvre Hinata", dit Jiraya avec une énorme grimace.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire Ero- sennin ?" demanda Naruto en le regardant sur ses gardes.

"Tu auras du ménage à faire dès que tu seras rentrée", dit Jiraya en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata, compatissant.

"Je sais que Naruto n'est pas une personne très ordonnée", dit Hinata en souriant. "C'est ce qui fait son charme."

"Je vois que tu es déjà prévenue. Alors, je te souhaite bon courage. Moi je vais faire quelques recherches pour mon livre."

"Il va plutôt mater les femmes au bain public, j'en suis sûr", cria Naruto furax.

"Moi j'ai à faire aussi", dit Tsunade en partant. "Soyez heureux les amoureux."

Ils disparurent laissant Naruto et Hinata seuls.

"Bon, on fait quoi ?"

"Si on rentrait chez nous ?" proposa Hinata en lui prenant la main.

"Pas de problèmes", dit- il en se grattant le nez.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent jusqu'à leur nouvelle demeure… à deux.

* * *

On frappa à la porte. Naruto se leva de son fauteuil en grognant.

"Je ne peux jamais être en paix quand je suis ici !"

Il ouvrit la porte et se trouva face à un jeune homme du même âge que lui, les cheveux noir ainsi que ses yeux.

"Tu viens me déconcentrer pourquoi ?" demanda Naruto d'une voix menaçante.

"Je suis venu avoir confirmation", dit le jeune homme en entrant sans autorisation.

Il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et trouva Hinata faisant la vaisselle.

"Alors c'est vrai ?" dit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour réfléchir.

"Qu'est ce qui est vrai", dit Naruto en suivant son ami.

"Qu'en rentrant de mission, tu t'es marié avec l'héritière Hyuga."

"Qui a répandu ça, Sasuke ?" cria Naruto en prenant par le col son ami.

"Calme- toi, le cancre. La rumeur s'est répandue dans toute l'administration lorsque Tsunade-sama a donné des papiers à Iruka- sensei."

"Oba- chan, je vais te tuer", cria Naruto, les yeux rempli de flammes.

"Calme- toi, Naruto. Tsunade- sama n'a pas du le faire exprès. J'en suis sûre", dit Hinata en essayant de calme son fougueux mari.

"Je ne crois pas que se soit Naruto qui te l'ai offert", dit Sasuke en regardant la bague qui brillait au doigt d'Hinata.

"Heu… Non", dit Hinata en cachant sa bague de son autre main.

"On a été pris un peu de court. C'est Tsunade qui le lui a donné en cadeau de mariage."

"Je vois… Et vous comptez vivre ensemble ?"

"Pourquoi tu poses cette question ?"

"N'oublie pas que tu es un ninja et qu'une vie de couple pour un ninja n'est qu'une gène."

"Où as- tu appris ça ?" demanda Naruto d'un ton assez froid.

"C'est ainsi."

"On verra bien quand tu te marias à ton tour."

"Cela ne risque pas trop."

"Tu crois vraiment que le conseil du village acceptera que le seul descendant des Uchiwa n'ait pas d'héritier", dit Naruto en regardant bien en face son ami.

"Peuh ! Ce ne sont pas leurs affaires."

"Tu crois ça. Ils ont déjà intervenu pour moi et Hinata."

"Et qu'est ce qu'ils vous voulaient ?"

"Divorce… c'est arrivé une heure après que nous soyons arrivés."

"Se sont des chiens", murmura Sasuke que seul Naruto entendit. "Et que comptes- tu faire ?"

"Je vais leur botter le cul pour les calmer un peu. De plus, j'ai Tsunade de mon côté."

Sasuke rit froidement à la remarque de son ami.

"Tu ne changes pas, même marié", dit-il en se calmant. "En fait, je voulais te prévenir que Kiba sait aussi la nouvelle et il ne va pas tarder à te faire mordre la poussière", continua- t- il en souriant.

"Qu'il essaie ce chien enragé."

"Je vous laisse, maintenant que j'ai la confirmation que le plus imprévisible ninja de Konoha est bien marié. Petit conseil Hinata, évite de te trouver sur le même chemin que les groupies de Naruto."

"Merci Sasuke- kun", dit Hinata en lui souriant tendrement.

"Aller courage Hinata. On se retrouve Naruto."

Sasuke quitta la maison Uzumaki. Naruto s'installa sur une des chaises de la cuisine d'un air mécontent.

"Dit, Hinata ?"

"Oui, Anata."

"Est-ce que je suis si insupportable que ça ?"

"Pourquoi me poses- tu cette question ?"

"Je… Jiraya- sensei et Sasuke t'on dit « bon courage ». Alors, je suis si impossible ?"

"Oui", dit Hinata sans détour, mais voyant le visage déconfit de son mari, elle ajouta : "Mais avec moi, c'est différent. Tu es différent avec moi."

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa amoureusement.

"En fait", dit- elle en se relevant. "Nous avons parlé de cadeau de mariage, mais nous n'avons pas ouvert le cadeau de Kaworu- san."

"C'est vrai", dit Naruto en se levant pour aller fouiller dans son sac. "Tient, tu l'ouvres."

Hinata déballa le papier cadeau et découvrit une collection de trois livres.

"Des livres ?" se demanda Naruto à voix haute.

"Le titre est « Le paradis du batifolage »", dit Hinata avant d'ouvrir un des livres.

"Non", cria Naruto en prenant vivement le livre.

"Mais Naruto pourquoi réagis- tu comme ça ?"

"C'est… C'est pas un livre à lire."

"Mais… Kaworu- san nous a dit qu'ils nous aideront."

"J'avais oublié qu'il était aussi l'élève de ce sensei- pervers", murmura Naruto.

Il vit qu'Hinata ouvrait un autre de volume.

"Hinata… Hinata c'est pas un livre pour toi", dit Naruto d'une voix grave.

"Pourquoi ?"

"C'est… Bon… C'est un livre qu'a écrit Jiraya- sensei."

"Je ne savais pas qu'il était écrivain."

"Et ben oui… mais… mais il … il écrit des livres… co… cochons."

A cela, Hinata devint rouge. Elle regarda la couverture du livre qui était dans ses mains et le déposa comme si c'était dangereux.

"Je… Je comprends maintenant ce qu'il voulait dire par « cela nous aidera »", dit- elle finalement en souriant.

"KAWORU- SAN, JE VAIS TE TUER."

* * *

Ailleurs dans une forêt sombre.  
ATCHAT !  
Kaworu regarda le ciel sombre et sourit.  
"Je crois que Naruto doit me maudire. Ha!ha!ha!"


	7. Chapitre07

Salut tout le monde !

Et bien déjà le septième chapitre. Le temps passe vraiment vite et je suis sûre que beaucoup attendait ce chapitre car la partie tant attendue est arrivée. Mais de quelle partie suis-je en train de parler ? (Sourire sadique) ben c'est évident puisque tout le monde m'a demandé de la garder ! Ah je vois que certains l'ont comprit. Et oui la partie lemon est arrivé d'où le nouvel rating pour le respect des mineur, mais je suis certaine que certains vont aller contre et liront cette partie. Et pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire le lemon, il n'y aura aucune incidence sur l'histoire, elle suit son court. Par contre désolée si je fais certaines réflexions, au début de ce chapitre, mais bon Notre petit Naruto cogite en ce moment lol.

Réponses aux reviews :

**zagan** : ben tu sais que je n'ai pas grand-chose à te sauf te dire merci de reveiwer. Ca fait super plaisir lol. Aller Bisous.

**Sailor Ocean** : Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as pas reviewé avant. C'est sympa que tu sois là. Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Après Sailor Ocean voilà mon petit Ange. Vous avez fait la télépathie pour reviewer l'une après l'autre lol. Moi aussi ce chapitre est un de mes préférés mais ce n'est pas le seul tu verras les autres chapitres lol. Là aussi il y un peu d'humour, enfin c'est plutôt Naruto qui fait des siennes mais se sera plus tragique pour Hinata. Lis la suite et tu serras de quoi je parle. Pour la pub ce n'est rien, surtout que j'adore ta fic (ainsi que les deux autres mais ma préféré reste Beyblade parce qu'il y a Max. Et oui je viens t'embêter jusqu'ici, ne m'en veut pas mdr). Aller voila la suite et bisous.

**goudou** : Et oui _Le Paradis du batifolage_, merci pour l'imagination. Pour Hinata, c'est qu'au début ça doit lui faire tout drôle mais par la suite… non je ne dis pas plus, faut lire le chapitre. Et non avec moi ça ne marche pas, se sera un chapitre toutes les semaines sauf pour événements spéciaux. Je fais ça parce que je suis à la bourre sur la fin de mes deux fics mais merci pour tes compliments. Bisous.

**le mutant** : Tu as tout à fait compris, c'est le conseil de Kaworu mdr. Non, non, Naruto ne se croise pas les doigts, il s'entraîne à mélanger son chakra avec celui de Kyubi. N'oublie pas qu'il demande pourquoi Sasuke vient le déconcentrer donc il s'entraîne. Oui je sais c'est assez compliquer ce que je dit lol. Mais bon tu as comme même raison, il peux aider un peu lol. Et bien voilà la suite.  
P.S. : non je ne te pardonne pas d'avoir tuer Naruto è é surtout qu'on ne le voit pas T - T mais bon on a voir Hinata Neji dans pas longtemps (ln sourit de joie) Bisous.

**Kika** : eh merci Kika. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Je suis bien contente que tu t'es marrée avec le chapitre dernier. Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Etlalanne** : Merci beaucoup. Et comme promis voilà la pub (j'en fait beaucoup en ce moment lol) : Aller voir _Le rival de Hiashi_ de Etlalanne ! J'attends la suite de cette fic avec impatience. Bisous.

**Arminas** : Euh désolée… je ne sais pas comment sont fait les mariages au japon. Je sais ce n'est pas une excuse mais décrit la signature des papiers de mariage… bon je vais essayer de faire mieux pour une autre fic (et je ne le dirais pas laquelle). Oui Sasuke est apparu et ré- apparaît dans celui- ci. Il est peut- être un peu OOC, désolé. Ben pour Sakura, on l'a vu au début du premier chapitre. Mais ne t'inquiète, elle réappara bientôt mais ne joue pas un rôle très important. Aller voilà la suite. Bisous.

**luluflo4** : Et oui et ne t'inquiète, ils vont bien suivre les instructions lol. Bisous.

**Cassy-Chan** : Alors Nee- chan tu t'es remise ? Cette fois-ci tu ne vas plus rire mais je ne pense pas que tu sortiras les mouchoirs. Enfin on verra bien. Je suis bien content que Kaworu te plaise toujours autant mais il faut bien un bouc émissaire lol. Bisous.

**utena witch** : Comment y lé ! (pour ceux qui ne comprenne c'est : comment vas- tu en créole réunionnais) Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments.  
Mon dieu, voilà, quelqu'un me hais… T-T mdr ! Non se ne sera pas un Ino/Shika vraiment désolée. Et pour t'avouer je préfère de loin le couple Shika/Tema… (ne me hais pas) mais t'inquiète, j'aime bien Shika mais il est assez dur à le décrire où bien j'ai trop peur de me décrire (enfin tu le mets avec un QI de 20 pour moi lol) En fait où tu as vu que Choji est mort ? Pour Sasuke, ben ça dépend. Je l'aime et je ne l'aime pas, c'est selon mon humeur. Quand j'ai écrit cette fic, c'était bien avant le tournoi Chuunin, je l'aimais beaucoup mais bon maintenant c'est cousi-cousa. Mais mon perso masculin préféré reste Naruto (ben je crois que beaucoup l'on compris vu que j'écris que sur lui) et Neji (folle dingue de ce type lol). Mais c'est très rare que je déteste les persos de ce manga, ils sont tous très attachant. Sauf Orochimaru, je ne l'aime pas, il as tué Sarutobi (Assassin ! èé). J'aime bien aussi Kabuto, mais ça c'est grâce une revieweuse lol. Mais bon pour revenir à Shikamaru, je ne le fais pas apparaître dans cette fic car je n'ai pas du tout envi de le martyriser. Il sera juste cité. Encore désolée pour les couple mais je l'avais décidé bien avant de connaître FFN.  
Et oui je suis d'origine Réunionnaise, je suis née à Ste- Clotilde. Merci pour ta longue review (j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui me bat lol) et à très bientôt. Bisous.  
P.S : C'est génial si tu aimes Emile Zola lol. Pour la suite ben je ne peux pas vraiment changer parce que c'est déjà écrit. Il n'y aura pas de scène de jalousie mais voir Naruto protecteur ben va voir la suite…

**Vathany** : Moi je n'aime pas trop me déchaîner sur les perso, bien que je le fasse toujours pour cette pauvre Hinata (elle n'a pas beaucoup de chance avec moi lol) mais pour Sakura, j'ai fais un fic où elle intervient assez souvent mais pas avec un très bon caractère. Si je finis _Amants_ et _Choix_, je la mettrait peut- être sur FFN. Lol. Mais non tu n'es pas folle, sauf que quand on aime un perso, on est à fond. Je suis comme ça, moi aussi, avec la famille Hyuga mdr. Merci beaucoup pour _Amants_ et bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : Et oui quand Naruto aime c'est à 100 pour 100 donc le conseil doit se tenir au loin, mdr. Sasuke célibataire ? Ben il faudra attendre la troisième partie de la fic et tu le seras. Ne t'inquiète, j'en fais mon affaire.  
Tu peux très vite oublier cette idée. Je ne te traiterai jamais de copieur surtout que tu me dis d'avance que tu avais cette idée. Pour moi, l'avoir dit me suffit amplement dont tu peux la mettre dans ta fic. Surtout que je ne trouve pas cette idée vraiment originale puisque c'est un très bon moyen pour savoir certaine chose lol et tout le monde peut l'utiliser. Je ne suis pas le genre à dire c'est moi qui l'ai inventé donc pas touche. Je dirai ce genre de chose qu'à mes perso que j'ai inventé, mais pour ça jamais (preuve : j'ai demandé à un auteur si je pouvais lui piquer une de ses attaques). Donc vas- y, fonce ! Aller gros bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plus lol. Oui Sasuke ne se gène pas mais il n'est pas le genre à en faire une formalité avec Naruto lol. Pour sa descendance je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pour la famille Uchiwa, mdr. Pour Kiba, ben il faudra imaginer car je n'en parle plus. Et oui Naruto est un fainéant mdr. Non t'inquiète, Hinata aura suffisamment de caractère pour le faire bouger lol. Merci beaucoup pour mon mémoire, j'en prend note, ne pas dormir pendant des jours, je n'y arriverai pas (moi et mon lit c'est une grande histoire d'amour lol). Voilà la suite. Pour la diffusion des chapitre, elle sera régulière parce que j'ai des chapitres en avance, se sera pour plus tard où se sera plus dure. Merci pour tout et Bisous.

**Yondaime-sama** : Vénérable Yondaime lol. Décidément, Hinata est très bien défendue par les revieweur mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Oui tu as raison pour les Naru/Hina : VIVE LES NARU/HINA ! Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : Oui on reverra Kaworu. Je ne vais pas abandonner un de mes perso préférés. Mais il faudra attendre la fin de la deuxième partie. Là nous somme à la fin de la première partie. Désolée pour le mariage, mais bon c'est que la signature de papiers c'est tout. C'est vrai que c'est assez comique un Sasuke curieux. Débarqué comme ça pour avoir une confirmation lol. Et oui. Ici Naruto à des groupies (même Lee et j'en fais partie lol). Pour moi Naruto sera le plus mignon de la bande dans le future (sauf pour Neji, lui c'est mon chéri) donc il aura des groupie, j'en suis sûr (Ln en plein rêve lol). Et bien j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chapitre. Mais si tu ne peux pas faire de review, tu es vite pardonné lol. Aller Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini. Je ne peux que vous remercier d'être toujours présent ça me réchauffe le cœur (surtout que chez moi il fait froid mdr.) Bon pour le lemon, se sera prévenu avant bien que ce ne sera pas très jolie dans la mise en page mais bon il faut faire avec. De toute manière se sera qu'à la fin de la fic.

Avant de parti je remercie zagan pour son aide, c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'il y a le lemon lol. Et bien le traditionnel : Les personnages de _Naruto_ ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto- sensei, sauf Kaolin, Kaworu (surtout lui lol) et Tamahome sont à moi, enfin si quelqu'un veut de Tama ça ne me dérange pas vraiment.

Aller je vous laisse.

Bisous à vous tous

Ln

**Chapitre07**

A un retour de mission, trois hommes recouverts de cape noire sautaient de branches en branches. Soudain l'un des trois cria :

"J'arrive pas à me concentrer ! Sort de ma tête !"

"Tu veux bien te calmer Uzumaki", dit un des trois hommes en s'arrêtant.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Depuis qu'on a quitté le village tu ne fais que marmonner dans ta barbe", dit le troisième homme. "C'est le bon moyen pour nous faire remarquer."

"Désolé", dit Naruto en se grattant la tête"…Mais c'est pas pour vous dire mais de nous trois, ceux qui attire le plus l'attention c'est vous."

"Comment", disent en même temps les deux hommes.

"Neji, derrière toi, tu en auras trois, Sasuke, quatre. Go !"

Les trois hommes disparurent et juste après on put entendre des cris d'agonie.

Dans son coin, Naruto, la capuche de sa cape relevée, se frottait les mains.

"Fallait pas venir me gêné lorsque je suis en pleine méditation."

"Méditation", cria Sasuke. "Par ta faute, on a risqué de se faire tuer et tu es en pleine méditation durant une mission."

"C'est bon. Je crois que je me suis excusé", cria Naruto.

"Si vous ne vous taisez pas, on aura d'autres ninjas qui vont venir vers nous, et je n'ai pas envie d'être leur proie", dit un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs et les yeux blancs.

"Ne vient pas non plus mettre ton grain de sel, Hyuga", cria Naruto.

"Ta discrétion est légendaire mais ces derniers temps ça va de mal en pis", déclara Sasuke. "Tu n'aurais jamais du te marier."

"Qu'est ce que mon mariage vient faire dans cette histoire."

"Tu es étrange depuis que tu t'es marié."

"Ne me dit pas que vous vous êtes déjà disputé", rigola doucement Neji." Cela m'étonnerait car Hinata est du genre à être soumise avec n'importe qui."

Soudain, il reçut un coup violent au visage.

"La ferme, belle gueule", dit Naruto en montrant son poing à Neji qui était par terre." Je t'interdis de faire ce genre de commentaire sur ma femme."

"Bien sûr, maintenant que tu as dans ta poche l'héritière du clan Hyuga, tu peux dire ce genre de chose."

"Neji, je ne crois pas que les querelles de famille soient les bienvenues."

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Uchiwa ?"

"Je ne crois pas Sakura serait heureuse d'apprendre que tu te moques encore de ta cousine, surtout maintenant qu'elle est la femme de Naruto."

"Laisse Sakura en dehors de ça."

"Je crois que j'aurai du convaincre Sakura de sortir avec moi, car tu n'es pas la bonne personne pour elle", dit Naruto tristement. "Elle n'a pas besoin d'une personne égoïste comme toi."

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Naruto", dit Sasuke en déclenchant son Sharingan.

Neji se retourna vers ces deux amis avec fureur.

"Hyuga, sais- tu qu'Hinata te porte une admiration sans bornes", dit Naruto sans regarder le jeune ninja.

"Et je n'en vaux pas la peine."

"Là je suis d'accord", dit Naruto en rigolant discrètement. "Mais, je n'y peux rien. Lorsque nous étions à Uta no Kuni, elle m'a parlé de ses craintes envers toi. Elle voulait que tu l'aimes comme un frère aime sa sœur. Mais, je vois que pour toi ce n'est pas le cas. Mais sache, Hyuga, je protègerai contre vous tous ma femme."

"Bien !" dit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur un rocher. "Je crois que nous devons faire une pose. Je vous donne une demi- heure."

"Bien patron", dit Naruto avant de disparaître.

"Pourquoi as- tu donné cette pause ?" demanda Neji en fixant Sasuke de ses yeux bancs.

"Je crois que Naruto doit réfléchir à certaines choses. Je ne sais pas quoi mais il a besoin d'une pause. C'est sa première sortie depuis qu'il est marié et je crois qu'Hinata est dans son esprit."

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il a épousé ma cousine juste par amour."

"Tu crois vraiment que Naruto est après le titre de chef du clan Hyuga ? Alors tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, Neji. Je pensais que depuis que tu es avec Sakura, tu aurais une autre opinion de ses amis."

"… Je suis désolé… Mon oncle m'a mis ces idées dans la tête…Mon oncle… Je vois."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Mon oncle savait que je serai en mission avec vous deux et il m'a mis toutes sortes d'idée sur le mariage d'Hinata et de Naruto. Le salaud… quand il veut manipuler son monde, il utilise tous les moyens même sa famille. Il voudrait mieux surveiller Hanabi- sama. Elle risque de faire du mal à sa sœur sans qu'elle s'en rende compte."

"Je m'occuperai d'elle."

"Pourquoi ferais- tu ça ?"

"Parce que Naruto est ma seule famille à présent, avec Sakura. Et il n'est pas question qu'il soit malheureux pour le bien être d'une autre famille, notamment la tienne."

"Je ne te pensais pas si sentimental", dit Neji en souriant.

"Je ne le suis pas Neji. Tout comme toi et Naruto, j'ai vécu seul et lorsqu'on trouve une famille, on est prés à tout pour la défendre."

"Je pense que je peux le comprendre."

Non loin de là, Naruto marchait tranquillement sur un arbre. Il se souvint de la dernière discussion avec Hinata avant de partir en mission :

"Tu sais Naruto, je crois qu'il vaut mieux lire ce livre."

"Pourquoi ? On va me traiter de pervers après, il n'en est pas question."

"Mais, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que voulait dire Kaworu- san par ce qui va nous aider ?

"Si mais… Je ne sais pas que trop… Enfin, je pense savoir ce qu'il voulait dire."

"Ah ! Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?"

"Hinata… Nous sommes un couple maintenant et en général, les couples ont des enfants. Tu comprends où je veux t'emmener."

"Oui… tu veux parler des relations sexuelles."

"Et bien, pour tout t'avouer je ne sais pas comment il faut s'y prendre et j'ai peur d'être violent. Quand je t'embrasse, je veux aller plus loin, d'instinct. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire… C'est comme pour la dernière nuit à Uta où nous avons fini demi- nus sur mon lit. Tes baisers enflamment ma peau, j'ai des sensations de plaisir mais un goût amer par la suite. Et je n'ose pas poser la question à mes anciens sensei."

"Je crois que c'est pour cela que Kaworu- san voulait qu'on lise ces livres."

"Peut- être", dit Naruto résigné.

"Je mettrais un tome dans ton sac pour la mission. En attendant, j'en lirai un durant ton absence. Je ne t'oblige pas à le lire."

En revenant à la réalité, Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était à l'envers depuis un bon bout de temps sur la branche d'arbre. Le sang commençait à lui monter à la tête.

"J'ai lu le livre de Jiraya- sensei et maintenant j'ai tout le temps le corps d'Hinata dans la tête. En dirait que je suis devenu un pervers… Ca ne marche pas… Bon il faut qu'on rentre absolument. J'ai trop envie de voir Hinata."

Il se laissa tomber et se rétablit lorsqu'il toucha le sol. Il courut vers ses deux amis en leur criant

"Aller les gars, il faut qu'on rentre. J'ai trop envie de voir ma femme."

"Quand je dis qu'il n'aurai jamais du se marier."

"Il est complètement obsédé par ma cousine."

Les trois hommes remirent leur capuche sur leur tête et prirent la direction de Konoha.

Entre temps au village, à la maison des Uzumaki, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs frappa à la porte. Quelque seconde plus tard, Hinata ouvrit la porte et se figea lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui était venue la voir.

"Père !"

"Tu comptes me laisser sur le palier ?" demanda Hiashi d'une voix froide.

"Euh… Entrez."

Elle s'effaça derrière la porte pour le laisser entrer. Puis elle le conduisit dans le petit salon.

"Euh… Est-ce que vous voulez du thé, père ?" demanda- t- elle d'une petite voix.

"Non, du café", dit Hiashi en observant attentivement sa fille.

"Bien", dit- elle en clignant de la tête.

Elle le laissa un instant et revint rapidement avec une tasse de café fumante et une tasse de thé glacé.

"Tenez, père", dit-elle en déposant la tasse.

"Je pensais que tu ne buvais pas de café", dit Hiashi en suivant attentivement les gestes de sa fille.

"C'est vrai, mais Naruto commence à boire du café depuis qu'il a intégré les anbus."

"Il aurait pu entrer depuis longtemps dans cette élite. Pourquoi ne l'a- t- il pas fait plus tôt ?"

"Il s'entraînait", dit Hinata en buvant une goutte de son thé puis elle déposa sa tasse.

"Quand rentre- t- il ?"

"Lles jours qui suivent."

"Au lieu d'attendre seule ici, pourquoi ne pas venir au manoir."

Hinata leva les yeux vers son père mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard froid, elle les baissa.

"Naruto ne sera pas content si je quitte la maison sans le lui dire, surtout s'il est en mission."

"Tu es devenu son esclave pour faire le ménage."

"Pas du tout", s'écria Hinata cette fois- ci sans détourner les yeux, ce qui surprit Hiashi.

"Alors pourquoi rester dans une si petite maison ? Le manoir est beaucoup plus vaste. Il y a suffisamment de place pour un jeune couple."

"C'est inutile. Je préfère rester ici."

"Mais, vous devez payer tout le temps un loyer, alors qu'au manoir c'est gratuit. Surtout pour l'héritière."

"C'est inutile. La maison appartient à Naruto depuis sa naissance. Elle fut donnée par le quatrième Hokage."

"Bien, rien ne vous fera quitter cette maison. C'est une décision de Naruto ?"

"Non, la mienne. Il voulait absolument qu'on change pour une habitation beaucoup plus grand car maintenant il a les moyens. Mais j'ai refusé. Pour l'instant nous pouvons vivre encore ici. Et puis, je crois que lorsque nous aurons des enfants, nous agrandiront la maison, c'est tout."

"Des enfants. Vous compter avoir des enfants ?" demanda Hiashi d'une voix forte et coléreuse.

"Nous sommes peut- être jeune, mais nous savons pertinemment que des enfants viendront nous accompagné."

"Hinata, cet homme n'est pas bien pour toi", dit finalement Hiashi. "Tu devrais le quitter et revenir à la maison. Je suis sûr que le mariage n'est pas encore consommé, alors on pourra le cassé facilement."

"Il n'en est pas question. Je ne quitterai pas Naruto."

"Hinata veux- tu donc une descendance maudite ? N'oublie pas qui tu es et lui ce qu'il est."

"Naruto est un membre du village. Il a passé toute son adolescence à protéger le village, et même la famille Hyuga. Et vous, vous ne cessez de le traiter de démon… Il est beaucoup plus qu'un démon et maintenant il est mon mari."

"Hinata je ne peux pas admettre que ce démon entre dans notre famille. Et s'il le faut, je te déshérite."

"Cela m'est bien égale", dit Hinata en regardant par la fenêtre tristement. "Depuis le temps que vous cherchez à le faire. Au début, j'avais peur d'être encore seule, mais maintenant, j'ai un époux. Il est attentionné bien qu'il soit maladroit, mais au moins je sais qu'il pense à moi. Alors déshéritez moi, je m'en fiche", finit-elle en le regardant fixement.

"Alors ce sera ainsi, Hinata. Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu n'appartiens plus au clan Hyuga."

"Je vous en remercie, Hyuga- dono (1)."

Hiashi la regarda fixement alors qu'elle détournait une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre. Il vit qu'elle était déterminée à ne plus parler avec lui. Il se leva et regarda une dernière fois sa fille. Alors un sentiment de tristesse l'envahit. Il venait de perdre sa fille.

Il quitta la maison sans un bruit.

Hinata resta devant la fenêtre pendant une heure sans bouger.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit violemment :

"Je suis de retour, Hi- chan", cria Naruto en entrant dans le petit salon.

Il vit sa femme devant la fenêtre qui n'avait pas bouger alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une semaine. Il remarqua une expression bizarre sur son visage.

"Hi- chan ?" demanda- t- il en s'avançant doucement vers elle.

Hinata tourna ces yeux vers lui et alla dans ses bras avec douceur. Alors, les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux.

"Je m'étais promis de pas pleurer", sanglota- t- elle.

"Pourquoi est- ce que tu pleures, Hi- chan ?" demanda Naruto inquiet.

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle pleura pendant un bon bout de temps. Puis quand elle se calma, elle raconta à Naruto ce qui s'était passé avec son père. Naruto la serra encore pendant un instant jusqu'à ce quelle s'endorme. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans le lit. Il la couvrit d'une couverture et embrassa tendrement sa joue. Il la regarda pendant un moment et s'en alla. Il quitta la maison, d'un pas triste qui l'emmena directement jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Lorsqu'il passa devant Iruka, il ne fit même pas attention à lui. Il ne leva la tête que lorsqu'il arriva devant une porte. Il allait frapper mais la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'en ait eu le temps, laissant apparaître Tsunade.

"Voyant ta tête, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas."

"Je voudrais te parler", dit Naruto d'une voix grave.

Elle le laissa entrer et il alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils du bureau.

"Dis, tu sais comment on fait pour redonner le sourire à une jeune fille qui vient de perdre sa famille."

"Hiashi Hyuga abandonne sa fille, alors ?"

"Il y a quelques heures."

"Tout compte fait, c'est bien que vous soyez arrivé plus tôt de votre mission", réfléchie à haute voix Tsunade.

"Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurai jamais du insister pour ce mariage. J'aurai du la laisser s'en aller, comme vous avez prévu au début. Maintenant, elle se retrouve toute seule. C'est ma faute…"

"Ne dis donc pas de bêtise", dit Tsunade avec colère. "Elle a refusé, comme toi, ce divorce. Elle était décidée et je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu cette détermination chez elle. Maintenant ton rôle est de la consoler. Soit un bon mari pour elle, je crois qu'elle le mérite. Créez- vous une nouvelle famille grâce à votre amour."

"Tsunade… Tu savais qu'elle m'aimer depuis longtemps ?"

"Oui… je crois que tu fus le seul à ne pas l'avoir vu."

"Je pense que je ne voulais pas le voir. Sa timidité me faisait peur. Je pensais que je devais me lier à une femme forte, car moi j'étais fragile."

"Contrairement aux apparences, Hinata est une femme forte. Faire ce qu'elle fait en médecine, est quelque chose de fabuleux."

"Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait que stagné et qu'elle avait peur que tout le monde la dépasse."

"Bien au contraire. Shino et Kiba sont devenu des ninjas d'élite, c'est vrai, mais Hinata est aussi considéré comme un ninja d'élite au niveau de la médecine. Je me suis toujours dit que Shizune serait ma remplaçante mais je me suis trompé lourdement. Celle qui pourra réellement me remplacer c'est Hinata et pour cela je ferais en sorte de lui apprendre tout ce que je sais. Elle deviendra la plus grande guérisseuse au monde."

"Merci Tsunade. Elle sera heureuse de t'entendre."

"Va la rejoindre et je te donne une mission de type A : Rend la heureuse. Elle le mérite."

"Tu as raison Tsunade. Je te remercie. J'avais envie de revoir ma femme et je l'ai à peine vu. Salut!"

Il quitta en courant le bureau. Sur le chemin, il percuta un homme.

"Je suis vraiment désolé", dit-il sans s'arrêter pour voir qui il avait percuter puis continua son chemin.

"Naruto attend !"

Naruto se retourna et se trouva face à Neji.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda Neji.

"Je suis venu demander conseille à Tsu… à l'Hokage."

"J'ai appris pour Hinata- sama", dit tristement Neji. "Mon oncle est enragé en ce moment."

"Tant mieux, il apprendra que faire du mal aux gens peut se retourner contre lui", dit Naruto d'une voix calme, ce qui surprit Neji.

"Naruto… Je…"

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que je peux aller la voir ? Est-ce que je peux voir ma cousine ?"

"Tu n'as aucunement besoin de mon autorisation. Hinata est libre de voir qui elle veut, même si je n'aime pas cette personne."

"Je te remercie Naruto. Je préférais te voir toi d'abord… Peut- être elle n'aurait pas envie de me voir."

"Je te l'ai dit, tout à l'heure, Neji. Hinata t'aime comme si tu étais son grand frère et ça je ne peux rien contre, surtout maintenant. Hinata a besoin de sa famille et tu fais partie de cette famille."

"Merci, Naruto. Merci de m'avoir pardonné", dit Neji qui partit en même temps que Naruto.

* * *

Quand Naruto entra chez lui, il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine. Il s'y dirigea et vit Hinata la main à la pâte.

"Hinata ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"Je fais des nouilles."

"Des nou… Mais tu ne devais pas être dans la cuisine !"

"Pourquoi donc ? Mon mari vient de rentrer de mission, il faut bien que je le rassasie. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas mangé de ramen durant ta mission."

"Euh c'est vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps."

"Alors laisse moi faire. Je vais te faire des ramens fait maison", dit Hinata en souriant.

Naruto resta muet, un peu pris au dépourvu. Il regarda attentivement la jeune femme et vit quelques traces de larmes. Il se plaça derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Naruto ?"

"Je suis désolé, Hi- chan", dit-il d'une voix chaude.

"Tu n'as pas à l'être", dit-elle en se calant contre lui. "C'est la faute à personne."

Naruto la serra plus fort et sentit l'odeur de ses cheveux.

"J'avais tellement envie de sentir ton odeur. Cela m'a beaucoup manqué."

"Tes caresses m'ont manquée. Avoir la chaleur de ta peau contre moi m'a manqué", dit-elle toujours contre lui.

Naruto décroisa ses bras pour glisser lentement et tendrement ces mains sur la poitrine d'Hinata, tandis que ses lèvres effleuraient la peau blanche de son cou.

"Naruto", gémit Hinata.

"J'ai lu les maudits livres de Jiraya- sensei. Il faut dire que c'est un véritable pervers de décrire ce genre de scène avec précision."

"Na… Naruto, je ne peux pas te caresser. C'est trop injuste", se plaignit Hinata

"Comment", dit Naruto en levant la tête pour voir les mains banches de farine. "Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toi qui passeras à la casserole la première."

"Naruto, fait moi l'amour maintenant."

Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir une expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant. Il savait que c'était du désir.

Soudain, Hinata frappa ces mains. Une partie de la farine s'en dégagea, mais ses mains restèrent blanches.

"C'est pas grave", dit Hinata en regardant ses mains." J'ai trop envie de toi."

Elle se retourna vivement vers lui et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Elle l'embrassa avec fougue.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive", dit Naruto lorsqu'elle le lâcha.

"Moi aussi, j'ai lu les livres de Jiraya- sama. J'avais tellement hâte que tu rentres à la maison. Tous les soirs, je t'imaginais nu contre moi."

"Moi qui croyais devenir un véritable pervers en ayant dans la tête ton corps nu, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul. Ma petite femme est aussi perverse que moi", dit- il en l'embrassant.

"Naruto, allons dans la chambre."

"Et tes nouilles ?" demanda Naruto avec un sourire plein de malice.

"Au diable les nouilles", dit Hinata en rigolant. "En ce moment, j'ai faim de toi."

"Bien, alors passons de la théorie à la pratique. Hinata Uzumaki, es- tu prête à passer le plus beau moment de ta vie ?" demanda Naruto en la portant.

"Non Naruto. Ce sera le premier plus beau moment de ma vie. Je compte bien profiter de mon mari toute ma vie."

Naruto se mit à rire. Il la conduisit jusque dans la petite chambre et la déposa sur le lit. A ce moment là elle composa rapidement des signes avec ces mains puis posa sa main droite dont la paume brillait d'un chakra blanc sur son bas ventre. Naruto lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

"Un jutsu contraceptif." dit elle simplement. Naruto acquiesça.

"Passons aux choses sérieuses", dit Naruto avec un regard empli de désir.

* * *

XXX

* * *

_Partie lemon donc les mineurs dehors. Et j'ai dit tous les mineurs lol!_

* * *

Il entreprit de défaire la chemise d'Hinata qui se laissait faire. Lorsqu'il découvrit sa poitrine dénudée, il commença à la caresser tendrement.

"Je ne te fais pas mal, Hi- chan."

"Continue, mon démon."

Naruto sourit au petit surnom. Depuis qu'elle connaissait sa véritable identité, elle lui donnait des surnoms qui étaient en relation avec le démon- renard.

Le parcourt de son corps lui donna envie d'aller beaucoup plus loin. Ses mains furent remplacées par sa bouche déposant de nombreux baiser sur la poitrine d'Hinata. Très vite le pantalon d'Hinata valsa au sol. Naruto embrassa ses longues jambes sans toucher au point sensible de son corps, bien que son instinct lui criait d'y goûter.

Quand il revint au visage de la jeune fille pour l'embrasser pour la énième fois, elle lui demanda de s'allonger à son tour.

Sans préavis, la main d'Hinata prit la direction du bas ventre de Naruto.

"Ne va pas trop vite, Hi- chan, dit Naruto en continuant à caresser sa poitrine qui bougeait à chacun de ses mouvements.

"J'ai trop envie de toi, mon Naruto", dit- elle en baissant son pantalon.

Le caleçon prit rapidement le chemin des choses inutiles à ses yeux, pour découvrir pour la première fois l'instrument de désir tant rechercher lors de ses nuits solitaires.

"Je… Je peux ?" demanda- elle à Naruto toute rouge de sa soudaine spontanéité.

Naruto prit sa main et la posa sur son sexe et poursuivit par des mouvements de va- et- vient. Hinata resta fascinée par la métamorphose du corps de son jeune mari, puis elle prit la situation en main. Elle se pencha et le prit en bouche. Rapidement Naruto se trouva entourer d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs. Quand elle se releva, elle vit Naruto qui semblait complètement épuisé.

"Naruto… Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda- t- elle inquiète.

"C'était magnifique, Hinata", dit-il en revenant sur terre.

Il se releva et la nudité de sa femme lui provoqua un nouveau désir. Il la poussa doucement pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit. Il retira son t-shirt et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il plongea enfin dans l'intimité de sa femme et bu son plaisir. Hinata se cramponna aux draps lorsqu'une vague de plaisir envahi son corps. Naruto remonta jusqu'à son visage tout en déposant de langoureux baiser sur sa peau brûlante.

"Naruto, vient. Vient en moi. Je t'en supplie."

"C'est inutile de supplier mon soleil, j'arrive."

Il positionna son corps pour le paradis, mais avant de faire tout mouvement, il lui dit :

"Il prétend que pour une femme, c'est douloureux la première fois."

"C'est la preuve que c'est toi que j'attends", dit- elle en entourant ses bras autour de son cou. "Va-y Naruto. Je n'ai pas peur parce que je suis avec toi."

Il sentit une légère résistance, alors il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et dans un mouvement doux mais brusque, il entra en Hinata. Hinata ne cria pas, mais ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Naruto qui ne dit rien. Toujours enlacés, il commença un mouvement lent et tendre qui devint effréné les emmenant, après plusieurs minutes de passion, au plaisir suprême tant attendu.

* * *

XXX

* * *

_Fin du lenom._

* * *

Naruto leva le drap pour recouvrir le corps nu de sa femme. Hinata leva la tête pour voir ce qu'il faisait puis lorsque le drap la couvrit, elle le glissa sur son mari et avant de fermer les yeux, elle embrassa le tatouage d'anbu sur le bras de Naruto. Tendrement Naruto la pris dans ses bras.

"Maintenant nous sommes vraiment un couple", murmura Naruto. "Je t'aime, Hinata."

"Merci Naruto… C'est la première fois que tu me le dis."

"Désormais, tu l'entendras tout le temps, mon soleil. Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime, mon démon."

Tous les deux s'endormirent heureux l'un contre l'autre.

(1) Dono est une marque de respect au Japon pour les grands seigneurs. Dans le Manga et DA, Sarutobi fait un jeu de mot lorsque le Kazekage vient à Konoha lors du tournoi Chuunin. Il l'appelle "Kazekage- dono" par pur moquerie (faut pas oublie que Sarutobi était le plus puissant de tous les Kage lol).


	8. Chapitre08

Salut tout le monde. Comment allez- vous?

Cette fois- ci, je mets le chapitre un peu plus tôt que d'habitude car demain c'est la fête des pères et ma mère rentre d'hôpital, donc je serai un peu débordée pour ce dimanche. Mais j'en suis sûre que certain doit d'être content lol.

Voilà le chapitre 08. La dernière fois je me suis dit que le temps passait vite et bien je n'avais pas tord car je me rends compte que nous sommes arrivé à la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Je pense que se sera la partie la moins appréciée car ce ne sera pas du 100 pour 100 Naru/Hina. Va apparaître le couple Lee/Ino. Kaworu et les autres personnages que j'ai inventé vont disparaître mais pas pour très longtemps. On les verra à la fin de cette deuxième partie (pas d'inquiétude pour les « fans » de Kaworu lol)

Bon voilà, passons aux réponses aux reviews :

**Miliana** : Merci pour ton compliment. Je ne voulais pas montrer du hard. Pour ce couple, je ne pense pas que se sera le mot approprié. C'est plus de la douceur qu'il y a entre eux, surtout que je vois Hinata très douce (bien que je trouve que je les ai fait un peu pervers dans le dernier chapitre mdr, mais c'est mon point de vue) Pour le hard je laisse ça pour le pur hentai tel une fic que j'écris en ce moment sur GTO mais je ne mettrai jamais sur FFN. Mais c'est très gentil pour ce que tu m'as dit. Merci. Bisous.

**Arminas** : Moi j'ai adoré la petite dispute entre les trois ninjas, au début du chapitre. Par contre que tu t'éclates de rire pour le surnom, ben ça ne m'étonne pas car moi aussi quand j'ai eu l'idée, j'étais fendue, bien que la situation ne s'y apprêtait pas, mdr. Pour Hiashi, c'est ma version de sa méchanceté (le clan toujours le clan) Désolée pour les fans de Hiashi. Peut- être qu'un jour il sera un gentil papa ? mdr. Enfin le mystère est tombé (si on peut appeler ça mystère) sur Sakura. Voilà deux genins de l'équipe 7 casés. Manque plus que Sasuke (toujours le dernier, question sentiment !) Aller merci d'être toujours là et bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Salut Mon p'tit Ange ! Cette fois-ci pas de télépathie avec Sailor Ocean mdr. Le même jour certes mais pas à la suite.  
Comme toujours tu es toute mignonne avec tes compliments. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant que j'ai été gentille avec toi, je vais devenir méchant : Comment as- tu osé lire la partie interdite aux mineurs ? Ce n'est pas bien ! lol De toute manière, je sais très bien que ce sera lu par les plus jeunes. Je l'ai fait à votre âge alors je n'ai rien à dire (je lisais les mangas hentai que ramenait mon frère à la maison lol) Donc je ne ferai pas de moral, et puis de toute manière il faut bien savoir ce que c'est… mon dieu si les autorités françaises me lisent, ils vont penser que je veux pervertir la jeunesse française… mdr. Pour Neji, je ne peux pas vraiment le faire méchant, je n'arrive pas. Il sera un peu OOC mais bon… il est assez difficile à manipulé (il n'y a que Hiashi qui peut le faire lol). Alors tu aimes bien Neji ben moi aussi (je crois que tout le monde connaît sur ce que je pense de Neji… lol) Aller voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Zagan** : Merci beaucoup. Faut vraiment que j'allume mon MSN. Je suis désolée de ne pas être sur le net souvent. On se retrouve. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Et oui le mystère est tombé : Neji sort bien avec Sakura et pour tout t'avouer ils sont fiancés (désolé pour les fan de Sakura qui la voit avec d'autres personnes tel que Itachi, Kakashi (ce deux là, c'est mes préférés) et Sasuke) Je n'ai pas voulu faire autant de mystère sur ce couple mais j'en parle très peu, il y a juste des sous-entendus. Et puis, je me suis un peu amusée lorsque tu as voulu le savoir. Je pense que le mystère à commencer lorsque tu m'as posé la question : avec qui Neji sort. Maintenant il n'y a plus de mystère dans l'histoire (faut dire que je suis nulle à ça.). Pour Sasuke, apparemment, tu l'apprécies, bien que tu sois un peu étonné par son caractère. J'ai toujours considéré que l'équipe 7 était une famille parce que Naruto n'en a jamais eu. Bon, c'est vrai qu'en ce moment dans le manga ça commence à aller en vrille mais bon je tiens beaucoup à cette idée. Pour Hinata, j'aime bien quand elle est comme ça, même si c'est un peu triste. C'est dans la tristesse qu'on voit les gens forts. Et oui, Hiashi est un crétin de première catégorie. Clan toujours le clan. Il est assez énervant avec cette philosophie lol.  
Pour la différence entre dono et sama, ben je pense que sama est une véritable vénération à une personne car on traduit souvent Dieu par Kami- sama. Pour dono c'est une révérence pour une personne qui a un titre ou grade plus haut que soi. Enfin pour moi c'est un peu une marque de soumission. Mais, il arrive que dans certain Anime, on peut appeler une personne en finissant par sama tel que dans _Utena_ où un des personnages (je ne sais plus son nom, c'est la blonde un peu folle lol) appelle son frère : Oni- sama. Pour moi c'est un peu abusé mais bon… Mais sinon, je ne sais pas s'il y a vraiment une différence étant donné que Neji appelle Hinata et Hiashi par sama. Je suppose que c'est une tradition dans la famille. Ah lalala! les japonais avec tous leurs suffixes de fin lol.  
Sinon merci pour ce que tu as dit pour le dernier chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que le nouveau couple te plaira malgré tout. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Et oui c'est beau l'amour…. (Les étoiles pleins les yeux : je veux trouver le grand amour) Bon revenons un peu sur terre, mdr. Merci, merci, merci beaucoup. Je t'aime (sert très fort mangaskiss) Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Le mutant** : MDR le petit speech. Oui, Hinata a raison il y aura un autre passage pour tous les deux mais pas maintenant (on ce calme les petits lol) Par contre je ne suis pas contre un passage comme celui- la dans ta fic (voit Naruto avec un large sourire et Hinata toute rouge) oui tu as raison il y a une maladie qui traîne en ce moment, mdr. Mais je ne suis toujours pas contente avec toi. Tuer Naruto, non mais c'est vrai ça ! Vivement la suite en espérant qu'il revienne (Ln avec les yeux à la chat potté) Est- ce que ça marche ? Mdr. Merci beaucoup Bisous.

**Sailor Ocean** : Tient quand je dis que vous faites de la télépathie, vous avez toutes les deux lu ce qu'il ne fallait pas ! Ca mérite une bonne fessée, mdr. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas et même je suis bien contente que ça te plaise. Si j'ai séparé la partie lenom c'est juste qu'il y en a qui n'aime pas ça c'est tout, sinon si je l'ai mis c'est pour le lire. Pourvu que les autorités françaises ne viennent jamais sur FFN… mdr. Sinon, merci à toi. C'est le genre de review qui fait chaud au cœur. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**yue-redmoon** : Ah cette fois, nous avons un majeur ! Zut, je ne peux pas faire de réprimande lol. Pour le pauvre Hiashi, il a perdu une fille, je suis un peu triste pour Hinata mais c'est bien fait pour lui, na ! Sinon, il apprendra très rapidement que le mariage sera consommé parce… (Naruto et Hinata saute sur Ln) Mais ça va pas la tête ! (Regard noir de Ln. Naruto regarde le ciel en sifflant. Hinata, toute rouge, regarde ses pieds) Bon ça va j'ai compris, il faut rien dire. Mdr. De tout manière je suis sûre que tu as compris (Ln avec un large sourire).  
Pour le nombre de chapitre, c'est pas encore définitif car l'histoire n'est pas encore fini. Il faut faire des combats là où je suis et j'essaie de trouver un moyen pour ne pas le faire. Je suis trop nulle à ça. Mais pour l'instant je suis, à 17 chapitres mais peut- être je vais coupé certain chapitre car ils sont assez longs comme celui-ci (7 pages si je ne compte pas les réponses aux reviews lol) mais c'est dure de coupé au milieu de l'action. J'espère que j'arriverai au moins à 20 chapitres (j'aime bien les chiffres rond lol) Aller je te laisse. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : MERCI beaucoup (je t'aime bien toi lol) Oui Naruto malgré son ignorance est un grand romantique surtout quand il est avec Hinata lol.  
Gomen, gomen pour les fautes, je suis vraiment nulle à ça. Je dois envoyer à une de mes bêta-readers mais je suis très fainéante. Promis pour le prochain, il n'y aura plus autant de fautes (bon maintenant il faut que je tiens à ma promesse ;) mais pour celui-ci, j'essaiera de faire de mon mieux. Mais merci pour les petits conseils.  
Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres lemon (mais pas tout le temps comme même mdr). Aller Bisous.

**mayura09** : Mdr la ferme des ninjas ! Génial l'idée… oui les poules sont bien chanceuse mdr. Je vois bien Itachi dire en donnant à manger : « Petits, petits. Venez manger. Petits, petits. » (Ln en plein délire mdr)  
Ben, il faut bien que nos deux petits amoureux apprennent à découvrir leur corps. Eux, il lisent _Icha icha tactics,_ d'autre lisent les fanfictions lemons (regarde du côté des mineurs) Mdr. Pour Kakashi, j'ai une bonne idée pour lui mais bon il faut que je prenne du temps pour l'écrire.  
Aller, voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Utena witch** : Mais ce n'est rien. Je réponds à toutes les reviews c'est un peu comme une correspondance et moi aussi j'aime bien quand on me répond alors je fait la même chose pour mes fics. Merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour Naruto et Hinata.  
Pour ce qui est de ta pudeur. Je comprends parfaitement parce que j'ai beaucoup d'amis qui sont comme toi et le sont toujours à leur âge. Moi par contre, il n'y a jamais eu de tabou dans ma famille au sujet du sexe. Mon père a toujours dit à ses filles : faites ce que vous voulez, avec qui vous voulez mais protégez vous. Bon quand il voit les gendres arrivés, il est un peu triste car il est très attaché à ses trois filles, mais il fait avec. Et puis il s'entend très bien avec eux. Mais toi tu es encore jeune. Tu verras quand tu auras un copain, si il est patient avec toi, ça marchera, j'en suis sûr. Mais bon, il faut trouver le bon lol. Mais quand j'ai lu la serrure et la clef, j'étais explosée. Désolée, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Faut dire que l'image était pas mal, mdr. Mais tu sais, il ne faut pas avoir honte. Tu es timide, c'est dans ta nature. Mais aussi il y a un temps où j'étais timide (mais pas sur la "chose") avec les gens et puis maintenant, j'ai pris sur moi et je dis mes quatre vérités même lorsque je suis méchante. Bon j'arrête avec mon instinct maternel à la con. Juste une chose, tu ne dois jamais avoir honte. On est toujours ignorant. Donc ne t'inquiète pas. Aller j'arrête.  
Mercie beaucoup pour la fic. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour Neji et n'oublie pas c'est pas quelqu'un qui s'exprime sur ses sentiments. Pour Shika, il sera cité et même il apparaîtra pour un chapitre mais ce sera très gentil. Pour Naruto, c'est normal que personne ne s'intéresse à lui. La haine des adultes s'est reportée sur les enfants alors personne ne l'aime pas vraiment. Il y a juste un petit groupe qui sait qui il est vraiment (donc la petite Hinata lol). Les scènes de jalousie ne sont pas pour maintenant, un peu plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas une jalousie maladive. Naruto n'est ce genre d'homme.  
C'est assez comique car je suis souvent à la fac au Moufia et toi tu es un peu à côté. Mais tu dois vivre dans des hauts de Saint- Denis, non ? Pour Zola, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Aller je te laisse et à très bientôt je l'espère en espérant que le nouveau couple te plaira. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Kyaaa ! Darkounet est de retour! J'ai appris que tu n'avais plus de connexion. Je suis bien triste pour toi, mais je suis contente de te voir à une review (je répondrai à celle de _Amants_ pour le prochain chapitre de celui- ci). Et je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as dit. J'attendais de tes nouvelles et tu m'envoies une super review (Ln a les larmes aux yeux). Je ne sais pas quoi te dire tellement je suis contente que tu sois toujours là, malgré tout. Eh, ne relis pas autant la fic sinon tu vas la savoir par cœur, mdr. Vraiment, j'étais vachement contente de te revoir (si on peut dire ainsi) et je te fais de gros bisous, en espérant que tu pourras lire la suite.

Bon voilà. C'est fini pour les reviews !  
Je vais vous laisser mais avant de partir gros, gros bisous à zagan, je t'adore.  
Et puis l'éternel : _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi, mais à Kishimoto- sensei.  
Voila et dites moi se que vous pensez pour le Ino/Lee et même si c'est méchant, faites le.  
Bisous  
Ln

**Chapitre 08**

Un jeune homme blond masqué entra dans le bureau de Tsunade.

"Alors ?" demanda- t- elle.

"Ce sont des hommes d'Oto", dit- le jeune homme.

"Quand commence l'interrogatoire ?"

"Ils n'attendent plus que moi. De toutes manière, je pense qu'Ibiki a déjà commencé."

"Bien, alors je viens avec toi."

"Bien."

Les deux personnes sortirent du bureau. Alors que tout le monde les regardait traverser le bâtiment, en chuchotant, Tsunade observait le jeune homme.

"Dit moi ?

"Oui", dit imperturbablement le jeune homme.

"Pourquoi insistes- tu tant que ça de mettre ce genre de masque."

"Je trouve que cela me définit le mieux."

"Une grenouille tirant la langue."

"Gamabunta est le premier animal que j'ai invoqué, c'est normal que se soit une grenouille qui me représente."

"Mais pourquoi tire- t- elle la langue ?" demanda Tsunade en soupirant.

"C'est parce ça me ressemble. Ne me dis- tu pas que je suis un sacré farceur ?"

"C'est vrai. Mais n'empêche que tout le monde sait que c'est toi."

"Mais non. Il n'y a que la réputation d'une grenouille tirant la langue ou facétieuse qui terrasse les adversaires de Konoha", dit le jeune homme en rigolant.

"Tu ne changeras jamais."

Le jeune homme se mit à rire puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit un autre homme sortir d'une pièce, complètement épuisé.

"Salut Lee", dit le jeune homme masqué en levant le bras.

"Tient salut la grenouille facétieuse !"

"Tu vois, Oba- chan, tout le monde connaît ce titre."

"Baka", dit Tsunade avec une nuance de colère dans la voix.

Elle laissa les deux hommes seuls pour entrer dans la pièce d'où venait Lee.

"Elle n'a pas l'air de bon poil", dit Lee inquiet.

"T'inquiète pas, ça passera. Comment tu vas ?"

"Passé toute la journée à pourchasser des renégats pour ensuite faire des interrogations, tu peux imaginer dans quel état je me trouve."

"Je te comprends tout à fait", dit le jeune homme masqué, compatissant.

"Dis, et si tu retirais ce masque quand tu interroges ?"

"Non, c'est plus pratique car la personne qui est face de moi ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pleurer. C'est plus facile comme ça. Ibiki adore cette méthode."

"Cela ne m'étonne pas, de la part de deux fous. Aller je te laisse, je vais dormir un peu. Ne reste pas trop tard, sinon ta femme va s'inquiéter."

"T'inquiète, elle sait que je fais des interrogatoires pour toute la nuit. Passe une bonne nuit, Gros Sourcil."

Les deux amis se séparèrent. Naruto entra dans la pièce, alors que Lee alla jusqu'à l'administration pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de problèmes. Après avoir discuter avec Iruka, il quitta le grand bâtiment et se dirigea vers son appartement. Soudain, au croisement d'une rue, il s'arrêta et réfléchit un instant. Il fit demi tour et tourna à gauche. Il se dirigea vers un fleuriste déjà fermé à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il savait que quelqu'un l'attendait. Agile comme une panthère, il monta sur le toit de la petite boutique, passa de l'autre coté de la maison, et ouvrit une fenêtre. Il entra dans la chambre où le propriétaire dormait profondément. Lee sourit, et se dirigea vers le lit. Il retira tout l'accoutrement du parfait ninja ainsi que ses poids à ses jambes. Il souleva légèrement les draps et entra dans le lit à côté du propriétaire ou plutôt de la propriétaire. Soudain, il se figea de stupéfaction.

"Ino", s'écria- t- il doucement pour ne pas que les autres habitants de la maison ne l'entendent.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon chéri", dit une voix lasse.

La jeune fille blonde se retourna et prit Lee dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en lui caressant le dos.

"Tu… Tu es toute… toute… toute nue."

"Bien sûr", dit la jeune fille cette fois-ci avec malice. "Mes parents ne sont pas là alors je me suis dit que l'on pourrait en profiter."

"Tu sais très bien ma position sur ce sujet", dit-il en se levant en évitant de faire glisser le drap du corps d'Ino.

"Où pars- tu ?" demanda- t- elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il allait partir.

"Je rentre chez moi", dit-il en reprenant sa veste.

"Mais pourquoi ? Tu viens d'arriver."

"Il est préférable que je parte. Tu t'es fait des idées et tu n'auras que ça en tête… Et je ne veux pas…"

"Pourquoi refuses- tu de me faire l'amour", cria Ino cette fois- ci en colère. "On est ensemble depuis plusieurs mois et tu refuses catégoriquement d'aller plus loin dans notre relation… Pourtant tu sais me donner du plaisir…"

"Ino, c'est bon", dit Lee d'une voix grave, en mettant sa veste. "Je préfère partir."

"Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi", s'écria- t- elle puis les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. "Je ne te plaît pas nue… Tu préfères rester fidèle à elle… C'est ça ? C'est pour Sakura…"

"Ne dis pas de bêtise, Ino. Tu sais très bien que c'est du passé depuis longtemps."

"Et bien justement, je ne le sais pas. Tu refuses toujours de m'en parler et quand je m'offre à toi, tu me tournes le dos… J'ai profité que mes parents ne soient pas là pour que nous allions plus loin… Que je connaisse enfin l'extase, mais toi… toi, tu ne me regardes même pas… Tu me donnes un peu de plaisir quand je suis insistante… J'en ai assez. Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi à la fin."

"Ton amour", chuchota Lee lui tournant le dos.

"Comment ?"

"Je… Je dois partir", dit-il en se levant.

"Non", dit Ino en le prenant par la taille. "Je t'en supplie, reste avec moi", pleura- t- elle.

Lee soupira. Il posa sa main sur les deux mains qui s'accrochaient à sa poitrine.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à tes larmes."

"C'est ta faute… Tu me fais toujours pleurer."

"Je sais… C'est toujours ma faute", soupira- t- il.

Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'ils lâchèrent prise, Lee regarde attentivement la jeune fille. Elle dévie la tête en rougissant.

"Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Lee."

"C'est plus fort que moi", dit- il en souriant. "Je veux encrer dans mon esprit ton magnifique visage."

Ino rit doucement puis elle entreprit à retirer la veste puis commença à enlever le t-shirt qui lui collait a la peau.

"Ino…"

"J'ai compris", dit- elle en souriant, "je veux juste toucher ta peau, elle est tellement douce. Tu me laisses au moins ce plaisir."

"D'accord", soupira- t- il en fermant le yeux.

Ino recula pour le laisser un peu de place dans son lit.

"Euh… Ino… est ce que tu peux mettre quelque chose sur toi ?"

"Non."

"Quoi ?" dit- il en se figeant.

"Comme punition tu vas dormir à côté d'une belle jeune femme toute nue."

"C'est pas vrai… Tu as vraiment des idées complètement idiotes", dit-il en s'installant près d'elle.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes", dit-elle en le recouvrant de son drap. "Mais ne reste pas droit comme ça", dit- elle en gloussant.

"C'est ta punition !"

"Idiot", dit- elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Lee se figea une nouvelle fois en sentant la poitrine d'Ino sur la sienne.

"Tu es une véritable diablesse", dit- il en glissant une de ses mains sur son dos.

"Et toi un tyran. Alors que tu peux profiter de moi comme tu en as envie, tu ne fais que me caresser le dos."

"Dors Ino, sinon je m'en vais. Je suis trop fatigué pour discuter de ton corps, ce soir. J'ai eu une journée difficile."

"Bonne nuit, mon chéri", dit-elle en se serrant plus à lui.

"Bonne nuit, mon souffre douleur."

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout de suite. Restant la seule éveillée, Ino le regarda dormir comme un bébé.

Comment en étaient- ils arrivé à ce petit jeu tous les deux ? Qui lui aurait dit qu'un jour elle tombera amoureuse de « Gros Sourcil » ? Elle ferma les yeux et se souvient comment leur relation de parfait inconnu était devenue une relation amoureuse. Enfin de son côté…

Elle marchait sombrement dans les rues de Konoha. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient conduit au parc. Elle prit au hasard un banc encore humide de la pluie de la veille. Elle s'y assit et sentit la froideur du métal. Puis, elle sombra dans les profondeurs du désarroi.

Au bout de quelques heures, elle sentit une personne à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et découvrit Rock Lee. Il semblait être lui aussi en pleine dépression.

"Depuis quand tu es là ?" demanda- t- elle froidement.

"Je ne sais pas", répondit- il sans la regarder. "Pour tout avouer, quand je me suis installé, je n'ai même pas fait attention à toi… Autres choses à penser…"

"Tu t'es fait largué une nouvelle fois par Sakura ?"

Il ne répondit pas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

"Sakura sort avec mon meilleur ami. Cela dure depuis longtemps à ce qu'il paraît mais ils n'ont jamais voulu me le dire. Ils pensaient que je ne supporterais pas le choc. C'est ce qu'ils ont répondu lorsque je leur ai posé la question…"

"Et tu ne supportes pas le choc", affirma- t- elle

"Oui et non… Et toi ? Pourquoi es- tu dans cet état, toi qui d'habitude est une jeune fille joyeuse ?"

"Je viens de me faire larguer par mon petit copain… On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer. C'est vrai que d'habitude, on se dispute mais, rapidement, on se réconcilie… Mais là, c'était différent… Et puis, j'ai appris qu'il avait une relation secrète avec une autre fille qui travaille avec lui. Il m'a jurée qu'il ne m'avait jamais trompé, mais un jour, il m'a avoué qu'il avait embrassé cette fille… C'est à ce moment que cela à dégénérer et il a prit la décision de rompre. Ca s'est passé, il y a une semaine et je ressemble à un zombi. En plus, je rate toutes mes missions…"

"Tu es un joli zombi", dit Lee en rigolant doucement.

"Ce n'est pas amusant", cria Ino en colère.

"Désolé", dit-il en se calmant puis il regarda en face de lui. Il vit que la jeune fille allait se lever.

"Où vas- tu ?"

"Je vais rentrer. Même en sortant de chez moi, je pense à Shikamaru."

"Euh… Ino, attends… Enfin… J'ai des billets pour un film et un resto… Enfin si tu veux… Non laisse tomber… qui voudrait accompagner un type comme moi…"

Il était sur le point de partir mais Ino lui prit le bras.

"Si tu me promets de me faire oublier pendant quelque instant Shikamaru, je suis d'accord."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver mais on peut bien essayer", dit- il en lui souriant.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis partirent vers le cinéma.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ino était accrochée au bras de Lee.

"Pou… Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était un film qui fait peur."

"Ben, je croyais que l'affiche était très explicite. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans notre métier, on voit pire que ça."

"On doit affronter des êtres humains pas des bêtes sortis de je ne sais où… C'est effrayant d'avoir une tête comme ça."

Une nouvelle fois, elle se crispa à son bras.

Lorsque la séance fut finie, tout le monde sortit de la salle.

"Je n'irais plus jamais voir ce film", cria Ino alors qu'elle tenait encore le bras de Lee. "Il était horrible et effrayant."

"Tu dis ça, mais tu l'as bien aimé, surtout pour la fin."

"Comment tu peux dire ça ?" demanda- t- elle suspicieuse.

"Quand il y avait une scène avec le héros et sa dulcinée, tes yeux brillaient de bonheur."

"Tu as pu voir ça dans le noir."

"On s'y habitude avec le temps", dit-il en souriant.

Ino resta bouche bée devant sa remarque. Il l'avait observée durant le film.

"Euh… Si on allait voir l'autre film. C'est une histoire d'amour."

"Si tu veux, mais c'est moi qui paie."

"Là je ne dis pas non", dit-elle en se tenant plus étroitement contre lui.

"Lee", dit une voix féminine connue des deux amis.

Ils se tournèrent vers Sakura et Neji.

"Sa… Sakura- san !" dit surpris Lee.

"Tient Ino est avec toi", dit elle en souriant. "Euh…"

La jeune fille s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit les bras d'Ino entourant celui de Lee. Ino remarqua son regard et comprit son hésitation. Elle allait le lâcher mais son attention se porta sur le visage triste de Lee.

"Vient", dit-elle, un peu en colère.

Elle le tira par le bras pour le faire bouger.

"Mais… tu ne voulais pas voir le film…"

"Je n'en ai plus envie", dit- elle en essayant de l'éloigner du couple.

Elle regarda Sakura du coin de l'œil qui était restée estomaquée. Quand ils furent assez loin, Lee s'arrêta net puis la regarde.

"Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?"

"Parce que je ne voulais plus voir le film. Et puis, je sais très bien comment réagit ma meilleure amie. Elle a dû convaincre Neji d'aller voir le même film que je voulais voir. Je… Je ne voulais pas voir leur bonheur… C'est tout," mentit- elle.

"Je vois", dit Lee convaincu. "Tu veux faire quoi, maintenant… Il est encore un peu tôt pour le resto."

"Si on faisait un tour au centre ville. J'ai envie de m'acheter quelque chose de nouveau. Je voudrais changer toute ma garde robe car elle me fait penser à Shika…"

Soudain, Lee mit son doigt devant la bouche de la jeune fille.

"Je t'ai promis que tu ne penseras pas à lui, aujourd'hui", dit-il en souriant.

"C'est vrai, tu as raison."

"Si j'allais t'acheter un bouquet de fleurs ? Ce sera bien !"

"Mais tu vas acheter des fleurs chez mes parents, ce n'est pas très original. Je vois des fleurs tous les jours."

"C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que chez tes parents qu'il y a les plus belles fleurs… C'est pas grave. Il faut bien marquer le coup. On fait un tour en ville pour toi puis on va acheter des fleurs."

"Si tu veux", dit Ino en riant sous cape.

En fin de journée, Ino convainquit Lee d'aller voir le fameux film après le restaurent. Un peu déboussolé, il accepta et en fin de séance, Ino cria :

"Je ne retourne plus au cinéma. Il y a des films qui font peur et des films tristes. Pourquoi ils ont fait tuer le héros à la fin."

"C'est peut- être pour mettre un peu de mélancolie. Et puis l'héroïne porte son enfant, enfin de compte il n'est pas vraiment mort."

"Mais c'est trop triste. Quand elle regardera son enfant, elle pensera à son mari et elle pleura de chagrin."

"Mais non. Les femmes d'aujourd'hui sont fortes, comme toi, par exemple."

"On me dit plutôt que je suis faible parce que je pleure dès qu'il y a une trop forte émotion."

"Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une faiblesse", dit doucement Lee en souriant à lui- même. "Nous sommes arrivés chez toi… Tes parents ont fermé boutique à ce que je vois."

"Et oui, il ce fait déjà tard."

"C'est vrai que la dernière séance se finit très tard dans la nuit."

"C'est pas vrai, ils sont partis sans me laisser les clés. Les gredins."

"Comment tu vas faire pour rentrer ?"

On va jouer au voleur", dit Ino en souriant. "Suit moi."

Ils entrèrent dans la cour de la maison et sautèrent sur le toit.

"Ma chambre est par là."

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et cria victoire.

"Normalement les voleurs ne font pas tant de bruits", dit- il amusé par son petit cri.

"C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas un voleur. Tu viens ?"

"Euh… Maintenant que je sais que tu es bien rentrée chez toi, je vais y aller."

"S'il te plaît, entre avec moi."

"Ino, je…"

"Allez vient", dit- elle en lui tirant la main.

Dans un geste brusque, elle le fit entrer dans la chambre et le lança sur son lit.

"Voilà, tu es dans ma chambre", dit- elle en s'asseyant près de lui sur le lit.

Lee s'assit correctement puis il regarda la pièce. Elle était très bien rangée et il pouvait voir le bouquet qu'il lui avait offert quelques heures plus tôt.

"C'est… C'est très jolie", dit-il en rougissant.

"C'est la première fois qu'un garçon vient dans ma chambre."

Lee se figea. Il tourna sa tête vers Ino qui était dans ses propres pensées.

"Même Shikamaru n'y est jamais entré. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voulais garder ma chambre comme un jardin secret."

"Alors je fais partie de ton jardin secret ?" demanda bêtement Lee.

"Oui."

Lee se figea de nouveaux.

"Tu es le premier garçon à m'accepter comme je suis. Quand je sors du cinéma j'aime exprimer mes sentiments à voix haute. Mais lorsque je suis avec mon petit ami, il me demande de me taire car je lui fais honte. Mais toi, tu as essayé de me consoler. Tu n'as pas refusé mon bras… merci Lee. Grâce à toi j'ai passe une agréable journée et je n'ai pensé que très rarement à Shikamaru… Tu es plus qu'un jardin secret, Lee. Tu es devenu mon confident."

"Moi aussi je dois te dire merci, car tu as toujours essayé de me distraire de Sakura. Tu as même prit la fuite au cinéma, pour que je ne sois pas blessé."

"Comment ?"

"J'ai peut- être une tête d'idiot, mais je ne suis pas un idiot. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais m'éloigner de Sakura. Et je t'en remercie. J'ai passé, moi aussi, une agréable journée."

Ino se déplaça près de lui. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur son torse et lui donna un bisou sur les lèvres.

"Tu me promets que l'on recommencera ce genre de journée ?"

"Euh… Si tu veux…"

Ino se sépara de lui et s'assit correctement dans son coin du lit, les joues toutes rouges. Lee se leva et sans la regarder, il lui dit :

"Je dois partir. Demain, j'ai une mission. Il faut que je sois en forme."

"Alors à bientôt", dit- elle avec une douce voix.

"A plus et merci, Ino."

Lee sauta par la fenêtre et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Ino regarda une nouvelle fois le visage endormi de Lee.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand il dort ! » se dit-elle en souriant. Elle leva son bras pour dégager avec sa main les mèches sur son front.

"Ino, dort, chérie", dit-il toujours endormi.

"Ne t'inquiète pas mon fauve de jade", dit- elle en caressant la hanche du jeune homme.

Elle se blottit près de lui et ferma les yeux.

Lee ouvrit les yeux.

« Quelles heures est-il ? » se demanda- t- il en regardant autour de lui.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit à l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Les parents d'Ino sont rentrés apparemment. »

Il sentit un mouvement de la jeune fille nue près de lui.

« C'est un mauvais ninja, se dit-il en souriant, elle n'entend même pas tout ce bouquant. Connaissant son père, il doit faire exprès de faire tout ce bruit. »

"Ino", murmura- t- il pour la réveiller.

"J'ai sommeil."

"Je vais partir", dit-il en souriant.

"Non, reste avec moi. Mes parents ne rentrent que tôt dans la matinée."

"Je crois qu'il est tôt dans la matinée car ils sont déjà arrivés."

"C'est pas vrai", dit-elle en se relevant, ce qui fit glisser ses draps.

"Tu devrais mettre quelque chose", dit- il en tournant la tête pour ne pas voir la peau blanche de la jeune fille. "Si ta mère entre dans ta chambre et qu'elle nous voit ainsi, elle va penser à des choses…"

"M'en fiche", dit- elle en l'embrassant tendrement. "Elle aura à moitié tord car c'est ce que je voulais. Mais toi, tu es une tête de mule."

"Ino, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu rencontreras un homme mieux que moi et tu me largueras. C'est ainsi"

"Oui, je sais. Tu es le roi des largages… Mais j'ai envie que tu changes de réputation. En plus, j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que nous sommes ensemble. Ca fait des mois que l'on sort ensemble mais c'est toujours à la barbe des autres. Il n'y a que mes parents et ton maître qui savent pour nous…"

"On verra ça plus tard", dit-il en sortant du lit.

"Tu as encore une mission ?"

"Non, mais ces derniers jours, des renégats traînent autour du village. Fait attention à toi si tu sors."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas seule."

"Dépêche toi de t'habiller, car ton père s'impatiente je crois", dit-il en entendant un objet en verre se briser.

"Je vais le tuer", dit-elle en sortant du lit.

Elle mit une nuisette en satin sur le dos et ouvre la porte.

"A ce soir, Ino", dit Lee par la fenêtre, ce qui ralentit sa course.

"C'est vrai, je te vois ce soir ?", demanda-elle avec un sourire au lèvre. "On fait quoi ?"

"Dormir", dit-il en disparaissant.

"Mais je ne pensait pas à ça", dit Ino sachant ce à quoi Lee faisait allusion, mais son attention se porta sur une porte que l'on claqua. "Papa, arrête ça", cria- t- elle en sortant de sa chambre. "A cause de toi, Lee est parti."

"Alors c'est lui qui t'a réveillé ?" demanda son père avec malice. "Avec ses baisers torrides."

"Tais- toi", cria la jeune fille. "Ca m'énerve, normalement au lieu de me disputer avec toi, je devrais être encore dans mon lit avec Lee."

"De toute manière, tu ferais une mauvaise épouse pour lui", dit son père en remontant les épaules.

"Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"C'est bien lui qui t'a réveillé, n'est ce pas ? Normalement, tu n'aurais jamais dû être aidée."

"Je suis à la maison et je dors tranquillement. En mission, c'est différent".

"Si tes ennemis t'entendent, tu seras morte ce soir."

Ino regarda attentivement son père puis dévia les yeux en colère.

"De toute manière, je n'ai pas d'ennemi."

"Un ninja a toujours un ennemi, Ino. Tu dépends des autres, c'est vrai, mais les autres dépendent aussi de toi. Ne l'oublie pas. Et puis, si tu restes avec Lee, tu crois vraiment qu'il a besoin d'une femme faible ? N'oublie que c'est un anbu."

"Le petit déjeuné est prêt", dit une jeune femme blonde à l'entrée de la cuisine.

"On arrive", dit le père d'Ino en souriant à sa femme.

D'un pas lent, Ino suivit son père à la cuisine.


	9. Chapitre09

Coucou tout le monde!

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de _Choix_. Je vois que certains apprécient le nouveau couple et j'en suis bien contente. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je ne lâche pas mon couple préféré comme ça. Le couple Ino/Lee n'est qu'un moyen de savoir si je suis capable de faire un autre couple que celui du Naru/Hina. J'aime bien me lancer des petits défis comme celui- là (je sais c'est un peu ridicule, mais amusant) et puis j'aime beaucoup Lee alors pourquoi ne pas faire quelque chose pour lui lol.

Voilà maintenant les réponses aux reviews :

**zagan** : Comme toujours, tu es l'un des premier à reviewer et je te remercie beaucoup pour ça car tu connais déjà la suite lol. Et merci pour ton petit message pour hier, je suis vraiment contente que tu te souviennes de mon annif (Ln aux bord des larmes). Merci, merci et à tout à l'heure sur MSN (enfin si je l'ouvre lol) Bisous.

**Arminas** : Merci pour le masque. Je sais que les anbus ont un masque commun mais qui ne définie pas leur personnalité, alors je me suis permis ce petit extra et puis une grenouille grimaçante ne peut aller qu'à Naruto, mdr. Par contre pour l'interrogation… euh désolée mais je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose (Ln complètement gênée) c'est pour ça que je mets plus de romantisme dans mes fic lol.  
Et oui le temps passe vite… deux mois… et moi, je vieillis, mrd. Bisous

**Sailor Ocean** : Bien sûr que tes reviews me plaisent, lol. Ça me motive un peu pour faire la suite (ce qui est dure en ce moment, pour moi). Sinon, Inoshi n'est pas vraiment dur avec sa fille mais juste réaliste et tu verras ce qu'en pense Lee. C'est vrai qu'au début, ils sont mignons ces deux là lol. Mais la « Chienlit » (expression de de Gaulle, désolée il y a des moments où mon esprit historien remonte lol) ne va pas tarder pour eux. Je sais, j'ai un esprit assez tordu, mdr. Mais bon, cela ne va pas être gai pour Ino. Je te laisse découvrir un peu comment se sera.  
Sinon merci de dire que c'est bien de changer de couple. Si je fais d'autres chapitres ? Pour Lee et Ino, il y aura encore d'autres chapitres sûr dont celui-ci et là je suis en train de voir si j'introduis un autre couple que j'ai découvert dans une autre fic. Le couple c'est Konoha- maru et Hanabi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis tombée amoureuse de ce couple lol. Je suis entrain d'essaie de l'introduire mais bon ce n'est pas encore définitif (avec moi, rien n'est définitif mdr.) Aller je te laisse et merci pour tout. Bisous.

**yue-redmoon** : oui c'est une des raison que cette fic est si longue. Et elle semble ne pas s'arrêter là lol. Merci pour le Ino/Lee. Et oui il y aura une troisième partie. Tu verras ce sera une petite coupure et le début d'une mission, mais comme je suis nulle pour l'action alors j'essaie de biaiser un peu lol. Et peut- être un autre couple comme je l'ai dit à Sailor Ocean. Merci pour le masque, mdr. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci pour le Ino/Lee. Et pour le Naru/Hina, on en parle un peu dans celui- ci puis un peu « d'action » pour le prochain, lol. De rien pour la review et je le pense vraiment. Sinon, je ne suis pas si grande que ça, il y en a d'autres bien mieux que moi, mais c'est gentille de le penser (re-serre très fort mangaskiss, mais pas très fort comme même lol). Je t'adore. Kiss.

**mayura09** : Je suis partant pour lire ce genre de fic surtout si c'est toi qui l'écris, je suis déjà éclatée, mdr.  
Tu vas bientôt 18 ans, c'est l'âge où on peut voter lol, mais il n'y a rien qui change (désolée si je brise ton rêve de liberté, gomen). Mais merci pour ton compliment, ça me touche.  
Je vois que c'est une bonne idée ce masque ! Mdr l'interrogatoire, et oui c'est bien le nom du cochon de Tsunade.  
Merci pour le Ino/Lee. On m'a dit que Lee est assez OOC et j'espère que l'explication que je vais donner, fera comprendre un peu son attitude, ben sinon j'aurai raté le coup cette fois. A toi de me dire ce que tu en penses. Et oui, l'amour c'est compliqué surtout lorsque je mets mon petit grain de sable lol.  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite en espérant que cela ne te décevra pas. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as dit et cela me rassure que tu as apprécié ce couple. Pour avouer leur relation aux autres ce n'est pas encore d'actualité, pour l'instant, ils auront autre chose à régler si je peux dire ça, lol. Par contre, tu as très bien défini Inoshi : « gentil mais un peu chiant sur certains trucs ! » mdr, mais j'aime bien ce personnage. Pour Hinata (Ln regarde Naruto et Hinata qui ont les yeux noirs)… euh ben pour l'instant, je ne peux rien dire, donc je ne peux pas dire si tu as tord ou raison, lol. Merci beaucoup mahiro et voilà la suite. Bisous, je t'adore.

**utena witch** : comme toujours tu as une longue review et tu me bats largement dans ce domaine, mdr ! Sinon, mi va bien et toué ! mdr c'est rare que j'écris en créole et ça m'amuse.  
Sinon merci pour le couple Ino/Lee. J'avais peur que tu n'apprécierais ce couple, vu que tu semble aime le Shika/Ino. Je suis un peu soulagée. Pour moi Naruto reste comme même mon perso préféré (comme toi lol) puis vient Neji. Sinon pour les autres, ils sont tous sur le même pied d'égalité. J'aime Lee pour ce qu'il représente : c'est quelqu'un qui semble ne pas avoir d'avenir dans le shinobi mais malgré tout il essaie de montrer aux autres qu'il peut devenir un très bon ninja. Je dis qu'il faut exemple sur lui, c'est un véritable modèle.  
Pour ce qui est de Shikamaru dans ma fic, si tu veux savoir pourquoi Shika a casé avec Ino ben la simple raison est qu'il ne l'aimait plus bien qu'Ino s'est accrochée à lui. Et puis vu le caractère de Shika, il n'aime pas les ennuies et manque de pot (avec l'intervention de l'auteur), il tombe amoureux d'une autre. Voilà la situation entre ces deux personnages. Pour Ino, les vérités de son père sont assez blessantes, c'est vrai mais c'est comme même un bon moyen de voir les choses et face et les prendre en considération. Et non ce n'est pas pour ça que Shika était « méchant » avec elle.  
Désolée pour la clef et la serrure, lol et merci pour mon instinct. Tu sais je ne sais pas vraiment comment sont les jeunes de nos jours, je ne vit plus avec eux en fait, il n'y a que les enfants de 7 ans que je sais à quoi m'attendre car je m'occupe de mes neveux qui ont cet âge. Mais j'ai entendu dire que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont très précoces à ce niveau. Et là tu viens de me le confirmé. Bande de Baka ! Heureusement que tu as tes amis et je te dis que c'est ce qui est le plus important. Et t'inquiète, le mot folle revient souvent de la bouche de mes amis, tu n'es pas la seule, lol. Et non tu n'est pas handicapé, ni maudite, ni bizarre, tu es juste toi et c'est ce qui compte. Tu dois faire comme Hinata : en admirant Naruto, elle devient forte. Et sache qu'au Japon, le shonen (manga pour garçon) a, en fait, pour but de donner du courage aux jeunes enfants. Voir qu'un personnage banal et faible peut devenir un héro, donne une bonne image aux enfants de continuer dans la vie. Enfin je pense que c'est le bon message. C'est avec de l'entraînement et du courage que l'on devient fort aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Aller, arrêtons là pour ce sujet et j'espère que ça marchera pour toi par la suite.  
Oui je suis sur la fac, mais en ce moment je rester à la maison parce que mes recherches sont fini, je suis à la rédaction. Je fais de l'histoire de La Réunion et je suis en maîtrise. Peut- être l'année prochaine le DEA (ou master II avec la nouvelle réforme) Aller je te laisse et je te fait pleine de bisous. Voilà la suite.

**le mutant** : Mais non, mais non, ta review est toujours la bienvenue et bien assez longue, mdr.  
Et non, tu n'es pas pardonné car on ne voit toujours pas Naruto dans ta fic. Hum… Tu viens de me répondre par MSN et je pense que là je te pardonne, lol.  
Non, je n'ai pas la ero senninose… enfin pas tant que ça… je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fait une scène lemon… bon alors juste un petit peu alors. Je vois que Naruto a trouvé la technique pour te contrer, mdr le petit dialogue. Alors tu es décidé à mettre ce genre de scène dans ta fic ? lol. Et oui Hina/Naru PAWA ! et maintenant le Mutant PAWA !... euh le troisième je ne le sais plus… gomen… Aller je te fait pleins de bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Darkounet a retrouvé une connexion ? N'empêche que je suis contente de te revoir lol. Ca me fait plaisir que mon chapitre t'est plus ainsi que le couple Ino/Lee. Ben oui, le pauvre, je l'aime bien, moi. Donc je l'ai cassé avec un personnage assez lubrique. Comment il va s'en sortit le pauvre Lee ? lol. Bon ben si tu veux relire ma fic autant de fois, ben je te laisse alors… faut dire que ça me fait assez plaisir… un revieweur toujours aussi fidèle… je t'adore. Aller Bisous.

**Mee- Yah** : Oups ! Je crois que je fais des chose un peu hors norme… mais il semble que ça te plait malgré tout… je l'espère. Et merci pour le masque. Je te fais de gros bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Mon ange est de retour ! Ça va, s'était rapide, tu n'a pas perdu grand-chose lol. Mais je suis contente de te voir malgré tout. Je suis bien contente que ce couple te plaise. Et oui Ino est un peu pervers sur les bords, lol et elle ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Je pense que c'est dans sa personnalité, enfin c'est mon point de vue. Peut- être que les fans de Ino ne seront pas d'accord avec moi… déjà que je la mets avec « gros sourcil »…Et oui, tu as raison : Vive Neji !  
Aller voilà la suite et bisous/

Voilà, c'est fini. Je suis bien contente d'avoir de autant de bonnes appréciations pour ce nouveau couple. Je préviens comme même que Lee et Ino seront, peut- être, un peu OOC selon les goûts de certains. Ben sinon je vous laisse.

Avant de partir : Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais à Kishimoto- sensei.  
Et merci à Zagan pour son aide qui m'est très précieuse.

Voilà.  
Bisous à tout le monde.  
Ln.

**Chapitre 09**

"Ino, fait bien attention", dit Sakura en s'avançant prudemment près d'elle.

"Ils sont à combien ?" demanda- t- elle à son amie.

"Je ne sais pas exactement, mais sûrement trois ou quatre. Ils ne se déplacent pas en plus grand nombre, normalement. Il faut rester sur nos gardes jusqu'à ce que les élites viennent nous aide."

"Pas de problème, je vais à gauche."

"Ok, je vais à droite."

Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent. Ino marchait prudemment en cherchant le moindre faux pas de l'ennemi. Soudain, l'un d'eux arriva derrière elle. Elle s'élança sur le côté pour l'éviter mais elle se trouva face à un autre ninja qui possédait une longue épée.

"Je l'ai", cria- t- il.

"Bien sûr, espèce de nigaud", dit Ino en se tenant sur sa main droit pour qu'elle puisse pivoter. D'un coup de pied, elle déséquilibra la main du ninja qui laisse échapper son épée. Mais soudain, elle sentit une douleur au niveau de sa cuisse. Le premier ninja lui avait lancé plusieurs shurikens, puis il fonça sur elle. Elle voulut s'enfuir mais la douleur à sa cuisse uia rappela à l'ordre. Elle s'écroula et elle cria de douleur en touchant le sol parce que les shuriken s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa cuisse. Elle regarda le ninja qui allait lui assener un dernier coup bien en face. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, ce qui le perturba. Il s'arrêta dans sa lancée.

"Qu'est ce que tu fous", demanda son ami.

"Il ne faut jamais hésiter quand on veut tuer quelqu'un", dit une voix près de lui.

Soudain, le ninja s'évanouit.

"Qui a fait ça ?" demanda le deuxième ninja.

"Moi", dit un homme avec un masque de tigre en face de lui.

"Quoi ?" cria le ninja surpris, puis il perdit connaissance.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda l'homme masqué.

Ino le regarda attentivement puis sourit.

"Normalement, on ne devais ce voir que ce soir", dit-elle en essayant de se relever, malgré la douleur.

"Laisse moi t'aider", dit l'homme en s'accroupissant au niveau de sa blessure. "Et bien dit donc, il devait être effrayer, trois shurikens dans ta cuisse."

Il les arracha. Ino faillit perdre l'équilibre dû à la douleur, mais l'homme la soutenait.

"Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher."

"Ca va, je vais juste boiter pendant un certain temps."

"Ouaih !" dit l'homme avec une voix septique. "D'abord arrêtons l'hémorragie car ils se sont enfoncés profondément."

Ino déchira un morceau de ses vêtements et le lui tendit. Il commença à le nouer autour de sa cuisse.

"Mon père m'a dit que je ferai une mauvaise épouse", dit-elle et l'homme se figea.

"Pou... Pourquoi… il t'a dit ça ?" demanda- t- il sans la regarder.

"Parce que c'est toi qui m'as réveillé ce matin et que je n'ai pas fait attention à son boucan. Il dit que je ne te mérite pas en fait."

"Il n'a pas tord… enfin pour ne pas faire attention au moindre bruit qui est autour de toi… même si tu es chez toi, tu dois faire plus attention… voilà, allons rejoindre les autres."

"Lee ?"

"Oui ?"

"Je ferai une si mauvaise épouse ?"

"Pas du tout. Tu seras une parfaite épouse."

Ino sourit sachant pertinemment que, lui aussi, lui donnait un sourire chaleureux derrière son masque.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau de Sakura et d'un homme au long cheveux portant un masque de corbeau.

"Ino !" s'écria Sakura quand elle l'aperçut. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ca va", dit Ino en s'appuyant sur Lee. "Ca ne doit pas être trop grave."

"C'est votre faute", dit l'homme masqué d'un corbeau.

"Voilà notre leçon de moral", dit Sakura désespérée.

"Ce n'est pas amusant Sakura. Si on n'était pas arrivé à temps, qu'est ce que vous auriez fait ?"

"Tu aurais pleuré de m'avoir perdue", dit Sakura droit dans les yeux.

"C'est pas le moment pour les disputes de couple, Neji", dit Lee. "Maintenant, Sakura et Ino, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable pour des ninjas de votre rang. Pourquoi vous vous êtes séparées alors que vous ne connaissiez pas le nombre exact de vos assaillant ?"

"Comment veux- tu que l'on sache s'ils se cachent ? La seule méthode pour le savoir, il fallait que l'on se sépare pour les trouver, mais ils ont été plus rapide que nous, pour tout vous avouer."

"Ca c'est bien sortit de l'intelligence de Sakura- chan", dit une voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent vers un homme blond portant un masque de grenouille.

"Salut la grenouille facétieuse", dit Lee d'une voix souriante à son ami.

"Si tu viens ici pour défendre ces deux idiotes, tu peux partir", dit Neji.

"Aucunement", dit l'homme blond, "mais, je vois que l'accueil est toujours aussi agréable, Neji."

"Naruto, je ne suis pas d'humeur", dit Neji d'une voix coléreuse. "Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?"

"Je suis venu voir si la pêche était bonne ?"

"Là- bas, il y en a deux", dit Lee en pointant du doigt l'endroit d'où il revenait avec Ino.

"Moi aussi", dit Neji en montrant deux ninjas assommés.

"Je vois", dit Naruto en réfléchissant. "Ce matin, on a donc au total sept ninjas renégats."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils viennent ici ?" dit Lee inquiet.

"Moi non plus…", dit Naruto, "peut être avec eux, on aura plus de réponse. Lee accompagne Ino à l'infirmerie. Je crois qu'Hinata s'y trouve. Et toi Neji, tu vas m'aider à porter ces deux idiots, en espérant que personne ne viendra délivré les deux autres."

"D'accord", disent les deux hommes.

Neji et Naruto prirent les deux hommes puis disparurent

"Allons-y", dit Lee en tendant sa main.

"D'accord", dit Ino en s'accrochant à lui.

"Attendez tous les deux," s'écria Sakura. "Je vais vous accompagner."

"C'est inutile, Sakura", dit Ino d'une voix ferme. "Tu n'as qu'à aller voir l'administration."

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Ino. Des fois je ne te comprends pas. Un jour, on est les meilleurs amis du monde et le lendemain, tu m'évites comme la peste. Et c'est comme ça depuis que tu as rompu avec Shikamaru"

"Pour précision c'est lui qui a rompu et deuxièmement je me comporte tout a fait normalement."

"Bon les filles, j'ai autres choses à faire que écouter vos disputes", intervint Lee.

"Oui, tu as raison", dit Ino en lui prenant le bras pour s'y tenir.

"Euh… Lee… Je voudrais te parler… en privé."

"Là, j'ai pas le temps, Sakura- chan, mais après les interrogatoires…"

"Merci Lee. Je vais à l'administration comme l'a suggéré Ino", dit Sakura avant de disparaître.

"Tu comptes la voir ?" demanda Ino après son amie eut disparu.

"Oui, pourquoi ?"

"Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle", dit Ino en se détachant de Lee.

"Ino, j'ai déjà répondu à cette question. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu insistes", dit Lee en la rattrapant. "Laisse moi t'aider."

"Je ne veux pas de ton aide", dit- elle en s'éloignant de lui, avec difficulté.

"Mais merde, Ino. Tu vas être jalouse du passé jusqu'à quand ?"

"Je ne suis pas jalouse du passé, dit-elle en se retournant les larmes aux yeux. J'aime un homme qui en aime une autre. Tu crois que je peux permettre ce genre de chose."

"Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais plus confiance en moi", dit Lee en la portant.

"Lâche- moi, Rock Lee", cria Ino en colère cette fois- ci.

"Ne prononce jamais le nom d'un anbu", dit Lee, d'une voix ferme et menaçant.

"Je suis désolée", dit Ino en détournant la tête, sachant qu'elle avait fait une faute grave.

"Ino, je n'aime plus Sakura depuis bien longtemps."

"Alors qui aimes- tu ?" demanda doucement la jeune fille.

"J'aime une jeune femme qui est aussi têtu qu'une tête de mule. Elle est magnifique surtout quand elle lâche ses longs cheveux blonds pour moi. Elle a un esprit pervers sur les bords et sait comment il faut me manipuler. Elle se nomme Ino Yamanaka. C'est elle que j'aime et personne d'autre."

Ino ne dit rien mais ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Lee commença sa longue traversée de la forêt et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bâtiment administratif, il fit en sorte de ne croiser personne. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de l'infirmerie, Lee regarda attentivement Ino qui pleurait encore.

"Sèches tes larmes, princesse."

"Je n'arrive pas à les arrêter", dit- elle en sanglotant.

"Tu veux qu'Hinata te trouve dans cet état ?"

Ino se blottit contre son cou et se calma. Lee lui dit des mots tendres pour qu'elle se calme. Elle essuya ses yeux et ses joues et regarda Lee.

"Je n'aime pas ton masque", dit- elle avec un triste sourire.

"Pourquoi?" dit Lee.

"Je ne peux pas t'embrasser", finit- elle malicieusement

Elle lui ôta son masque et le plaça sur le côté. Elle avança sa bouche vers celle de Lee et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser.

"Je te retrouve dans ta chambre ce soir", lui souffla- t- il à l'oreille.

"D'accord."

Lee la glissa jusqu'au sol puis frappa à la porte. Il aida Ino à entrer et salua Hinata :

"Bonjour Lee- sempai, _(1) _Ino- san", dit la jeune fille aux yeux de lait.

"Je t'emmène un accident de travail", dit Lee le sourire aux lèvres.

"Eh ! J'ai faillit mourir, si vous n'étiez pas arrivé plus tôt."

"Mais oui, mais oui", dit Lee en la plaçant sur une chaise.

"J'espère que ce n'est pas très grave", dit Hinata soudain inquiète en voyant le bandage imbibé de sang.

"Je dois vous laisser. Naruto et Neji doivent m'attendre. En fait, tu as revu ton mari depuis hier soir ?"

"A coup de vent", dit Hinata tristement. "Mais, il m'a dit que ce soir il rentre à la maison."

"Alors, c'est Neji qui est de garde."

"Je suppose", dit- elle en souriant.

"Aller, à plus tard", dit- il en faisant un clin d'œil à Ino, avant de partir. Celle- ci baissa les yeux et rougit.

"J'ai la même réaction lorsque Naruto me fait ce genre de chose."

"Co… Comment… je ne suis pas avec Lee", s'écria- t- elle assez violemment.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça", dit Hinata en souriant gentiment.

"Ah… Euh…S'il te plaît ne le dit à personne…"

"Si tu le veux", continua Hinata en souriant.

"Comment sais- tu que nous sommes ensemble ?"

"Parce que tu viens de me dire", dit Hinata en rigolant.

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Alors, dit moi ?"

"Tu rougis toujours lorsque tu le regardes et cela ne date pas d'hier… Je t'enviais tellement…" dit tristement Hinata en baissant la tête.

"Pourquoi dis- tu ça ? Tu es mariée maintenant."

"C'est vrai, mais avant je n'étais qu'une amie pour Naruto."

"Tu crois ça… Il te regardait tout le temps et prenait ta défense devant ton père. Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'il était si courroucer."

"Tu le crois vraiment…."

"Bien sûr. Tu sais un mariage ne se prend pas à la légère même si l'on est forcé."

"Ce n'est pas grave… Maintenant, je sais qu'il m'aime et je suis heureuse d'être avec lui."

"Tu as bien de la chance !"

"Pourquoi ? N'es- tu pas heureuse d'être avec Lee- sempai."

"Si mais, il refuse catégoriquement de le dire aux autres. De plus, je veux aller plus loin dans notre relation mais il ne veut pas… Je me dis que c'est parce que je ne lui plais pas suffisamment mais il me dit que ce n'est pas ça."

"Je pense que Lee- sempai ne veut pas être blessé par la suite."

"Mais je ne veux pas le blesser, je veux qu'il reste avec moi."

"Mais tu sais, Sakura- san était son plus grand amour dans le passé et comment cela s'est fini, ça été une tragédie pour lui."

"Je ne comprends pas, il n'a jamais été avec Sakura et …"

"Tu te trompes, Ino- san."

"Comment ?"

"Lee- sempai est sorti avec Sakura- san le jour où elle a décidé de ne plus courir après Sasuke- kun."

"Comment ?" dit Ino surprise.

"Je… Je crois que j'en ai trop dit…" dit Hinata en allant chercher des bandages.

Resté pendant quelques minutes, seule, Ino réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Hinata. Lorsqu'elle revint, Ino lui demanda :

"Hinata… Est- ce qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?"

Hinata se figea. Elle regarde attentivement la jeune fille.

"Je… Je ne sais pas", dit-elle en désaffectant la blessure.

"Tu mens très mal."

"Ino… C'est confidentiel… C'est Naruto qui me l'a dit…"

"Hinata je t'en pris… J'ai besoin de savoir…"

"Lee- sempai va m'en vouloir… ainsi que Naruto…"

"Je leur dirais que je t'ai menacé."

"C'est gentille Ino… Et puis, je ne veux plus voir Lee- sempai souffrir comme il le fait alors que vous êtes ensemble…D'accord je vais te dire. Oui, Lee et Sakura ont couché ensemble… Mais Sakura s'est éprise de mon cousin et l'a quitté sans lui donner de bonnes raisons. Puis, par la suite, elle en a beaucoup voulu à Lee car il avait pris sa virginité alors que Neji croyais qu'elle était vierge. Excédé par les caprices de sa petite amie sur son meilleur ami, Neji- nii- san l'a giflée en publique. Sasuke- kun et Naruto lui ont fait comprendre que ce qu'elle a fait été mal et incorrecte. Neji- nii- san m'a dit qu'il se fichait de la 'pureté' de Sakura- chan, tout ce qu'il voulait c'est qu'elle l'aime. Depuis Sakura- chan essaie de se faire pardonner mais ; Lee- san l'évitait tout le temps. Mais maintenant, il est avec toi et tout ce que pourrait dire Sakura- chan n'a plus aucune importance…"

"Je comprends mieux ses sentiments…", dit Ino en réfléchissant à voix haute.

"La blessure n'est pas importante", dit Hinata en se relevant, "mais les lames sont comme mêmes entrées profondément dans la chair. Tu auras mal pendant quelque temps mais cela va vite passer. Je vais te donner un congé d'une semaine, le temps de cicatriser. Avec la pommade que je vais te donner, elle va accélérer la cicatrisation… mais je te donne quelques jours pour chouchouter ton petit ami", dit la jeune fille aux yeux pâles en souriant.

"Je… Je te remercie Hinata", dit Ino en rougissant.

* * *

(1) Sempai se dit à une personne plus âgé qui a de l'expérience. Quand on est à l'école, celui qui un ou deux ans de plus est appelé sempai. Dans une entreprise c'est celui qui est dans cette entreprise plus longtemps est appelé sempai aussi.


	10. Chapitre10

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez- vous ! Moi c'est bof ! En fait je commence à stresser pour mon mémoire car je dois le rendre le 15 Août et la date approche à grand pas.

Mais bon sinon, je serai à fond sur mon mémoire pendant tout le mois de Juillet. Donc je ne toucherai pas beaucoup à mes fics, je parle surtout pour _Amants_. Normalement, j'ai un chapitre de fini mais il faut attendre mes bêta. Donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il y aura un chapitre sûr pour ce mois.  
Ben sinon, j'ai fini la dernière fois un One- shot que je mettrais peut- être pour ce mois le temps d'attendre la suite de _Amants_.  
Pour _Choix_, je suis un peu en avance donc normalement c'est toujours Dimanche.  
Voilà le dernier topo de ce mois de Juillet qui va être très long pour moi.

Bon voilà les réponse au reviews (qui en passant je le ferai toujours même si je suis débordé, c'est mon plaisir de la semaine lol)

**Yue-redmoon** : C'est vrai. Je savais que pas tout le monde aimerait cette partie. Mais bon, moi je l'aime beaucoup donc je continue. Et oui, Hinata a dis la chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire lol. Pour la punition… ben tu devrais lire la suite, lol. Et non, je ne suis pas en vacances comme vous tous (malheureusement pour moi, snif !) Et pour la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, ben il n'y a rien pour l'instant car j'ai tout perdu. Si tu veux le titre, je te le donnerai mais ce sera tout pour le moment. En ce moment je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de l'écrire, désolée. Tu auras des nouvelles peut- être en fin septembre quand j'aurai fini avec ma soutenance. Voilà la suite et bisous.

**Zagan** : Dit donc Zagan, il faut arrêter de chercher la petite bébête lol. Non je plaisante, heureusement que tu es là sinon je ne sais pas ce que je ferai lol. Mais ta petite remarque m'a bien fait rire, elle ne peut venir que de toi lol. Ben sinon merci de m'avoir envoyer le dernier chapitre de Amants (il y en a qui vont être content mdr) A plus, Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Coucou mon petit ange. Une semaine sans Internet ou d'ordi, je meurs, déjà que j'embête mon père quand il veut faut de l'électricité à la maison et qu'il coupe le courant pour quelque heure, alors un semaine… non c'est impossible.  
Merci pour le couple Ino/Lee, mais pour ce chapitre ça fini mal… enfin… va lire la suite lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes ce couple car je sais que beaucoup ne l'aime pas. Sinon, tu seras contente il y aura un passage Naru/Hina un peu… enfin interdit au MOINS de 18 ans. Lol Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, n'est ce pas ? Voilà la suite, bisous.  
P.S. : Vivement la suite de _La vie d'une étoile_.

**Jynrionushiwa** : Merci beaucoup. J'adore ce genre de review ça me motive un peu plus lol. Mais, j'espère que malgré tous ces moments romantiques, tu apprécieras toujours autant. Et bien j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Et oui l'informatique quand il ne veut pas marcher c'est dure. La pire dans tout ça c'est qu'on ne peut pas s'en empêcher d'en avoir besoin lol. Merci pour le chapitre. Et oui, maintenant, elle peut se permettre de donner des conseils lol. Mais est- ce qu'elle a fait le bon choix ? Tient c'est le titre de la fic, mdr ! Bon, j'arrête mon délire. Je te fais de gros bisous et à très bientôt.  
P.S. : J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience surtout que ça me donne l'eau à la bouche ce que tu m'a dis tout à l'heure.

**Arminas** : Et bien tu vas être content, il y a un passage entre Naruto et Hinata un peu… bon je crois que tu as compris. Sinon ce sera le dernier pendant deux- trois chapitres. Mais j'espère que tu resteras toujours aussi fidèle. Pour Sakura, faut pas l'en vouloir, elle était juste en colère. Des fois, les choses qu'on ne voulaient pas le dire, sortent lorsqu'on est en colère. Mais bon, ces choses là font mal. Aller gros bisous, en espérant que ça te plaise toujours.

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup (un autre gros câlin !). De l'action, je ne sais si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mais bon ce sera dans les prochains chapitres. Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**renia** : Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser comme ça. Moi aussi je ne review pas toujours. En fait j'y pense, je crois que je ne reviewe plus depuis quel temps pour Ton histoire… tu vois tu n'es pas la seule, lol. En passant, je passe le mot, cette fic est géniale. Pour cette maladie qui semble être transmissible entre auteur… ben, je ne dirais rien étant donné que moi aussi j'en suis atteint lol.  
Moi qui avait un peu peur de ta réaction pour Sakura (je sais que tu en es fan lol) mais il me semble que ça va, tu as bien prit. Mais bon comme je l'ai dis à Arminas, faut pas lui en vouloir. Aller, voilà la suite et à bientôt. Bisous.

**Onariah** : Mais non, mais non, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Sakura… je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de personnes qui sont révoltées par son attitude pour ce pauvre Lee. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec elle mais j'étais à un moment où elle commençait à me gonfler mais maintenant ça s'est calmé (enfin je n'apprécie pas son rôle dans le DA en ce moment, Gomen pour les fans…)  
Ben sinon, je suis contente que malgré que ça ne tourne pas autour de Naruto et Hinata, tu apprécies, merci. Mais tu seras contente on les revoir dans ce chapitre, mais pour le reste, il faut attendre. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Merci pour tout. Et oui c'est dur pour lui et je n'ai pas fini avec lui (voir la suite) Je suis contente que le couple te plaise (moi je l'adore). Pour nos jeunes mariés les voilà de retour avec un gros câlin, mdr. Pour le masque je suis bien content qu'il te plaise toujours autant. Imagine quand il est en mission avec le masque lol. Je pleins les pauvres adversaires, mdr. T'inquiète pas pour l'ortho, moi je suis nulle lol. Aller voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini.

Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, il y a un passage lemon. Bon je ne sais pas si ça plaira, à vous de me le dire.

Ben sinon quoi dire d'autre… ben rien ah oui : _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas, il est à Kishimoto- sensei (il prétend qu'il va finir Naruto dans un an, un an et demi, Snif !)  
Et je remercie à Zagan pour son aide très précieuse, je n'ai rien changé pour ce chapitre à part le lemon lol.

Bisous à tout le monde et j'espère que je vous reverrai bientôt  
Ln

**Chapitre 10**

Le soir, un jeune ninja sautait de toits en toits pour s'arrêter finalement devant une fenêtre ouverte. Il entra dans la pièce et vit que seule la lampe de chevet éclairait faiblement la pièce.

-Ino ? demanda le ninja mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il s'avança vers le lit. Il vit que la jeune fille se trouvait de l'autre côté, assise par terre, le dos appuyé contre le lit.

-Ino ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

-Tu… Tu es déjà arrivé, dit la jeune fille surprise de voir l'homme près d'elle.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude, tu sautes dans mes bras quand j'entre dans ta chambre.

-Elle ne t'a pas encore blessé ?

-Je vois, dit le jeune homme en s'asseyant près d'elle. Non, elle ne m'a pas blessé. Ce qu'elle peut me dire ne me blessera plus.

-Lee, dit Ino en le prenant dans ses bras, je suis sûr que tu as eu un pincement au cœur malgré tout. C'est toujours comme ça quand on a aimé une personne aussi fort que tu as aimé Sakura.

-Ce n'est plus la même chose, Ino, dit- il en l'embrassant tendrement. Maintenant, c'est toi qui es dans mon cœur et ça depuis bien longtemps.

-Alors fait moi l'amour, dit-elle d'une voix grave, en réclament ses lèvres.

Lee se figea mais très vite la passion de posséder ses lèvres l'empêcha de dire autre chose. Ino le prit pour un 'oui' et elle approfondit son baiser. Elle entreprit de retirer sa veste de ninja, mais Lee lui bloqua les mains.

-Lee… murmura- t- elle.

-Non, Ino. Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis.

-Je vois, dit elle en voulant se relever mais la douleur la remit à sa place.

-Ino, s'écria Lee quand il la vit retomber lourdement près de lui. C'est ta blessure.

-Laisse moi, dit- elle en le rejetant.

Elle s'appuya sur son lit pour se relever puis elle prit une béquille qui l'aida à se déplacer jusqu'à un coin de la chambre.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, cria- t- elle.

-Ino… Tu vas réveiller tes parents.

-Je m'enfiche. De toute manière, ils ne sont pas là. Eux, ils s'aiment. Ils prennent du bon temps ensemble. Moi, je reste dans ma chambre à attendre que mon idiot de copain fasse quelque chose. Je me suis toujours dit que Sakura t'empêchait de faire certaine chose avec moi et tu l'as toujours nié. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Sakura est toujours entre nous et elle le restera toujours. Je ne veux plus de cette relation. Elle me fait trop mal… je ne veux plus te voir, Lee.

-Ino… Je t'ai toujours dit que Sakura n'est plus dans mon cœur. Il n'y a que toi, je peux te le jurer.

-C'est inutile de jurer… Tu ne te rends même pas compte de cette situation. Tu ne vois pas qu'inconsciemment tu laisses Sakura nous séparer.

-J'en ai assez Ino, dit Lee d'une voix menaçante, lui prenant le bras violemment pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui. Qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu comprennes véritablement mes sentiments pour toi ?

-Fait moi l'amour, dit- elle d'une voix neutre.

-Ino…

-Tu vois, dit- elle résignée. Elle est encore là et sera toujours là si nous restons ensemble.

-Arrête Ino. C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je ne veux pas.

-Pourtant, à elle, tu lui as fait l'amour.

-Comment ? dit Lee étonnée cette fois- ci.

-C'est inutile que tu me le caches. Je sais que vous êtes sortis ensemble avant qu'elle ne sorte avec Neji. Tu lui as même fait l'amour et tu le regrettes amèrement maintenant, n'est ce pas ?

-Comment tu sais ça ? Personne ne le sait à part les concernés, Naruto et Hina… Hinata t'a tout dit, c'est ça ? demanda- t- il en lui prenant le bras violemment.

-Elle voulait juste ton bonheur. Que tu vives en paix avec toi-même… Tu… Tu me fais mal, Lee.

Lee la lâcha soudainement comme si elle lui brûlait la main. Elle faillit tomber mais rapidement elle prit appuie sur sa béquille.

-Lee… Ne lui en veut pas. J'ai insisté pour savoir plus…Et je comprends mieux notre relation… Sakura t'a mené une vie dure comme elle en est capable…

-Ca suffit Ino. Ne va pas t'imaginer que tout est de sa faute, j'ai ma part, tout comme Neji. Mais maintenant, c'est fini. C'est une autre femme que j'aime et je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois. Cela ne résolu en rien notre relation.

-Pourquoi ne veux- tu pas comprendre… Lee, dit- elle en sanglotant. Notre relation n'est que la conséquence d'un amour perdu.

-Arrête avec toute ces histoires du passé. Maintenant, nous sommes au présent.

-C'est que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Je ne suis pas Sakura. Moi c'est Ino Yamanaka. Celle qui t'aime.

-Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne m'aurais jamais sortit tout ça de ma tête. Tout ce que tu veux c'est ton propre plaisir, qu'importe la personne qui est en face de toi. Tu veux juste te satisfaire.

-Comment peux- tu dire ça ? murmura- t- elle.

-Ce n'est que la vérité et elle fait mal.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, dit- elle d'une voix froide. Disparaît de ma vue espèce de sale lâche.

-Moi lâche, dit Lee en riant ironiquement.

-Oui… Tu as peur que je te laisse. Tu as peur que je te traite de tous les noms parce que tu m'auras pris ma virginité. Tu as peur de notre future. Jamais tu n'as effacé l'image de Sakura dans ton cœur. Tu n'as que de la rancœur quand tu me vois… Oui, je représente la rancœur que tu as eue pour Sakura.

-Ca suffit Ino, cria Lee sans la regarder.

-C'est vrai, la vérité fait mal… Même moi je suis blessée par cette vérité. Maintenant, sort de ma chambre… Sort de mon jardin secret, cria- t- elle.

Lee resta muet pendant quelque temps puis s'en alla sans faire de bruit.

Ino leva les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était seule dans la pièce. Elle lâcha sa béquille et alla vers son lit sans faire attention à la douleur de sa cuisse. Elle pleura toute la nuit.

Chez les Uzumaki, Naruto entra dans la chambre à coucher, ne portant qu'un caleçon et une serviette sur la tête. Il observa sa femme qui était sur le lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda- t- il en voyant son visage triste.

-Rien, lui dit Hinata en souriant. Mais, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

-Laquelle ?

-J'ai dit à Ino- san que Lee- sempai avait eu une relation avec Sakura- san.

-Oui, je crois que c'est une bêtise, dit Naruto en regardant sa femme qui culpabilisait. Mais, ne t'inquiète pas. S'ils s'aiment vraiment, ils arriveront à vaincre leurs peurs à tous les deux.

-Je l'espère.

-Je vois que tu as déjà fait mon sac, dit-il en voyant un sac à dos sur une chaise.

-Oui. J'y ai même mis une pommade au cas où tu te blesserais.

-C'est très gentil... Ma mission sera plus longue cette fois- ci, dit-il en s'installant sur le lit, près d'Hinata. Tu auras la patience de m'attendre.

-Je ne sais pas trop, dit- elle en souriant cette fois- ci avec une peu plus de passion. J'ai pris goût à certaine chose.

-Je vois, je ne suis qu'un esclave sexuel, pour toi.

-Entre autre !

-Et en plus elle ne réfute pas. Mais où est passé ma douce et tendre femme, demanda- t- il en l'embrassant.

-Elle est juste dans tes bras et n'attend que tes caresses.

-Alors madame sera servie, dit-il en l'embrassant avec beaucoup plus de passion.

* * *

XXX

* * *

_Partie Lemon, donc vous le savez, les mineurs... dehors lol _

* * *

Sa main glissa tout le long du corps de la jeune femme tout en passant sous la chemise de nuit afin de caresser sa poitrine.

-Naruto, souffla- t- elle en lui caressant sa chevelure.

Il entreprit à déboutonner la chemise de nuit et vint embrasser sa poitrine nue.

-Tu m'enflammes mon soleil, dit- il entre deux suçons.

Un mamelon dans la bouche, il pétrit l'autre sein de sa main.

-Na… Naruto…, gémit Hinata se laissant aller à toutes sensations.

Il remonta pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois mais elle s'en plaignît. Il sourit de satisfaction.

-Continue… plus bas… murmura- t- elle en lui prenant sa main pour le déposer sur son mont vénus, mais il la remonta pour lui caresser les seins. Elle protesta légèrement.

-Tu es une rapide, dit- il au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de sa respiration. Elle frissonna et lui, il mit son lobe dans la bouche. Elle gémit son nom une nouvelle. Il apprécia de plus en plus toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Il aimait donné du plaisir à Hinata, qu'elle frisonne dans ses bras, qu'elle murmure son nom de manière si existante.

Il en avait, malgré tout, assez de jouer avec elle, alors sa main continua son chemin en parcourant son ventre qu'il caressa pendant quelques minutes. Comprenant son parcourt, voulant plus, Hinata retira sa culotte et lui mit sa main, virile, sur son pubis.

-Continues, murmura- t- elle.

Naruto la regarda prendre plaisir. Il aimait la voire ainsi. Il joua avec ses doigts en elle. Elle apprécia ce traitement en se tortillant légèrement. Alors, il descendit pour laper son jus tellement précieux. Il était doux avec elle et elle aimait le sentir aussi tendre. Hinata gémit de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses muscles se raidissent et que son esprit s'envol vers d'autres cieux de délectations.

Il se releva puis revenir vers son visage, rougit.

-Je crois que tu es prête, dit Naruto en l'embrassant comme un possédé.

-Laisse moi te préparer, dit- elle faiblement.

-C'est inutile. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et leva les yeux vers elle.

Naruto sourit et il entra doucement en elle. Il fit de nombreux mouvements puis s'arrêta lorsque le plaisir monta trop vite puis il reprit ses mouvements. Hinata ne pouvait plus supporter un tel supplice. A plusieurs reprises, elle allait exploser mais Naruto s'arrêtait à chaque fois. Ayant comprit comment fonctionnait le corps de sa femme ainsi que le sien, il s'amusa à faire durer le plaisir. Par moment, Hinata le supplia de la laisser jouir, mais il refusait. Ce n'est quand ils n'en pouvaient plus que Naruto se laissa aller à une jouissance intense.

_Fin du lemon_

-C'était tellement bon, Naruto, dit- elle lorsqu'ils revinrent à la réalité.

-Oui ! dit- il d'une voix roque se relevant légèrement pour observer son visage rougit par le plaisir. J'aime voir ton visage comme ça.

-Mon visage ? Comme est- il ?

-Rouge. Ce n'est pas le même rouge dû à ta timidité mais un tout autre rouge. Je suis heureux car moi seul peux te provoquer ce magnifique rouge.

-Mais même quand je rougis par timidité, c'est toi qui le provoques.

-Mais je ne suis pas le seul, dit-il en jouant avec son sein droit. Là, il n'y a que moi qui peux te procurer un tel plaisir.

-C'est vrai…, dit Hinata en rigolant lorsqu'il veut la chatouiller. Tu ne devrais pas dormir. Demain, tu dois partir de bonne heure.

-Si je ne me lève pas… C'est pas bon, c'est Sasuke qui va me réveiller et s'il nous voit comme ça, il va vraiment maudire notre mariage.

-Alors, il faut que tu dormes. Souviens- toi de la dernière fois où tu étais trop fatigué, tu t'es retrouvé marier, dit- elle en souriant.(1)

-Et je n'espère pas ! Il y aura Neji, Sasuke et Lee. Tu me vois avec un homme ?

-Tu ne sais pas quels sont leurs goûts ? Neji- nii- san et Lee- sempai ont une petite copine mais Sasuke- san?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sasuke apprécie la beauté des femmes autant que moi.

-Tu regardes d'autres femmes? demanda- t- elle, jalouse.

-Non, tu es la seule à mes yeux et j'espère sincèrement que Sasuke ne te regarde pas toi, sinon je le tue !

-Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu as raison.

-Aller mon soleil, il est temps de te coucher et laisser place à la lune.

-C'est toi ma lune, Naruto.

-Je l'espère bien. Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

-Je t'aime Naruto, dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit- il en l'embrassant tendrement puis ils fermèrent les yeux.

Naruto marchait tranquillement dans le village jusqu'au point de rendez- vous. Il n'avait pas osez dire à Hinata que sa mission se faisait à Uta no Kuni, de peur qu'elle ne s'inquiète tout le long de cette mission. Il avait fait promettre à Tsunade de ne pas le lui dire sauf si vraiment il y avait un problème.

Lorsqu'il arriva au lieu de rendez- vous, il vit que Lee était déjà là. Il remarqua qu'il était perturbé.

-Salut Lee, dit- il, sans grand enthousiasme.

-Salut Naruto.

-Tu as l'air inquiet. C'est parce que tu ne vas pas voir Ino pendant des semaines.

-Hum, fit- il en souriant amèrement. Ino… Je crois que c'est fini nous deux…

-Co… Comment ?

-On s'est disputé et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me revoir.

-C'est parce que Hinata lui a tout raconter ? demanda Naruto inquiet.

-Cette histoire n'a était que le déclencheur… C'est moi le fautif.

-Tu dis toujours que c'est ta faute. Il n'y a pas une part pour chacun ?

-Pour cette histoire, je ne suis pas sûr… Ino a raison en disant que je laisse trop le passé s'interposer dans notre relation… Je la rends malheureuse… Je suis vraiment un incapable quand il s'agit des filles.

-Et moi, je ne peut même pas t'aider car je mis prend assez mal pour ce sujet.

-Ne me dis pas que tu t'es disputé avec ta femme.

-Non, mais j'étais incapable de lui rendre le sourire quand je suis parti. De plus elle, s'inquiète pour vous deux.

-Elle ne devrait pas. La tension existait déjà bien avant.

-Quand tu rentreras, tu n'auras qu'à lui faire un bon petit plat et tu la chouchouteras comme une reine. Connaissant Ino, elle sera aux anges.

-Si elle me laisse la voir.

-Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

-Je crois que je vais faire la même chose que toi.

-Que moi ?

-Oui, il y aura une grande fête quand nous rentrerons et se ne sera pas en petit comité comme toi, tu l'as fait.

-Tu veux parler de mariage ?

-Oui et se sera grandiose, dit Lee en retrouvant le sourire. Mais avant, il faut que j'arrive à lui parler quand on rentre.

-Ca, c'est sûr. Une fille c'est compliqué quand ça s'y met.

-Tu l'as dit… S'il te plaît, ne dis rien aux autres de mes problèmes.

-Tes problèmes ? Mais quels problèmes ?

-T'es vraiment un pote, dit Lee en frappant amicalement l'épaule de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive, encore ? demanda Sasuke lorsqu'il arriva, accompagné de Neji.

-Rien de spéciale, dit Naruto avec son large sourire. On attendait les deux belles gueules.

-Ca te va bien de dire de telles choses alors que tu as aussi tes groupies, dit Neji en souriant. Et Lee n'est pas très loin derrière.

-Je me pose la question comment Hinata peut encore sortir de chez elle, avec ces délurées, dit Sasuke en croisant ses bras. En fait, j'espère que cette fois- ci, tu t'en vas sans problème dans la tête. Car si c'est le cas, tu retournes voir Tsunade pour lui dire que je te refuse dans le groupe.

-Ca va, cette fois- ci, c'est moins important. Mais ça fait mal au cœur de voir Hinata pleurer.

-Je ne la voyais pas si sensible que ça, se dit à voix haute Neji.

-Ne commence pas Hyuga, dit Naruto sur la défense.

-Mais non. Je me souviens juste que Hinata était plutôt contente de partir en mission…

-Dans le monde où elle vivait, cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Naruto le visage en colère quand il se souvint de son beau- père.

-En fait, je voulais te le dire depuis très longtemps, mais je te félicite de t'imposer devant mon oncle, dit Neji.

-Je crois que tu es la deuxième personne qu'il craint le plus dans le village, dit Lee.

-Et c'est qui la première ?

-Neji, dit Sasuke d'une voix froide.

-Alors il devrait faire plus attention à toi et à Lee, dit Naruto en croisant les bras et en agitant la tête affirmativement.

-Je dois le prendre comme un compliment, je suppose… mais n'espère pas des remerciements.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce genre de chose avec toi, dit Naruto en souriant bêtement. Bon, si on prenait la route.

-OK ! dirent en cœur ses trois amis.

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas, aller relire le début de la fic (n'est- ce pas Zagan?) lol.

* * *

Petite note avant de partir. Aujourd'hui FFN accepte les tirets, dites moi si ça vous plaît ou si vous préférez les guillemets (je dis ça si pour la suite les tirets apparaîtront). Bisous tout le monde.


	11. Chapitre11

Coucou tout le monde !

Dure semaine pour moi entre le mémoire, mon inscription pour le DEA (oui, je continue les études… je finirai vieille fille si je continue comme ça, lol), ma course poursuite pour me trouver un petit job pour l'année prochaine… bon j'arrête là, je suis que tout le monde s'en fout, lol. Enfin, je vais dire vivement le week-end où je peux poster ce chapitre.

Bon avant de parler de ce chapitre d'abord réponses aux reviews :

**zagan** : Merci pour la review. Et désolée, je n'ai pas ouvert MSN cette semaine mais tu connais les raisons. J'ai modifié la fameuse scène et certain point mais rien de bien particulier. Merci et à Bientôt. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Merci beaucoup, tu me fais rougir. Par contre, je me suis éclatée pour le mot 'gnognotte' (je sais, il m'en faut peu, lol) ça fait bien longtemps que je l'avait pas vu ou entendu. Et bien j'espère que l'attente ne te décevra pas. Et t'inquiète pour les tirets ou les guillemets. Bisous.

**yue-redmoon** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lee, je suis méchante mais pas à ce point, lol. Pour le manga, pour tout t'avouer je ne le connaissais pas, enfin pas sous ce titre. Je l'ai connu sous 'Futari Ecchi' (c'est le titre en japonais) et j'ai vu que les OAV (les deux saisons) et j'ai beaucoup apprécié (non, je ne suis pas une pervers, lol). Je ne savais pas que le manga existait. Maintenant que je le sais, j'irai à la librairie… enfin quand ma bourse me le permettra, lol. Et non, je ne pense pas m'être inspirée par l'OAV, sinon c'est inconsciemment.  
Pour ce qui est de la mission, je ne dirais pas plus, mais y en a qui seront surpris, ça je ne n'en doute pas.  
Pour ce qui est de la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_, et bien le titre c'est _Vestale _(pas tuer, pas tuer !). Bon, je suis gentille aujourd'hui, je te donne un petit résumé du premier chapitre que j'avais écrit et nous savons tous ce qui s'est passé avec mon ordi (snif !) Donc, c'est dans une forêt, une jeune fille brune aux yeux laiteux, découvre un étrange personnage, habillé d'un long kimono orange, endormi près d'un arbre. Lorsqu'elle le réveille, elle découvre des yeux d'un bleu si pure qu'elle sait qu'elle les avait déjà vu (bon maintenant vous savez qui c'est). Il se présente sous le nom de 'Kami' (c'est sûr, tout le monde le reconnaît, lol) mais elle rectifie son nom en l'appelant « Naruto- kun » et lui dit qu'elle a de vagues souvenirs de lui qu'elle a refusés de perdre. Et ils s'embrassent. Elle l'emmène à la vallée des Vestales et Naruto annonce à la Mère supérieure qu'il est là pour deux missions. La première, reprendre Hinata. La seconde est en rapport avec la Mère. Que trame la Mère supérieure ? Est- ce qu'Hinata va rester auprès de celui qu'elle aime ? Est- ce que la fin finira bien ? Ca, c'est une autre histoire car je ne l'ai pas encore écrite, lol. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que nous verrons un peu les pouvoirs d'Hinata et Naruto sera bien différent de ce qu'on a déjà vu (ne pas oublier que le Kami est un personnage sage, lol) Il aura aussi des tendances un peu perverses. Mais vous le découvrez à la rentrée prochaine, si tout se passe bien pour moi.  
Sinon, la suite de _Vestale_, a pour titre, pour l'instant, _Orange_, à cause du kimono de Naruto, mais je risque de le changer en _Kami_, vous savez pourquoi, non ? Cette fois- ci, je fais intervenir le groupe Kyubi dont, bien sûr, Naruto est le Boss. Il y aura la menace de l'Akatsuki sur le village de Konoha, la venue de pleins de personnages, beaucoup de couples, beaucoup de romance et peu d'action (je suis nulle pour ça, lol). Donc voilà, je vous ai mis l'eau à la bouche ? Et ce ne sera pas pour maintenant, désolée. Je sais, je suis cruelle de n'avoir donner que le résumé, mais vous voulez tellement la suite que je me suis dit que pour vous calmez un peu, ce petit résumé ferai plaisir… Bon on verra tout ça plus tard.  
Bon yue-redmoon, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir un peu… Bon, au moins, tu as la suite de _Choix_. Bisous.

**Onariah** : Eh ! Une fan des Ino/Lee ? Je t'aime bien, toi, lol. Tu seras si tout va bien entre eux, un peu plus tard, mais je te rassure, je ne peux pas séparer ce couple tellement il vont bien ensemble, enfin c'est mon avis, lol. Hum… une fan des Sasu/Hina… Ca fait comme même bizarre ce couple, mais je ne critique pas (j'ai bien fait un Ino/Lee, non ? lol). Mais malheureusement, non, il n'y aura pas de Sasuke amoureux secrètement de Hinata. Pour lui, j'ai d'autres projets. Mais dans une autre fic que j'ai écrit, il y a une ambiguïté avec Sasuke qui apprécie beaucoup Hinata, ce qui déplaît beaucoup Naruto, mais bon, je ne ferai pas de résumer pour cette fic sinon je ne finirai pas les réponse aux reviews, lol. Pour le « Tu es une rapide », je pense que c'est bien le genre de réflexion que peut avoir Naruto, mdr. Sinon contente que ça t'a plu puisque tu en as ri, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Tashiya** : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mangas kiss** : Merci pour la petit scène. Sinon, je suis triste, je ne te verrai plus aux reviews. Tu vas bien me manquer et je suis sincère. J'espère que tu passeras de très bonnes vacances et que tu reviendras toute bronzé, lol. Et pour tes commentaires, c'est pas graves s'ils ne sont pas constructifs, il y a pitre que toi, lol. Mais je les aime bien car ça me donne la pêche ! Et merci pour mon mémoire (bien que ce ne soit pas une histoire que j'écris là, c'est bien dommage, lol). Aller bonnes vacances et à dans un mois. Kiss.

**Mee Yah** : Merci pour le lemon. Pour le couple Lee et Ino, tu as tout à fait raison. Faut dire que s'il n'y avait pas Sakura, il n'y aurait pas de couple, lol. Par contre, je t'encourage pour que ce couple apparaisse dans ta fic, car je l'adore, lol (désolée pour les fan de Ino)  
PS : « le masque no jutsu », MDR !  
PS2 : Ouah ! Deux concours c'est bien ça. Mais je suis sûr que ton français est bien meilleur que le mien (moi j'étais nulle en dictée, je pense que c'est génétique car dans ma famille personne est douée en ortho, lol). Pour les 'oublie de mots' ça m'arrive souvent, mais bon je suis tête de linotte, je pense que toi aussi, non ?  
PS3 : ha !la !la !la ! ces anglophones qui ne connaissent pas les accents… est- ce une bonne chose ou pas ? Tel est la question ! MDR.  
PS4 : Oh ça va la longueur de ta review, je fais pire par moment, lol. Et si, c'est très intéressant car comme ça je te connais un peu mieux (je suis curieuse de nature, lol).  
PS5 : non, non, tu ne parles pas trop. Moi, quand je commence, je ne fini plus, lol.  
Merci pour mon mémoire et ne t'inquiète pas, le soleil je connais. Chez moi, il y en a tous les jours (sauf quand il pleut bien sûr) et tout au long de l'année (même si en hiver, il fait moins chaud, lol).  
Par contre, je sens mes chevilles enflées depuis que j'ai lu « o grande maîtresse du Naru/Hina ». Aller je me calme. Je ne suis pas si douée que ça pour mériter ce titre. Je suis juste fan du Naru/Hina. Aller je te laisse et voilà la suite. C'est du cent pour cent Ino/Lee. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Coucou mon petit ange. Ben tu sais, je t'ai déjà répondu par e- mail, donc rien de nouveau, mais c'est gentil de faire un review malgré tout. Merci pour les tirets, on verra si ça marche tout à l'heure. Et non ta review n'est pas débile, elle m'encourage, oui. Bisous.  
PS: ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lire tes fics bientôt. je n'ai pas pris le temps de les lire, désolée. mais promis demain matin je les lis en buvant son café.

**mayura09** : Ce n'est pas grave de ne pas review, c'est pas obligatoire, ni urgent. C'est juste encourageant et puis je sais que tu me lis, depuis le temps que je te connais dans les reviews, lol. A part ça, j'étais éclaté en lisant ta review. C'est vrai, tu as raison. Sakura n'a pas était très gentille sur ce coup et pour Ino : PTDR ! Pour tout t'avouer, elle a tenté de le faire, lol. Et tu as raison pour Sasuke, Neji et Naruto, lol. Merci pour mon mémoire et voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mahiro** : C'est pas grave pour le chapitre d'avant et merci d'apprécier mon histoire, lol. Tu as tout à fait raison pour Lee et Ino. C'est une bonne manière d'expliquer qu'il faut tout se dire si on vit avec une autre personne et qu'on veut faire son bonheur (mon dieu me voilà qui fait la morale, je vais pas bien là !). Pour Neji, c'est particulier, mais je t'assure qu'il aime bien Naruto, tu le comprendras par la suite. Mais, il y a toujours de la rivalité entre eux. Pour Sasuke, il ne faut pas s'inquiété, maman Ln est là, lol. Pour le Konoha- maru et Hanabi, c'est confirmé, je le fais, avec leurs problèmes existentiels. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos, pour ces deux- là, lol. Sinon je ne peux vraiment pas te le dire si elle est enceinte ou pas, mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que c'est rare que tu te trompes, lol (ne me tape pas Naruto ! Ln cours très vite et je peux dire que c'est un exploit !). Merci pour les tirets (ils ont plus de succès que les guillemets, lol) et merci pour mon mémoire. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Shihodo** : Merci pour les tirets (ça fait 3 point pour eux). Et merci aussi pour la fic. Par contre tu vas être déçu, c'est toujours du Ino/Lee, puis on retournera sur du Hina/Naru (la plupart de mes fics parles d'eux) c'est très rare que je parle d'autres couples, mais pour cette fic il y aura un troisième couple Konoha- maru et Hanabi et je t'assure que je suis en train de battre mon record question couple (en fait c'est une excuse car je n'arrive plus à avancer dans l'histoire, lol). Pour information, je viens de fêter mes 24 ans il y a quinze jours, donc je suis majeur à cent pour cent en France et même aux Etats- Unis, lol. Et tu as quel âge ? Attention si tu es mineur et que tu as lu les lemons !èé ! Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Mutant le Boss est très en retard! lol. Je plaisante. Merci et bien voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Mon petit Darkounet a lu le lemon ? Hum… Non je ne te traiterai pas de Pervers. Zut ! Je l'ai dit, lol. Sinon t'as raison : HINA/NARU PAWA ! Heu… pour Hinata…. Hum… un nouveau débat vient d'être lever (merci Mahiro, tu as doué pour ça, lol). Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment, il faut encore attendre un pour avoir la réponse… Mais c'est vrai qu'un petit Naruto ça va être marrant, mdr… Tu prépares des nouilles, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé. Tu m'en laisses un peu ? Bisous.

Voilà fini pour les reviews et merci pour tout.

Maintenant je vais parler de ce chapitre. Alors il est un peu spécial (dans sa structure), alors j'explique un peu. La première partie est dans le présent, donc elle suite le chapitre précédent. Mais pour le reste, c'est un flash- back (je suis fan de ça en ce moment, lol) qui est entre coupé d'événements et le dernier flash- back c'est un morceau du chapitre d'avant. Pour un des flash- back, il y a du lemon. Le début est un peu osé mais je ne le couperai pas car ça ne va pas loin et puis c'est un court passage. Sinon par la suite, il y a un plus descriptif (merci zagan, lol) donc il y aura une coupure 'interdit aux moins de 18 ans'.

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sauf que c'est un de mes chapitres préférés sur le couple de Lee et d'Ino, va savoir pourquoi. C'est le chapitre qui révèle un peu comment les sentiments de Ino et Lee naissent (si on peut dire ça comme ça )

Bon comme toujours, _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto- sensei (il ne veut pas me donner Neji… Neji, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ?) Et merci de tout cœur à zagan.

Merci à vous tous d'être toujours là.

Bisous  
LN.

**Chapitre11**

-Ino, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, dit Inoshi Yamanaka. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en congé que tu vas rester dans ton lit.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la furie qui lui servait de fille. Devant le silence de la pièce, il put discerner des sanglots. Il ouvrit précipitamment la porte et s'approcha rapidement de sa fille et la découvrit en larme.

-Ino qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son père et pleura plus fortement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ino se calma.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ma puce ? demanda doucement son père.

-C'est fini, dit- elle entre deux sanglots.

-Fini ? Qu'est ce qui est fini ?

-Lee et moi…

-Lee et toi ?

-Oui… C'est fini…

Inoshi se souvint de la rupture d'Ino avec Shikamaru. Elle était rentrée d'une promenade et elle était allée directement dans la cuisine où se trouvaient ses deux parents. Elle leur avait dit, d'une voix froide, qu'ils avaient rompu puis elle était montée dans sa chambre. Elle n'en était sorti que tard dans la soirée. Elle était toujours déprimée mais jamais elle n'avait pleuré devant ses parents.

Inoshi savait que Shikamaru n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse. Mais pour Lee, c'était différent. Ils avaient partagé beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps. Cette fois- ci, il savait que c'était plus grave. Que la douleur de sa fille sera plus vive que celle de sa précédente rupture.

Épuisée, Ino s'endormit dans les bras de son père. Il l'allongea dans son lit et la recouvrit de son drap. Puis, il quitta la chambre pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa femme.

_Rêve_

-Ino j'ai deux mots à te dire, cria Inoshi en entrant brusquement dans la chambre de sa fille.

Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le lit, il vit que sa fille était accompagnée d'un garçon.

-Euh !... Excusez- moi, dit-il rapidement en fermant la porte.

-Mais… Papa… Ne va pas imaginer des choses, dit la jeune fille en allant chercher son père, rouge de honte. Viens, je vais te présenter.

Elle le tira par la main, alors que le jeune homme se levait du lit, droit comme un arbre.

-Papa, je te présente Lee. Rock Lee.

-Rock Lee, répéta son père en cherchant où il avait entendu ce nom.

-Oui. Lee est Jounin.

-Ah oui ! s'écria Inoshi à faisant peur sa fille. Je m'en souviens. Tu es celui qui a combattu les quatre ninjas d'Oto qui avaient voulu attenter à la vie de l'Hokage.

-Ah ! dit soudainement Lee, ayant oublier cette histoire.

-C'est vrai que pour un Jounin ce genre de chose est courante, mais tu t'es fait un nom avec Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga et Sasuke Uchiwa. C'est très rare qu'une attaque se fasse directement au village.

-C'est vrai, dit Lee en réfléchissant un instant.

-Malgré tout, Lee je te présente mon idiot de père, Inoshi Yamanaka.

-Enchanté de vous connaître, dit Lee au garde à vous.

-Idiote toi même, cria Inoshi en colère, puis il regarda Lee. Dis moi, il est toujours comme ça, ton ami ?

-Oui, dit Ino en souriant joyeusement. Lee c'est bon. Ce n'est que mon père.

-Mais il faut toujours respecter ses aînés et en prendre exemple.

-Il me plait bien ce petit, dit Inoshi en croisant ses bras.

-Mais Lee arrête ça. Tu me fais honte là ! On dirait que je te mène à la baguette, s'écria Ino inquiète des réactions de son père.

-Cela ne risque pas, dit Lee en se relâchant, lui souriant tendrement.

-Comment ça ? dit Ino les mains sur les hanches avec une expression désapprobatrice.

-Vraiment mon garçon, tu me plais bien. C'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un tenir tête à ma fille.

-Papa, qu'est- ce que tu sous-entends par là ? Que je suis une femme autoritaire. ? demanda- t- elle, suspicieuse.

-Rien, rien…

-Qu'est ce que tu es venu me dire, en faite ?

-Ah oui ! Tu as vu le désordre que tu as fait dans la cuisine. Ta mère est partie chez ta tante car elle est malade et tu crois que je vais faire le ménage ?

-C'est de ma faute Yamanaka- san, dit Lee, subitement.

-Comment ? demanda Inoshi en regardant, étonné, le jeune Jounin qui était à nouveau au garde à vous.

-Ino a fait la cuisine pour moi car je rentrais de mission. Comme je n'avais pas envie de faire la cuisine, elle s'est proposée de le faire.

-Tu parles, j'ai raté tous ce que j'ai fait. C'était un véritable gâchis.

-Je l'ai remarqué, dit Inoshi alors que sa fille le regardait d'un œil noir. Et qu'est ce que vous avez mangé tout compte fait ?

-Lee a fait des pâtes, dit Ino découragée.

-Lee ? Ce n'est pas toi ? dit Inoshi narquois.

-Ca va ! J'ai promis à Lee de lui faire un vrai dîner.

-Et nous avons dévié notre conversation sur des photos. Et j'ai insisté pour les voir. Tout est de ma faute, dit Lee en se penchant pour s'excuser.

-Tu veux dire que tu as donné le bon prétexte à ma fille de ne pas faire la vaisselle. Je la connais bien et elle profite de tout. Alors fait bien attention à toi, dit Inoshi en se penchant vers Lee.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Yamanaka- san. Je l'avais remarqué.

-Tu as remarqué quoi, Lee ? Je peux le savoir, cria Ino, furieuse.

-Si nous allons nettoyer la cuisine, proposa Lee en changeant de sujet. Nous regarderons la suite des photos plus tard.

-D'accord.

Ino et Lee laissèrent Inoshi seul qui réfléchit à la situation.

"Se sera un mari parfait pour mon idiote de fille."

* * *

_Rêve_

-Ino je crois que j'ai un problème, dit Lee alors qu'il est assis dos à Ino près de la rivière.

-Lequel ? demanda Ino en approchant sa main vers celle de Lee.

-Mes sentiments ont changé.

-Sur quoi ? dit-elle en frôlant les doigts de Lee qui frissonna.

-Sur nous deux.

Ino se sépara de lui ce qui le rendit triste. Il aurait du se taire.

Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Il regarda et vit qu'Ino c'était à nouveau appuyer contre le lui. Il avait néanmoins une différence les longs cheveux dorés d'Ino n'était plus en queue de cheval mais glissait librement dans sur la poitrine de Lee.

-Que fais- tu ? demanda- t- il étonné.

-Tu m'as dis une fois que tu aimais que je lâche mes cheveux, dit-elle en souriant puis elle rectifia légèrement sa position dos à Lee. Ce dernier prit une mèche blonde et la regarda attentivement tout en souriant.

-Au début il y avait de la reconnaissance, puis de l'amitié mais maintenant c'est…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car il ne savait pas quel mot pourrait définir cette relation.

-Je t'aime Lee, dit doucement Ino.

Le jeune homme se figea un instant puis tourna la tête vers elle mais il ne pu voir quoique se soit par rapport à leur position.

-Je crois que cela à commencer la première fois où on est sorti ensemble au cinéma. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Au début, je pensais aussi à de la reconnaissance mais j'avais de plus en plus envie de te voir, de te toucher, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

-Je vois. Alors nous sommes dans la même situation. Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ?

-Si tu arrêtais de te poser des questions inutiles et que tu m'embrassais à la place.

Lee se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Plus que jamais… Lee, embrasse- moi…

Lee se pencha vers elle, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Ino répondit à son baiser en ouvrant la bouche. Le baiser devint passionné puis torride. Lee lâcha ses lèvres pour parcourir son visage.

-Ino, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

-Lee… continue… Je t'en pris.

Lee glissa sa main sur la poitrine d'Ino tout en déboutonnant son chemisier. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une poitrine blanche encore partiellement cachée par un soutient- gorge blanc. Ses lèvres prirent la direction de son cou pour lui chatouiller la poitrine.

-Lee… C'est tellement bon… Continue, murmura- t- elle.

Il libéra la poitrine de la jeune fille de sa prison de dentelles et la caressa. Il l'embrassa avidement. Ses baisers devinrent des suçons puis ses dents mordillèrent gentiment son mamelon. Ino succomba au plaisir et gémit de plus en plus fort.

Entre temps, la main de Lee se promenait sur tout le ventre de la jeune femme et il allait commencer à détacher le pantalon.

-Soit doux, mon chéri… C'est ma première fois.

-Comment ? demanda Lee, étonné.

-Je suis encore vierge, dit Ino en levant sa tête inquiète du son de sa voix. C'est… C'est pas bon ?

Lee respira rapidement et difficilement puis se calma. Il releva la jeune fille et lui dit d'une voix calme :

-Il vaut mieux que tu te rhabilles.

-Quoi ?

-Ino, s'il te plaît ne fait pas une scène pour si peu.

-Mais… mais… C'est parce que je suis vierge que tu ne veux pas me faire l'amour.

-En autre. Je préfère que se soit dans un endroit plus approprier pour une première fois. Et puis je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. J'ai fait monter ton désir avant même de te demander si tu le voulais.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de ça pour dire oui, dit Ino en le regardant fixement.

-Ino range ta poitrine. Si quelqu'un nous voit…

-C'est toi qui l'a retirer du soutif donc tu n'as qu'à la remettre, dit- elle boudeuse.

-T'es pas possible comme nana, soupira- t- il.

Il arrangea les vêtements d'Ino et lui dit en souriant :

-Voilà, madame est convenable. Maintenant, je te ramène chez toi.

-Mais et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Tu sais, je suis peut- être vierge mais je sais comment se comporte un homme, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le bas ventre de Lee qui rougit à sa réflexion.

-C'est… C'est pas grave. Ca va se calmer tout seul.

-J'en doute, dit-elle en se levant. On rentre ?

Les deux jeune gens sautèrent de toits en toits, pour entrer dans la chambre d'Ino.

XXX

_Partie Lemon_

* * *

-Bon je vais te laisser, dit-il, à peine entré.

-Attend, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu te laisses faire et tu ne fais pas de bruit. Mes parents sont là, aujourd'hui.

-Pour… Pourquoi ?

-Chut !

Elle s'agenouilla et ouvrit le pantalon de Lee.

-I… Ino…

-J'ai dit chut.

Elle baissa lentement le pantalon puis le caleçon de Lee laissant ainsi apparaître un membre tendu par le désir. Elle l'entoura lentement de sa main puis commença un lent mouvement de va et vient d'abord un peu hésitant mais qui devint rapidement confiant.

-Tu aimes ? demanda- elle en le regardant gémir.

-Ino…, dit Lee en prenant plaisir au geste de la jeune fille. Tu… tu n'es pas obligée… de faire ça…

-Je sais, dit elle avant de commencer a donner des coup de langues expérimentaux. Constatant que ça semblait plaire à son nouveau petit- ami elle décida d'aller plus loin. Elle pris donc dans sa bouche l'organe ériger de Lee. Rapidement, elle découvrit la meilleure méthode pour donner le plus de plaisir au jeune homme.

Lee respira plus fortement en essayant de faire le moins de bruits possible. Il valait mieux pour lui que le père d'Ino ne les découvre dans une telle position.

Tout son corps était parsemé de spasmes tant le plaisir que lui procurait la jeune fille était intense, finalement il n'en put plus et sans avoir le temps de prévenir Ino, il vint dans la bouche de la jeune kunoichi. Ino se contenta de lâcher le membre encore durci de Lee et d'avaler lentement le liquide blanc puis de passer sa langue sur ces lèvres en souriant à Lee.

Quand elle se releva, elle vint l'embrasser passionnément. Lee la souleva et la déposa doucement sur le lit.

-Lee qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Mes parents sont à côté.

-Je n'irai pas très loin, promit- il. Je veux juste te remercier, dit-il en embrassant son cou tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Lorsqu'il finit de la déshabiller, il glissa entre ses jambes et entreprit à goûter son plaisir. Ino haleta fortement. Elle tourna sa tête contre son oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements, jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Elle essaya de calmer son souffle, lorsqu'elle vit Lee remonter vers son visage. Il l'embrassa tendrement en souriant.

XXX

_Fin du lemon._  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu, Lee et Ino n'ont pas dépassé le stade des préliminaires, mais se sont donné du plaisir, mutuellement, lol.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fort, dit- elle doucement.

-Maintenant, il faut que tu te calmes, ma chérie.

-Lee… quand pourra- t-on finir cette…

-Pas maintenant, ma chérie, dit- il tristement.

-J'ai tellement envie de continuer.

-Chut, ma belle, dit-il en s'allongeant près d'elle. Rentre dans ton lit et endors toi.

-Ne me laisse pas ce soir… S'il te plaît, dit- elle en le tenant fortement dans ses bras.

-D'accord, dit- il en l'embrassant. Je reste le reste de la nuit avec toi, mais après je pars.

-Oui, dit- elle en fermant les yeux.

-Dis Ino ?

-Oui, répondit- elle en ré- ouvrant les yeux.

-Où as- tu appris ça ?

-Quoi ?

-Ce que tu viens de faire… Je croyais que tu étais vierge…

Elle eut un petit rire puis se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Je le suis. Sauf que entre filles…

-Ne me dites pas que vous parler de ça entre vous ?

-Et alors, dit Ino amusée par sa réaction. Vous ne le faites pas entre garçons.

-Jamais, s'écria t- il. Enfin… moi, je n'en parle pas… je ne dois pas être normal alors… se demanda- t- il inquiet.

-Tu es normal, Lee. Sauf que tu es un gentil garçon, très timide…Ca t'a plus ?

Il rougit et bégaya :

-Euh… c'est… euh… que… euh…

Elle éclate de nouveau de rire puis l'embrassa.

-Moi j'ai aimé, dit- elle malicieuse. Il faut dormir maintenant.

-Euh… oui, dit- il assez mal à l'aise.

Il ferma les yeux et Ino le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

_Rêve_

-Ino, cria Lee.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Lee, dit Ino en se retournant, abandonnant son client.

-Ca y est, j'y suis arrivé.

-Tu as quoi ? demanda Ino étonnée de l'enthousiasme de son petit copain.

-Je ne peux pas te dire ici… Il y a trop de gens.

-Depuis quand tu es si timide ?

-Ce n'est pas de la timidité… Vient, allons dans un endroit plus calme.

-INO ! cria la mère d'Ino.

-Qu'est ce que tu as, Maman ?

-Comment peux- tu abandonner un client comme ça ?

-Je suis désolé, Yamanaka- san, dit Lee en se penchant légèrement. Tout est de ma faute.

-Mais non, Lee- kun. Tu es tellement charmant, dit Yamanaka- san en rougissant.

-Euh ! Yamanaka- san, est ce que je peux vous emprunter votre fille pour quelque instant ?

-C'est tellement bien dit, dit la femme, rougissant. Bien sûr que tu peux. Surtout ne te laisse pas faire par Ino.

-Maman, tais- toi ! répliqua Ino mais elle fut arrêté par Lee qui lui tira le bras.

Quelque instant plus tard, Le couple se retrouva dans une maison qui semblait vide

-Qu'est ce qu'on est venu faire chez toi, Lee ?

-Il fallait que je te le dise. Maître Gai m'a félicité car je suis allé beaucoup plus loin que lui, dit Lee tout joyeux (1).

-Mais ton maître est toujours content de toi. Tu es un élève assidue et régulier. Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire et que tu ne pouvais pas dire à la boutique.

-Je suis entré dans l'élite.

-L'élite ?... Tu… Tu veux dire que tu es…

-Oui, Ino- chan, dit fièrement Lee. Je suis Anbu.

-C'est pas vrai, dit Ino avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est magnifique, tu es Anbu !

Ino sauta dans ses bras ce qui eut pour effet de les faire tomber au sol. Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je… Je sors avec un Anbu. Tu es mon Anbu chéri, dit- elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Ils s'allongèrent par terre et leur baiser devenait plus torride.

-Dis, est ce que je peux le voir ? demanda Ino avec un regard plein de désir.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton tatouage. Celui d'Anbu.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de le montrer.

-Mais c'est moi qui te le demande. Je ne dirai rien à personne.

-Menteuse.

-S'il te plaît.

Lee lui sourit puis il enleva sa veste et son pull. Il tourna son buste pour montrer une marque rouge sur son épaule gauche.

-C'est encore rouge car je viens de le faire.

-Est-ce que ça fait mal, s'inquiéta Ino.

-Non, dit Lee avec un tendre sourire. Tu peux toucher si tu veux.

-C'est vrai ? hésita Ino.

Lee inclina la tête positivement. Ino avança lentement ses doigts vers la marque puis la caressa. Elle était tellement émue que ses larmes lui coulèrent des yeux.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu as tellement travaillé pour arriver là.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Ino ? demanda Lee d'une voix douce.

-Je ne sais pas et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui aie reçu ce titre. Mais en dirait que c'est comme si le titre m'était revenu. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Lee… Mon chéri.

Elle embrassa tendrement le tatouage ce qui provoqua des frissons au jeune homme. Ino le remarqua et eut un sourire d'envie.

-Si nous allons fêter cet évènement au lit.

-Non, ma belle. Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas.

-Je sais, je sais, dit- elle en essayant d'imiter Lee. Tu n'es pas le bon. Tu n'es qu'un essai pour ma vie prochaine. Tu me le dis tout le temps. Mais pour moi c'est sûr, alors pourquoi insister. C'est parce que je suis encore vierge. Je maudis Shikamaru de ne pas m'avoir donné envie de lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? dit Lee avec une once de jalousie.

-Mon petit Lee chéri serait- il jaloux ? demanda Ino en s'amusant de sa réaction.

-Tu… Tu as fait exprès. Petite manipulatrice.

-Je devrai peut être modifier ma poitrine, dit elle en touchant la dite partie. Je n'en ai pas assez pour que cela te plaise.

-Mais non. Elle est très bien ta poitrine.

-Alors les hanches ou bien les fesses. C'est vrai j'ai un peu trop de fesses.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes. Tes hanches et tes fesses sont parfaites. Tout est parfait chez toi, dit- il en l'embrassant dans le cou puis il remonte jusqu'à son oreille pour y mettre le lobe dans la bouche.

-Ne fais pas ça ! dit-elle en gémissant. Tu sais très bien que ça me déclenche le désir de toi.

-C'est vrai, chuchota- il. Il vaut mieux que je te ramène chez toi sinon ta mère va me tuer.

-Tu plaisantes. Ma mère t'adore, elle t'idolâtre. Pour mon père, tu es le garçon qu'il n'a pas eu.

-Dommage que je ne puisse pas entrer dans les esprits.

-Tant que tu entres dans le mien, le reste ce n'est pas grave, dit Ino en l'embrassant. Maintenant tu t'habilles sinon je saute sur toi. La peau de ta poitrine est tellement douce que cela me donne des idées un peu perverses.

Lee éclata de rire puis il se rhabilla. Lorsqu'il ramena Ino chez elle, ils virent Inoshi parlant joyeusement avec sa femme. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers eux, il courut rapidement.

-Lee- kun ! Félicitation ! cria- t- il.

-Comment, dit Lee tout étonné.

-C'est inutile de faire les timides. Être promut à l'élite des ninjas est quelque chose de fabuleux.

-Et tu ne voulais pas que tout le monde le sache, soupira Ino.

-Comment vous le savez, Yamanaka- san ?

-Maintenant appelle- moi Otou- san (2), dit Inoshi toujours aussi joyeux.

-Et moi Oka- san (3), dit la mère d'Ino en rougissant.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend à tous les deux ? Vous mettez Lee dans l'embarras.

-Mais non, mais non, dit Inoshi. Allez les enfants, on ferme de bonne heure et on trinque pour la promotion de Lee. Ce soir, tu dors à la maison.

Inoshi tira Lee par le bras pour qu'il entre dans la maison tout en chantant des chansons idiotes.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ton père aussi joyeux. En dirai qu'il voit son fils monter de grade. C'est tellement émouvant, dit, en pleure, la mère d'Ino.

-Toi aussi, tu es joyeuse, dit Ino. Il faut dire que moi aussi… Mais en fait, vous allez mettre Lee où ça, ce soir ?

-Dans ta chambre pardi.

-QUOI !

-Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots. On sait très bien que certaines nuits, il vient dormir dans ta chambre. Il faudrait qu'on achète un lit un peu plus grand pour vous deux, dit sa mère en rigolant bêtement.

-Maman qu'est ce que tu vas imager. On ne fait que dormir ensemble et c'est tout.

-Je ne pensais pas ma petite fille soit aussi pudique.

-Alors les filles vous venez, cria Inoshi.

-Tout suite mon chéri.

-Qui m'a foutu deux parents pareils, dit Ino complètement désespérée.

* * *

_Rêve_

-Pourquoi ne veux- tu pas comprendre… Lee, dit- elle en sanglotant. Notre relation n'est que la conséquence d'un amour perdu.

-Arrête avec toute ces histoires du passé. Maintenant, nous sommes au présent.

-C'est que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. Je ne suis pas Sakura. Moi c'est Ino Yamanaka. Celle qui t'aime.

-Si tu m'aimais réellement, tu ne m'aurais jamais sortit tout ça de ma tête. Tout ce que tu veux c'est ton propre plaisir, qu'importe la personne qui est en face de toi. Tu veux juste te satisfaire.

-Comment peux- tu dire ça ? murmura- t- elle.

-Ce n'est que la vérité et elle fait mal.

-Je ne veux plus te voir, dit- elle d'une voix froide. Disparaît de ma vue espèce de sale lâche.

-Moi lâche, dit Lee en rigolant ironiquement.

-Oui… Tu as peur que je te laisse. Tu as peur que je te traite de tous les noms parce que tu m'as pris ma virginité. Tu as peur de notre future. Jamais, tu n'as effacé l'image de Sakura dans ton cœur. Tu n'as que de la rancœur quand tu me vois… Oui, je représente la rancœur que tu as eue pour Sakura.

-Ca suffit Ino, cria Lee sans la regarder.

-C'est vrai la vérité fait mal… Même moi je suis blessée par cette vérité. Maintenant sort de ma chambre… Sort de mon jardin secret.

Lee resta muet pendant quelque temps puis s'en alla sans faire de bruit.

_Fin rêve _

_

* * *

_

Notes

* * *

1 (1) Bon après discussion avec mon bêta qui n'est pas du tout d'accord avec moi (n'est- ce pas Zagan ? lol) je considère que Gai n'est pas au niveau de Anbu. Après réflexion (Zagan arrive toujours à me turlupiner, au bon sens du terme, le cerveau pour ce genre de chose…), j'ai préféré garder cette phrase. La seule explication que je peux donner, c'est que Gai est du niveau des Anbu (car il est à égalité avec Kakashi, petit géni, en passant) mais qu'il n'est pas entré dans cette classe. Peut- être qu'il est dans l'élite mais pas chez les Anbu. Ben, si je me trompe tant pis pour moi.

2 (2) Père (ou Papa pour les enfants) pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le japonais, on appelle souvent son beau- père Otou- san.

3 (3) Mère (ou Maman), même principe pour la belle- mère.


	12. Chapitre12

Coucou tout le monde !

Ça va ? Tout le monde profite de ses vacances ? Et bien je l'espère bien, lol.

Bon un nouveau chapitre de _Choix_ et c'est le douzième. Déjà…

Mais bon la cadence va être ralentit durant les prochaines semaines. Donc pas de _Choix _pendant quinze jours sauf si vraiment j'ai tout bouclé avant ce délais, bien sûr. Mais ne vous inquiétez, je serai là, malgré tout, la semaine prochaine. J'entends déjà des murmures… Qu'est ce que je peux prévoir la semaine prochaine ? Et bien, vous verrez, lol (je suis sûre que vous serez dans le faux, mdr !)

Aller laissons tout ça en suspend et passons aux réponses aux reviews :

**Yue-reedmon** : Et bien pourquoi les parents d'Ino te foutent les boules ? lol. Moi je les trouve bien sympa, c'est vrai que si Ino casse avec Lee, ce sera pas la joie… Mais bon… En fait, merci pour les renseignements sur _Futari Ecchi_. Dès que j'ai le temps, je l'achète, enfin s'il est vendu chez moi (alalala ! c'est puritain…) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Aller bise.

**Arminas** : T'inquiète pour la mission, c'est pour ce chapitre, enfin le début. Et pour _Amants_, tu as eu la réponse la semaine dernière, lol. Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Bisous.

**Zagan** : Pour l'ajout, je pensais que je te l'avais envoie, mais bon comme tu l'a apprécié, c'est bon. Et t'inquiète pour la correction, j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça en ce moment. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Tu ne serais pas un peu Ecchi sur les bords toi ? lol En fait c'est qui le représentant ? (Ln doute un peu…) Bisous.  
P.S : En fait, bienvenue parmi les auteurs de FFN.

**Le mutant** : Oui, Lee est un peu le fils que n'a pas eu Inoshi bien qu'il ne regrette pas sa fille, bien sûr. C'est connu, les filles à papa ! (enfin c'est mon cas, peut- être pas pour les autres…) Excuse si je ne t'ai pas répondu la dernière fois sur le jutsu contraceptif… mais bon je ne peux pas dire plus si je ne veux me retrouver lobotomisé par les personnages (j'ai encore besoin de mon cerveau jusqu'à mon oral, lol) Merci pour le chapitre.  
En fait, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas vu de chapitre de ta fic, ces dernier temps…J'ai vraiment hâte de voir la suite. Si t'as un prob tu connais mon adresse. En fait, merci pour le spoil ! Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Pendant que tu prends le soleil, je suis sur mon satané mémoire… la chance. Bon je vais prendre le soleil sur ma terrasse, lol.  
C'est vrai que j'utilise souvent ce moyen pour parler des flashs back, c'est assez utile. Mais bon cette fois, il ne dure pas très longtemps, juste un chapitre. Aller, bonne vacance et bisous.

**Mahiro** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour Hinata et Naruto, ça viendra mais pas pour l'instant. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que l'on ne les a pas vu, ça manque… enfin pas tellement pour moi, puisque je suis sur d'autres fics, avec eux, bien sûr.  
De rien pour le résumé. Ben à l'origine cela ne devait pas être une trilogie. La première histoire, c'est _Orange._ Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai voulu expliquer la relation entre Naruto et Hinata, donc _Tu n'es pas seul_ est sortit de ma tête. Et tout naturellement _Vestale_, puisque j'ai crée un nouveau statut pour Hinata. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Naruto sera un Kami bien particulier, tu le verras plus tard. Et un Naruto sinistre, c'est bon, j'en ai eu ma dose… quoi que… ça lui va bien le côté noirceur, lol. Pour Sasuke, son rôle n'est pas encore précisé, je ne sais pas encore ce que je compte faire de lui, mais t'inquiète, il sera présent dans _Orange_. Pour Itachi, ben je ne sais pas encore, non plus.  
Ben oui, c'est ta faute si les autres se posent autant de question, lol. Non je plaisante. En fait, ça m'amuse un peu de voir toutes ces personnes se poser la même question. D'un côté, j'en suis bien contente. Cela veut dire que l'histoire intéresse un peu les gens. Et merci d'apprécier _Choix_, ça me réchauffe le cœur, car c'est ma préférée. Merci mille fois. Voilà la suite. Bisous.  
PS. : Contente que ça t'a fait rire, lol.

**Lodret** : Toi, t'es une nouvelle. Bienvenue sur FFN. Merci d'aimer ma fic ainsi que les autres (_Koi _en particulier) et pour _Amants _il faudra attendre un peu, encore.  
Et bien, j'aime bien Lee (c'est un peu à cause d'un des revieweurs car je l'adore, lol) donc je voulais faire quelque chose pour lui. C'est en réfléchissant, un peu, à différentes situations que je l'ai mis avec Ino. Lee aime Sakura. Ino est la meilleure amie de Sakura. Neji traîne souvent avec Naruto (dans la fic bien sûr). Neji remarque Sakura. Sakura casse avec Lee pour aller avec Neji. Ino casse avec Shikamaru. Lee et Ino se rencontrent alors qu'ils sont abattus. Voilà un peu mon résonnement, lol. Un peu loufoque, n'est- ce pas ? Pour le couple Ino/Shika, c'est pour une autre fic. Merci beaucoup. Aller voilà la suite. Bisous.  
PS. : Tient quelqu'un qui lit mon profil. Faudrait qu'un jour que je le change, mais j'ai la flemme. Alors tu es moitié Zoreil moitié Créole (comme tu n'es pas née à La Réunion et que tu as des parents réunionnais ?) Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a plein de gens qui connaisse mon île. Et oui, j'étais et je suis toujours, fan de Sailor Moon. C'est mon premier manga, les DA c'est autre chose puisque j'ai vécu en France pendant trois ans et j'ai connu La Cinq (génération Lady Oscar, Olive et Tom, Jeanne et Serge, Maccros…lol) Aller Bise.

**Mee Yah** : Merci beaucoup. Et oui c'est dure pour Ino, mais t'inquiète c'est une personne forte. Elle sera trouver une solution, va voir le chapitre. Faut pas t'inquiété pour la mission, quoi que peut être, lol.  
PS : Merci. J'ai hâte de voir tes fics et la suite de _La volonté du feu_ était vraiment bien, j'ai adoré ! Vivement la suite.  
PS2 : YES ! j'adore ce couple, surtout comment tu as fais le début de leur rapprochement. J'ai hâte.  
PS3 : Et bien ça promet pour la suite surtout avec la canicule. Ici, on a cette température pour Noël.  
PS4 : Tant mieux, on est fait pour s'entendre, lol.  
PS5 : De rien.  
Bisous.

**Renia** : J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée, lol. Pas trop sanglant ? Merci pour Sakura (Ln soupire de soulagement). Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Etlalanne** : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Vathany** : Comment t'as fait pour tenir. Moi c'est impossible. Même quand je suis sur mon mémoire, je fais toujours un petit tour sur le net (accros la fille, mdr). Et la fin, ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant… Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Et bien. Contente que cela t'as ému, j'en suis même très contente. En fait, j'ai fait passer le message à Zagan. Pour les lemon, il n'y pas de problème, tu me l'envoies et je vois si je peux faire quelque chose, enfin s'il y a des chose à faire car j'aime bien comment tu écris. J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience. Mais non tu ne parles pas trop, sinon moi je suis quoi ? Lol. Bisous.  
PS : En fait, si tu veux mon adresse, regarde dans mon profil car FFN efface la moitié de l'e- mail si je mets ici. Bise.

Voilà c'est fini. Merci à tous.

Bon, je laisse place au chapitre 12 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Après une petit surprise pour la fin. C'est mon bêta adoré qui a voulu faire son délire et il faut dire que je me suis bien éclatée (mes parents me prennent pour une folle, mdr).

Bisous  
Ln

**Chapitre 12**

Ino se leva péniblement de son lit. Elle avait pleuré toute la journée, même lorsque sa mère était venue lui amener son déjeuner. Toute la journée, elle avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle pouvait faire de sa vie. Mainte fois, elle s'était remémorée sa dispute avec Lee. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était fini. Cependant à plusieurs reprises, elle s'était souvenue des bons moments avec lui. Elle avait pris plaisir à être avec lui, à être dans ses bras. Trop d'instants intimes furent partagés et elle ne pouvait pas admettre que c'était finit. Elle sera les poings violemment.

« Non… Je ne peux pas admettre ça… je ne veux pas perdre ce sentiment… Cette personne... » Elle sortie du lit, prit sa béquille et alla jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva ses deux parents préparant à manger. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, sa mère s'étonna de la voir.

-Ino, ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? demanda- t- elle inquiète.

-Je vais l'épouser, dit- elle fermement.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, Ino ? demanda son père s'approchant d'elle pour qu'elle s'appuie sur lui.

-Je vais chez lui pour lui demander sa main, dit elle en fixant quelque chose au loin.

-Qui vas- tu épouser ? demanda sa mère de plus en plus inquiète.

-Qui veux- tu que j'épouse, maman. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme dans ma vie.

-Mais… Mais je croyais que c'était fi…

-Rien n'est fini. Je ne permettrai pas que ça se finisse… surtout comme ça.

Ino se sépara de son père et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Où vas- tu Ino ? demanda- t- il.

-Je vais le chercher. Je ferai tout le village, s'il le faut, mais il faut qu'il accepte ma proposition.

Elle n'attendit pas les protestations de ses parents et se dirigea vers la maison de Lee. Elle avait toujours gardé les clés avec elle, n'ayant pas eu le temps de les lui rendre. Elle fit toutes les pièces mais elle ne trouva pas de Lee. Alors elle se décida d'aller vers l'Académie. Elle croisa par hasard Hinata dans les couloirs, en compagnie de l'Hokage.

-Ino- san, dit la jeune épouse de Naruto.

-Hinata ! dit- elle sans faire attention à Tsunade. Tu tombes bien ! Est ce que tu sais où se trouve Lee ? J'ai besoin de lui parler d'urgence.

-Tu ne le sais peut- être pas mais Lee est en mission en ce moment, dit Tsunade.

-Ho… Hokage- sama ! Désolée, je ne vous avait pas vu, dit Ino en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Tsunade en souriant.

-Vous… vous dites que Lee est en mission. Il rentre ce soir, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne le crois pas, dit Tsunade en réfléchissant. La mission est assez importante et il ne rentrera que dans quelques jours.

-Il ne te l'a pas dit, hier soir ? demanda Hinata inquiète.

-Je… Je…, bégaya Ino. Nous nous sommes disputés, finit- elle par le dire.

-Je… c'est ma faute, s'écria Hinata en la prenant par le bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-Mais non, pas du tout, dit Ino en donnant un tendre sourire. C'est la faute de personne.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe entre vous encore ? demanda Tsunade, intriguée.

Ino s'effondra et se mit à pleurer. Hinata s'agenouilla et essaya de la consolée, alors que Tsunade essaie de se trouver des explications.

-Je… J'aurai du rien dire… c'est pas juste… je veux le voir… Il faut que je m'excuse…

-Ino calme toi et allons dans un endroit plus calme, dit Tsunade en remarquant des ombres venant vers eux.

Ino se releva et partit jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises et se remit à pleurer.

Ailleurs dans une sombre forêt quatre ombres sautaient de branches en branches. Soudain, un des quatre s'arrêta alors que les trois autres continuaient leur route. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la disparition d'un des leurs, il revinrent sur leurs pas et le trouvèrent en train de parler dans le vide.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda un des trois. Tu parles tout seul ?

-Pas du tout, dit son ami d'une voix joyeuse. Je viens juste de trouver notre guide.

-Notre guide ?

Une ombre sortit de sa cachette ce qui surpris les trois personnes dissimulées par une cape noire.

-Je vous présente Kaworu- san. C'est le cousin du roi de Uta.

-Le cousin ? Alors, c'est un renégat d'Uta ?

-En aucun cas, dit Kaworu en souriant. Je ne suis pas né à Uta mais bel et bien à Konoha. Alors Naruto, si tu me présentait à tes amis.

-Désolé, dit son ami en soulevant sa capuche. Le grognon c'est Sasuke Uchiwa. A côté c'est Neji Hyuga et Rock Lee. Se sont de grands ninjas de Konoha.

-Hum ! dit Kaworu en découvrant les amis de Naruto puis il indiqua Neji. Tu ne serais pas un membre de la famille d'Hinata- chan ?

-Si, c'est son cousin, répondit Naruto.

-Je vois… Alors tu es celui de la branche secondaire… au fait Naruto, comment va Hinata ? Tu ne la rends pas malheureuse au moins ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Naruto avec une nuance de colère dans la voix.

-Je vois que vous êtes quelqu'un qui connaît très bien Naruto- kun, dit Lee. Comment vous êtes vous rencontrez ?

-C'est lui qui nous a aidé, Hinata et moi, à quitter ce maudit pays, dit Naruto en croisant les bras. Il fut aussi mon témoin avec Ero- sennin.

-Je vois…, dit Lee en secouant la tête de haut en bas.

-Je ne crois pas que nous sommes venus pour faire la parlotte, intervint Neji.

-Hyuga a raison, dit Sasuke. Nous avons autre chose à faire.

-Toujours aussi aimable, dit Naruto en marmonnant.

-Ils ont raison, dit Kaworu. Surtout que nous sommes sur le territoire ennemi. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que personne ne nous est encore repéré.

-Vous voudriez que nous soyons repéré ? demanda Neji d'un voix froide.

-Oui, dit Kaworu en souriant tranquillement tout en levant les bras.

-Nous nous rendons, dit Naruto en faisant de même.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? cria Sasuke en colère à Naruto.

-Ils sont trop nombreux, dit Naruto avec son sourire niais. Nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Uzumaki, cria Neji en déclenchant son Byakugan.

-Hyuga, dit Naruto froidement, tu te tais et tu ne dis plus rien.

-Comment ? dit Neji surpris.

-Je vois, dit Sasuke en imitant Naruto et Kaworu. Nous en discuterons plus tard. Fait ce qu'il te dit, Neji.

-Tu ferais mieux d'écouter, Neji, dit Lee.

Neji réfléchit un instant puis il eut un sourire sadique.

-Je vois… Uzumaki, je te jure qu'un jour tu vas me le payer.

-Mais oui, mais oui, dit Naruto en avançant vers les ninjas les menaçant avec diverse armes, principalement des kunais. Certain même formèrent des signes avec leurs mains en préparation d'un jutsu.

* * *

-Qu'est ce que vous dites, cria Tamahome en colère.

Il marchait vers la cellule où se trouvaient les nouveaux prisonniers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule, il regarda attentivement les occupant avec dédain.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda- t- il à son cousin. Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, Kaworu.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis avec eux, Tamahome ? demanda Kaworu en souriant.

-Tu veux me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard que tu sois retrouver avec ces hommes, dit- il en indiquant les quatre autres personnes.

Soudain, son regard se posa sur un des quatre hommes. Il s'en approcha et le souleva par le col violemment.

-Voyez- vous ça ? En dirait que tu aimes bien cette cellule, Naruto- kun.

-Je le pense aussi. Mais la façon dont je suis arrivé ici est un peu différente.

-Mais l'objectif est toujours le même, n'est- ce pas ?

-Si on peut dire.

-Tu n'es qu'un bâtard, s'écria Tamahome. Comment as- tu osé entraîner cette pauvre Hinata dans ces manigances, juste pour entrer dans mon pays.

-Hinata n'est pas aussi gentille que tu ne peux le croire, dit Naruto en indiquant Neji. Ne vois- tu pas un air de famille?

-Qui est- ce ? demanda Tamahome en lâchant Naruto pour se diriger vers Neji.

-Je suis le cousin d'Hinata…

-Et tu es un ninja ?

-Il est de tradition dans ma famille de l'être.

-Tu… tu veux dire qu'Hinata- chan est un ninja aussi ?

-En plus, il est perspicace, dit Sasuke en riant tout bas.

-Et toi, qui es- tu ?

-Tu ne le sauras bien assez tôt.

Tamahome regarda les quatre ninjas et remarqua les bandeaux frontaux de chacun.

-Vous êtes tous de Konoha. Kaworu pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit qu'ils venaient de ce village?

-Parce qu'au début je ne le savais pas, dit l'homme tranquillement.

-Bien…

-Tamahome, cria une voix féminine derrière lui. C'est vrai. Naruto est revenu?

-J'avais oublié ça ! dit Naruto apeuré.

-Naruto, cria une jeune fille brune qui sauta dans ses bras.

-Kaolin. Va- t- en! cria d'horreur Tamahome.

-Qu'est ce qu t'arrive, grand frère ? demanda la jeune femme inquiète du ton de la voix du jeune roi.

-Se sont des espions venu de Konoha, alors va- t- en!

-Des… des espions ?

-Oui, dit Naruto calmement.

-Ca donne plus de piquant dans une relation, s'écria la jeune fille en enlaçant Naruto qui étouffa sous sa pression.

-Kaolin, tu vas quitter cette cellule.

-Non, sauf si Naruto vient avec moi. J'ai tellement de chose à lui dire.

« J'en suis déjà fatigué. » se dit Naruto épuisé.

-Tu es vraiment une imbécile ou bien tu le fais exprès ? Je ne peux pas permettre un espion se balader dans mon palais comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais, il y a des ninjas partout, ils protègent bien ton palais. Donc Naruto vient avec moi.

-D'accord, mais il reste dans ta chambre. Je ne veux pas le voir ailleurs.

-Mais oui, mais oui. Allez vient Naruto- chan. Nous avons des choses à faire.

-Si tu le dis, dit Naruto en soupirant.

« Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui dois me sacrifier… c'est vraiment pas juste. »

-Quand à toi, Kaworu, je veux que tu me prouves que tu es avec moi et non avec ces insectes.

-Je t'attends, dit Kaworu en s'asseyant sur le sol en croisant les bras.

-Pour l'instant, j'ai un invité et je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Connaissant Itachi, il ne doit pas trop aimer ça. Je te laisser et réfléchit à ta position.

En entendant cela Sasuke se figea et son regard se fit plus dur.

-Compris chef, dit Kaworu en souriant.

Tamahome sortit de la cellule et les gardes disparurent des couloirs.

-C'est toujours comme ça ? demanda Neji.

-Comment ?

-Il n'y a jamais personne dans les couloirs de la prison.

-C'est le plus gros défaut de mon très cher cousin… bon maintenant, je vais vous expliquer comment est constitué le bâtiment.

-Un instant, intervient Lee. Je crois que notre cher ami Sasuke ne se sent pas bien.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee, dit Sasuke en souriant froidement. Je suis juste très excité de revoir mon grand frère.

-Uchiwa, il faut que tu te calmes. Nous avons une mission à accomplir.

-Je vois que votre groupe n'est que discorde, dit Kaworu. Sasuke, Neji et Naruto vous ne seraient pas rivaux, par hasard ?

-En effet, dit Neji calmement.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kaworu- san, dit Lee en souriant tranquillement. Si l'Hokage nous a rassembler c'est que nous sommes la meilleure équipe de Konoha.

-Et toi, tu es celui qui calme les disputes, je suppose.

-Tu supposes bien, dit Neji. Maintenant, tu vas nous dire le plan de Naruto pour récupérer le « rouleau des quatre techniques ».

-Bien… si l'Hokage a voulu que ce soit à vous que l'on confie cette mission alors je respecte son choix… Le rouleau se trouve dans le bureau de Tamahome dans un coffre. Mais ce coffre est scellé et moi-même je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, puisque le sceaux placer par Itachi ne répond qu'au sang de Tamahome. Ce qui fait qu'il faudra détruire la boite ce qui nécessitera un jutsu puissant pour pouvoir ignorer les différents jutsu renforçant le coffre.

-Ca c'est mon travail étant donné que Naruto n'est pas là, dit Sasuke en serrant son poing.

-Bien alors, je vais vous montrer le plan du palais. Il faudra faire deux groupes pour que l'on ne se fasse pas repérer.

-Lee vient avec moi, dit Neji.

-Et moi j'irai avec toi, Kaworu, dit Sasuke.

-Bien si les groupes sont déjà faits alors allons-y. Neji et Lee, vous irez vers l'ouest. Sasuke et moi on va vers l'Est. On se retrouve à la pièce du Nord, dans une heure.

-Roger.

Neji déclencha son Byakugan et regarda les alentours.

-Personne.

-Bien, dit Lee. C'est à mon tour.

Il prit deux barreaux l'un à coté de l'autre et les étira pour qu'une personne puisse passé entre.

-Quelle force prodigieuse, s'étonna Kaworu.

-C'est tout le principe d'un ninja qui ne peut utiliser que du taijutsu, dit Sasuke en souriant.

Kaworu leva un sourcil de stupéfaction mais Neji leur rappela que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour des explications. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du couloir menant aux geôles, Neji assomma rapidement les deux gardes avec son Jyuken, puis les deux groupes se séparent.

* * *

Entre temps Naruto était dans la chambre Kaolin qui s'était absentée quelques minutes. Il en profita pour envoyer un message à Tsunade pour lui dire donner les détail de l'avancée de la mission et pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. Puis Kaolin revint avec un plateau de thé.

-Excuse moi de te faire attendre mais mon frère reçoit aujourd'hui et il est en colère que je ne soit pas là.

-Qui est donc cet invité ?

-Un certain Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto ne laissa rien paraître mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant ce nom.

-Est- ce que les autres le savent ?

-Sûrement. Mon frère aime beaucoup cet homme et il a du le dire à Kaworu… Kaworu…. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il nous trahirait.

-C'est plutôt vous qui commettez une trahison.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Nous n'avons jamais eu de bonnes relations avec Konoha alors d'où elle vient cette trahison.

-Je ne parle pas que de Konoha. Ton frère fait alliance avec un groupe qui détruit tout sur son passage. Le pays de Oto a été créé par un ancien membres de ce groupe. Cet homme… cet homme faisait parti de mon village et il a tue Sandaime … c'est un monstre.

-Mais… Mais frère ne ferait jamais alliance avec de tel individu. Ce que tu dis, c'est juste pour me déboussoler. Tu veux que je trahisse mon frère, pour le bien de ton village.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai raison. Cet homme. Itachi Uchiwa… Lui aussi faisait partie de mon village. Il vient d'une très grande famille, comme celle des Hyuga. Il a tué ses parents pour tester sa force.

-C'est pas vrai… tu mens.

Soudain, ils entendent un bruit étrange à la fenêtre. Ils virent un oiseau blanc qui cognait contre la vitre.

-Qu'est que c'est ? demanda Kaolin.

-Un messager, dit Naruto en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Il prit l'oiseau qui disparut en laissant un ruban rouge.

-Bien. Le plan est en marche…. Seul hic, c'est Itachi… nous allons bien rire.

-Naruto… qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Je vais te prouver qu'Itachi est un homme sans foi.

Il lui prend la main pour qu'elle le suive. Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à deux ninjas.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer avec vous, dit- il le sourire aux lèvres.

Il lâcha Kaolin et forma un Rasengan dans chaque main puis les utilisa pour frapper les ninjas dans la poitrine. Ils furent projeter contre le mur et s'effondrèrent inconscient.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

Petite suprise pour cette fin de chapitre. Je l'ai vraiment apprécié et j'espère que mon bêta voudra en faire d'autres, pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, lol... Ah délire quand tu nous tiens ! Aller je vous et à la semaine prochaine. Bisous.

* * *

**Les scènes que vous n'auriez jamais dut voir :**

**Scène 24: **

Ailleurs dans une sombre forêt quatre ombres sautaient de branches en branches. Soudain une des quatre s'arrêta brusquement alors que les trois autres continuaient leur route. Lorsqu'ils remarquèrent la disparition d'un des leurs, ils revinrent sur leurs pas et le trouvèrent en train de parler dans le vide.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda un des trois. Tu parles tout seul ?

-Pas du tout, dit son ami d'une voix joyeuse. Je viens juste de trouver notre guide.

-Notre guide ?

Rien ne se passa.

-Alors, il est où ? demanda Sasuke sarcastique.

Naruto tourna la tête de droite a gauche visiblement perturbé. Puis, il se mit a crier.

-Kaworu espèce d'imbécile, tu étais semé te dévoiler à ce moment là!

Les quatre ninjas entendirent alors un bruit de course, au bout de quelque seconde un Kaworu tout essoufflé s'arrêta devant eux, plier en deux, les mains sur les genoux.

-Dé…soler, mon… réveil… n'a pas sonner.

-COUPER. Cria Ln visiblement énervé.

* * *

**Scène58:**

-Qu'est ce que vous dites, cria Tamahome en colère.

Il marchait vers la cellule où se trouvaient les nouveaux prisonniers. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule, il regarda attentivement les occupant avec dédain.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda- t- il à son cousin. Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi, Kaworu.

-Qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis avec eux, Tamahome ? demanda Kaworu en souriant.

-Tu veux me faire croire que c'est un pur hasard que tu sois retrouvé avec ces hommes, dit- il en indiquant les quatre autres personnes.

Soudain son regard se posa sur un des quatre hommes. Il s'en approcha et le prit par le col violemment. Du moins, il essaya parce que Naruto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Malgré le fait que Naruto soit visiblement plus petit de quelque centimètre que Tamahome et qu'il y mettait toute sa force, Naruto ne bougeait absolument pas pour la bonne raison que celui-ci était adhéré au sol avec du chakra. Kaworu et Lee ne purent pas longtemps retenir leur rire. Même Sasuke et Neji souriait.

-Couper. Dit une Ln qui commençait à fatiguer.

* * *

**Scène62:**

-Tamahome, cria une voix féminine derrière lui. C'est vrai, Naruto est revenu!

-J'avais oublié ça ! dit Naruto apeuré.

-Naruto, cria une jeune fille brune qui sauta dans ces bras. Malheureusement pour elle, Naruto l'avait vu venir et c'était rapidement décaler sur le coté. C'est ainsi que Kaolin atterrit violemment face contre terre.

-COUPER ! Hurla Ln complètement hors d'elle.

Elle sortit rapidement du studio en marmonnant.

-Que voulez vous que je fasse avec des imbéciles pareils.


	13. Chapitre13

Coucou tout le monde !

Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 13. Et il a failli ne pas arriver celui- là car j'ai eu des problèmes de connection hier soir et il y a eu quelque complication pour la correction et je m'excuse encore une fois au près de mon Ange. Cette fois- ci c'était Voila qui a fait les siennes. Mais bon, il est là et c'est ce qui compte.

Avant de répondre aux reviews, j'ai une annonce à passer et je sais que cela ne plaira à tout le monde. Alors voilà, après ces quinze jours de repos pour _Choix_, j'ai pris une décision à la suite de certains messages : Il n'y aura **PAS** de suite pour _Tu n'es pas seul_. Bien que je vous adore, il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser et maintenant, je suis à la limite. Si certaines personnes ne prennent pas en considération que je suis un être humain, comme vous, que j'ai une vie privée, comme vous, et bien voilà la réponse que je leur donne. Pourtant, j'avais prévenu que pour l'instant, c'était **impossible**, pour moi, de faire cette suite : mon mémoire (qui est comme même plus important que les fics) et le fait que j'ai deux histoires en cours. Mais apparemment, il y a des personnes qui s'en foutent. Certains me diront que je vous poste des One shot. C'est vrai, mais la plupart de ces One- shot sont ce que l'on peut appeler des fonds de tiroirs et qui me permettent de jouer sur le temps pour finir les deux fics et régler mes problèmes personnels. Je sais que pour certains ce n'est pas de leurs fautes et je m'excuse auprès de vous, mais là, je commence à saturer. Et je suis sûr que certains d'entre-vous le comprendront.

Cependant cette fin, je la ferai, cela j'en suis certaine, à moins que je n'ai plus goût pour _Naruto _et les mangas, mais je ne pense pas que je changerai du jour au lendemain. Mais je ne la posterai pas, du moins sur FFN.

Je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs en espérant que cela ne les empêchera pas à lire la suite de mes fics (bien que des fois, je me pose la question si _Amants_ et _Choix_ sont des histoires avec aucun intérêt par rapport à _Tu n'es pas seul_, vu le nombre de personnes qui veulent cette suite avec acharnement…) et je remercie à ces « certaines personnes » de m'avoir fait prendre cette décision.

A partir de maintenant, je ne parlerai plus de cette fic, même si l'on me pose des questions dans les reviews. Pour ce qui est de _Tu n'es pas seul_, comme elle est publiée et connue de vous tous, cela ne me dérange pas, car je l'adore et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu me faire autant d'amis sur ce site.

Voilà, j'ai fini mon coup de gueule et maintenant place aux réponses aux reviews. Je répondrais aussi pour ceux qui m'ont répondu pour la dernière partie de _Confidence_.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Tu ne connais pas le mot Ecchi. Alors moi je le traduirai comme « petit coquin ». C'est, en fait, un stade plus bas que Hentai (pervers) mais il n'est pas très loin… lol Maintenant à toi de voir si c'est flatteur ou pas. Cela dépend des personnes…. lol  
Sinon pour les retrouvailles fraternelles, il faudra sortir les mouchoirs, lol ! Pour les scène coupées, ce n'était pas mon idée, mais celui de mon bêta (je rends à Dieu ce qui est à Dieux et à César ce qui est à César lol) pour ce chapitre il n'y aura pas de scènes coupées par contre Zagan en a trouvé un autre pour le prochain chapitre donc dans une semaine si tout va bien. Bon je ne réponds pas pour ta review de _Confidence_, vu que je l'ai fait directement. Aller Bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : C'est vrai si elle pouvait elle l'aurai fait… pauvre Naruto, lol ! Et moi aussi la scène 62 est ma préférée. Pour tout t'avouer Zagan allait vraiment la modifier et l'intégrer dans le chapitre. Se serait amusant…  
Et merci pour ta review pour _Confidence_. Oui, Naruto est devenu un peu coquin, je pense que c'est dans la nature de l'Homme (avec un grand H donc j'inclus les femmes aussi... je suis une fille au cas où on aurai oublié) d'être coquin alors pourquoi pas les personnages de mangas ? Pour un One shot sur un mariage… c'est en cours, j'ai peut- être une idée, mais maintenant il faut prendre le temps pour le faire. Merci, merci beaucoup. Bisous

**Zagan** : Et oui tes scènes ont eu un très grand succès, lol. Apparemment, il faudra en refaire un peu plus, pour rire un peu.  
Merci pour ta review pour _Confidence_ et j'espère que le chapitre 15 te plait. Je te vois sur MSN. Bisous.

**Sailor Océan** : Oui, on voit Itachi, mais il n'aura pas un très beau rôle… enfin à toi de voir… Bisous.

**Renia** : Du calme, du calme (ah lalala ! les fans d'Itachi, lol) Non, Sasuke ne va pas tuer Itachi, il faut bien que l'histoire continue tout de même, lol. Itachi n'est pas un sadique ? Je me pose des questions là…. Mdr ! Mais pitié ne touche pas Hinata. PITIEEEE !  
Pour Ino, je pense que c'est le genre de personnage qui oserait faire une telle demande. Pour savoir comment elle va le faire, ben faut attendre la semaine prochaine. S'il te plait ne fait pas souffrir Naruto PITIEEEE ! En fait ce n'est pas Itachi qui est sadique….lol Aller j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré tout. Bisous.

**Dark- Lee** : C'est génial qu'il y ait un chapitre toutes les semaines et pour tout t'avouer j'ai hâte de lire les prochains chapitres. Faut dire que quand on est vendredi et qu'il y a pas ta fic, je commence à déprimer lol. Mais ta fic est aussi bien que la mienne et même plus. J'adore le petit côté pervers (moi pervers… non ! lol) d'Hinata, lol. J'adore. Et merci beaucoup pour _Confidence_. Moi, c'est tes reviews pleine de vie qui m'émeuvent (c'est pas très jolie mais c'est mon Bescherelle qui me donne la bonne conjugaison) Et j'attends toujours ta traduction, lol. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : Je suis bien contente que ces quatre- là te plaisent. Personnellement je pense que c'est le meilleur groupe qui puisse exister (je sais, j'exagère, désolée.) Pour le reste de tes questions et bien tu les auras dans ce chapitres. J'espère que tu as pu comprendre _Amants_, c'est vrai que c'est une fic un peu bizarre… c'est peut- être moi qui est bizarre, lol ! Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Et oui, Kaworu est de retour et avec quelques révélations sur lui… J'espère que ça passera… Oui, oui, Naruto est sauf mais bon ça ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aurai laisser faire. Il aime trop Hinata pour la tromper… Tient, tu penses que c'est Lee qui fait les bêtises. Moi, je pense qu'ils ont une part de responsabilité tous les deux… enfin c'est mon opinion, lol. Sinon, vas- y met des scènes coupées, moi, j'adore ça, bien que je n'ai pas l'imagination pour en faire, lol (trop nulle la fille….)  
Sinon merci pour ta review pour _Confidence_, lol. Oui Naruto pervers, je vais le faire souvent celui- là, je trouve que ça colle bien au personnage (surtout qu'il est entouré que par des pervers, mdr!)  
Aller voilà la suite de _Choix_. Bisous.

**etlalane** : Contente que tu as bien rire. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Et moi, j'ai déjà lu une fic sur les coulisses mais ça date. Je pense même qu'elle sur FFN. Pour le titre là je ne sais plus… Voilà la suite. Bisous

**Vathany** : Moi qui croyais que j'était la seule folle qui rester sur le net même pendant que je faisais mon mémoire… en fait toutes les heures environs je regarde ma boîte au lettre ou bien je télécharge des épisodes qui pèsent des tonnes octets lol (mon ordi ne le surporte plus à force). Et merci pour ta review chez _Confidence_, ça me touche beaucoup. Et non, il n'y aura pas suite. A vrai dire je ne sais quoi dire après et même j'aime bien cette fin. Désolée… Aller, j'espère que la suite te plaira, vu que tu voulais absolument l'a voir il y a quinze jours. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent**. Alors mon ange on fait du copie- collé ? C'est pas bien… lol. Merci pour ta review ainsi que celle pour _Confidence_. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Ino et Lee. Mais je crois que beaucoup ont oublié que Lee, lui aussi, veut demander en mariage Ino dès qu'il rentrera de mission… Donc, je ne pense pas qu'il refusera… enfin nous verrons bien comment cela se passera la semaine prochain (j'en ris d'avance). Et merci pour la correction. Bisous.

**Onariah** : T'inquiète, moi aussi on me prend pour une folle quand je suis à la maison, lol. Oui l'action revient mais pas pour très longtemps. Je suis nulle en action donc je privilège plus le romantisme ou bien les sentiments (j'aime bien martyriser nos très chers personnages de l'intérieur, lol) Pour les bêtisiers, il faut le demander à Zagan, c'est sa nouvelle mission en tant que Bêta (il ne le sait pas encore, je viens juste de lui assigner cette mission, lol). Aller Bisous et à bientôt.

**LaMayo** : Merci beaucoup. Une nouvelle fan d'Itachi….hum… Est-ce que je vais me faire trucidé à la fin ce chapitre… Bon j'avouer que sa famille un peu barge mais bon… Merci encore pour ta review. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini. Je remercie aussi à tous ceux que je n'ai pas cité aux réponses de ce chapitre pour leurs reviews pour _Confidence_. Merci beaucoup.

Dans ce chapitre, vous allez découvrir le rôle de Kaworu même si Zagan n'est pas du tout d'accord avec moi. Tu sais bien que je t'adore comme même, lol. Aller je remercie bien sûr Zagan qui corrige toute mes fautes d'expressions et c'est du travail et mon Ange… euh pardon Princesse d'Argent pour les fautes d'orthographe, là aussi c'est pas très glorieux, lol. Merci pour tout.

Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais ils sont à Kishimoto- sensei. Il n'y a que Kaworu (je garde car je l'adore), Kaolin (elle, j'en ai encore besoin et je suis sûre que l'on va me trucider quand on va découvrir son rôle, lol devinez quel sera son rôle. Les bêtas n'auront pas le droit de répondre car ils le seront avant les autres lol) et Tamahome (lui je le vends à dix balles, si quelqu'un le veux) sont à moi.

Aller je vous laisse et j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt.  
Bisous  
Ln

**Chapitre 13**

A Konoha, Hinata et Ino faisaient le tour du village pour trouver de nouveaux vêtements.

-Salut les filles, dit Sakura derrière elles.

-Bonjour Sakura- san, dit joyeusement Hinata.

-Salut grand front, dit Ino le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.

-Je viens de chez l'Hokage et je n'ai pas eu de très bonnes nouvelles.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Hinata, inquiète.

-Je viens d'apprendre que Neji, Naruto, Sasuke et Lee se sont faits capturer à Uta no Kuni.

-Capturer ! s'écria Ino.

-A Uta no Kuni, ajouta Hinata.

-Tu connais ce pays ?

-C'est… C'est là où je me suis mariée avec Naruto, dit Hinata de plus en plus inquiète.

-Et… Et sont-ils… terrifiants ? demanda Ino.

-Pas vraiment, dit Hinata en réfléchissant. Mais le roi ne doit pas apprécier que Naruto soit revenu dans son pays. Est-ce qu'il sait qu'ils sont ninjas ?

-Je le pense.

-Pourquoi Naruto ne m'a pas dit qu'il partait là-bas ? Il le savait pourtant… S'il lui arrivait malheur qu'est-ce que je vais faire….

-Ne dit pas ça, dit Sakura en la rassurant. Naruto a dû déjà trouver une idée pour s'évader. De plus Neji et Sasuke sont là au cas où il ferait des bêtises.

-De plus Lee est avec eux pour calmer leurs désaccords, dit Ino d'une voix basse.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes proches tous les deux, ces derniers temps, dit Sakura en levant les yeux vers son amie.

Soudain, elle se figea lorsqu'elle vit les larmes d'Ino couler sur ses joues.

-Ino… Qu'est…. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ri… rien, dit Ino remarquant ses larmes. Je suis trop émotive, c'est tout.

-Ino- san… Il faut lui dire…, dit Hinata en lui tenant le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut me dire ? demanda Sakura soucieuse.

-Rien, dit Ino sans regarder son amie. Hinata, cela ne regarde que moi et personne d'autre.

-Mais… Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le dire et tu auras le cœur un peu plus léger.

-Ino. Je croyais que nous étions amies…

-Sakura- san… Ino- san et Lee- sempai sont ensemble.

-Co… Comment ! s'écria Sakura toute abasourdie. C'est vrai Ino ?

Ino se retourna pour ne plus voir ses amies puis elle commença à marcher.

-Attends Ino, dit Sakura en lui tenant fermement le bras. Tu sors avec Lee ?

-Oui… J'aime Lee.

-Mais… mais, je croyais qu'il n'était pas ton type d'homme… je pensais…

-Ne pense pas, dit Ino d'une voix froide.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais sortie avec lui avant que tu ne te mettes avec Neji… si j'avais su… on ne serait pas disputé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de cette relation, dit Sakura, inquiète.

-Je lui ai tout dit, dit Hinata.

-Alors tu sais…

-Oui, je sais tout, cria Ino, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues. Et à cause de toi, je vais le perdre.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas que cela arrive, dit Sakura en regardant ses pieds. Je te jure… si j'avais su que tu sortais avec lui, je t'aurai tout dit… Je te le jure… Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas perdre une amie en plus… pas toi Ino…

Ino ne l'écoutait plus et s'en alla le visage sombre.

* * *

A Uta no Kuni, Lee et Neji poursuivaient le chemin que leur avait indiqué Kaworu. Il n'y avait que très peu de ninjas dans les couloirs. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, ils furent surpris par Sasuke et Kaworu.

-Vous avez été très rapides, dit Kaworu.

-Alors, c'est dans cette pièce que se trouve le rouleau ? demanda Sasuke.

-Oui, dit Kaworu en touchant la poignée.

-Attends, dit Neji. Il faut rester sur nos gardes.

Il enclencha son Byakugan, et observa de l'autre côté de la porte. Soudain, il entendit un bruit de l'autre côté du couloir. Il remarqua que ses amis l'avaient perçu aussi.

-Il n'y a personne. Dépêchons-nous.

Les quatre amis acquiescèrent de la tête et entrèrent dans le bureau.

-Le coffre est ici, indiqua Kaworu.

-Écartez-vous, si vous ne voulez pas recevoir de débris, dit Sasuke.

Il commença par lancer un jutsu empêchant le bruit de sortir de la pièce. Devant le regard interrogatif de Kaworu, il s'expliqua.

- Le Chidori est une technique très bruyante

Il composa rapidement les signes pour concentrer son chakra dans la paume de sa main et cria « Chidori ! »

Il se contenta de briser la serrure du coffre pour éviter d'endommager le rouleau. Kaworu regarda à l'intérieur et prit le rouleau désiré. Il le lança à Neji, puis regarda une nouvelle fois le coffre.

-Allons-y, dit Neji voyant que Kaworu ne bougeait pas.

-Oui, dit-il en prenant un cahier pour le mettre dans une poche de sa veste.

-Où comptez-vous partir ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre hommes se retournèrent vers Tamahome et un autre homme vêtu d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas surpris ? dit l'homme avec la cape.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir grand frère, dit Sasuke en souriant froidement.

-Grand frère ? répéta Tamahome en regardant Itachi et Sasuke.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua leur ressemblance.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se batte, dit Lee tout excité en retirant ses bandages.

-C'est une affaire que je dois régler seul, Lee, dit Sasuke.

-Uchiwa, dit Neji de plus en plus irrité, nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter. Tes histoires de famille, laisse-les de côté pour une fois.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ma chance. L'Hokage m'a mis suffisamment sur la touche ces derniers temps.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me battre, Sasuke ? demanda Itachi.

-On n'a qu'à essayer, dit Sasuke en faisant apparaître son Sharingan.

-Attendez Itachi- san, intervient Tamahome. Je veux d'abord savoir ce qui les a amenés dans mon bureau.

-C'est simple à savoir, dit Itachi en désignant Neji et le rouleau. C'est pour ça que je dois intervenir. L'Akatsuki a besoin de ce rouleau alors il n'est pas question qu'il aille dans les mains de l'ennemi.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Tamahome en claquant des doigts.

Des ninjas entrèrent dans le bureau et se lancèrent sur les quatre amis.

-Est-ce que je peux intervenir ? demanda Lee en pose de défense.

-Oui, dirent Sasuke et Neji.

Avec une vitesse phénoménale, Lee parcourut toute la pièce où un à un les ninjas s'écroulèrent au sol. Au bout de dix minutes, il n'y avait plus de combattants. Lee revint à la même place qu'il était en défiant Itachi et Tamahome.

-A qui le tour ? demanda-t-il sûr de lui.

-Il est prodigieux. Je n'ai rien vu, dit Tamahome.

-Je vois que les jeunes ninjas de Konoha ont fait d'énormes progrès, dit Itachi le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est normal, dit Kaworu. Quand on a des ennemis aussi puissants que toi, il faut bien progresser.

-Ka… Kaworu… Alors, tu m'as bien trahi.

-Je ne trahis jamais. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je te serai fidèle. De plus, ma patrie est Konoha. Je crois que ton père nous l'a suffisamment répété, à mes parents et à moi.

-Sale… Sale morveux… Itachi, éliminez-les, cria Tamahome.

-Hum… avant que l'on ne se batte pour de vrai…, dit Kaworu. Je dois te dire quelque chose, Itachi… Te souviens-tu du combat où tu as été blessé au ventre ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Itachi surpris.

Kaworu fouilla dans sa veste et sortit un masque blanc avec un croix rouge sur la joue.

-Tu es cet anbu de Konoha ? demanda Itachi.

-Tu es un anbu ? demanda Neji étonné.

-Oui, mais je suis un anbu bien particulier… Ma mission est de tuer Itachi.(1)

-Attends un instant, s'écria Sasuke en colère. C'est moi qui dois tuer mon frère et personne d'autre.

-Tu as échoué plusieurs fois (2), Sasuke- kun, dit Kaworu en lui souriant. Tu crois que tu peux le faire aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, dit Sasuke en regardant froidement son frère.

-Bien… dit Kaworu en fermant les yeux pour réfléchir. Pour l'instant nous devons rentrer au village. Nous réglerons l'affaire Itachi plus tard.

-Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai partir ? demanda Tamahome. Rends-moi immédiatement ce rouleau. Si nous voulons détruire les autres pays, il nous faut ces quatre attaques.

-Alors c'est vrai, dit une voix féminine derrière eux.

-Kaolin, s'écria Tamahome. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'ai demandé à des hommes de se placer devant ta chambre pour que tu ne viennes pas jusqu'ici.

-Alors, c'est pour ça qu'il y a avait tous ces gardes jusqu'ici ? dit Naruto en se grattant la tête.

-Tu les as tous combattus et tu n'as aucune égratignure. Décidément les ninjas de Konoha sont redoutables, dit Itachi en souriant.

-Hum… Le plus surprenant c'est que Sasuke ne t'ai pas encore sauté dessus. Étonnant, n'est- ce pas ! Et toi, tu ne le provoques pas. Deux fois plus étonnant !

-Uzumaki, arrête avec tes suppositions débiles, cria Neji. Il faut qu'on rentre immédiatement.

-Toi, la ferme ! cria Naruto en le montrant du doigt.

-C'est pas possible, dit Sasuke en se tenant la tête comme s'il avait une migraine.

POUF !

Une fumée envahit la pièce empêchant de voir quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, Itachi regarda autour de lui pensant à une attaque, mais rien ne vint. Il remarqua qu'il était seul avec le roi.

-Ils… ils ont pris ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Itachi. Elle n'aurait été qu'un boulet de plus.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, Itachi. Vous n'avez pas de sœur.

-Mais j'ai un frère.

* * *

Au village, Sakura était devant le fleuriste. Elle vit une femme blonde en sortir qui la remarqua.

-Tiens, Sakura- chan, dit- elle.

-Bonjour, Yamanaka- san, dit Sakura.

-Tu es venue voir Ino, je suppose.

-Oui. Est-ce qu'elle est là ?

-Oui, dans l'arrière boutique. Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. Elle est toujours en train de m'aider à la boutique et le soir elle va en mission. Elle se repose peu ces derniers temps.

-Elle va en mission ! Mais je croyais qu'elle était en congé ?

-Oui, mais elle a décidé de reprendre un peu d'activité, comme elle le dit. Shikamaru et Choji ont essayé de la raisonner mais elle ne veut pas les écouter… Sakura- chan… Est-ce que tu peux lui parler ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'écoutera mais je vais essayer.

-Merci.

Sakura entra dans la boutique et partit directement dans l'arrière- boutique. Elle vit Ino en train de préparer un bouquet.

-Ino ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers son amie puis elle reprit son travail.

-Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, tu peux partir. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui.

-Mais non, je ne viens pas me moquer de toi, Ino. Je suis venue te dire pardon. Par ma faute…

-C'est la faute de personne. On a juste pas réussi à s'entendre sur le passé et le présent. C'est tout…Mais je te demande pardon… j'ai été très injuste en t'accusant comme je l'ai fait…

-Ce n'est rien… En réfléchissant bien, c'était évident que vous sortiez ensemble, mais je me suis mise des œillères. A plusieurs reprises, Neji me disait que tu t'entendais bien avec Lee, mais à chaque fois, je lui disais qu'il n'était pas ton type. Que ce n'était que le pur hasard que vous vous trouviez ensemble. Je ne voulais pas voir que Lee pouvait m'oublier. Je suis désolée, Ino, dit Sakura en sanglotant. Je suis désolée. Me pardonneras-tu, un jour ?

-Ne pleure pas Sakura, dit Ino en la prenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi devrais-je te pardonner puisque tu n'as rien fait.

-Ino, merci. Merci.

-Je ne compte pas perdre une amie comme ça. Allons voir Hinata. Elle doit s'inquiéter.

Les deux amies quittèrent la boutique pour aller à l'infirmerie. Hinata fut heureuse de voir les deux amies réconciliées. Toutes les trois décidèrent de partir boire quelque chose à l'extérieur de l'administration. Lorsqu'elles furent dehors, elles furent interpellées par une de leurs amies.

-Les filles, dit- elle. Il paraît que c'est la panique à l'administration.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Sakura.

-On prétend qu'il y aurait eu des morts. Et l'Hokage ne sait pas trop comment il faut l'annoncer à leur famille..

-Qui… qui est-ce ? demanda Hinata inquiète.

-On ne sait pas encore, l'Hokage n'a pas encore donné les noms. Mais, on raconte que ce sont quatre ninjas qui se sont fait exécutés en finissant leur mission.

-Où est-ce que cela s'est passé ? demanda Hinata en s'agrippant à la manche de son amie.

-A la frontière près de Oto et Konoha. Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas si c'était à Uta no Kuni… C'est juste à côté…, demanda Sakura.

-Sûrement. Mais on ne sait pas encore. Pourquoi vous êtes inquiètes ? C'est en relation avec vos amis ?

Sakura s'effondra et ne vit plus rien autour d'elle. « Comment je vais lui dire, maintenant… »

Hinata tremblait de tous ses membres alors qu'Ino restait le visage sombre.

« Ce n'est pas lui… Ce n'est pas lui… Ce n'est pas lui… » se répétait sans cesse Ino. Son esprit s'emballa avec de multiples réponses à ses questions. Elle se tint la tête comme si elle avait mal.

-Lee… non… pas toi…

Ses deux amies la regardèrent et virent qu'elle allait tomber tête la première contre le sol. Pour Ino, il n'y avait plus aucune pensée. Tout était noir. Elle n'entendit pas ses amies l'appeler.

-Ino, cria Hinata et Sakura incapables de bouger.

Ino ferma les yeux alors qu'elle allait percuter le sol mais ne le toucha pas.

-Toi ! dit Sakura en voyant la personne tenant Ino. Alors ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura. Il ne nous est rien arrivé, dit Neji en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hinata regarda autour d'elle et vit Naruto qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle sauta dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

* * *

(1) Note personnelle: Désolée Zagan, je le garde car c'est comme même le rôle de Kaworu dans cette histoire. La seule chose à dire, c'est que je considère Kaworu équivalent à Itachi (ils ont fait match nul). Pour ce qui est de vaincre le Sharingan... ben là je ne sais pas... Mais bon je vais par principe qu'il doit y avoir plus fort que soi, sinon Itachi n'irait pas chercher plus de force... 

(2) Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé depuis le manga (que j'ai pris en cours pour vous en souvenir) et à ce moment de l'histoire. Et oui Sasuke a rencontré plusieurs fois son frère vu que ce dernier est à la recherche de Naruto et que notre jeune renard est toujours fourré avec ses amis, c'est à dire Sasuke, Neji et Lee.


	14. Chapitre14

Coucou tout le monde

Et bien voilà une semaine où j'ai pu enfin me reposer. Et oui, j'ai fini mon mémoire, je l'ai imprimé et remis à mon directeur de recherches. Maintenant j'attends son aval pour pouvoir soutenir… enfin s'il apprécie ce très cher mémoire…

Donc je me suis remise aux fics à mon plus grand bonheur, lol. J'ai beaucoup avancé _Amants_ et pour _Choix_, je vais bientôt conclure sur Konoha- maru et Hanabi et je vais entamer la dernière partie de cette fic… enfin j'espère que se sera la dernière partie, lol.

Sinon j'ai remarqué que les reviews se sont diminuées. Est- ce parce que vous me faites la gueule pour mon annonce de la semaine dernière ? Lol. Ou bien est- ce que vous êtes en vacances, comme me l'a si bien suggéré Le Mutant. Et fait Le mutant, tu es rentré de vacances et pas une petite review… Méchant va, lol. Mais bon. Je remercie mes 7 revieweurs de rester aussi fidèles. Et je peux vous dire que je suis particulièrement touchée par cet acte. De ce fait, je vais vous répondre.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Moi tumultueuse ? lol, peut- être…  
Pour ta réponse moi je dirai que tu n'es pas plus, pas moins que tous les mecs. Mais l'avantage avec toi, c'est que tu ne te caches pas derrière l'hypocrisie (oui, oui, j'ai connu des garçons qui affirmait de ne pas l'être alors que se sont que des porcs, désolée de l'expression)  
Sinon merci pour l'info, je ne le savais pas. D'habitude j'ai toujours écrit comme ça mais maintenant j'essayerai de faire attention.  
Et oui ce n'est pas drôle, MDR (oups !).  
Et pour t'avouer, j'ai inventé ce masque bien avant d'avoir connue ce superbe manga (Go Ichigo !) mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Au début je voulais mettre une goutte d'eau rouge comme s'il pleurait mais non, j'ai décidé pour une croix à la Quincy (tient faudrait que je face une fic sur Bleach moi, mais j'attends encore un peu dans l'histoire, lol)  
Pour Sakura, il vaut mieux pas, sinon ses fans vont me tuer, déjà qu'ils veulent m'assassiner pour l'avoir mis avec Neji, lol.  
A part ça, merci pour le style. Tu es bien une rare personne qui me dit ça. J'en suis touchée. Je ne pense pas que dans toute la fic soit comme ça car je suis assez régulière dans mon style et je m'en excuse. Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras malgré tout ce nouveau chapitre. On approche la fin de la deuxième partie. Bisous.  
PS : MDR ! Je n'en remets pas, lol.  
PS02 : je vais faire comme sur le forum : Tinton à quand la suite de ta fic ? Lol.

**Rénia** : Mais c'est pas grave, je sais très bien que tu me lises.  
Je suis bien contente que tu apprécies ce couple. J'ai même envie faire une histoire rien qu'avec ces deux là, mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas d'idée pour les mettre ensemble. Peut- être qu'un jour…  
Ca va, j'ai échappé belle, en dirait, Itachi est toujours vivant, donc tu ne vas pas me tuer ? Mais bon, je ne dis pas qu'il soit sortit indemne, lol (pas tuer, pas tuer).  
Et bien ça fait plaisir pour Sakura et Neji.  
Voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous.  
PS : Merci, merci beaucoup, je t'adore.  
**  
Princesse d'Argent** : Merci pour ton aide, c'est un grand secours pour moi, lol. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour cette suite.  
Vive Neji ! lol (ah ! ça fait du bien !) Je te retrouve demain, si je ne l'oublie pas. Promis tu auras tes mp3. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Et bien moi qui pensais que j'étais une grande fainéante, lol. Ca va, je ne suis pas seule. Moi c'est debout à 11h30, café (faut pas venir m'embêter à cette heure), manger (ben il est midi quand je fini le café, lol) Internet, Internet et un peu les fics, jusqu'à deux heures du mat'. Génial la journée. Vivement que je reprenne une activité normale moi… Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ta review. Je te remercie d'avoir lu la fic.  
Et merci encore pour _Choix_. Je suis même étonnée de ta réaction, moi qui pensais le contraire. Je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise autant.  
Pour Ino et Sakura, c'est vrai, tu as raison, mais bon je trouve que c'est des filles très sensibles malgré les apparences, donc c'est assez larmoyante. Et oui heureusement que tout se finit bien. Et tu auras la presque conclusion du couple Ino/Lee. Pour le cahier, je ne peux rien te dire. Il faut que tu lises le chapitre (faut bien laisser un peu de suspence, lol).  
Et bien, j'espère que la mission de Kaworu te plaise. Il faut bien lui donne un joli rôle à un personnage que j'affection particulièrement, lol. Pour la réaction de Sasuke, c'est en bas.  
Pour le rôle de Kaolin, je laisse encore mijoter (faut bien sinon plus personne ne me lira, lol). Mais je voudrais savoir si ce que tu as proposé cela te choquerait ?  
Sinon toi non plus ne t'inquiète pas pour cette suite. Tu es aussi sur la liste des « privilégiers » si on peut le dire, lol. Mais je ne pense pas que cela va se finir dans 10 ans… enfin je l'espère pas… Mais merci, merci de tout cœur pour ces deux fics qu'est _Amants_ et _Choix_.  
Et merci aussi pour Zagan, tu es la seule a reconnaître ce qu'il a fait. C'est très gentil de ta part. Et il semble qu'il « regret » ce qu'il a fait, maintenant, mdr ! Il y aura un court bonus à la fin, lol.  
Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bisous.

**Zagan** : quand je le disais, lol. Mais, c'est bien que ces scènes plaisent, lol. J'espère que le chapitre 15 te plaise cette fois- ci… on en reparlera. Pour les réponses aux reviews, je ne sais pas… à chaque fois que je t'ai sur MSN, j'oublie de te demander. Où as- tu vu ça ? Moi je ne l'ai pas trouvé. Bisous

**yue-redmoon** : Merci pour cette suite.  
Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sasuke et Itachi. Leur temps viendra, je vais essayer de satisfaire tout le monde, du moins, je vais essayer, lol.  
Cette fois- ci, la croix est celle de Kenshin, lol. Mais c'est une bonne idée d'en faire référence, je vais réfléchir. Mais la croix ressemble plus à celle des Quincy comme la fait remarqué Raymond. Pour les passages entre les filles et les garçons, ce n'est pas fait exprès, lol. C'est comme ça que les idées me sont venues.  
Ben voilà, la suite. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Et si le chiffre 13 me porte malheur car le chapitre 14 est passé comme une lettre à la poste (sans les grèves, bien sûr, lol) entre Princesse d'Argent et moi, lol.  
Tu as très bien décrit l'équipe de Naruto, c'est une des raisons que j'ai choix ces quatre là.  
PS : comme pour Renia, Mahiro et Princesse d'Argent, tu es sur la liste et pas dans un millénaire… c'est trop loin, lol.  
PS2 : Heureusement que tout le monde n'est pas comme Temari (désolée Tema….) Voila la déclaration de nous deux idiots, lol.  
PS3 : Non, Kaolin n'est pas du genre a utilisé ce genre de subterfuges. Elle est juste un peu chiante sur les bords, lol.  
PS4 : Ca va 11h30 c'est encore tôt, lol ! Et dire faut que je me réveille de bonne heure demain pour récupérer un Cd….  
PS5 : Mais non, tu ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Moi ça me met de bonne humeur.  
PS6 : moi aussi je t'adore.  
PS7 : Naruto en petit pervers… on ne peut pas dire vraiment ça pour le prochain chapitre, ben sinon il faudra attendre un peu, il y aura un autre petit pervers dans les prochains jours, lol.  
PS8 (c'est la fin) : Merci pour ma fic. Bisous.

**Dark-Lee** : Merci beaucoup Darkounet ! Et oui, c'est Lee qui montre ses progrès (désolée pour les trois autres lol). Lee n'est pas mon perso préféré bien qu'il ne soit pas loin de Naruto, mais il est le perso que j'admire (je suis un peu du genre Hinata). Moi qui suis une personne assez faible question étude, je me dis que je peux être comme Lee. C'est avec acharnement que je réussirai (bien que je sois fainéante, lol). Donc Lee est aussi mon idole.  
Pour ce qui est Kaworu, oui il est puissant. Il est l'équivalent d'Itachi. Mais je ne pense pas que je le montrerai car comme je l'ai dit mille fois à Zagan (j'exagère non ?) je suis nulle pour l'action. Peut- être que si l'envie m'en prend, je le ferai combattre. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment subtile pour ça… Et pour les fautes, ça va, c'est pas terrible… hum, ta réputation commence à faiblir, mdr !  
Sinon dis moi quand je peux te joindre ? Je sais que tu étais sur MSN lundi mais ce jour- là je travaillait mon mémoire… enfin je le finissait. J'attends de tes nouvelles. Bisous.

Voilà, c'est fini. Comme il n'y avait pas beaucoup de reviews, je me suis permis de papoter un peu, lol.

Donc, voilà la suite de _Choix_. Que va- t- il se passer entre Lee et Ino ? Que va faire Kaolin maintenant qu'elle a appris que son frère manigance des choses pas trop net ? Toutes ces réponses dans ce chapitre.

Il ne faut pas oublier que _Naruto_ ne m'appartienne pas, mais il est au vénérable Kishimoto (il est un peu jeune pour être vénérable, non ? lol) sauf Kaworu et Kaolin sont à moi

**Chapitre14**

Une migraine s'était propagée sur tout le côté droit de son front. Cela lui faisait mal. Cependant, elle se décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Regardant le plafond en face d'elle, les larmes coulèrent sur chaque côté de son visage.

-Pourquoi pleures- tu, princesse ? demanda une voix tendre.

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tristement.

-Je viens de perdre mon âme sœur.

-Et qui est cette âme sœur ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, dit- elle en roulant sur le côté. Elle regarda la personne qui lui parlait, mais ses larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était la couleur jade.

« Mon tigre de jade » se dit- elle avant de réaliser qui était vraiment cette personne.

Elle se releva, essuya ses yeux et regarda l'homme qui se trouvait près d'elle.

-Lee… Je… je rêve. C'est ça…Lee.

-Alors ma princesse. Tu te réveilles enfin, dit Lee en souriant.

-Lee. Tu es bien là !

-Si tu ne me sautes pas au cou, je risque de partir.

-Lee… Lee, dit Ino en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Je ne rêve pas. C'est bien toi.

-Oui Ino… Tu crois vraiment que je te laisserai comme ça…

-Lee… Lee… Lee…

-Chut… Calme toi, ma chérie. Je te protègerai de tout, maintenant.

-Lee… ne me laisse plus… Je t'en pris…. Reste avec moi…

Elle leva son visage vers le sien, alors que Lee se penchait pour l'embrasser tendrement puis passionnément.

-J'avais tellement envie de faire ça, dit Lee en lâchant ses lèvres.

-Lee… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement.

-Moi, aussi, je t'aime, dit Lee en lui souriant. Vient, il faut qu'on aille voir tes parents. Ils étaient inquiets pour toi.

-Ou… Oui, dit Ino en lui prenant la main.

Lorsque Ino et Lee entrèrent dans la cuisine, les deux parents regardèrent intensément leur fille.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda sa mère en s'approchant de sa fille.

-Ca…ça va, maman, dit Ino en souriant joyeusement.

-Faut dire que ça m'a fait drôle de voir Lee entrer à la maison avec Ino dans les bras. Et en plus, tu as failli te faire bien mal, dit Inoshi heureux de voir sa fille en meilleur forme.

-Le médecin est venu te voir pendant que tu dormais. Il t'a interdit toute activité stressante donc demain tu vas voir l'Hokage et tu demandes une semaine de congé, dit sa mère.

-On verra tout ça plus tard, dit Inoshi. Tout ce qui importe c'est que tout soit redevenu dans l'ordre.

-Dans l'ordre ? demanda Ino en regardant son père qui semblait heureux de voir le couple en face de lui. Mais oui, cria- t- elle.

-Qu'est… qu'est ce qui ce passe ? demanda Lee un peu inquiet.

-Lee, continua- t- elle en levant le doigt vers le jeune homme.

-Oui… Ino…

-Épouse- moi ! dit- elle, déterminée.

-Quoi ?

-Oui… J'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème. Alors, épouse- moi !

-Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle oserait le faire, dit Inoshi choqué par l'attitude de sa fille.

-Euh… Ino… ce n'est pas à la femme de faire ce genre de demande, dit Lee un peu déboussolé.

-Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, alors on restera toujours dans la même impasse. Je te connais, tu ne l'aurais jamais demandé.

-En es- tu sûr ? demanda Lee en souriant.

-Comment ? dit Ino surprise à son tour.

-Quand le médecin t'auscultait, Lee m'a demandé ta main, dit Inoshi en se grattant l'arrière de sa tête.

-C'est pas vrai, cria Ino.

-Tu sais, Ino, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir réfléchir sur notre couple et après notre dispute je ne pouvais me résilier à t'oublier. Alors… Ino Yamanaka, veux- tu m'épouser ?

-Elle est où la bague ? demanda Ino en souriant sournoisement, ce qui désorienta Lee.

-Réponds à sa question et tu pourras en parler après.

Ino foudroya des yeux son père puis se retourna vers Lee en souriant.

-Oui, murmura- t- elle toute rouge.

-Merci, Ino, dit Lee en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Bon maintenant, on peut discuter des bagues... dit Inoshi mais il fut vite arrêté par sa femme qui l'emmena loin du jeune couple.

-Merci Maman, murmura Ino.

* * *

-C'est vrai Naruto ? Il est vraiment là ?

-Oui. Il est dans le bureau d'Oba- chan, dit Naruto en souriant à sa femme.

-J'ai tellement envie de le revoir… et puis…

-Quoi ? demanda Naruto étonné de la rougeur de sa femme.

-Non rien, dit- elle lui souriant à son tour. Regarde la porte s'ouvre.

La première personne qui sortit du bureau de Tsunade fut un sombre Sasuke. Il regarda ses deux amis, puis les dépassa sans un mot.

-Sasuke, interpella Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Je te retrouve chez toi, tout à l'heure, dit-il simplement.

-Ouaih…

-Attend, Sasuke- kun. Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ? demanda Tsunade.

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers Tsunade et Kaolin. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit sa rivale d'un temps. Celle- ci la regarda avec dédain.

-C'est vrai, pesta Sasuke.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je vive chez toi, je peux aller ailleurs, dit Kaolin sur un ton hautain.

-M'en fiche, dit le jeune brun en calant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, puis il soupira. Allons- y.

Kaolin passa près du couple sans les regarder en suivant Sasuke.

-Je… Je ne savais pas qu'elle était avec vous, dit froidement Hinata.

-Euh… c'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit, dit Naruto en rigolant bêtement. J'avais complètement oublié.

-De toute manière, je m'en fiche, dit Hinata toujours froidement. Maintenant, tu es à moi.

-Tu as tout à fait raison, Hinata- chan, dit soudainement Kaworu derrière eux.

-Kaworu- san, dit Hinata cette fois- ci sur un ton joyeux.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir Hinata- chan, dit Kaworu en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi, dit- elle heureuse.

-Kaworu- san, lâche immédiatement ma femme si tu ne veux pas te retrouver enfoncer dans le mur.

-Tout de suite.

-Cela fait du bien de te revoir, dit Hinata. Est-ce que tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

-Si notre cher Naruto le veut bien.

-De toute manière, tu restes à la maison le temps que l'administration te trouve une maison.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Hinata.

-Oui, dit Kaworu tout content.

-La maison sera très dynamique avec toi et Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Hinata ? demanda Naruto énervé.

-Rien, dit Hinata les mains derrière le dos. Tu viens Kaworu- san. Je vais te montrer le chemin.

-Bien sûr, charmante demoiselle.

-Demoiselle... demoiselle... c'est ma femme maintenant, maugréa Naruto.

-Tu comptes rester là, Naruto ? demanda Tsunade qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

-Non, il faut que j'aille surveiller cet obsédé de première catégorie, dit Naruto. Mais avant, je voudrai savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Sasuke.

-Rien de très spéciale, dit Tsunade sérieusement. Il a juste demandé pourquoi il existait une seule personne charger de tuer son frère.

-Je ne le savais pas moi non plus, mais je ne suis pas étonné, non plus. Mais Kaworu- san n'a pas que cette mission ?

-C'est vrai mais, il a priorité sur Uchiwa Itachi. S'il était à Uta, c'était pour lui principalement. Mais il nous donne, malgré tout, un coup de main. Il a réussit à avoir une liste bien spéciale avec des noms importants.

-De quoi s'agit- il ?

-D'un carnet... une liste de tous les hommes qui sont en relation avec l'Akatsuki. Si nous ne pouvons éliminé les grosses têtes, nous éliminerons de l'intérieur même. Mais, il faut le prendre avec des pincettes.

-Je crois qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de missions dans les prochaines heures.

-Je veux te voir, demain, aux premières heures.

-Bien chef.

Naruto marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à sa maison ayant toujours un œil sur Hinata et Kaworu.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto frappa à la porte de la maison Uchiwa. Sasuke vint ouvrir. Dès qu'il vit son ami, il disparut derrière la porte pour le laisser entrer.

-Ton invitée se repose ? demanda Naruto avec une voix inquiète.

-Oui. Elle est dans sa chambre. Mais ne t'inquiète, elle ne peut pas nous entendre si l'on va dans le dojo.

-Bien, dit Naruto en suivant son ami.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le dojo, tous les deux s'assirent par terre l'un en face de l'autre.

-Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

-Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'être trahit.

-Tu veux parler d'Itachi et de Kaworu- san ?

-Oui, dit Sasuke en regardant par terre.

-Mais tu aurais bien dut t'attendre à ce que le village fasse quelque chose contre lui.

-C'est vrai mais je ne pensais pas que je me trouverai en face de cette personne.

-Tu sais, Kaworu- san n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

-Je sais. Nous avons fait équipe à Uta et ça a bien marché… comme avec toi.

-Bien. Je suis content que tu ne t'en prennes pas à Kaworu- san.

-Pourquoi devrais- je m'en prendre à lui alors que les responsables sont les membres du conseil du village ? Ils me prennent vraiment pour un nul.

-Je pense plutôt qu'ils ont peur que tu perdes la tête… Comme autrefois.

-Mais maintenant tout est différent. Je suis plus fort, dit il en regardant son poing, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Je le sais maintenant car je n'ai pas sauté sur lui la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

-C'est ce que j'ai remarqué et c'est ce qu'il a remarqué. Je pense qu'il va bientôt attaquer.

-Je le crois aussi… mais maintenant, il sait officiellement que quelqu'un est assigné à son exécution et je pense qu'il va d'abord l'affronter.

-Tu veux dire que Kaworu- san est sa prochaine proie.

-Je le crois.

-Mais… Il y a toi aussi. Tu as mûrit et il l'a remarqué. J'en suis sûr.

-Ainsi que toi. N'oublie pas que tu as été sa victime à plusieurs reprises. Ce n'est que par chance que tu t'en sortais plus ou moins vivant.

-C'est vrai, dit Naruto se souvenant des mauvais moments qu'il avait passé aux côtés d'Itachi.

-Naruto ? dit Sasuke inquiet pour son ami en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Maintenant, je n'ai plus à m'en faire. Je l'ai maîtrisé et grâce à ça je suis devenu plus fort et plus mature, dit- il en posant sa main sur son ventre. De plus, j'ai une femme et je dois la protéger.

-Je pense qu'avoir une femme n'est pas le bon moment, soupira Sasuke.

-Je sais, mais je… je l'aime et je me sens bien avec elle.

-Je te crois car je te trouve plus serein. Toi, non plus tu n'as pas sauté sur lui.

-Nous avons changé, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Pas totalement… Tu es toujours aussi idiot et moi toujours aussi froid.

-Je crois que c'est notre nature et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment la changer. D'après Hinata cela fait mon charme. Je suppose que pour toi, c'est la même chose, sinon tu n'aurais pas autant de groupie autour de toi.

-Tu es mal placé de dire ce genre de chose. Toi aussi, tu as une armada de filles qui te court après.

-C'est vrai mais, maintenant je ne suis plus seul. Quelqu'un m'attend chez moi. J'espère que toi aussi, tu trouveras cette personne.

-Je ne pense pas. Je crois que je suis assez difficile.

-Ca, c'est sûr, dit Naruto en éclatant de rire. Allez, je dois rentrer si je ne veux pas que Kaworu- san ne pervertisse ma femme.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et entrèrent dans le salon. Ils firent face à Kaolin. Sans un mot, Naruto quitta la maison Uchiwa.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu étais amoureuse de Naruto.

-Mais, il est déjà marié, dit Kaolin en se tournant.

-Et je préfère te dire tout de suite que je ferai tout pour qu'il soit heureux.

Kaolin se retourna pour être face à Sasuke.

-Je ne suis pas une briseuse de mariage. De plus, j'ai autre chose en tête que m'amuser avec un homme.

-Tu veux parler de ton frère.

Kaolin ferma les yeux quand elle entendit le mot « frère » puis elle baisa la tête.

-Je sais ce que c'est que d'être trahit par son frère.

-Que peux- tu comprendre lorsque l'on voit le vrai visage de son frère.

-Parce l'homme qui était avec lui est mon frère et il a anéantit tout le clan Uchiwa.

Sasuke la laissa sur place pour aller dans la cuisine alors qu'elle resta figée de surprise. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle reprit conscience et alla dans la cuisine. Elle vit le jeune ninja prendre une poêle pour la mettre sur le feu ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumette.

-Je ne suis pas un bon cuisinier, alors ne t'attends pas à de la bonne gastronomie comme chez toi.

Kaolin s'approcha de lui et lui prit l'allumette des mains.

-Bien qu'étant princesse, J'ai toujours fait ma cuisine moi même, expliqua Kaolin en voyant le visage surprit de Sasuke. Alors si tu veux, je peux te préparer à manger… Enfin, si tu me permet d'utiliser ta cuisine.

-Oui, dit Sasuke en posant la boîte d'allumettes. Je vais prendre mon bain alors.

-D'accord. Je t'appellerai lorsque se sera prêt.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke se trouva devant une table remplie de plats traditionnels japonais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kaolin inquiète de ne pas le voir bouger.

-Ri… Rien, dit Sasuke en s'asseyant sur le côté droit de la table.

-Euh… tu ne t'assois pas en bout de table ?

-Au bout de la table ? demanda Sasuke voyant qu'un bol y était posé. A ce moment, il aperçut le fantôme de son père. Il baissa les yeux.

-Je… je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas comment tu vis d'habitude, alors j'ai pensé que étant le chef du clan Uchiwa, tu… tu…

« Le chef du clan Uchiwa ! » répéta- t- il intérieurement, puis il sourit faiblement.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, dit-il en se relevant et allant en bout de table.

Kaolin ouvrit la marmite de riz et prit le bol qui se trouvait devant Sasuke.

-Cela faisait longtemps, murmura- t- il.

-Comment ?

Sasuke leva les yeux vers Kaolin puis sourit tendrement.

-Maintenant une nouvelle ère commence.

Sous le charme du sourire, Kaolin lâcha la cuillère de riz.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sasuke en lui redonnant la cuillère.

-No… non, non. Ce n'est rien, dit Kaolin en souriant. Maintenant nous pouvons manger, continua t- elle en s'asseyant à la droite de Sasuke.

Ce dernier la regarde faire : « En dirais que nous formons un couple… qui sait, se dit- il en souriant. Merci Kaolin, aujourd'hui, je crois que je peux commencer à oublier mon passé. Et c'est grâce à toi. »

* * *

**Les scènes que vous n'auriez jamais du voir : **

**

* * *

**

Scène 99 :

La première personne qui sortit du bureau de Tsunade fut un sombre Sasuke. Il regarda ses deux amis, puis les dépassa sans un mot.

-Sasuke, interpella Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

-Je te retrouve chez toi, tout à l'heure, dit-il simplement.

-Ouaih…

-Attend, Sasuke- kun. Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ? demanda Tsunade.

Les trois amis se retournèrent vers Tsunade et Kaolin. Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'elle vit sa rivale d'un temps. Celle- ci la regarda avec dédain.

-C'est vrai, pesta Sasuke.

-Si tu ne veux pas que je vive chez toi, je peux aller ailleurs, dit Kaolin sur un ton hautain.

-Ça te dérange vraiment pas, super ! Y'a une petite auberge juste a coté du stand de ramen où Naruto va souvent, il te montrera. A la prochaine !

Il disparu en utilisant un jutsu de téléportation, laissant derrière lui une audience mystifier. Et une Ln se demandant si elle aura le courage de terminer le tournage.


	15. Chapitre15

Salut tout le monde!

Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout chaud. Je dis 'tout chaud' parce que mes bêtas, on fait du bon travail en quelques jours, lol et je les en remercie beaucoup.

Alors, il prétend qu'on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews sur FFN (info de Zagan et de Calliope la Muse) alors que je suis allée vérifié un peu partout sur le site mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Donc, je fouille toujours mais je réponds malgré tout aux reviews car pour moi, c'est la seule manière de vous dire merci d'être toujours présent et je me vois mal de vous envoyé à chaque fois un e- mail, c'est impensable. Faudrait faire une rubrique réponse aux reviews, lol.

Donc réponse aux reviews :

**Renia** : Alors mordue de Peter Pan ? Lol. Sinon, c'est vrai que la demande en mariage est assez rigolo et correspond bien au couple… Pauvre Lee, supporter une furie tel que Ino… Ca donne du dynamisme au couple, lol. Pour une histoire pour ce couple exclusivement, ben ce n'est pas pour maintenant, mais je pense que j'en ferai au moins un One shot tout mignon pour eux.  
Heu… pour Itachi… (Ln prend peur) C'est que tu vois… pour l'histoire…. Ben euh… Itachi sera un tout petit peu (beaucoup) blessé… S'il te plait ne m'en veut, mais c'est dur le métier de renégat, non ?  
Pour Kaolin et Sasuke…. MDR…. « un dé à coudre » PTDR… je n'y avais pas penser lol. Pour les mettre ensemble… hum… on verra bien la suite, lol. Et, je suis bien contente que tu apprécies de plus en plus Naruto. Et non, Hinata n'a pas d'autre prétendant, c'est juste un très bon conseiller… tu vas comprendre en lisant le chapitre, lol. Sinon pour mon mémoire, je vais vois mon directeur Mardi et je peux t'avouer que j'ai la pétoche qu'il n'apprécie pas. Je ne veux même pas me voir pour l'oral… là c'est juste un rendez- vous… Mon dieu que j'ai peur… Aller je te laisse, en espérant que tu me pardonnes pour Itachi (mais ne t'inquiète pas trop pour lui, j'en fait mon affaire) et apprécie la suite. Bisous.

**Zagan** : Merci pour l'info. Ben j'attends d'avoir d'autres nouvelles plus officielles. Sinon merci pour la scène ajouter. J'adore la chute, lol. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Hum… toi, il ne faut pas que tu vois mon frère aîné… car pour lui c'est comme si tu appelais un chien (désolée si je déçois certains garçons… et certaines filles car je sais qu'il en a qui apprécie) lol. Et oui, Sakura a des fans, plus que tu ne le penses, lol. Sinon merci pour mon style, mais je viens de remarquer que je ne ferai jamais plus de scène de combat. La seul que je ferai ce sera dans _Amants _parce qu'il le faut, mais il faut que je trouve un autre moyen pour évite de gâcher cette fic… mais tu me diras ça la semaine prochaine, au prochain chapitre de _Amants_.  
Hé ! Ne dis pas ça…. Beaucoup vont me maudire (surtout ceux du forum, lol). Sinon j'espère que ton problème d'ordi est réglé car je sais que c'est Très très chiant de ne plus avoir d'ordi dans sa chambre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ben Mer… alors, lol. Bisous

**Yue-redmoon** : Je te remercie à la place de zagan pour la scène. Sinon les prochains à être mariés…. Attends que je vois la suite…. Hum, dans le prochain chapitre. Pour le couple, ben je ne dirai rien, lol. Je vous laisse deviner… mais ce sera les derniers promis, lol.  
Ah la !la !la ! Si tu savais ce qu'à encore inventer Kaworu… va vite lire la suite!  
Pour Kaolin et Sasuke… hum… en bien, on verra bien la suite de l'histoire. Mais tu as raison, il faudrait qu'il revoit tout ça, lol.  
Aller j'espère que tu apprécieras cette suite. Bisous

**Princesse d'Argent** : Si ça t'a plu la fin la dernière fois et bien j'espère que tu apprécieras celle là. Je crois que c'est ma préférée, MDR ! Surtout la chute. Bon je suis d'accord avec toi pour Kishimoto mais pour Kane- Hime la sage…. Hum… mais tu sais que je t'adore mon Ange ! Pour Ino et Lee… ben je trouve que c'est bien le style d'Ino pour la bague. T'as vu quel père elle a aussi ! lol.  
Hum… la fan des Uchiwa s'est réveille je crois… et moi qui me suis di que tu étais infidèle lol. Mais merci pour la scène de Naruto et Sasuke, c'est ce que je voulais faire paraître.  
PS01 : Oui Vive Neji ! On le verra dans ce chapitre, mais tu sais déjà ce qui va ce passer. Vive Neji (Tient Neji pourquoi tu t'en vas, attends !)  
PS02 : Je confirme Sasuke tu l'as dit au moins 4 fois lol.  
PS03 : Oui Vive Itachi (je l'adore celui là lol) Malheureusement, il n'est que cité dans ce chapitre…  
PS04 : Merci ça me va droit au cœur.  
PS05 : Au ça va, j'en ai fait plus lol  
Aller je te laisse. Bisous.

**mahiro** : Merci pour le chapitre, j'en rougis. Comme j'ai dit avant, c'est très rare que tu trompes, enfin avec moi. En dirait que je suis si prévisible avec toi lol. Et comme toujours tu trouves avant tout le monde ce qui se passera entre les personnages lol. Mais ça m'amuse. En passant, tu auras la réponse à certaines questions dans ce chapitre.  
Sinon, je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours autant Lee et Ino ainsi que l'histoire de la bague, lol. Et oui, tu as raison pour Kaworu, c'est ce que je voulais faire passer. Sinon pour le conseil ben ils n'ont pas fini de faire chi… euh pardon, ennuyer nos héros. Ils interviendront pour le prochain chapitre.  
Pour ce qui est de _Tu n'es pas seul_, je ne t'ai pas mis dans le lot de ceux qui voulaient à tout prix cette suite. Loin de moi cette idée et si j'ai fait passer le message ainsi, je m'en excuse au près de toi. Bien au contraire, tu es la seule qui fait vraiment attention à _Choix_ car tu te poses énormément de question sur les personnages (attention je ne dévalorise pas les autres revieweurs et lecteurs, sauf que mahiro a toujours de très bonnes réflexions au sujet de cette fic. Elle a toujours été celle qui pose les premières questions sur tel ou tel personnage. Si je me trompe faites moi signe, lol) donc voilà pour ce sujet.  
Et pour notre plus grand plaisir, Zagan nous a encore concocté « une scène qui n'aurai jamais du être montré » lol ! C'est ma préférée !  
Pour Bleach, oui je le suis. Je l'ai connu avec l'anime puis je suis allée chercher sur le net le manga et tout comme Naruto, je suis les chapitres toutes les semaines. C'est une super série. Pour ce qui est d'une fic, j'attends encore un peu car c'est le moment où tout bouge dans le manga donc je patiente.  
Voilà. Et bien j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de la suite de Choix. Je te fais pleins de bisous.

**Lodret** : Hé : Ca fait longtemps. Tu reviens bronzer comme une écrevisse, lol. Pour Ino et Lee, il y aura la conclusion dans ce chapitre. Ben oui la demande en mariage n'était pas la conclusion… C'est quoi alors ? Ben je ne dis pas plus, faut aller lire la suite, lol ! Pour Kaolin et Sasuke, tu sais que c'est pas parce qu'ils vivent sous le même toit qu'obligatoirement, ils finiront ensemble. Et pour tout t'avoue quand j'ai écrit cette partie de l'histoire, je comptais faire partir Kaolin de la fic, mais j'ai commencé à apprécier ce personnage, donc il fallait trouvé un moyen pour la garder.  
Pour le couple Neji/Sakura, je ne le développerai pas car, de un, Neji est mon chouchou de cœur et, de deux, Sakura n'est pas mon personnage préféré dans Naruto. Je l'apprécie, mais c'est tout. Par contre pour une fic avec ces deux- là, je suis en train de réfléchir. Mais pour cette fic, il n'y aura que des sous-entendus. J'espère que je ne te déçois pas.  
Donc voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Dommage qu'il n'y est pas de PS, ils m'ont bien manquée lol.  
Merci pour la scène coupée.  
Ben oui, il faut bien qu'elle soit jalouse, sinon elle ne tiendrait pas autant à Naruto, lol.  
Et oui, Lee et Ino sont ensemble et j'en suis bien contente.  
Pour Sasuke et Kaolin, ben, tu seras comment cela se fini dans les prochains chapitres.  
Et merci beaucoup pour ma fic. Bisous.  
PS: ben oui je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lol j'espère que cette suite te plaira, lol.

**Le mutant** : Yo ! Merci beaucoup. Et oui, Lee et Ino ensemble ! pour Kaolin ben comme les autres, faut attendre les autres chapitres, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Megumiechan** : Et oui le 14, maintenant le 15, mais peut- être que la semaine prochaine il n'y pas aura de _Choix_. Ne fait pas cette tête. Je l'explique plus bas. Pour Sasuke peut- être, mais je pense que tu l'as comprit comme beaucoup de monde, lol. Désolée pour la fan de Sakura que tu es. Et merci pour le Ino/Lee. Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Mangy est de retour, Youpi ! Bien bronzée ? Sinon merci pour Sasuke et Kaolin. Ils sont de plus en plus apprécier ces deux là. J'ai intérêt à les mettre ensemble alors…  
Et merci de comprendre pour mon annonce du chapitre 13. C'était sur un coup de tête, mais quand j'écris quelque chose, c'est très rare que je fasse le contraire. Mais si une suite doit ce faire se ne sera pas sur FFN bien sûr. Je risque de le poster par e- mail ou MSN comme je le fais déjà pour certaines de mes fics à certains d'entre vous. Je préviendrais peut- être. Mais merci de ta compréhension. Si c'est ta review la plus longue, je te remercie car j'en ai eu le privilège, lol. Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Calliope la Muse** : Ma Imoto adorée ! Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprendre. Mais pour la scène de ce chapitre, je reste baba ! Sinon MDR avec Uchiwa International… ben t'a pas tord, il devient international avec tout ce monde qui parle de lui, lol. Mais je suis contente de te voir de retour. Maintenant faut que j'aille voir ta fic et retrouver Fai (quoi… moi être infidèle à Neji… jamais lol) Bisous.

**Onariah** : Oui Vive Lee et Ino ensemble, lol. Mais je suis très contente que tout le monde apprécie de plus en plus Kaolin, mais vraiment contente. Ben pour Sakura, tu continueras à l'aimais je pensais pour l'annonce que va faire Neji dans cette fic, enfin je l'espère. Et encore une personne qui aime Kaworu, là je suis plus que contente (c'est pas français ce que je dis. On met sur le compte de l'euphorie, lol). Pour les scènes, ben c'est dur à en trouver, c'est pour ça que Zagan est génial. Donc faut pas nous en vouloir si des fois il n'y en a pas. Aller bisous.

**kiri no kuni** : Mais non, c'est tout à fait normal que je te réponde. Et merci d'apprécier _Choix _(et pour les autres aussi) Hum… c'est que tu es un peu Ecchi, lol mais bon si ton Ryo est bien Ryo Saeba, tu es vite pardonné… ben oui, je suis fan de Hojo… Vive Hojo et ces mangas ! Et bien voilà la suite, en plus du lemon, lol. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : J'espère que tu t'es bien soigné. Mais merci de prendre le temps de reviewer alors que tu es en convalescence. Merci beaucoup. Alors, je te souhaite bon rétablissement et j'espère retrouve le Dark pétant de joie. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà finit les reviews et merci beaucoup à vous tous.

Bon pour la semaine prochain, il n'y aura pas de _Choix_, mais peut- être un chapitre de _Amants_ (enfin si j'arrive à le corriger avec mon bêta, n'est ce pas Zagan, lol). Et puis, c'est bien car c'est le dernier chapitre pour la deuxième partie de cette fic. La troisième partie sera plus centrée sur Naruto, Hinata, Konoha- maru et Hanabi, en espérant que ça plaira.  
Voilà fini la parlotte et place au chapitre avec la scène coupée (je l'adore ! MDR !)

Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine.  
Ln

**Chapitre 15**

Tsunade se trouvait face à ses quatre meilleurs ninjas. A sa plus grande surprise, tous les quatre portaient des expressions totalement opposées à leur habitude. Naruto était sombre. Lee souriait de toutes ses dents. Sasuke semblait reposé. Neji laissa échappé un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les quatre ? demanda- t- elle inquiète pour ses hommes.

-Rien de spécial, dirent en cœur les quatre ninjas avec leur humeur du jour.

-Non, rien n'est normal. Neji et Sasuke où est passé votre air sombre ? Lee comment ce fait-il que tu ne sois pas sérieux ? Et toi Naruto, d'habitude, tu t'excites pour une nouvelle mission.

Surpris à leur tour, les quatre ninjas se regardèrent, puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Tsunade comprenait de moins en moins.

-Bon ! Je veux une explication. Commençons pas toi Neji.

-Euh, Sakura m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, dit Neji avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

-Quoi ! crièrent les trois autres.

-Oui. Elle me l'a annoncé hier soir. Je crois que la date du mariage va être avancé.

-Toutes mes félicitations, Neji- kun, dit Tsunade en souriant. Bon passons à Naruto.

-Euh…, dit le jeune blond un peu déboussolé puis il éclata en criant de rage : Je ne peux plus supporter Kaworu- san !

-Pourquoi ? demanda étonné Tsunade de sa réaction.

-Il veut… il a… enfin, il a demandé à Hinata pourquoi il n'y avait pas pleins de petits bambins à la maison… c'était hier soir, pendant que j'étais chez Sasuke…. Dès que je suis arrivé, elle a commencé à parler d'enfant et m'a expliquer sa conversation avec Kaworu- san… Maintenant elle veut absolument un enfant… dit- il s'étirant les cheveux. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire moi !

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiété, Naruto, dit Neji en souriant toujours. C'est fabuleux de savoir que sa femme attend un enfant de toi.

-Oui, mais c'est pas vraiment le moment, Neji. Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter surtout que s'il apprend que je suis marié et qu'elle aura potentiellement un enfant, ça m'inquiète.

-De qui parles- tu ? demanda Tsunade.

-Uchiwa… Itachi, dit calmement Sasuke.

-C'est vrai, dit Tsunade en réfléchissant. Mais pour l'instant, il ne le sait pas.

-Et tu crois que Tamahome, le roi de Uta no Kuni, ne le lui dira pas ? demanda Naruto.

-Je n'ai pas pensé à lui… C'est vrai…. Mais cela veut dire qu'il faut la protégée.

-De toute manière le mal est fait, dit Sasuke. Je ne pense pas qu'il ira attaquer le village, surtout seul. Il suffira qu'elle reste à l'intérieur. Alors, tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir et tu peux commencer ta descendance.

-Sasuke, dit Naruto étonné.

-Alors Sasuke, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Tsunade, curieuse de ce retournement de sentiments chez le Uchiwa.

-Je vais prendre un nouveau départ, dit- il en souriant.

-Nou… nouveau départ, répétèrent ses amis.

-Oui… Je vais recréer le clan Uchiwa et oublier le passé pendant quelque temps.

-Ca, c'est très bien, dit Tsunade toute contente. Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis.

-Hier en parlant avec Naruto, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais changé. C'est pour cela que je dis à Naruto que maintenant, il faut s'ouvrir sur autre chose.

-Je vois. Maintenant, tu es plus serein, dit Naruto en regardant son ami avec un sombre sourire.

-Oui… Tsunade- sama, je voudrais passé l'annonce que le clan Uchiwa cherche des hommes et des femmes pour habiter le quartier Uchiwa.

-Bien. Je passerai l'info. Maintenant c'est à toi Lee. Je pense que tu t'es réconcilié avec Ino.

-Ino, répétèrent étonnés Neji et Sasuke.

-Oui, dit Lee en souriant tendrement en pensant à la jeune femme. Je vais annoncer officiellement que nous sommes ensemble, continue- t- il en regardant Neji. Et je lui ai demandé de m'épouser.

-Quoi ! C'est du sérieux, alors, s'écria Neji qui allait de surprise en surprise.

-Oui, Neji. Nous sortons ensemble depuis que tu m'as avoué que tu sortais avec Sakura- chan. Au début, on s'est juste consolé de la perte de nos petits amis, puis nous sommes tombés amoureux

-C'est assez étonnant, dit Sasuke en croisant les bras. Je ne pensais pas qu'Ino serait ton type de femme.

-Moi, non plus, répondit Lee. Mais, la vie nous joue toujours des tours par moment.

-Mais dans cette histoire, je suis le seul à ne pas être marié, dit Sasuke

-Qui sait ! répliqua Naruto en retrouvant son sourire. Peut- être que tu trouveras l'amour là tu ne t'attendras pas.

-Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées, Naruto.

-Tu devrais, dit Neji en regardant le sol heureux.

-Alors dans les prochains mois, nous aurons une naissance enfin deux, avec Naruto, deux mariages et la reconstitution d'un clan. Je pense que c'est la période des jours heureux, dit Tsunade en souriant.

-Mais Hokage- sama, pourquoi nous avoir convoqué dans votre bureau ? demanda Sasuke en la regardant froidement alors que ses amis avaient retrouvé leur calme.

-Bien… l'atmosphère est revenue à la normale… Si vous êtes là, c'est pour une mission capitale. Le village à besoin de vous…

* * *

Lentement, Naruto marchait jusqu'à chez lui. Il était sûr de retrouver sa femme en train de discuter avec Kaworu, mais à sa plus grande surprise, il la trouva seule à faire le ménage.

-Naruto ? dit- elle toute surprise de le voir. Tu rentres bien tôt !

-Ah ! Tu crois, dit- il en regardant par la fenêtre le coucher du soleil. C'est vrai que d'habitude je rentre quand il fait noir. J'ai perdu la notion de temps dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas trouvé de mission intéressante ? demanda- t- elle en l'embrassant tendrement à la commissure des lèvres.

-C'est pas ça, dit-il en lui souriant tout en caressant sa joue. Je viens juste d'être assigné à une nouvelle mission.

-Ah ! Et combien de temps cela va durer ?

-Il n'y a pas de date bien déterminé, chérie, dit-il toujours en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Naruto… tu me fais peur, là !

-Asseyons- nous… Il faut que je t'explique en détaille cette mission… La dernière fois que nous sommes partis à Uta no Kuni, nous avons pris un parchemin contenant une vieille technique secrète qui se divise en quatre parties. Tout à l'heure, Tsunade a demandé à Neji, Lee, Sasuke et moi- même d'apprendre une de ces techniques secrètes chacun. Ainsi, lorsque nous les aurons apprissent, nous pourrons attaquer les quatre derniers membres de l'Akatsuki.

-L'Akatsuki… Mais c'est cette organisation dont fait partie Itachi, le frère de Sasuke- kun.

-C'est exact. Grâce à un autre document nous savons qu'il ne reste que quatre membres de cette organisation. De ce fait, quatre ninjas ont été désignés par le grand conseil et par l'Hokage et ils doivent apprendre une technique mortelle et surtout s'entraîner énormément.

-Mais se sont des hommes puissants… je ne dit pas que tu es un mauvais ninjas mais… ils… ils sont dangereux…

-C'est pour cela que nous devons apprendre ces techniques. Chaque technique nous a été assignée selon nos capacités. Lee apprendra une technique baser sur le taijutsu et la force, c'est le meilleur pour ce rôle. Neji, le contrôle de chakra bien sur, son Byakugan facilitera peut être également l'utilisation de la technique. Sasuke doit apprendre un technique assez complexe le fait qu'il connaisse de nombreuses techniques devrait l'aider a appréhender celle-ci, Tsunade avait d'abord penser a moi mais l'autre technique me convenait mieux. Elle nécessite une grande quantité de chakra et tu sais que j'ai la plus grande réserve de Konoha même sans compter le renard. Pour ce qui est de la durée de cet entraînement, Tsunade nous a donné minimum un an et maximum deux ans.

-Un à deux ans ! s'écria Hinata. Elles sont si compliquées que ça ces techniques.

-Oui… enfin, il y a un signe qui apparaît qui semble assez complexe. Il semble tout simple mais il est compliqué à maîtriser. De plus, c'est un signe maudit et je ne te parle même pas du reste.

-C'est assez impressionnant… Mais, je suis toujours inquiète… Si l'Akatsuki venait à nous attaquer ?

-C'est impossible car ils ont besoin de retrouver leur force. Je viens de l'apprendre, mais Itachi vient de perdre un combat et fut gravement blessé. Cependant son attaquant est aussi gravement blessé et nous le connaissons très bien.

-Qui est- ce ?

-Kaworu- san.

-Il est gravement blessé ? cria Hinata en se levant brusquement.

-Vient ici, dit Naruto en la tirant dans ses bras.

-Mais… mais Naruto si c'est très grave… il doit souffrir.

-C'est pour cela que Tsunade voudrai que tu le soignes. Elle pense que tu seras la seule capable de le faire.

-Il faudrait que je vois sa blessure, dit- elle en se relevant mais une nouvelle fois Naruto la tira vers lui. Mais Naruto, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il faut que je le retrouve.

-Il attendra quelque instant car j'ai une autre part de contrat à régler avec toi.

-Avec moi ?

-Oui, dit Naruto en soupirant. Nous avons un à deux ans devant nous. Alors je crois… je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute pour les enfants…

-Enfants ? répéta Hinata toute surprise. Alors, tu veux des enfants ? Mais je croyais que…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en voulais pas mais que le moment été mal choisi, c'est tout… Mais Tsunade nous a tous conseillé de construire maintenant une descendance au cas où… Alors si tu veux vraiment avoir des enfants… je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute sérieusement de la question.

Sans qu'il comprenne vraiment, Hinata lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Hi- chan ?

-Tu voulais discuter, n'est ce pas ? Alors, au lieu de discuter, si on passait à l'action !

-Euh, tu ne crois pas qu'il vaut mieux d'abord discuté du le sexe de l'enfant, du prénom… euh de tout quoi !

-On aura tout le temps pendant les neuf mois suivant, Anata.

-Mais si Kaworu- san entre et nous découvre dans une posture assez compromettante, on l'entendra pendant des siècles.

-Cela ne risque pas puisqu'il est chez une de ses amies.

-Amie ?

-Oui, dit Hinata en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois tout en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt de son mari. Alors, on se le fait cet enfant ?

-Pas de problème, dit Naruto en répondant à ces baisers. Nous avons tout notre temps. (1)

* * *

Au même moment, Sasuke entrait chez lui après s'être entraîné. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa maison, il vit surgir Kaolin.

-Je me suis inquiétée, dit- elle en essuyant ses mains sur un torchon.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sasuke un peu surpris.

-Enfin, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas demandé quand est- ce que tu rentrerais, dit- elle en rougissant. Mais, je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tard… Enfin… Je suis désolée…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, dit Sasuke en se déchaussant. Tadaima.(2)

-Okaeri (3), répondit Kaolin en lui souriant.

Sasuke la regarda attentivement puis entra dans la maison.

-Je… Je vais te préparer ton bain, dit- elle en le devançant. Puis, tu pourras manger.

-Merci, dit Sasuke en prenant la direction de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il s'aperçu qu'il y avait eu quelque changement. Les vêtements qu'il avait laissés éparpillés au sol la veille, avaient disparut et un bouquet de fleurs ornait son bureau. Il soupira puis sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme n'était pas entrée dans sa chambre pour la nettoyer. La dernière fois, c'était Sakura qui était inquiète pour un rhume. Accompagnée de Naruto, il n'avait pas pu leurs interdire d'entrer dans son bazard. Alors ses deux amis l'avaient mis au lit et avaient nettoyé sa maison. C'était de bons souvenirs pour lui, mais cela risquait de ne plus reproduire car ses deux meilleurs amis étaient maintenant occupés par leur propre vie de famille. Naruto était marié et bientôt il serait père de famille et Sakura était enceinte et allait se marier. Lui, il restait seul, comme il l'avait toujours été. Cependant, il fallait redressait son clan. Il était le dernier survivant et il lui fallait de nouveaux membres même s'ils ne possédaient pas le Doujutsu Sharingan.

Soudain il se retourna et vit Kaolin à la porte de sa chambre.

-Excuse- moi, mais ton bain est prêt.

-Merci, dit Sasuke.

-Euh… J'ai fait la lessive et j'ai prit tes vêtements qui étaient au sol. J'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Non, c'est très bien. Je t'en remercie, mais une invitée ne devrait pas faire ce genre de choses.

-Ce n'est rien, dit- elle en souriant. Comme je n'ai rien à faire, je préfère aider. De plus, cela me permet de ne plus penser à autres choses.

-Tu penses à ton frère ?

-Ou… Oui, dit- elle en baisant la tête.

-Tu ne devrais pas penser à lui tout le temps sinon tu finiras par te rendre malade. Crois en à mon expérience, tu seras plus malheureuse qu'autre chose.

-Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour oublier.

-Il ne faut pas oublier, il faut surmonter. Et si tu le veux, je veux bien t'aider.

-Merci beaucoup Sasuke, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.

-Ce n'est rien, dit Sasuke en sortant de sa chambre. De toute manière, je ne veux plus voir de la tristesse dans cette maison. Je ferai tout pour reconstruire le clan Uchiwa.

-Merci beaucoup, Sasuke. Je ferai en sorte d'être heureuse chez toi.

Sasuke inclina légèrement sa tête et lui sourit avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

* * *

-Je suis vraiment étonné que tu ne m'ais rien dit, Lee, dit Neji en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Mais il semble que Naruto soit le seul au courant de ton histoire avec Ino.

-C'est vrai car il a été impliqué involontairement dans cette histoire. C'est Hinata- chan qui a avoué à Ino que je suis sorti un moment donné avec Sakura- chan.

-Hinata- sama ?

-Elle ne voulait que mon bien… C'est une femme vraiment adorable, dit Lee en souriant.

-Si tu le penses… Je crois que Sakura est chez Ino. Elles se sont réconciliées d'après ce que m'a dit Sakura.

-Oui. C'est un peu de ma faute si elles ne se parlaient plus. Je suis vraiment bête par moment.

-Je l'affirme, dit Neji un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'ils arrivaient chez le fleuriste Yamanaka, ils aperçurent la mère d'Ino qui rentrait les fleurs restées devant la boutique.

-Bonjour, Yamanaka- san.

-Lee- kun, dit la femme en lui souriant. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je vois que tu es venu avec un ami.

-Je vous présente Neji Hyuga. Il est le fiancé de Sakura- chan et mon meilleur ami.

-Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, dit la femme blonde en souriant de plus belle. Sakura- chan semble heureuse, je suppose que c'est grâce à toi, Neji- kun.

-Merci, madame, dit respectueusement Neji ce qui fait rougir la jeune femme.

-Est- ce que Ino est là ? demanda Lee.

-Oui, elle est dans la réserve avec Sakura- chan. Je crois qu'elles parlent mariage.

-Ah ! dit Lee en rougissant.

-Lee, cria une voix venant de la boutique.

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent et virent Ino et Sakura courir vers eux.

-Je suis contente de te voir, dit Ino en lui prenant le bras. Ca te dit un petit restaurant en amoureux.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Lee en se grattant la tête. Je ne suis pas de garde aujourd'hui.

-Tant mieux, dit la jeune fille en souriant, puis elle se tourna vers Sakura et Neji. Tu sais la grande nouvelle.

-Si c'est pour Neji et Sakura- chan, oui. Neji nous l'a annoncé ce matin au bureau de l'Hokage. Félicitation Sakura- chan, dit- il en lui donnant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

-Merci, Lee, dit Sakura en rougissant.

-Cela me fait vieillir, dit la mère d'Ino. Et dire que j'ai vu Sakura- chan naître et maintenant elle va être maman. Quand est- ce que c'est ton tour ma chérie ?

-Maman, cria Ino. Tu ne crois pas que nous devons nous marier avant.

-Cela n'empêche rien, dit sa mère en levant le doigt vers le ciel.

-MAMAN !

-Je crois que nous devons vous laissez, dit Sakura amusée par la mère de son amie. Je te retrouve demain, Ino.

-C'est ça, dit Ino furieuse contre sa mère.

-A demain Lee, dit Neji alors que sa fiancée le tire par le bras.

-A demain, dit Lee en le saluant.

-Au revoir les amoureux, dit Yamanaka- san.

-Maman, cria Ino. Comment peux- tu te comporter comme ça devant eux, surtout devant Neji.

-Neji ? demanda Lee un peu étonné. Pourquoi Neji ?

-Il… il fait partie d'un grand clan alors que le notre c'est rien par rapporte au sien. Je pense qu'il faut avoir un certain respect…

-Je ne pense pas que Neji voit les choses de cette manière, dit Lee en souriant. Tu sais, Neji c'est un gentil garçon malgré les apparences.

-C'est… qu'il semble si froid et loin de nous.

-Il ne faut jamais juger sur les apparences. Sinon, je n'aurai jamais épousé ton père, dit sa mère tendrement.

-C'est vrai, dit Ino en baissant la tête.

-Je vous laisse les amoureux et Lee- kun, prend bien soin de ma fille.

-Promis, Yamanaka- san, dit Lee avec un large sourire.

Il pris la main de Ino et l'emmena jusqu'à chez lui.

-Lee, pourquoi tu m'emmènes ici ? demanda- t- elle curieuse.

-Je vais me changer, répondit- il calmement.

-C'est vrai qu'on doit allez au restaurant. Mais il faut que j'aille me changer aussi. Je ne vais pas aller comme ça.

-Si on oubliait un peu le restaurant, proposa Lee.

-Comment ?

-J'ai envie d'être seul avec toi, Ino.

-D'accord, à la condition que tu sois mon esclave et que tu m'obéisses au doigts et à l'œil.

-D'accord.

Ino se figea de stupéfaction. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami et vit de la sincérité dans ses yeux.

-Je… Lee, tu sais très bien comment je peux réagir à ce genre d'accord.

-Je le sais, dit- il en retirant sa veste de ninja pour la laisser traîner par terre.

-Lee ? dit Ino pour qu'il tourne son attention vers elle.

-Qu'est qu'il y a, Ino ? demanda- t- il en la regardant.

-Je… où vas- tu ? demanda- t- elle le voyant retirer son t-shirt.

-Je vais prendre un bain.

Il la laissa seule et entra dans la salle de bain.

Restée figée par cette déclaration, Ino réfléchit par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle entendit le bruit de l'eau. Souvent, elle voulait entrer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'il y était. Et quand elle le faisait, Lee lui avait toujours demande de porter une serviette. Ainsi elle pouvait lui frotter le dos et lui caresser la peau.

Cependant, le fait qu'il ait commencé à se déshabiller devant elle, cela ne s'était jamais passé. Elle prit sa veste et son t-shirt et les déposa dans sa chambre. C'était une pièce à moitié vide : un lit et une chaise.

_« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de la maison, avec les missions et les entraînements. »_ lui avait- il avoué la première fois qu'elle était venue chez lui.

Elle déposa les vêtements sur la chaise et se déshabilla à son tour pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une serviette dans l'armoire et entra dans la salle d'eau. Elle vit Lee assit sur un petit tabouret en train de se laver les cheveux. Il la regarda entrer et semblait soulager.

-Tu pensais que j'entrerai toute nue ?

-Oui, avoua- t- il. Mais je suis un peu déçu. D'habitude, je dois me disputer avec toi.

-Il faudra que tu perdes cette habitude, dit- elle en reprenant la relève avec le shampoing. Quand nous serons mariés, je compte bien entrer toute nue, même en ta présence.

-En dirait que tu essaies de me ménager, Ino.

-C'est peut- être le cas… En fait, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi, ce soir. Attention les yeux, dit- elle en versant de l'eau dans une petite bassine.

-Ino ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, dit- il en se levant.

-Moi aussi… Tu ne comptes pas mettre une serviette autour de ta taille ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu m'as déjà vu des milliers de fois nu, dit- il en allant dans la baignoire.

-C'est vrai, mais d'habitude…

Elle le regarda plongé dans l'eau chaude et s'avança vers la baignoire.

-Lee qu'est- ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien, dit-il en la regardant. Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner dans le bain ?

-Je ne me suis pas encore lavée, dit- elle en souriant. (2)

-Ce n'est pas grave. On pourra se laver après.

-Alors d'accord, dit Ino en entrant dans la baignoire devant Lee.

Elle plongea dans l'eau et posa son dos contre la poitrine de Lee.

-Cela fait bizarre, dit- elle en calant sa tête sur son épaule.

-Oui, dit Lee en caressant ses bras blancs. D'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire. Toi, tu es nue et moi je porte une serviette pour éviter la montée de ta libido.

-Lee, en dirait que tu essaie de me dire quelque chose.

-Ah oui et quoi ?

-En dirait que tu veux me dire : « je veux faire l'amour », dit- elle d'une traite.

-C'est peut- être le cas.

-Lee ! dit-elle en retournant la tête pour voir l'expression de son visage.

Il prit la barrette qui retenait les cheveux blonds noués et la mit sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Lee, mes cheveux, s'écria Ino essayant de rattraper sa chevelure qui tombait dans l'eau. Ils vont être tout mouillés.

-Ce n'est pas grave puisque l'on ne sort pas ce soir.

-Lee, dit Ino en se retournant complètement. Je croyais que tu n'étais pas la bonne personne.

-Je ne peux plus te dire ce genre de chose alors que nous sommes fiancés, maintenant, dit- il en dénouant la serviette d'Ino.

-Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir aller plus loin avant notre mariage ? demanda- t- elle en approchant son visage vers le sien.

-Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me quitter après qu'on ait fait l'amour ?

-Qui sait ? dit- elle en souriant.

-Alors je t'empêcherai de partir et de me laisser seul. Je ne veux plus être triste et malchanceux.

-Alors je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus jamais, dit- elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Tous deux s'embrassèrent avec passion alors que Ino approcha sa poitrine contre celle de Lee.

-Si nous sortions de l'eau, proposa- t- elle en se séparant des lèvres de Lee.

-C'est vrai… Il vaut mieux que pour ta première fois soit fait dans un lieu plus adéquat.

-Ma première fois ? dit- elle en éclatant de rire. Je crois que je connais plus de chose qu'une petite pucelle. Moi, au moins, je sais comment il faut faire pour que mon partenaire prenne plaisir à mes côtés.

-Alors, allons voir ça de plus près, dit Lee en relevant Ino pour la sortir de la baignoire. Il prit une serviette pour les essuyer et il dirigea Ino vers la chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et se coucha près d'elle. Ino l'enlaça tendrement et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle le poussa sur le dos et vint à califourchon sur son ventre. Ses baisers prirent la direction de sa poitrine et Lee frissonna de plaisirs.

* * *

Pour les mineurs, la porte est juste derrière vous... oui, oui j'ai bien dit les mineurs... lol

* * *

-Est-ce que tu aimes ? demanda- t- elle en souriant.

-Ino… Si tu continues comme ça, je vais perdre vraiment la tête.

-Vas-y, perds la tête. Je prendrais plaisir à le faire, dit- elle tout en continuant son chemin au plus bas du corps de Lee.

Soudain, Lee l'a bloqua. Surprise, elle lève la tête.

-Lee… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda- t- elle en prenant peur.

-Calme- toi, dit Lee en l'obligeant à remonter. Ne t'inquiète pas, continua- t- il en l'embrassant.

-Lee ?

-Chut. Tout va bien se passer, dit- il en la tournant sur le dos. Pour rien au monde, je ne gâcherais ce moment.

A son tour, il entama des petits baisers sur tout son corps. Il mit en bouche son mamelon et elle gémit de plaisir. Les doigts du jeune homme parcouraient tout son corps et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à son pubis blond, ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Continue Lee, gémit- elle.

Il sourit. Il voulait la faire languir mais y arriverait- t- il. Lui aussi, il la voulait et cela depuis bien trop longtemps. Il n'avait qu'à blâmer, c'est vrai, mais que pouvait lui réserver l'avenir. Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir car maintenant, ils étaient liés et il espérait que cela durerait toute sa vie.

L'attente était devenue trop intense pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle avait des côtés pervers, il le lui avait toujours dit, mais elle était comme ça. Elle lui prit la main qui était toujours posé sur son mont vénus et fit entré les doigts entres les lèvres de son intimité. Lee leva les yeux vers son visage, l'examinant attentivement. Elle s'impatientait. Il glissa ses doigts pour qu'elle puisse prendre légèrement plaisir. Alors que ses doigts continuaient leur manège, il vint goûter à son plaisir. Il était assez fier de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait la satisfaire. Dès qu'elle arriva à l'orgasme, il arrêta tout mouvement.

-Lee… murmura- t- elle.

Elle le regarda et comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Elle se releva et posa sa main sur son membre dure.

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

-Tu as gagné, dit- il en soupirant d'extase. Maintenant arrête, sinon je vais exploser.

Son geste avait accéléré son envie d'elle. Il la poussa sur le lit et ouvrit ses longues jambes. Il se plaça entre elles. Le cœur d'Ino s'accéléra lorsqu'il toucha son intimité. Cette fois- ci, elle savait que plus rien ne les arrêterait. Il se mit à lui caresser la poitrine. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ino haletait et Lee revint vers son visage rougi.

-Maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses, ma princesse.

Ino ferma les yeux et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lee. La douleur la transperça mais rapidement les mouvements amples et légers la comblèrent la menant à l'extase. Il explosa en elle, la faisant entré dans un monde de plaisir intense.

…

* * *

Voilà la partie interdite est fini, les mineurs peuvent revenir et ne pleuraient pas, c'est pour votre bien (quoi que je ne suis pas très sûr, lol)

* * *

Elle pleurait de joie.

-Pourquoi pleures- tu, Ino ? demanda Lee en caressant une mèche de cheveux toujours humide.

-Parce que je suis heureuse, Lee. Maintenant nous sommes un vrai couple, dit- elle en l'enlaçant une nouvelle fois. Je suis épuisée mais la plus heureuse. Jamais, je n'aurai cru que cela se passerait aussi bien. Tu es vraiment un très bon amant, continua- t- elle en rigolant.

-Je suis heureux que cela t'ait plu, ma chérie, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais si tu es fatiguée, il vaut mieux que tu dormes un peu. Le jour va bientôt se lever et je devrai te raccompagner chez tes parents.

-Je n'ai pas envie. J'ai envie d'être avec toi.

-Moi aussi mais j'ai une mission à accomplir.

-Une mission, dit Ino boudeuse. Tu as une mission pour tout à l'heure ?

-Oui, mais cette mission est particulière. Elle va prendre du temps.

-Du temps, cria Ino en se levant. Je ne compte pas t'attendre jusqu'à notre mariage, Lee. Je veux encore profiter de toi.

-Tu en auras l'occasion après notre mariage, Ino.

-Pas question, dit- elle en étranglant Lee. Je veux être une jeune fille comme toutes les autres qui ont un petit ami, pas question d'attendre la prochaine fois à notre mariage.

-Du calme, Ino. Je ne veux pas mourir avant de t'avoir comblée, dit Lee en souriant ce qui a pour effet de desserrer les doigts d'Ino.

Il avait réussit à la faire paniqué. Dès qu'il devait avoir une entrave à son bonheur, Ino réagissait toujours violemment.

-Alors combien de temps durera ta mission ?

-Un an. Peut- être deux.

-QUOI ! cria- t- elle de désespoir. Mais quand est ce je me marie, moi ?

-A la date prévue ? Pourquoi la décalée ? demanda- t- il amusé.

-Mais… mais… je ne comprends plus rien, moi.

-Si tu me laissais t'expliquer avant de m'assener de coups. Alors, tu es prête à m'écouter du début jusqu'à la fin sans m'interrompre.

Elle le regarda attentivement remarquant son petit sourire en coin. Lorsqu'il avait ce genre de sourire c'est qui la taquinait. Elle avait comprit qu'il se moquait de son attitude bien que le sujet de cette mission soit réel. Elle soupira. Lee avait gagné. Il s'avait qu'il aurait toute son attention maintenant.

-Oui, dit- elle désespérée.

Lee la rallongea dans ses bras et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Puis :

-Alors tu seras obligé de t'entraîner durant cette année… Mais tu auras d'autres missions entre temps ?

-Bien sûr. Il nous permettra de mettre en œuvre cet entraînement.

-C'est vrai que tu es le plus qualifié pour ce qui est l'effort physique… Bon, alors je ferai en sorte que tu ne fasses pas le moindre effort lorsque nous serons seuls… Oui, pour ton bien, je vais te ménager.

-Tu es prête à sacrifier ton shopping à mes côtés, tes sorties cinéma, mes délicieux repas et tes nuits de plaisir ?

-Euh… dit Ino en réfléchissant voyant tout ce qu'elle avait à perdre. Ben… Je pense qu'étant une femme ninja, je dois le faire pour le bien du village, conclue- t- elle tristement.

Voyant les larmes qui montaient aux yeux de la jeune fille, Lee la serra fermement dans ses bras. Il embrassa sa joue :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi, je ne pense pas que je suis prêt à abandonner tout ça. Je compte bien profiter de ma petite princesse.

-Merci, Lee, dit Ino en l'embrassant à son tour.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : après que mes deux bêtas ont lu ce chapitre, ils m'ont tous les deux demandés comment Kaworu pouvait être chez une amie s'il était à l'hôpital. D'abord Kaworu n'est pas à l'hôpital, et ensuite il est chez une des ses amies et non une amie d'Hinata. Si Kaworu n'est pas aller à l'hôpital c'est que de un, il ne veut pas inquiété Hinata (c'est une des raisons pour que Tsunade demande à Hinata de vérifier cette blessure sinon il aurait refusé) et de deux, c'est une tête de mule (ben oui, chacun a son petit caractère, lol) Voilà, j'espère que je vous ai éclaire sur ce point noir. Bisous.

* * *

**Les scènes que vous n'auriez jamais dut voir :**

Scène 115 :

Lentement, Naruto marchait jusqu'à chez lui. Il était sûr de retrouver sa femme en train de discuter avec Kaworu. Il fut surpris de trouver les lumières éteintes quand il les alluma, il se figea la bouche ouverte. Hinata se trouvai allonger nonchalamment sur le canapé dans un déshabiller très révélateur.

-Tu apprécies ce que tu vois, Naruto- kun dite elle d'une voix suave.

Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer stupidement. Hinata se leva et avança vers lui langoureusement. Elle mis les mains de Naruto autour de sa taille puis les siennes autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser longuement. Ensuite elle lui murmura quelque mot à l'oreille. Naruto ne dit rien, il se contenta de la prendre dans ces bras, de la porter vers leur chambre et de fermer la porte derrière eux.

Durant toutes la scène Ln était rester bouche bée.

-Mais…mais…mais c'était pas sensé ce passer comme ça. Pas du tout ! Fini-elle par s'exclamer.

* * *

(1) Et bien, il y en a qui s'est fourré le doigt dans l'œil ! MDR ! Et non, Hinata n'est pas enceinte. La dernière fois, c'était juste un oubli. De l'auteur ou d'Hinata ? Ben on va dire des deux, lol. Donc maintenant tout le monde est au courant que dans les prochains chapitres il y aura bien une naissance dans la famille Uzumaki… mais qu'est ce que se sera ? Un garçon ? Une fille ? ou… ? LOL !

(2) Je suis rentré(e).

(3) Bienvenue ou bon retour.

(4) Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ou ne lisent pas d'autre mangas que Naruto, au Japon, on se nettoie d'abord comme si on prenait une douche puis on va dans le bain. Si les japonais font ça, c'est parce que le bain est utilisé par tous les membres de la famille ou de la maison et on ne gaspille pas énormément d'eau. Et ne dites pas que c'est crade parce que les japonais sont très soucieux de leur propreté (quand on retire ses souliers à l'entré de la maison, c'est aussi une marque de propreté, lol).


	16. Chapitre16

Salut tout le monde !

Et oui, je vous mets ce chapitre en avance car dimanche, je serai trop crevée. Les réunions de familles, c'est crevant surtout quand tu te retrouves avec une vingtaine de personne autours de la table… et on me dit qu'en plus, il y a pas toute la famille… Je sens que la journée de dimanche sera longue…. En plus, ce soir, Mary Pierce joue sa final de l'US open et elle passe à trois heures du matin chez moi… Vraiment pas de chance…

Bon j'arrête de me plaindre et je réponds aux reviews :

**Yue-redmoon** : Comme toujours tu es un des premiers et ça fait plaisirs. Je suis bien contente que le couple Konoha- maru/Hanabi te plaise. Pour ce qui est de la réaction de Hiashi, et bien tu serais bien étonné… non, non, je ne dis pas qu'il accepte l'union mais… euh je ne peux pas t'en dévoiler plus, si je veux continuer la fic et la finir… pour petite info, il y a quelque chose de piquant dans mon dos, avec une Hanabi pas très souriante… lol  
Côté mariage tu as tout à fait raison, mais je ne vais pas les décrire, se serait trop long. On ne verra qu'un seul, enfin les conséquences plutôt lol. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ces mariages se sont fait en présence des quatre anbus avec leur famille (donc en petit comité) et ils se sont finis presque de la même manière que le mariage que je présente dans ce chapitre.  
Pour le lemon, non, non tu ne te trompes pas, ce n'est pas Naruto et Hinata. Il faudra attendre un bon bout de temps pour les voir ces deux là… et là j'ai une super idée que je leur réserve lol! (merci à Dark)  
Et bien, je suis bien satisfaite que l'attitude de nos deux ténébreux, t'a plu. J'avais peur que les lecteurs prennent mal qu'ils changent. Mais, ils changent que pour quelques lignes sinon ils perdaient leur charme, lol.  
Donc voilà la vie familiale de nos cher shinobi, en espérant que cela te plaise (ainsi que pour les autres lecteurs). Deux ans ont passé. Que sont- ils devenu ? Voilà la réponse dans ce chapitre . Merci beaucoup. Bisous. 

**LaMayonnaiseSauvage** : hé bien ça fait plaisir de savoir que mes chapitres plaisent (Ln rougit), Merci, Merci beaucoup. Et désolée pour les fautes, mais après une mauvaise manipulation, je me suis trompée de chapitre. Maintenant, je fais attention. Pour cette fois pas de scènes coupées et oui, désolée… Et tu vas être déçue car il n'y aura pas la description du mariage d'Ino et Lee (que j'image magnifique avec pleins de fleurs…) Gomen, gomen… Mais j'espère que la suite te plaira comme même. Bisous/

**Le mutant** : Merci pour le chapitre. Pour ce qui est de ta question sur les kunoichis, je t'ai déjà répondu mais je suis sûre que certains lecteurs ont dû se poser la question eux- aussi, donc j'y réponds. C'est vrai qu'elles font femmes au foyer mais ce n'est pas le cas. En fait la scène (avec Hinata) était passée au début de soirée, donc naturellement, elle est rentré de travail. Et il est fréquent pour certaine femme de faire un peu de ménage lorsqu'elle rentre. Pour ce qui est des missions… ben Hinata n'est pas souvent en mission car elle reste à l'hôpital. Si t'as d'autres questions, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire,  
Pour ce qui est des deux ans d'apprentissage, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas les décrire. Ma fic est assez longue comme ça . J'aime même faillit faire comme Kishimoto, mettre une autre histoire, mais je ne l'ai pas fini, donc il va se retrouver à la fin de la fic. Donc voilà la suite. Bisous. 

**Kika** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, ça me fais vraiment plaisir. Et bien j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.

**Lodret** : C'est bizarre, j'aurai pensé que la conclusion de Ino/Lee semblait assez prévisible étant donné qu'Ino cherchait par tous les moyens une relation plus approfondit (si je puis dire lol). Mais bon…  
Pour Kaolin… hum… tu sais que je t'aime bien, mais bon faut suivre l'histoire. Mais promis, si j'ai le temps, je ferai une histoire avec Sasuke et ton personnage féminin préféré… euh… on évite de te mettre dans l'histoire parce que je te vois venir (quoique c'est vrai avoir Sasuke pour soit… bon j'arrête, lol)  
Pour la fic Neji/Saku, elle est en court. Se sera un chapitre interlude, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, d'une autre fic que j'ai fini récemment. Donc faut prendre patience.  
Pour le chapitre, c'est vrai que cette nouvelle technique ne sera pas un grand bouleversement dans leur vie. Mais, il faut dire qu'avec ces nouvelles techniques, ils vont apprendre à mieux contrôler leur chakra et, même, l'augmenter. Je ne sais pas, encore, comment je vais finir cette fic, mais je vais essayer de faire de ces quatre ninjas les meilleurs de Konoha, voir dumonde des ninjas (je sais, je suis top ambitieuse, lol). Pour ce qui est de l'âge, ben non je ne l'ai pas dit. Comme, je l'ai précisez dans le premier chapitre, je laisse les lecteurs de le deviner. Mais, on va dire que dans ce chapitre, ils approchent de la trentaine. Voilà. Bisous. 

**Calliope la muse** : MDR ! En fait Imouto, j'avais dis les mineurs dehors, non ? lol. Et je suis d'accord avec Sasuke, il y a pas pire que Kakashi… S'il savait ce que je lui réserve à celui là (rire sadique !). Pour le sous entendu de Sasuke… Imouto, tu as un "gros esprit" (je ne sais pas si ça ce dit en Métropole, si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'expliquerai par e- mail lol) Mais si c'est pas mimi tous les deux… . Et oui j'ai reviewé pour ta fic et je le répète elle est trop triste (Snif !). Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Ouah ! Ca c'est une review…. Ah lalalala ! Ces persos… On leur dit qu'on les adore et eux il prennent la poudre de l'escampette… je ne comprends plus (Naruto : vaut mieux pas que tu ne le comprennes)  
Pour le chapitre, merci beaucoup. Et fait gaffe à ton clavier, c'est comme ça que j'ai du en changer, lol. Hé ! Je vois que tu recommences… tu deviens une nouvelle fois infidèle aux Uchiwa, lol. Mais c'est vrai, comment ne pas craquer devant un Neji aussi mimi, lol. Pour ce qui est de Tamahome, je n'ai juste repris le nom (Tamahome de Fushigi Yuugi est bien trop gentil pour ressembler à celui de ma fic). J'avais besoin d'un nom à rallonge et c'est le premier qui n'est venu après celui de Hirohito (le nom de l'empereur japonais, mais je n'allais pas lui faire cet affront, ).  
Tu as peut- être raison pour Sasuke, lol. Il est déjà amoureux sans qu'il se le rend compte, MDR ! (Sasuke : C'est bon, on a compris !). Pour Kaworu je t'ai déjà répondu et j'ai fait une remarque dans la fic.  
Hum… décidément ton cœur balance entre les frère Uchiwa et Neji… et je comprends parfaitement, lol. Voilà. J'attends ta review avec impatience, lol. Bisous. 

**Zagan** : Rien à redire et merci. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci beaucoup pour le dernier chapitre. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la suite de _Tu n'es pas seul_. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Kiss.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Je te demande pardon d'avoir corrompu ton esprit si pure… Mais, d'un côté, je crois que les mineurs n'étaient pas autorisés de lire cette partie si vulgaire… mais je peux très bien comprendre que tu n'ais pas vu. Donc je comprends parfaitement ta confession… MDR ! N'empêche dire ça de Lee, tu n'es vraiment pas gentil… Il n'a pas demander de venir comme ça… c'est la faute de Kishimoto- sensei…  
Pour Hinata et Ino… bon je ne dirais rien, car tu n'as pas totalement tord… bien que tu aurais pu utiliser un autre mot comme « coquine » c'est plus jolie, lol.  
Aujourd'hui ta conscience sera plus tranquille car il n'y a pas de scène vulgaire. Donc pas besoin de voir de curé, à moins si tu nous réserve un chapitre un peu… bon tu comprends, lol. Bisous. 

**ptite new** : Merci, merci beaucoup. Pourvu que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les autres. Bisous.

**Arminas** : Voilà la chose réparée, lol. Merci. Bisous.

**kiri no kuni** : Je vois que tu as appris les bonnes manières avec Ryo-chan. C'est très bien. Voilà la suite, un peu plus calme au niveau des émotions. Bisous.

**Mayura09** : Et bien, tu étais en retard, mais je vois que tu t'es vite rattrapée, lol ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Itachi. Je ne vais pas tuer un de mes personnages préférés quand même. Mais, je suis bien contente que tu apprécies Kaworu, malgré tout. Pour ta question de ta review du chapitre 14, tu auras la réponse au sujet de Sasuke dans ce chapitre… Euh pour la copine de Kaworu… euh non c'est pas Anko (je lui réserve autre chose pour elle, lol mais pas du SM), c'est juste une copine d'enfance… enfin plus que d'enfance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… lol ! Et bien je te remercie d'avoir reviewer pour tous les chapitres que tu n'avais pas lu et je sais que ça prend du temps. Donc MERCI BEAUCOUP. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : Oui le petit « problème » s'est bien réglé, voir même plus, lol. Merci pour le Ino/Lee, je suis bien contente que tu apprécies. Et ne t'inquiète, je ne lâche pas nos deux timides (bien que Naruto soit une grand gueule, mais il reste timide question relation intime, enfin au début, lol). Je leur réserve pleines de bonnes choses.  
Pour le détail, c'est vrai tu as raison. En fait la cause c'est que j'imagine la mère d'Ino identique à la mère de Bulma dans _DragonBall _: toujours souriante et appréciant énormément son gendre. Et elle est toujours jeune. C'est pour cela que je la considère jeune, lol. Ce que j'ai dis aux RAR c'est ce que je ressens. C'est à moi de te remercier d'être toujours présente. Bisous. 

**Onariah** : Oui plein de bébés et encore, ce n'est pas encore fini, lol. Je vois que le couple Neji/Sakura est très apprécié. Pour celui de Sasuke et Kaolin, ben va lire la suite, tu comprendras rapidement. Pour l'épisode avec Hinata, je n'ai pas trop compris, désolée. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Merci beaucoup pour les couples… Et dire qu'au début, j'avais peur qu'ils ne seront pas appréciés, merci beaucoup. En fait, c'est quoi ces mineurs qui se sont cachés derrière les fauteuils pour pas que je les vois ! Non mais ! Comme si je n'avais pas assez avec mes persos, faut que les lecteurs s'y mettent… lol. Bisous.

**Mee Yah** : Pour les enfants, tu n'es pas trop loin, mais il faudra attendre un peu pour les voir gigoter un peu, lol. Merci pour le lemon. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux faire, toi aussi, un bon lemon. J'en suis sûre car tu écris très bien. Et je vois que tu adores toujours autant le couple Lee/Ino, lol. Bisous.

**Vathany **: Voilà la petite dernière dans le monde des fanfictions ! Et je recommande sa fic aux lecteurs car elle est géniale. Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser ni Vathany ni moi, nous sommes anti- Sakura, sauf que nous ne sommes pas dans son fan club, c'est tout (ça c'est une réponse à une des reviews que j'ai pu lire pour la fic de ma petite Vathany)  
Pour en revenir à ta review, et bien j'espère que ta nouvelle classe te plait un peu plus, avec une semaine de cours. Je te dis courage (en passant, tu es la troisième personne que je connaisse qui est en 1er S… moi j'étais en L option Math…). Pour Kaolin et Sasuke, tu seras satisfaite dans ce chapitre… enfin je l'espère. Voilà, bisous.

Fini les reviews !  
Ca fait du monde et je vous remercie beaucoup de prendre le temps de faire une review pour chaque chapitre. 

Bon pour ce chapitre rien de spécial à dire, sauf qu'il se passe deux ans plus tard et que nous passons à la troisième partie de la fic avec un nouveau couple qui apparaîtra un peu plus tard : Konoha- maru et Hanabi (se sera assez comique avec c'est deux là, lol).

Naruto ne m'appartient pas mais c'est bien à Kishimoto- sensei. Et je remercie mes deux Bêtas qui me sont d'une grande aide.

Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine.

Ln

**Chapitre16**

-Uchiwa Sasuke, je ne crois pas que tu fasses la meilleure des choses pour ton clan, dit une vieille femme dont les cheveux gris étaient attachés en chignon.

Tout près d'elle se trouvait un vieil homme portant des lunettes. Tous deux discutaient dans le dojo des Uchiwa en face de l'héritier du clan. Ce dernier se tenait magistralement habillé d'un magnifique kimono blanc et noir, où l'éventail, symbole des Uchiwa, trônait sur le dos du jeune homme. Bien qu'ayant affaire à un reproche, Sasuke resta placide. Ses yeux noirs fixaient les deux vieilles personnes avec orgueil.

Après que quelques minutes se soient écoulées entre la réflexion de la vieille femme et le sourire froid de l'Uchiwa, il prit la parole :

-Pourquoi dites-vous que ce n'est pas une bonne chose pour mon clan, Komuro- sama, Koharu- sama ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Je pense que c'est le contraire. Mon clan a besoin d'un héritier et rien de tel pour officialiser les choses.

-Sais-tu au moins qui est cette femme ?

-Si je ne le savais pas, je ne l'aurais jamais épousée.

-Hum…, soupira la vieille dame. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de dire que le jeune Uchiwa s'est marié… Cependant, le comité ne peut accepter que celle qui portera le futur héritier Uchiwa soit une héritière potentielle du trône de Uta no Kuni, un pays qui nous déclare ouvertement la guerre.

-Je crois que les mots appropriés sont : porte le future héritier.

-Tu veux dire que…

-C'est exact. De plus, Kaolin n'a plus aucun contact avec son ancien pays depuis qu'elle est à Konoha. Aujourd'hui, elle fait partie du village par notre mariage. Je pense que c'est une des meilleures preuves.

-Mais aussi le meilleur moyen pour nous poignarder dans le dos.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que je laisserais ce genre de chose se produire avec mon propre héritier ?

-Sasuke- kun, intervint le vieil homme. Le comité refuse catégoriquement cette union.

Sasuke baissa la tête puis sourit au grand étonnement des deux représentants du comité. Soudain, un kunai atterrit entre Sasuke et ses invités.

-Une union refusée ! Comme ce fut le cas pour la mienne, intervient une voix masculine devant l'entrée du dojo.

Les deux vieilles personnes levèrent les yeux vers un jeune homme blond portant un bébé dans les bras.

-Naruto- kun, dit la vieille femme. Cela ne m'étonne même pas que tu sois là.

-Ce qui est normal puisque je suis le témoin, dit le jeune homme en souriant, tout en entrant dans le dojo.

-Hum, soupira le vieil homme. Tu es le chef du clan Uzumaki, Naruto- kun. Ta réputation déjà peu enviable risque encore d'empirer.

-C'est pas grave, dit-il en balançant sa main libre.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda Sasuke toujours aussi calme.

-Ah ! Oui ! En fait ta femme s'inquiétait pour toi. Je me suis proposé de venir te chercher.

-Nous sommes en pleine discussion, Naruto- kun, dit le vieil homme en remontant ses lunettes.

-A quoi bon discuter puisque la cérémonie est déjà finie ? dit Naruto en déposant l'enfant par terre.

Celui-ci essaya de faire des pas encore peu assurés. Il s'avança vers Sasuke qui le prit dans ses bras.

-Naruto a raison. Je suis marié et je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision.

-Mais…

-De plus, j'envie Naruto et sa famille et je veux fonder la mienne le plus vite possible. Lorsque nous aurons maîtrisé les techniques secrètes, nous ne savons pas ce qui pourra arriver. Il faut que le clan Uchiwa ait un héritier le plus vite possible. J'ai perdu suffisamment de temps.

-Je comprends, dit la vieille femme en se levant, imité par son ami. Je crois que nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Sasuke- kun, je crois que tu es trop influencé par Naruto-kun.

-Peut-être, dit Sasuke en se levant à son tour, mais je crois que c'est une bonne chose.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, dit-elle en partant.

-Merci.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Sasuke se retourna vers Naruto.

-Merci à toi aussi. Si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je serai encore avec eux. On dirait qu'ils ont peur de toi.

-Peut-être, qui sait, dit Naruto toujours en souriant.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu avec Ai ? demanda Sasuke en regardant l'enfant qui s'avérait être une petite fille.

-Peut-être pour leur dire que ma famille est peut-être maudite mais que nous sommes heureux.

-C'est être heureux qui prime et je le suis maintenant, dit Sasuke en souriant.

-Il serait temps ! cria une voix féminine.

-Sakura- chan, dit Naruto tout surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? Cela fait des heures qu'on attend que Sasuke revienne à la fête. Qu'est-ce qu'une fête de mariage sans le marié ?

-Tu as raison, dit Naruto. Sasuke, ta femme t'attend.

-Oui, dit Sasuke en sortant du dojo entouré de ses deux meilleurs amis. Je suis heureux que vous soyez là.

-Tu croyais que j'allais rater le mariage de cet idiot de Sasuke, rigola Naruto.

-Naruto ! cria Sakura en lui frappant la tête. Je t'interdis de dire de telle chose sur Sasuke- kun.

-Les choses au moins ne changent pas avec le temps, dit Naruto en se caressant la tête, une larme à l'œil.

-Sasuke, intervient une autre voix féminine.

-Bon, je vais voir Hinata, dit Naruto en reprenant sa fille des bras de Sasuke. Sakura- chan, je suis sûre que tu ne serais pas capable de t'occuper de Ai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? dit Sakura en prenant la fillette. N'oublie pas que je suis sa marraine et que je suis la mère d'un très beau garçon.

Sasuke et la jeune femme regardèrent en silence les deux amis se disputant la petite fille. Lorsque le calme fut revenu, la jeune femme se retourna vers son mari et dit :

-Naruto- kun est vraiment très gentil.

-Hum, soupira Sasuke. Il ne changera jamais. Il aurait pu dire tout simplement qu'il voulait nous laisser seuls.

-Tu aurais refusé.

-C'est vrai, dit Sasuke puis il leva les yeux sur la jeune femme habillée d'un long kimono rose pâle avec l'emblème des Uchiwa. Ce kimono te va très bien, Kaolin.

-Naruto m'a dit qu'il appartenait à ta mère. Qu'elle l'avait mis le jour de son mariage.

-C'est exact, dit Sasuke en s'avançant vers elle.

-Je vais essayer de ne pas l'abîmer. C'est un précieux souvenir pour toi.

-Oui, car c'est la robe de ma femme, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est ce que tu devrais dire, Kaolin, dit-il en l'embrassant sur sa joue.

-Sasuke… Je suis heureuse.

-J'en suis content. Le kimono ne te serre pas trop ?

-Non ça va, dit Kaolin en souriant. Hinata a fait en sorte que je sois à l'aise, ainsi que le bébé.

-C'est bien.

-Hinata m'a dit qu'on pouvait voir distinctement le sexe du bébé. Tu ne veux pas savoir si c'est un garçon ?

-A quoi cela servirait-il, puisqu'il sera l'héritier.

-Mais il est préférable que ce soit un garçon pour la survie du clan.

-Garçon ou fille c'est notre enfant et cela ne changera rien.

-Mais…

-Ca suffit, Kaolin. Je ne veux découvrir le sexe de l'enfant que le jour de sa naissance et pas avant. Et il est préférable que toi aussi tu ne le saches pas, sinon tu risques de tomber malade si c'est une fille. Maintenant, allons voir nos invités. Ils doivent nous attendre.

-Bien, dit Kaolin en baissant la tête

-Kaolin, je t'aime et rien ne pourra y changer.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Tous deux s'avancèrent vers la salle où étaient regroupés leurs amis et familles.

-Tiens voilà les amoureux ! cria Lee en levant une bouteille de saké.

-Lee ! cria Ino derrière lui. Si tu bois une goutte d'alcool, je te jure que tu dors dehors ce soir.

-Mais oui, dit Lee en remplissant une coupe qu'il tendit ensuite vers Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas qu'il boive ? demanda Kaolin, surprise.

-C'est comme tu veux, dit Ino. Si tu ne veux pas voir ta maison détruite, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il boive.

-Lorsque Lee boit, il devient un autre homme et il détruit tout sur son passage, dit Sakura en rigolant, puis elle sentit une pression sur son kimono et elle baissa la tête sur un petit garçon aux yeux blancs. Qu'y- a- t- il, mon petit Hizashi ?

-Papa, dit difficilement l'enfant, en désignant un groupe de buveurs.

-Neji ! cria Sakura en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras. Tu donnes le mauvais exemple à ton fils !

-Sakura, dit Neji tout joyeux. Aujourd'hui, on fête le mariage d'un des nôtres, et je compte bien en profiter, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

-Ça, il n'y a pas de problèmes, dit Naruto en rigolant bêtement, De toute manière, je bois la part d'Hinata.

-Pauvre Hinata, soupira Sakura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hinata en souriant. De tout manière, comme à leur habitude, ils vont sortir pour détruire le village et ils dormiront je ne sais où. Ils n'attendent plus que Sasuke- kun et Lee- kun s'enivrent.

-Et tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? cria Ino.

-Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux, intervint Kaolin en désignant son mari et son ami en train de chanter.

-Lee ! cria Ino.

-Il vaut mieux les mettre tout de suite dehors, dit Sakura en réfléchissant.

-Vous croyez ? demanda Kaolin inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ino furieuse. De toute manière, quand ils auront dessoûler, ils rentreront directement.

-Oui, dit Sakura en hochant la tête.

-Il vaut mieux le faire tout de suite, dit Hinata en voyant Neji et Naruto accompagner Lee et Sasuke.

-Oui, dirent en cœur les trois autres femmes.

Sans savoir comment elles avaient réussi, les quatre hommes déambulaient dans les rues de Konoha, laissant la maison des Uchiwa sauve.

-Bien, maintenant que la fête commence ! cria Ino toute joyeuse.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle serait furieuse, dit Kaolin surprise par sa réaction.

-C'est pas le moment, dit Sakura en tirant sur la manche du kimono de Kaolin. Maintenant nous somme entre filles et ce sera plus amusant.

-Vous semblez connaître la situation par cœur.

-C'est toujours la même chose lorsqu'il y a une fête.

-Ou bien une naissance, renchérit Sakura.

-Mon dieu, dit Ino en posant la main sur sa tête. Ça veut dire dans quatre mois et dans six mois.

-A la naissance de sa fille, Karin, dit Hinata, Lee- sempai a invité Naruto, Sasuke- kun et Neji- nii- san. Cela s'est fini dans la rue. D'après ce que m'a dit Tsunade- sama, ils ont réussi à envoyer trois équipes d'anbus à l'hôpital.

-D'après ce que je sais, Tsunade- sama a interdit à tout anbu de les affronter. Elle ne veut pas de bras cassés en ce moment, dit Sakura en souriant.

-Cela veut dire que nos quatre hommes réunis sont de véritables monstres, déduisit Kaolin.

-De véritables monstres, cria en cœur deux enfants au yeux entièrement bleus, dont l'un était brun et l'autre était blonde.

-Ai et Koi sont vraiment adorables quand ils sont ensembles, dit Ino. Hinata, tu es la seule à avoir eu des jumeaux dans le groupe.

-Si tu avais vu la tête de Naruto quand il a su qu'il allait avoir non pas un mais deux enfants. Il s'est évanoui, éclata Sakura.

-Tu parles, Neji s'est mis à pleurer quand il a pris Hizashi- kun dans les bras, dit Ino.

-Et Lee a cassé toute la salle d'attente pendant que tu accouchais.

-Vous me faites peur les filles, dit Kaolin. Comment va se comporter Sasuke ?

-Oh Sasuke- kun est tellement beau, dit Sakura.

-Il est tellement noble, continue Ino, Que rien ne peut l'ébranler.

-Désolée de casser cette belle image de Sasuke- kun, mais il s'est évanoui quand il a su qu'il serait papa.

-QUOI ! crièrent Sakura et Ino.

-Hé oui, dit Hinata en hochant la tête.

-Hinata, dit Kaolin, Tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse de Sasuke ?

-Euh… Non, dit Hinata en baissant la tête. Je n'avais que d'yeux pour Naruto. C'est lui qui m'a donné la force de me battre et aujourd'hui encore il me montre l'exemple.

-C'est pour cela que tu m'avais dit que je ne savais rien de ton passé avec lui lorsque vous étiez à Uta.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé là-bas, dit Kaolin en baissant les yeux à son tour.

-C'est le passé Kaolin, il faut l'oublier, dit Hinata en lui prenant la main. Maintenant, nous sommes amies.

-Kaolin, je crois que tu es la première fille à être tombée amoureuse de Naruto pour ensuite tomber amoureuse de son meilleur ami, dit Ino.

-Le temps fait changer les gens, dit Hinata.

Les jeunes femmes discutèrent pendant encore de longues heures de tout et rien mais surtout de leur époux respectifs.

Hinata remarqua que ses deux enfants commençaient à avoir sommeil.

-Je crois que je vais partir. Ai et Koi sont fatigués.

-Karin aussi, dit Ino en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Moi aussi. Il est préférable que je sois à la maison avant Neji, sinon il aura des problèmes avec la branche supérieure, dit Sakura en prenant son fils.

-Je vais t'aider Hinata, dit Kaolin en prenant le garçon brun.

-Merci, dit Hinata en prenant la fillette.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent de la maison, le soleil descendait tranquillement pour laisser place à la lune.

-Comment vas-tu faire, Hinata, avec tes deux enfants ? demanda Ino.

-Je vais les prendre tous les deux. J'ai l'habitude. A la maison, Naruto n'est pas toujours là.

-Tu es bien courageuse, dit Sakura. En plus, tu attends un troisième.

-Les jumeaux seront plus grands et pourrons marcher tous seuls quand le troisième sera là.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? demanda Kaolin, en lui rendant le garçonnet.

-Oui. On se retrouve demain à l'hôpital, Kaolin- san.

-Oui.

Hinata les laissa et prit la direction de la maison.

-Maman, je t'aime, dit le petit garçon endormi.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Koi, dit Hinata en caressant de sa joue celle, petite et rose, du garçon.

-Hinata, dit une voix brusque.

La jeune femme se retourna et fit face à Hiashi Hyuga. Elle sourit et dit :

-Bonjour Hyuga- dono.

-Ce sont tes enfants ? demanda-t-il curieux.

…


	17. Chapitre17

Salut tout le monde!

Je suis un peu dans le cirage ce soir... une semaine assez chargée et une équipe de tennis de France qui perd T-T… c'est triste tout ça… enfin pour le tennis. Pour ce qui est de la semaine ça va, à part qu'il faut courir après l'administration de ma fac pour l'emploi du temps de DEA, en plus de mon relever de note pour ma soutenance… quelle galère les administrations ! Mais bon faut faire avec…

Sinon, je suis quand même contente car j'ai eu ma Maîtrise (toute fière) et que je passe en DEA ou Master II (c'est comme vous voulez). Mais malheureusement pour moi, les cours ont multiplié donc je risque d'être surbookée cette année, donc il se peux que je ralentisse un peu pour ce qui est des fanfics (Je veux pas snif !). Mais je ne vais pas abandonner malgré tout. J'aime trop écrire des petites histoires pour nos chers shinobis ainsi que de vous répondre à vos reviews (ça c'est le meilleur moment de mon week-end, lol.)

Aller place aux réponses aux reviews :

**Yue-redmoon** : comme toujours tu es le premier à poster, lol. Des fois, je me demande si tu dors la nuit, MDR ! Sinon oui j'ai lu le lemon de Darkounet et je suis cette histoire de très prêt lol. Et je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'est plu autant avec les différentes réactions des futurs papas. Pour ce qui est de Hiashi… est- ce que tu dois avoir peur ou pas ? ben j'espère que tu vas quand même apprécier la fin, lol. Et non pas de lemon pour ce chapitre. Je te donne une exclusivité : il faudra attendre le couple Konoha- maru/ Hanabi pour en voir un. Pour répondre à ton message : ces p'tits vieux aiment beaucoup s'occuper des affaires des autres, preuve, c'est ce qu'ils vont faire dans ce chapitre, lol. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Ton ami copie- collé est parti en vacance, mdr ! Sinon désolée pour les scènes de fin. Pour ce chapitre non plus il n'y en a pas. Pour Neji et Sasuke, ben il faut bien qu'il fêtent cet événement, surtout Sasuke qui ne croyait pas au mariage et le voilà la corde au cou, lol… Ben oui, il faut bien nos jeunes ninjas mûrissent un peu car maintenant ils sont père de famille et c'est une lourde responsabilité. Mais je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je suis contente que les jumeaux te plaisent aussi surtout qu'il y aura une scène avec eux assez… euh… comment dire… amusante, oui c'est le bon mot. Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard. Pour Sasuke, ben je le vois mal accepter tout du conseil. Quand il a une idée dans la tête, c'est très rare qu'il recule donc il s'est marié avec Kaolin. Et oui, tu as eu raison qu'ils finiront ensemble, lol.  
PS : pour moi c'est déjà choisi, lol. (Ln attrape Neji) C'est le plus mignon… quoique Itachi est pas mal dans son genre… non… ; NEJI KAWAII !  
PS02 : Faut que j'aille lire ton chapitre lol. Bisous.

**Zagan** : ta review me fait penser qu'il faut que je t'envoie les derniers chapitres de _Choix_ et de _Amants_. Je verrai ça demain. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : J'étais sûre que si je mettais des enfants, ça plaira aux filles. Et à ma grande surprise les garçons aussi (si c'est pas mignon, lol). Et non, tu n'as pas loupé de chapitre sauf que j'ai fait passer deux ans assez rapidement, sinon je ne finirai plus la fic. Merci pour la fête, lol. Et pour Hiashi ben voilà ce qu'il veut, lol. Kiss.

**Mee Yah** : Je suis contente que la partie où nos héros sont ivres plaise ! Pour les jumeaux, la fille ressemble plus à Naruto et Koi à sa mère. Mais question caractère c'est plutôt le contraire, lol. C'est vrai que leur nom correspond à l'amour que se porte leurs parents. Je vais faire une note tout à l'heure car j'avais oublié que certain d'entre vous ne parler pas japonais et expliquer, ainsi, pourquoi je les ai choisi. Tu as du bien te marrer avec rénia sur les prénoms, lol. Et pour le conseil, ils n'ont pas encore fini à jouer les rabat-joie, lol. Et merci pour ma fic et pour moi aussi (Ln rougit).  
PS : et oui finalement, ils vont être ensemble.  
PS02 : Karin, la fille de Lee et de Ino, ressemble plus à sa mère. Merci pour Hizashi, lol.  
PS03 : Mais non, c'était sincère et tu vois qui tu es arrivé et avec brio.  
Ps04 : Daisuki… tient ça me fait penser à quelque chose… tu verras ça dans le prochain chapitre, le temps que tu devines quand je vais "employer", si je peux le dire, ce joli mot. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Oui, je crois que tu as battu tous les records avec les reviews, MDR ! Pour Hiashi, tu te trompes, c'est pas une robe de chambre qu'il porte, mais un kimono… quoique tu n'as pas vraiment tord pour la robe… PTDR ! Pour la réaction d'Hinata c'est pour maintenant. Et merci pour le chapitre. On se retrouve. Bisous.

**Kika** : Merci beaucoup pour le chapitre. Pour ce que veux son père et bien c'est dans ce chapitre. Bisous.

**kiri no kuni** : Je suis content que tu es aimé cette partie. Pour les prénoms, tu as à moitié raison. Je fais une note un peu plus bas. Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Bisous.

**lodret :** Merci pour la réunion de famille. Je suis encore vivant et pour une fois je me suis bien amusée, lol.**  
**Ah ! Je m'en douté de ta réaction, pourtant je t'avais prévenu. Mais il me semble que tu le prends assez bien… Pour Kaolin, ben fallait bien qu'elle se réconcilie avec Hinata sinon elle ne pourrait pas vivre à Konoha : être l'ennemie jurée de la femme du meilleur ami de Sasuke… ça aurait été mal placé, quoique ce soit un sujet de fic intéressant.  
Pour les jumeaux, non Hiashi ne les a jamais vu. Il s'est fait (un peu) manipulé par le conseil du clan, mais je l'expliquerai par la suite.  
Pour les pères alcoolos… c'est vrai que c'est pas une très bonne image que je leur présente, mais ils sont quand même craints… trois équipes de Anbu c'est beaucoup non, lol. Et je voulais juste corriger ce que tu as dit. Ce ne sont pas les futurs meilleurs ninjas, ce sont LES meilleurs ninjas de Konoha et même plus, lol (je sais, je suis vantard) Pour la fic Neji/Saku, il faudra attendre un peu, mais il ne va pas tarder. Et merci pour le chapitre même si je sais qu'une partie ne t'a pas vraiment plus. Bisous.

**ptite new** : et bien voilà la suite, en espérant que ça te plaise. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : ah ! Tu es la première à dire que la fin était frustrante, lol. Je sais, je suis sadique. Tant mieux que les bébés te plaisent (moi j'adore les bébés.) Tient, je ne suis pas la seule fainéante sur FFN. Je dis ça, mais quand je commence à écrire, je ne fini plus, lol. Pour les techniques, elles sont bientôt maîtrisées, enfin à ce moment de ce chapitre. Sinon si Tsunade ne veux pas que les anbus les attaquent c'est que c'est bien lorsqu'ils sont ivres que les techniques sont parfaitement maîtrisées, mais malheureusement, ils ne s'en souviennent pas, MDR ! Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : La review qui donne de l'entrain et du dynamisme, toute à l'image de Lee, lol. Et oui des jumeaux et Naruto n'a pas chômé à ce niveau, mais ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute. C'est plutôt les gènes d'Hinata qui en sont la cause (oui son père à un jumeaux, donc c'est un peu normal qu'elle a des jumeaux à sont tour, mais cela ne veux pas dire que c'est obligatoire). Et ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, leur grand-père ne les touchera. Va voir le chapitre pour savoir pourquoi. Pour ta torture c'est pas pour maintenant, il faudra attendre un peu, lol. Bisous.

Voilà fini pour les reviews.

Bon avant de vous laisser, je vais expliquer les nom des enfants de nos héros.  
-Pour les jumeaux, ils correspondent à l'amour que se portent leurs parents. Koi et Ai veut dire amour tous les deux mais avec des nuances. Ai, c'est l'amour passionnel et Koi veut dire l'amour désiré (dans tous les sens du terme). Donc Ai correspond plus à Hinata et Koi à Naruto. Pour Koi, il est différent à celui de mon One- shot qui porte le même nom. Donc aucune comparaison et aucun rapport. Sauf que j'adore ces mots (c'est un peu normale vous me le direz) et je trouve que Koi fait plus masculin, alors que Ai est vraiment un prénom féminin. Voilà pour les jumeaux.  
-Pour Karin, la fille de Lee et de Ino, je l'ai choisi en souvenir du manga de DNA² de Katsura et que j'étais dégoûté par la fin, lol.  
-Pour Hizashi, le fils de Neji et de Sakura, ben c'est assez évident puisque c'est le prénom du défunt père de Neji. Mais en écoutant la dernière chanson d'Ayumi Hamasaki (c'est une de mes chanteuses préférées japonaises) _Will_, elle utilise le mot Hizashi et comme j'aime bien comprendre ce qu'elle dit, je suis allée cherche son sens. Et cela veut dire : rayon de soleil. Ne correspond-il pas à ce petit bout de chou?

Voilà j'ai fini pour de bon.  
Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira car il donne certaine information (un peu bidon, je l'avoue) sur les jumeaux.  
Voilà.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 17.**

Hinata se figea puis baissa les yeux pour répondre :

-Oui.

-Alors ce que dit la rumeur était fondé : la bannie des Hyuga et le démon auraient eu des jumeaux… Des jumeaux… Cela n'arrive que très rarement.

-Il fallait bien s'en douter, dit Hinata en reprenant sa route. Mon père avait un jumeau. Cela arrive quand on a ce genre d'ascendance.

-Lequel des deux est arrivé le premier ?

-Ai, puis Koi.

-Des prénoms bien étranges, dit Hiashi. Ont-ils le Byakugan ?

-Je ne le sais pas, dit Hinata.

-Comment ça, tu ne le sais pas ?

-Ils ont tous les deux les yeux bleus mais n'ont pas de pupilles, dit une voix derrière eux.

-Naruto ? Tu as fini de t'amuser ? demanda Hinata en souriant.

-Oui. Kaolin m'a dit que tu étais déjà partie avec les jumeaux. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule, dit-il en prenant la fillette.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude quand tu n'es pas là.

-Oui, mais là, tu es enceinte, Hi- chan, dit Naruto en passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

-Hinata, tu es encore enceinte ? demanda Hiashi, surpris.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto sur la défense.

-Hum… J'allais vous voir, dit le chef du clan Hyuga. Je voulais savoir si ces enfants avaient le Byakugan. S'ils l'ont, il faut le sceller.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à mes enfants, Hyuga- sama, dit Naruto avec méfiance.

-Dans ce cas, le comité du village vous obligera à le faire.

-Pas tant que je serai vivante, dit Hinata en serrant l'enfant dans ses bras. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse le même sort que Neji- nii- san. De plus, Hanabi n'a pas d'héritier, alors vous n'avez pas le droit de les toucher. Et même si c'était le cas, je me battrais pour que rien ne leur arrive.

-Hinata, le Byakugan est un secret caché par le village et nous ne pouvons pas l'exposer ainsi.

-Mais n'oubliez pas que mon sang coule dans leurs veines, dit Naruto en regardant Hiashi. Ils ont les yeux bleus et non blancs donc votre secret, vous pouvez le garder.

-Uzumaki Naruto, dit Hiashi calmement, tu auras beau être un grand ninja, tu ne pourras pas aller contre le comité du village.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? demanda Naruto en souriant froidement. N'oubliez pas qui je suis, continua-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre. On dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas réveiller le renard qui dort. Si ma famille est menacée, je me mettrai rapidement en colère.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils auront peur du Kyubi, dit Hiashi avec colère.

-Pensez ce que vous voulez mais sachez que ces enfants ne vous appartiennent pas car ils portent mon nom. Ils représentent une nouvelle génération pour le village. Le clan Uzumaki va naître. Et je pense que le comité en est déjà fier. N'est-ce pas Komuro- sama, Koharu- sama ? dit Naruto en regardant derrière le chef des Hyuga.

Hiashi se retourna et fit face aux membres du comité. La vieille femme sourit avec un peu de désespoir.

-Naruto- kun, dit-elle, tu as encore saccagé le village avec tes amis.

-Nous sommes vraiment désolés mais c'est très rare que l'on fête le mariage d'un des nôtres, dit Naruto en souriant, tout en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda Hiashi prudemment.

-Hyuga- kun, dit le vieil homme, nous sommes venus voir Naruto- kun pour les mêmes raisons que vous. Mais, si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille pour discuter ?

-Je m'en doutais, dit Naruto avec une grimace. Il faut que je vous accueille chez moi, c'est bien ça ?

-Aurais-tu une objection, Naruto- kun ? demanda Tsunade en s'avançant vers lui, accompagnée de Jiraya.

-Non, soupira Naruto. Venez chez moi.

Le petit groupe suivit le couple jusque chez eux. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Hinata alla coucher les deux enfants dans leur chambre puis alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et du café.

-Alors de quoi veut me parler le comité du village et l'Hokage ?

-Ce matin, après avoir vu Sasuke- kun, dit Koharu, nous sommes allés voir l'Hokage.

-Et pour ma part, j'ai eu une engueulade de première sous prétexte que je laissais mes petits protégés faire ce qu'ils voulaient, dit Tsunade

-Ils n'ont pas tort, dirent en même temps Naruto et Jiraya.

-Bon revenons à nos moutons, dit Koharu. Après avoir fait ce sermon, nous avons réuni tous les membres du comité sur la famille Uzumaki.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, dit Naruto en prenant la tasse que lui offrit sa femme.

-Avant d'aller plus loin dans cette discussion, intervint Komuro, nous voudrions savoir si ces enfants ont le Byakugan ?

-Le Byakugan ? répéta Hiashi en regardant les membres.

-Oui. Le Byakugan est une technique secrète du village comme toutes les techniques héréditaires mais celle-ci est la plus puissante, bien que le Sharingan le suive de près. Alors, est-ce qu'ils possèdent le Byakugan ?

-Non, répondit Naruto froidement. Ces enfants ne possèdent pas le Byakugan.

Les deux représentants du comité soupirèrent mais ils levèrent les yeux sur Naruto qui ajouta :

-Cependant, je crois qu'une nouvelle ère est née grâce à eux, dit-il en regardant fixement ses invités. Une ère bien plus puissante que les Hyuga et les Uchiwa.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, Naruto ? demanda Tsunade.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que mes enfants ont une hérédité bien particulière. C'est une combinaison de votre sacrée technique secrète avec celle du démon rejeté.

-Comment ? crièrent en même temps Komuro, Koharu et Hiashi.

-Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, dit doucement Jiraya en croisant les bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Jiraya ? demanda Tsunade en se tournant vers son vieil ami.

-Ce que veux dire Ero- sennin, c'est que mes enfants sont moitié démon, et qu'en plus de cela, ils possèdent le Byakugan.

-Mais tu as dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas, s'écria Hiashi en se levant.

-C'est exact, dit Naruto toujours imperturbable. Le Byakugan est scellé depuis leur naissance.

-Quoi ?

-A la naissance de Ai et de Koi, Naruto a scellé le Byakugan en eux, dit Hinata d'une voix douce. Cela veut dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser cette technique. Cependant, lorsqu'ils ont ouvert les yeux, ils étaient bleus sans pupilles.

-Le sceau n'a pas marché, dit Hiashi en essayant de trouver une autre réponse.

-Le sceau était correct, dit Naruto.

-Si cela n'a pas marché, il y a deux solutions. La première, il fut mal mis, mais venant de Naruto, j'en doute. La seconde, le pouvoir que l'on devait sceller n'existe pas, dit Tsunade d'une voix froide.

-N'existe pas ? répéta Hiashi.

-C'est exact, dit Naruto en souriant froidement. Les pouvoirs de mes enfants n'ont rien avoir avec votre foutu Byakugan. Alors si vous voulez le sceller allez-y, mais c'est à vos risques et périls. Cela réveillera le démon qui est en eux.

-Les démons ?

-Tout comme les humains, les démons tel que Kyubi peuvent se reproduire, dit Hinata. Mais la particularité de Kyubi, c'est qu'il a été scellé dans le nombril de Naruto dès sa naissance. Le sang de Naruto et celui de Kyubi se sont mélangés. Naruto est presque né démon. Pour ce qui est de Ai et de Koi, ils sont nés démons. A cela, il faut ajouter le Byakugan qui vient de mon sang.

-Hinata et moi avions pensé qu'en scellant tout de suite le Byakugan des enfants, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais le corps des enfants l'a assimilé durant toute la gestation. Les deux sangs se sont mélangés et ont crée une nouvelle génération. C'est quelque chose de beaucoup plus puissant que le Byakugan.

-Cependant le pouvoir est encore instable, réfléchit à voix haute Tsunade. Si Koi et Ai ont des enfants, ils auront encore d'autres pouvoirs.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Pourquoi ?

-S'il y a eu mutation des deux pouvoirs, ce n'est qu'à cause de Kyubi, dit Hinata. Il y aurait eu mutation, même si Naruto avait épousé la femme la plus banale du village.

-Sans le savoir, le Yondaime a créé un nouveau clan avec une nouvelle Bloodline, dit Jiraya en souriant. Et maintenant, que va faire le comité ?

-Touchez à mes enfants et je vous jure que vous le regretterez, dit Naruto d'une voix menaçante.

-Nous ne toucherons pas à ces enfants, dit Koharu en souriant. Ils sont bien trop précieux pour notre village.

-Nous ne doutions pas que ces enfants seraient bien particuliers. Même s'ils possédaient le vrai Byakugan, nous aurions refusé de leur apposer le sceau, dit Komuro.

-Comment ! rugit Hiashi.

-Vous avez très bien compris, Hyuga- kun. Notre village a besoin de sang neuf. C'est vrai qu'ils sont encore jeunes mais cette nouvelle génération semble très prometteuse.

-Nouvelle génération ? demanda Jiraya. Vous voulez parler des enfants de Naruto et de ses amis ?

-Oui, dit Koharu. Nous devons aller chez les Yamanaka et les Hyuga pour leur annoncer cette nouvelle génération.

-Les Hyuga ? demanda Hiashi.

-Ce n'est pas pour la famille principale. Hanabi- chan n'a pas encore d'héritier mais en ce qui concerne Neji- kun, les choses sont différentes.

-Et pour les Yamanaka ? demanda Naruto, sur ses gardes.

-Rock Lee a renoncé à son nom pour sa fille car il sait très bien que l'hérédité de sa femme s'est transmise. Cependant, il est lui aussi particulier car son système de chakra ne lui permet pas de le modeler pour faire des jutsus. Nous ne savons pas comment sera l'enfant plus tard. Mais Lee est un très bon exemple pour cette petite fille. Ce couple a lui aussi créé une nouvelle génération.

-Au fait, Naruto- kun, dit Komuro. Le comité du village au complet vous accorde, à toi et à ta femme, la permission de former le clan Uzumaki.

-Le clan Uzumaki ? répétèrent Hinata et Naruto.

-Ce ne sera pas un clan aussi noble que celui des Hyuga, mais je crois qu'il sera un jour bien plus impressionnant, dit Koharu.

-Maintenant, nous devons partir. Nous avons encore deux autres clans à visiter.

-Bien, dit Naruto qui en se levant, imité par Hinata.

-Naruto ? demanda Tsunade.

-Oui ?

-Où en est la technique ?

-Bientôt maîtrisée à cent pour cent.

-Enfin, dit-elle en souriant.

Tous sortirent de la maison. Alors que Koharu, Komuro, Tsunade et Jiraya partirent, Hiashi se tourna vers le couple.

-Qu'y a-t-il Hyuga- sama ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, mais je suis…

-Oui ? demanda-t-il cette fois-ci curieux.

-Pour Hinata… Je suis heureux.

-Hyuga- dono, murmura la jeune femme.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. C'est vrai que je t'ai bannie du clan, mais jamais de notre famille. Tu resteras ma fille quoi qu'il arrive.

Hiashi se tourna vers Hinata et la vit en pleurs. Devant sa stupeur, Naruto regarda sa femme.

-Hinata ? dit-il surpris.

-Je suis heureuse… tellement heureuse… dit-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes mais elle n'y arriva pas.

Naruto la prit dans ses bras puis la mena vers son père qui resta surpris par son geste.

-Na… Naruto-kun ?

Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui donna sa femme.

-Je ne vous ai jamais aimé, avoua-t-il. Cependant vous restez le père d'Hinata. Maintenant, je sais ce que c'est que d'être père. Et je sais ce qu'un père peut ressentir pour son enfant.

-Mais elle ne pourra plus entrer dans le clan.

-A quoi cela lui servira, puisque qu'elle entre dans un autre.

-C'est vrai, dit Hiashi en souriant. Hinata… Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi…

Hinata se serra dans les bras de son père et pleura de joie.


	18. Chapitre18

Salut tout le monde.

Vous avez passé une bonne semaine et un bon week-end ? Je l'espère bien.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre de _Choix_. Profitez- en car il faudra attendre quinze jours avant de voir le prochain… Oulà, je sens déjà les mauvais regards sur moi, lol. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai là avec un nouveau chapitre de _Amants_ (et en plus il sera bien grand )

Donc avant de vous laissez avec _Choix_, réponses aux reviews :

**Yue-redmoon** : Et bien, je suis honorée. Attendre mon chapitre avant de dormir. Tu es vraiment très gentil. Oui Lee va avoir des problèmes avec toi, lol. Pour le clan Uzumaki, je ne sais si se sera un clan balèze, comme tu le dis, mais j'espère qu'il plaira à tout le monde. Et non, tu n'as pas mal lu, Hiashi s'excuse bien. Ben faut dire, il a eu deux ans pour cogiter, lol. Bon il reste fidèle à lui-même (sauf avec ses petits enfants, lol) Pour le couple Konoha- maru et Hanabi… ben c'est pas pour maintenant… Peut- être pour le prochain chapitre lol. Mais je ne peux pas te répondre sur leur relation, mais je pense que tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre.  
Pour les cours, je compatie. Moi aussi j'ai fait ma rentrée et cette semaine ce sera pire avec la semaine de la laïcité (mes profs m'obligent à aller aux conférences et d'y participer…. Galère ! Et notre cher ministre de l'intérieur viendra sur notre île… est- ce une bonne chose… lol !) Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

**Zagan** : J'attends ta correction pour _Amants_, lol. Bisous.

**Kika** : Oui et tu verras les conséquences (pour Naruto) de cette réconciliation. Merci beaucoup et Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Ce n'est pas grave pour la semaine dernière. Je sais que tu restes fidèle, preuve, tu es là, lol. Et désolée de faire aussi court. Déjà que je me le reproche si en plus mes lecteurs s'y mettent... Mais là, j'étais un peu obligé de coupé car on change d'environnement. En fait c'est six mois plus tard, lol.  
Par contre pour ta remarque, je ne suis même pas étonnée de la trouver là, lol. Je l'avais un peu prévue, vue que tu es comme même un fan des Uchiwa (je me trompe ? lol). Mais par contre, tu ne m'as pas convaincue (je sais, je suis chiante) et même bien au contraire. Pour moi, le Sharingan est un tricheur (oulà les grands mots, ne m'en veux pas….) car comme tu le dis, il prévoit de quelques secondes les coups en taijutsu et il ne fait que copier les attaque des autres. Je t'accorde que c'est assez pratique, mais le Sharingan n'a rien inventé, bien au contraire…. Des fois, je me dis qu'il ressemble au Japonais (je prends le modèle, je reconstruis avec quelques modifications pour pas dit que je copie et je l'expose). Par contre, lorsque tu dis qu'il « peux même les sortir avant l'originale », je ne le pense pas, car lorsque Kakashi combat contre Zabuza, ce dernier a compris l'astuce. Kakashi utilise un genjutsu le faisant croire qu'il fait le mouvement en avance. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai compris, peut- être que j'ai tord. Sinon, il y a un point positif que je suis obligée de reconnaître pour ce clan c'est bien le mangekyou sharingan. Là sans conteste, c'est puissant. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexé et puis je suis toute ouïe à tes commentaires, bien au contraire, j'aime bien polémiquer sur ce sujet.  
Cependant, je te remercie pour le chapitre en espérant que celui- ci te plaira et désolée si c'est trop court…mais il faut bien couper à un moment donné. Si je pouvais je te donnerai la suite… (sourire sadique) mais non, il faudra attendre, lol. Aller, bisous.  
PS : Merci pour mon année.

**Princesse d'argent** : Coucou mon ange ! Ah monsieur copie- collé est de retour pour ce chapitre, lol. Et oui, j'étais bien contente de revoir un chapitre de la vie d'une étoile. Et là j'ai vu Les Sailors Cristal, faut que j'aille voir ça ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait pleurer (même si c'est des retrouvailles) mais là, tu vas sourire avec les petits, enfin je l'espère. Euh… ne dis pas que Ai et Koi sont surpuissants, j'ai tendance à les voir avec de supers muscles comme dans BDZ lol… ça fait pas joli ! Mais bon, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais réserver à nos deux… euh non pardon … trois (et encore, lol) Uzumaki mais j'espère que ça plaira. Donc voilà la suite. Bisous.

**kiri no kuni** : Décidément, ces petits marmots et leur pouvoir intéressent beaucoup de personne, j'en suis bien contente, lol. Euh… pour la supériorité du Byakugan c'est vrai que je m'avance un peu, mais je suis une fan de la famille Hyuga (oui, même de Hiashi, j'adore le faire changer à tout moment). Mais bon malgré tout, mon avis sur les Uchiwa (va voir la réponse à Raymond plus haut) est assez tranché, je le sais, mais bon, toi aussi tu me donnes les arguments pour me faire préférer les Hyuga… qui dit que je suis impartiale, lol. C'est vrai, je l'avoue. Moi, je vais dans le principe que chacun a ses propres goûts, donc chacun pense ce qu'il veut. Mais c'est bien aussi de discuter entre nous et puis ça me permet de voir des petits indices que je n'ai pas vu dans le manga (ça me fait améliorer, lol) Et non, tu ne me vexes pas, bien au contraire et tu as parfaitement raison et puis je considère les Uchiwa comme de vrai ninja (ce qui est différent aux samouraï, les ninjas peuvent être « lâche » et copié les techniques, c'est leur métier.) Merci pour le chapitre et mon DEA. Et oui pour le lemon mais pas pour l'instant, dans deux ou trois semaines (pourquoi je vois ce sourire sur tes lèvres). Allez Bisous.

**Lodret** : je te remercie pour les infos car je pensais qu'ils n'étaient plus crédibles depuis que j'ai vraiment découvert les rôles des Bijoux, mais comme j'ai écrit cette partie bien avant, donc j'avais un peu peur. Et oui Naruto et Hinata protègent leur enfants contre Hiashi et ils ont raison (s'ils n'avaient pas ça, je ne les considérerai pas comme parents) Et encore, je vous réserve une Hinata super forte, plus que l'on ne peut y penser (surtout pour protéger ses enfants). Pour ce qui est de la productivité de notre jeune couple, je trouve que ce n'est pas énorme car mon petit frère et moi, on n'a que un an de différence c'est le cas entre les jumeaux et le petit qui va arriver . Mais se seront les seuls jumeaux car c'est chiant de trouver des noms en japonais (et encore heureux que je ne choisis pas en français, je prendrai plus de temps pour trouver un super prénom qui veut dire amour) Donc voilà la suite avec deux petits nouveaux. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Merci beaucoup mutant. Pour le combat, tu es tout proche, lol Peut- être que je te donnerai le chapitre en avance pour mieux l'imaginer… on verra bien lol. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : Merci beaucoup pour ma Maîtrise. Et ne t'inquiète pas. Pour l'instant, je serai là tous les dimanches soirs car je suis en avance sur mes fics. C'est une des raisons aussi pourquoi mes chapitres sont courts, désolée. Et attention à l'alcool (oui suis une anti- alcolo, preuve j'ai fêté ma Maîtrise avec du cidre… je sais il y a 4 pour cent d'alcool… mais où va ce monde de déchéance ! lol) Sinon la méthode pour les mal de tête, ben c'est… euh… ah… je ne peux dire Kyubi alors ? lol  
Sinon, oui de nouveaux pouvoirs. J'essaie de voir si je peux les mettre, on verra ça plus tard. Pour le petit Hizashi, c'est vrai qu'il ne va pas révolution le monde mais bon faut pas oublié que le génie des Hyuga vient de la Bunke, alors il se peut que Hizashi puisse hérité du génie de son père et de la force de sa mère. Qui sais… (sourire qui veut tout dire)  
Pour Hiashi, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais bon il a eu deux ans cogité et puis s'il est venu voir Hinata c'est surtout voir à quoi ressemble ses petits enfants. Pour la « manipulation » je suis en train de l'écrire donc c'est pour bientôt. Par contre que Hiashi soit gentil… ce ne sera pas l'avis de Naruto, lol Faut lire le chapitre en bas pour comprendre un peu. Les vieux du conseil ne sont pas fous. Avec Orochimaru et l'Akatsuki (bien qu'ils ne sont que quatre) sont sur eux et puis il faut une nouvelle génération pour le futur… Pour les scènes coupées… euh il faudra demander à Zagan, lol. Voilà. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Mais non, il ne faut pas pleurer (Ln donne un mouchoir à Mangy) Moi aussi j'aime bien le surnom que tu as donné à Hinata, c'est mignon. Sinon pour la bataille… ben c'est pas pour maintenant car je ne l'ai pas encore écrit, lol. Mais faut pas s'inquiété car le dicton est vrai dans mes fics… enfin je l'espère lol. Voilà la suite. Kiss.

**Mee Yah** : Pour les jumeaux, je ne sais pas encore. Peut être que je ferai un petit chapitre à la fin sur eux et les autres enfants. Je suis bien content que cette réconciliation, mais attention, il peut changer d'un moment à l'autre. Par contre j'ai bien envie de le voir dans tes fics. Pour le conseil, c'est bon je ne les plus apparaître… enfin pas pour l'instant.  
PS : Je fais des études d'Histoire basé plus sur la politique, notamment sur les élections municipales. Je sais ça paraît barbare, mais ça me plait.  
PS02 : OUI : NARU/HINA PAWAAAAA !  
Bisous.

**ptite new** : Merci. Bisous.

**Dark-lee :** Et oui Hiashi est un peu gentil avec sa fille. Mais bon, il garde comme même la même opinion sur elle (qu'elle est faible et patati et patata !) Pour le clan de Midori et de Gaara, j'espère que l'on verra ça la semaine prochaine… enfin si ça se fini bien !Aller Bisous.

Voilà !  
J'ai fini pour ce soir et j'espère que vous ne m'en veuillez pas (surtout Raymond et Kiri) d'avoir dis ce que je pense. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis ouverte à toute supposition. J'attends de vos nouvelles.  
Place au nouveau chapitre.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 18**

Les mois s'étaient écoulés paisiblement. Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Kaworu regardait attentivement à l'extérieur.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kaworu ? demanda Tsunade inquiète de son attitude.

-Rien… enfin pas spécialement.

-Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas aptes d'affronter les derniers membres de l'Akatsuki ?

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je les ai affronté un par un et je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient à ce niveau si vite. Naruto et Sasuke m'ont mis KO. Lee et Neji m'ont épuisé bien plus que je ne pensais possible alors que eux même pouvaient continuer. Je ne pensais pas que quinze jours pouvaient être aussi terrible. Ils sont devenus forts. Très forts. Cependant est- ce que cela suffira ?

-Je le pense, sinon nous ne pourrons jamais les affronter

-Autre choses m'inquiète.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je pense que Itachi sait pour l'enfant de Sasuke. Ainsi que pour le clan. Je pense qu'il va entrer en scène dans très peu de temps.

-Si c'est le cas, alors il vaut mieux que nous prenions les devant.

-Et qu'allons- nous faire ?

-Est- ce que tu peux trouver où se trouve chaque des membres du groupe.

-Pour ce qui est de Itachi et Kisame, oui. Pour ce qui est des deux autres, il me faudrait du temps.

-Bien… Je te laisse un mois. Si au bout de ce mois tu n'as pas trouvé ces personnes, nous enverrons Sasuke et Lee en premier, puis nous verrons pour le reste.

-Bien… Est-ce que vous allez les mettre au courant de cette attaque.

-Pas pour l'instant. Je vais juste leur dire de profiter de leur famille. Sasuke essaie de comprendre la notion de père avec son fils et Naruto vient juste d'avoir une autre fille. Ils ont un mois devant eux.

* * *

Chez les Uzumaki, Naruto prit dans ses bras un bébé de quelques jours.

-Est-ce que votre mère est prête, les enfants ?

-Presque, cria Hinata dans la salle de bain en faisant son chignon.

-Presque, répéta Koi.

-Presque, répéta Ai.

Naruto soupira. Il avait promis à sa femme qu'ils iraient chez son beau- père peu après la naissance de Ren- Ai(1). Et maintenant, deux jours après la naissance, il a l'obligation de tenir cette promesse. Bien que la situation entre le père et la fille se soit améliorée, la sienne avec son beau- père n'avait fait que se dégrader. A chaque fois qu'il voyait Hiashi Hyuga, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à lui donner des conseils pour ses enfants. Cela agaçait Naruto car il n'aimait pas que l'on dirige sa vie et surtout qu'on le prenne pour un idiot. Pour Hinata, c'était la même chose mais elle arrivait toujours à rester posée devant son père, et elle soutenait son mari à chaque fois qu'ils allaient visiter son père.

-Encore heureux que je n'aille pas tous les jours chez lui, murmura le jeune homme mais il fut très bien entendu par ses enfants.

-Encore heureux, dit Koi.

-Encore heureux, répéta Ai.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hinata en regardant son mari et ses deux enfants avec la même pose, alors qu'elle avait toujours les mains accrochés à ses cheveux. Dès qu'elle voulut les retirer, son chignon se déforma et elle fit la grimace.

-C'est pas possible, cria- t- elle énervée.

-Tu devrais les laisser lâches, dit Naruto en souriant à sa fille qui imitait sa mère.

-Mais je ne peux pas… Je suis sûr que Père a invité tout le clan pour leur montrer sa petite- fille.

-Tout… tout le clan ! cria Naruto à son tour.

-Euh… Oui, dit Hinata en rougissant et en tapotant le bout de ses deux index entre eux, vite imitée par Ai. Ma sœur va annoncer aussi son futur mariage.

-Ta sœur se mari ? Avec qui ?

-Il fait partie de son groupe et il est très intelligent. Il se nomme Udon.

-U… Udon ! cria plus fort Naruto, oubliant le bébé dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer.

-Anata, tu l'as fait pleurer, se plaignit Hinata. Tu sais très bien que dans la journée, elle a le sommeil léger.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Naruto en donnant l'enfant à la mère. Mais la nouvelle est tellement surprenante… Et Udon ne m'a rien dit, cet idiot.

-Tu sais… Je pense qu'il a été un peu obligé. Ma sœur sait être très persuasive et les parents du jeune homme ont du le convaincre de le faire. Il entre ainsi dans le clan fermé des Hyuga.

-C'est vrai… Le pauvre…Entrer dans ce clan… Il sera malheureux, je pense.

-Tu as peut- être raison, mais peut- être qu'il aime aussi Hanabi… On ne sait jamais…

-Udon aimer Hanabi ! Ca, il faut le voir pour le croire.

-Alors, on y va ? demanda Hinata en souriant.

-Tu vas comme ça ? demanda Naruto en indiquant les longs cheveux de sa femme qui tombèrent sur ses épaules.

-Oui. J'en ai assez de me battre avec eux. Ils sont trop fins pour que je les attache en chignons.

-Il faudrait peut- être que j'embauche un coiffeur à la maison.

-Pas question, dit Hinata en quittant la maison. Je ne suis que Hinata Uzumaki, et plus une Hyuga.

-Je t'adore, dit Naruto en la suivant.

-Je t'adore, dit Koi.

-Je t'adore, répéta Ai.

-Dit donc les enfants, vous ne savez pas faire autre chose que répéter ce que nous disons.

-Non, dirent en cœur les jumeaux.

Koi prit la main de sa sœur et tous deux coururent vers leurs parents. Bien que âgés de deux ans et demi, ils pouvaient marcher comme des enfants plus âgés. Leur cheveux avait poussé jusqu'aux épaules comme leur mère. Par contre leurs yeux commençaient à changer légèrement de couleur. Koi avait les yeux un peu plus pâles que lorsqu'il était bébé et quant à ceux de Ai, ils prenaient la même couleur que ceux de Naruto. Cependant, ils n'avaient toujours pas de pupilles.

Lorsque la petite famille sortit de leur maison, ils furent salués par des personnes qui marchaient dans la rue.

-Bonjour Naruto- sama, dit un homme en mettant l'enseigne de sa maison.

-Bonjour Naruto- sama, dit une petite fille avec une fleur dans la main.

-Bonjour les amis, dit Naruto en souriant.

Il mit ses bras dans son kimono et continua sa route avec sa femme portant Ren, suivi de prés par leur deux enfants.

Naruto ne l'avait pas cru lorsque on lui avait annoncer que le clan Uzumaki deviendrait rapidement très puissant. Rapidement de nombreuses personnes étaient venues se mettre a son service, comprenant le potentiel d'un clan dont le fondateur est un ninja renommer et dont certaine rumeur disent qu'il pourrait devenir Hokage. Ainsi tout un quartier faisant anciennement partit de celui des Uchiwa et que Sasuke lui avait offert lors de la naissance des jumeaux avait été renommer quartier Uzumaki. En six mois, le clan Uzumaki avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur le mettant a égalité avec des clans beaucoup plus ancien de Konoha.

-Naruto, dit une voix derrière eux.

Naruto se retourna et se trouva face à la famille Uchiwa.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Naruto en souriant.

-Nous allons au même endroit que toi, je crois.

-Ah !

-Il est de coutume que les Hyuga invite les grands du village pour annoncer le mariage de son héritier, dit Sasuke en s'approchant de lui.

-Je comprends. Que de protocole !

-Tu seras bien obligé de le faire lorsque tes enfants seront en âge de se marier.

-Hum… fait Naruto en regardant les jumeaux s'amusés. Nous verrons quand le jour arrivera. Pour l'instant, je suis obligé d'aller voir mon beau- père à cause d'une promesse faite à Hinata. Sinon, aujourd'hui, je serai resté dans mon dojo en train de m'entraîner.

-Je n'en doute pas.

Sasuke se mit à la hauteur de Naruto puis tous les deux prirent la même direction en compagnie de leur famille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez les Hyuga, ils furent accueillis par Neji et Lee.

-Salut les amis, dit Lee avec un large sourire.

-Alors voici, ma petite cousine, dit Neji en indiquant le bébé dans les bras d'Hinata.

-Ne me dit pas que tu n'es même pas venu saluer ta cousine quand elle était à l'hôpital ? demanda Naruto surpris.

-Mais si, bien sûr, dit Neji en rigolant. Je voulais juste plaisanter. Est-ce que je peux la prendre ?

-Bien sûr, dit Hinata en lui tendant l'enfant.

-Elle est vraiment adorable, dit Neji en lui donnant le doigt. Elle ressemble beaucoup à Hinata.

-Tu trouves ? demanda Naruto en ouvrant grand les yeux.

-Oui… Les mêmes yeux, la même bouche, les mêmes cheveux.

-Tu vois ça, toi ? demanda Naruto incrédule en regardant sa fille.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas d'yeux pour ne pas le remarquer, dit Neji en partant. Elle a le même regard que moi. C'est un Hyuga à ne pas en douter.

-Le même regard… que toi ? pensa Naruto puis il courut après Neji, furieux. Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne veux pas que ma fille ait le même regard que toi. Ce serait affreux.

-Toujours en train de se disputer ces deux là, dit Sasuke en regardant ses deux amis s'éloignés.

-Cela veut dire qu'ils s'entendent bien, dit Sakura en s'avançant vers ses amis. Comment allez- vous ?

-Cela peut aller, répondit Sasuke en lui souriant tendrement.

-Tant mieux. Mais je vois que Neji s'est approprié Ren.

-Dès que nous sommes arrivés, dit Kaolin en rigolant.

-Alors je vais prendre Daisuke(2), dit Sakura tandis que lui Kaolin tendait l'enfant. Il est tellement mignon. Il ressemble tellement à son papa.

-Cela est certain, dit Kaolin toujours en rigolant. Il est toujours de mauvaise humeur comme son père, surtout après qu'on l'est réveillé. Un vrai fainéant.

-Kaolin, dit Sasuke en rougissant tandis que les autres éclatent de rire.

-Allons- y. Je crois que Hiashi- sama va bientôt parler, dit Sakura en conduisant ses amis.

Le petit groupe la suivit et ils rejoignirent Naruto et Neji qui discutaient avec Hiashi.

-Hinata, dit le chef de clan en voyant sa fille. Je suis heureux de te voir. Il semble que Ren ait les yeux blancs comme les Hyuga. Elle possède peut- être un Byakugan ?

-Je suis désolée de vous décevoir mais Ren n'a pas de Byakugan, dit- elle en souriant tendrement. Naruto et moi avons fait le nécessaire lorsqu'elle est venue au monde.

-Je vois ? Alors, elle possède le Gakiseigan(3), aussi.

-Oui.

-Elle aurait pu entrer dans la famille principale si elle avait eu le Byakugan.

-Là vous rêver, dit Naruto en croisant les bras avec fermeté. Jamais ma fille ne serait entrée dans votre clan.

-Toujours aussi de mauvais poil, soupira Hiashi.

-Naruto aime ses enfants, dit Hinata toujours en souriant. Il a vraiment du mal en s'en séparer. Même lorsqu'il s'entraîne, ils sont avec lui. Lorsque Ren pourra marcher, je suis sûre qu'elle le suivra. Encore heureux qu'il ne puisse pas les emmener en mission, dit- elle en rigolant.

-Hinata, rugit Naruto ce qui fait rire Ren qui était toujours dans les bras de Neji.

-Au moins, il peut faire rire sa fille, dit Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Uchiwa de malheur, cria Naruto en pointant son doigt vers son ami. Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas faire rire Daisuke.

-Bien sûr que si, c'est mon fils, dit Sasuke en le défiant du regard.

-Toujours en train de vous disputer, intervient une voix familière pour le petit groupe.

-Bonjour Tsunade- sama, dit Sakura.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Naruto, Sasuke, si vous évitiez de faire des problèmes aujourd'hui. C'est un beau jour et Hanabi- chan va bientôt annoncer ses fiançailles.

-C'est vrai, dirent en même temps les deux amis.

Tous deux s'éloignèrent du groupe et furent vite rejoint par Lee et Neji. Tandis que Hiashi prit la parole, tous les quatre s'éclipsèrent dans un petit coin.

-Vous avez fini vos techniques ? demanda Naruto.

-Oui, répondit Neji. Il m'a fallut deux mois juste pour réellement comprendre son fonctionnement final.

-Comme moi, dit Lee. Cependant, j'avais le corps complètement endolori. Ino devait me faire des massages tous les soirs. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une vieille histoire.

-Pareil pour moi, dit Sasuke en souriant. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je prendrais autant de temps pour maîtriser une seule technique.

-Ouaih… Mais ces technique sont bien particulière, dit Naruto en réfléchissant. Elles peuvent s'utiliser aussi bien en solo qu'en groupe.

-Et le résultat est surprenant, dit Lee. Avec cette technique ma vitesse s'est décuplée. Gai- sensei m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il ne pouvait plus me battre.

-Déjà qu'il avait du mal avant, dit Neji en souriant. Mais c'est vrai, continue- t- il en regardant sa main droite, j'ai dû encore améliorer le contrôle de mon chakra pour y arriver mais j'ai fini par réussir.

-Tu crois que nous pourrons éliminer les membres de l'Akatsuki ? demanda Lee.

-Il le faut, sinon…, dit Sasuke nerveusement.

-Calme- toi Sasuke, dit Neji en posant sa main sur son épaule. Nous savons ce que tu penses de ton frère.

-Ma vengeance n'est même plus d'actualité, dit Sasuke en regardant ses amis. Maintenant, il faut que je protège ma famille. Si je ne suis pas à la hauteur alors ils vont périr et je ne veux pas. Daisuke est mon présent et mon avenir.

-Nous le comprenons, dit Naruto en souriant tout en regardant de loin sa famille. Nous aussi, nous avons notre famille.

-Ouaih, dit Lee, et pour rien au monde nous ne voulons qu'elle disparaisse. Ma femme et ma fille sont tout pour moi.

-Eh ! Regarde Naruto, dit Sasuke en lui indiquant un jeune homme près de Hiashi. En dirait que Udon n'est pas à sa place.

-Ca se comprend. C'est un garçon timide malgré ses capacités de ninja, alors être présenté devant le grand monde du village, il a les chocottes.

-Le pauvre, dirent en même temps les trois autres.

-J'ai une idée, dit Naruto avec un sourire machiavélique. Si on allait fêter ses fiançailles à Ichiraku avec lui. On ira chercher Konoha- maru et on va faire la fête !

-C'est une très bonne idée, dit Neji en souriant. Je suis sûr que mon oncle ne va pas aimer.

-Justement, dit Lee en pointant son pouce.

-Vous êtes vraiment des enfants, dit Sasuke en souriant de désespoir.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ? dirent en même temps Naruto et Lee

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais manquer ce genre de fêtes ?

-Alors allons- y maintenant, avant que les invité ne l'encercle, dit Neji en marchant.

De loin, Hinata vit son mari entrer dans la foule pour aller vers Udon. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut de son champ de vision. Elle regarda son père qui présentait sa petite- fille aux yeux bleu clair. Puis, elle se tourna vers Ino et Sakura qui semblaient désespérées. Elle sourit puis s'avança vers elles.

-Nos maris vont encore faire des bêtises, dit Ino en pleurant sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

Sachant que son amie faisait semblant de pleurer, elle éclata de rire.

* * *

(1) **Ren Ai** est composé de deux Kanji (idéogramme chinois) : le premier de Koi et le second de Ai . Ce prénom veut dire Amour, Passion. Pour ne pas confondre avec Ai (la jumelle) dans la fic, on l'appellera souvent Ren.

(2) **Daisuke **Jeu de mots avec Daisuki qui veut dire j'adore beaucoup ou je t'aime pour les jeunes enfants et les adolescences. Le mot se compose de deux Kanji Dai: Beaucoup, Suki: le verbe Aimer. Ce jeu de mot, je l'ai trouvé avec le manga DN Angel (pour ceux qui ne le savent, c'est un Shojo).

(3) **Gakiseigan **mot fictif, je ne sais pas s'il se prononce de cette manière, mais avec l'aide de Zagan on a trouvé ce qui sonnait le mieux. Donc ce mot est composé de trois Kanji: Gaki: démon assoiffé; Sei: Bleu (c'est le deuxième son du Kanji de Aoi pour ceux qui connaissent) et Gan: Oeil (c'est le deuxième son du Kanji Me) donc en traduction c'est l'oeil bleu du démon. Classe, non? LOL.


	19. Chapitre19

Salut tout le monde!

Comment allez- vous? Bien, je l'espère !

Cette semaine on repart avec le dix-neuvième chapitre de _Choix_. Et bien ça fait comme même beaucoup de chapitres, non ? Bon, c'est vrai que d'autres diront c'est rien car ils sont au moins à 30 chapitres, mais pour moi, c'est le plus long que j'ai fait lol. J'ai enfin dépassé _Tu n'es pas seul_…

Bon aller j'arrête avec mes bêtises. Place aux réponses au reviews :

**Zagan** : Tient tu parles du Omake, je l'avais complètement oublié (oui je suis une tête de linotte) Donc, je vais de ce pas l'intégré dans ce chapitre. Merci encore. Faut que je pense à t'envoyer la suite de _Choix_ bien que tu aies encore un chapitre de _Amants_ à corriger. Merci et Bisous.

**Yue-redmoon** : Ah ! Cette fois- ci c'est Zagan qui est arrivé en premier, lol. Mais c'est pas grave, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic te plait toujours.  
Merci pour les jumeaux. Et à savoir quel est leur caractère, et bien tu vas avoir un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre. Mais encore ce n'est rien par rapport à d'autres chapitres, lol (j'éclate de rire toute seule maintenant… mon cas devient grave….) Pour Ren… les même yeux que son oncle, je ne pense pas que Naruto acceptera (bien au contraire) MDR ! Et oui, je lis D N. Angel, j'adore ce manga aussi mais je suis très en retard sur les parutions par manque d'argent. En fait, j'adore tous les travaux de cet auteur (mais pas autant que Tsukasa Hojo qui reste numéro 1, lol).  
Pour l'affaire Udon, ben je vais expliquer la situation et ce n'est pas très joli comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne fais pas le genre malsain où la femme trompe son mari. Et en ce qui concerne l'Akatsuki, ben je traîne un peu de ce côté, mais j'essaie d'avancer comme je peux. Voilà. Merci pour cette review, ça faire vraiment plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bisous.

**Uzumaki Raymond** : Ah mon petit Ray ! LE fan des Uchiwa. C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un défendre ce clan comme tu le fais (d'habitude se sont les fans soit de Sasuke soit d'Itachi, qui viennent m'assassiner, lol) et c'est tout à ton honneur (c'est aussi une des raisons que je t'apprécie) Malheureusement pour cette fois je ne peux pas te contre dire car je n'ai pas le manga sous les yeux (ben oui il faut être sûr à 100 pour 100) parce qu'il est dans la chambre de mon frère et il dort (chez moi, il est 23h). Donc ce sera par e- mail que je te répondrais pour ce qui est de la supériorité du Sharingan. Pour ce qui est du chapitre : les techniques, je les ai mises au point avec Zagan car je suis nulle pour ce genre de chose (moi je suis plutôt romance, lol) mais, je ne dirais que le strict minimum. Pour le dojutsu, il est en cours, mais pour lui aussi je n'en parlerai pas beaucoup car ils sont trop jeunes. Peut- être dans une annexe de fin. Et merci pour les enfants et tu as raison quand tu dis « heureusement qu'ils ne répètent pas ce que dis leur mère » et non, là tu n'es pas macho, lol. Sauf que les enfants ont trouver qui est le plus rigolo de leurs parents, lol. Aller dès que j'ai le temps, on va débattre sur le meilleur dojutsu. Bisous.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Merci pour les jumeaux, je vois qu'ils sont appréciés (faudrait que je prévois plus de scènes avec eux…) Et pour Neji, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas mis celui- là (faudrait que je prévoie plus de scènes avec lui…) Les disputes entre Neji et Naruto, je pense que c'est inné pour eux, c'est un peu comme avec Sasuke, mais cela ne veux pas dire qu'ils ne s'apprécient pas, bien au contraire. Et dans ce petit groupe, c'est Lee qui temporise ses amis (il a du boulot le pauvre, lol). J'espère que ton clavier marche encore après avoir vu Sasuke, lol (faudrait que je prévoie plus de scènes avec lui…)… ben dit donc, je dois prévoir beaucoup de chose moi, mdr ! Aller bisous.  
PS : Mais non tu n'es pas une mauvaise bêta, sauf que des fois, il y a des bug (soit de moi soit de l'ordi) Bise.

**Kika** : Je te remercie beaucoup. Voilà la suite en espérant qu'il te plaise autant que les autres. Bisous.

**kiri no kuni** : Encore un fan des jumeaux (euh… fan c'est pas un peu exagéré… lol) Pour le lemon c'est pas encore pour maintenant, bien qu'une scène s'y prête mais il n'y en aura pas. Le pourquoi, ben il faut lire le chapitre, lol. Bisous.

**Le mutant** : Merci pour la Gakiseigan, contente que ça plaise surtout que Zagan et moi on a « bosser » dessus un bon bout de temps, lol. Pour ce qui est des techniques interdites, ben c'est pas pour maintenant et je risque de ne pas vraiment les présenter car tu sais moi et les combats ça fait deux. Mais je vais faire le minimum comme même vu que beaucoup s'interroge sur ces techniques. Aller Bisous, on se retrouve.

**ptite new** : MERCI. Bisous.

**Lodret** : Oui, il y a quinze jours j'avais des problèmes avec Internet mais rien de grave puisque je peux poster maintenant. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les retards, moi je fais pire, donc je ne juge pas. De plus ce n'est pas une obligation. De toute manière, je sais que tu es toujours là, donc pas d'inquiétude. Mais merci pour le chapitre. Bisous.

**Mahiro** : Ne t'inquiète pas, moi aussi j'ai repris une activité assez surcharger et le soir, je suis crevée que je ne peux même plus écrire car j'ai du sommeil à rattraper. Donc je speed le week-end avec ma petite passion, lol.  
Pour le chapitre : Naruto n'aime pas son beau- père. Moins il le vois, mieux sait, lol. Donc emmener Udon pour faire la fête, c'était assez comique.  
C'est gentil de préférer _Choix_. Je suis contente car moi j'adore cette fic parmi toute celles que j'ai écrites (il y a une autre mais je ne l'ai pas encore publié qui se nomme _Maudit_. Peut- être pour plus tard) mais c'est normal que _Amants_ soit plus sombre, puisque je l'ai fait dans une de mes périodes de trouble personnel alors que _Choix_ c'est plutôt le contraire. En fait, mes deux fics actuelles me correspondent beaucoup sur mes états d'âme, lol.  
Il y a quinze jours, j'ai eu un prob de net donc c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu poster, mais c'est arrangé maintenant. Et bien, je te dis à lundi à ta fac. En fait, tu fais quoi à la fac, si c'est pas indiscret. Je sais, je suis curieuse, c'est dans ma nature, lol. Bisous.

**Etlalane** : Merci beaucoup. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà c'est fini.

J'ai rien d'autre à vous dire je pense… Ah si ! Zagan a fait un omake pour la fin de ce chapitre mais il correspond au chapitre 18. Mais, je trouve qu'il arrive au bon moment.  
Voilà, avant de partir, il faut que je le dise : _Naruto_ ne m'appartient mais c'est bien Kishimoto- sensei qui l'a crée. Il y a juste Ai, Koi et Ren qui sont ma propriété et j'en suis bien contente, pour une fois que c'est pas des méchants que je ne crée pas, lol. Non, non, Kaworu n'est pas un méchant, lol !  
Aller j'arrête de délirer toute seule.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 19**

L'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe chez Ichiraku. Les quatre anbus étaient en face des deux chuunins.

-Là, je suis choqué, dit Naruto en buvant sa coupe de saké.

-Naruto- nii- san, tu devrais arrêter de boire, dit Konoha- maru en regardant son aîné.

-Après une telle nouvelle, je suis bien obligé de prendre un peu de saké.

-Naruto- nii- san… intervint Udon. Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire… je… je ne veux pas…

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit à tes parents ? demanda Neji.

-Je l'ai fait, dit le jeune brun en baisant la tête.

-J'espère que je serai pas ce genre de parent, dit Naruto en contemplant sa coupe vide.

-Tu sais Naruto- kun… Le prestige fait tourner la tête, répliqua Lee en regardant le jeune homme effondré en face de lui.

-Je vais voir Hiashi, dit Naruto en se levant.

-Pour dire quoi ? Les fiançailles sont déjà annoncées. Hiashi- sama ne reviendra jamais sur une annonce de mariage, dit Neji en calmant son ami.

Konoha- maru versa du saké dans la coupe de Naruto et le but d'une traite.

-Gamin, dit Naruto en lui prenant la coupe, ce n'est pas de ton âge.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Konoha- maru- kun, dit Udon en se prenant la tête entre les mains, prêt à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Udon- kun ! s'écria Konoha- maru en prenant la bouteille de saké. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis tombé amoureux d'Hanabi, ta fiancée.

Il but le reste de la bouteille et c'est complètement ivre qu'il cria :

-Chef, une autre bouteille ! C'est moi qui paie.

-Naruto- kun, intervint le gérant d'Ichiraku avec des yeux noirs.

-Oui, oui, dit Naruto un peu déprimé. Allez Konoha- maru, il faut que tu rentres chez toi.

-J'ai pas envie ! cria Konoha- maru, je veux boire, aller chef…

Naruto le frappa au niveau de la nuque. Il s'effondra sur la table.

-T'étais obligé de faire ça, Naruto ? réprimanda Sasuke.

-T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

-Naruto- nii- san, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec Konoha- maru- kun ? demanda Udon. Si sa mère le voit dans cet état…

-T'inquiète, je le ramène chez moi et je préviendrai ses parents.

-Et… et moi…

-Déjà, tu devrais commencer par t'inquiéter des foudres de Hiashi- sama pour avoir quitté la cérémonie si tôt, dit Neji en souriant froidement.

-Kami- sama (1), se plaignit Udon.

-Mais vu l'heure, tu peux rentrer chez toi, dit Sasuke en souriant à son tour.

-Bien, dit Udon en se levant, découragé.

-Moi aussi je vais rentrer. Hinata doit être revenue maintenant. Et puis ça m'évite de voir mon cher beau-père. Je l'ai assez vu aujourd'hui ! Allez, bye !

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il vit Hinata quitter la cuisine.

-Tadaima (2), Hi- chan.

-Anata, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers son mari, puis elle regarda, inquiète, le fardeau sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste un peu ivre.

-Naruto, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

-Je sais, je sais, dit Naruto en posant Konoha- maru sur le canapé du salon. Les enfants sont déjà au lit ?

-Oui, mais ils t'attendent, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

-Bien, veille sur ce garnement, le temps que je m'occupe d'eux.

Il se releva puis partit vers la chambre des jumeaux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il regarda attentivement ses deux enfants qui étaient assis sur leurs lits.

-Vous ne dormez pas les enfants ?

-On t'attendait, dit Koi.

-Je vois ça, dit-il en souriant, puis il alla vers le lit de Ai. Bonne nuit, mon amour (3).

-Papa, tu sens mauvais ! dit la petit fille d'une voix mécontente.

-Quoi ! dit Naruto, surpris.

-Tu ne sens pas bon. Tu sens l'alcool !

-Ah ! dit-il devant l'évidence. Papa est allé boire avec vos oncles, Konoha- maru- kun et Udon- kun.

La fillette fit une moue qui émerveilla Naruto au lieu de le mettre en colère ou dans l'embarras.

-Tu es aussi belle que ta mère, dit-il doucement.

-C'est vrai ? demanda l'enfant, heureuse du compliment que son père venait de lui faire.

-Oui.

-Je serai aussi belle que maman !

-J'en suis sûr.

-Merci papa, dit l'enfant en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Fais de beaux rêves, mon amour.

Il se releva et rejoignit son fils.

-Et toi, tu seras plus beau que ton père.

-J'veux pas, dit le garçon en croisant ses bras, mécontent.

-Papa est pas beau ? demanda Naruto, triste.

-Je ne sais pas !

-Ah !

-J'veux pas être beau et veux rester avec maman pour toujours.

-Fils à maman, va, murmura Naruto, découragé. Et mon bisou, tu ne le veux pas ?

-Si… Papa, on s'entraîne demain ?

-On verra bien, dit Naruto en se penchant pour l'embrasser. D'abord, tu fais de beaux rêves, d'accord ?

-Oui, dit Koi en cajolant son père.

-Allez mes amours à demain.

Il ferma la porte et retourna au salon pour rejoindre sa femme.

-Cela s'est bien passé ? demanda Hinata en posant une chaude couverture sur Konoha- maru.

-Hum… Ta fille m'a dit que je sentais l'alcool et ton fils ne veut pas être aussi beau que moi.

Hinata éclata doucement de rire et s'avança vers lui.

-Mais ce sont tes enfants aussi, non ? demanda-t-elle en enlaçant son cou.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement. Mais, ils sont tellement surprenants par moment !

-Aussi surprenants que leur père, dit Hinata en gloussant doucement.

-Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir autant d'enfants, dit Naruto en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Et moi, je suis tellement heureuse d'être dans tes bras tous les jours.

Ils s'embrassèrent plus passionnément et entreprirent de se caresser mutuellement.

-Naruto… soupira Hinata en lâchant ses lèvres. Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Hi- chan, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais, je crois qu'il faut qu'on s'arrête là.

-Pourquoi ? dit-elle toujours en lui caressant le torse, passant ses longs doigts sous le kimono.

-Hinata, tu viens d'accoucher, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

Elle arrêta net ses caresses, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Tu l'a oublié, dit-il, amusé par sa réaction.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-elle boudeuse. Neuf mois à ne rien faire, c'est le pire des calvaires.

-Neuf mois ! Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons abstenus pendant neuf mois, ma tendre femme.

-C'est vrai mais ça fait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu d'autres moments intimes.

-Je pense qu'il faut que tu te reposes un peu puis nous envisagerons d'autres moments intimes, dit Naruto en lui caressant les mains.

Hinata soupira, écœurée par la tournure des choses. Elle fit une nouvelle fois la moue mais Naruto l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

-Je te le promets, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle retrouva le sourire. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de son mari, profitant de ce moment de tranquillité.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que je vivrais de moments si heureux un jour, dit-elle doucement.

-Cela veut dire que tu doutes de ton mari, dit-il en la tirant vers leur chambre à coucher.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que j'aurai un mari et que ce serait toi en plus, dit-elle en souriant tendrement. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis que je suis née.

-Pour moi aussi, tu es la meilleure des choses qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, répliqua-t-il en entrant dans la chambre. Tu es mon véritable soleil.

-Naruto ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu crois que nous pourrons vivre toujours ainsi… Toi, les enfants…

-Ne me dis pas que tu en veux un quatrième ! dit-il surpris.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-La dernière fois que tu m'as posé ce genre question, c'était pour avoir Ren.

-Ah oui, dit-elle en réfléchissant, puis elle retrouva un splendide sourire. Je ne dis pas non pour un quatrième.

-Tu ne préfères pas attendre encore un peu. On doit déjà en gérer trois, on peut profiter d'eux pour l'instant.

-Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit, après avoir conçu les jumeaux, que tu voulais une famille avec pleins d'enfants.

-C'est vrai, dit-il en s'allongeant sur le lit. Je voulais, avant tout, une famille. Toi, moi et un enfant. Je crois que c'était mon rêve avant même celui d'être Hokage, dit-en se retournant vers Hinata qui s'allongea à ses côtés. C'étaient des rêves contre la solitude que j'ai subie enfant. Être reconnu de tous et avoir une famille.

Il leva la main pour caresser la joue de sa femme.

-C'étaient des rêves qui me semblaient irréalisables… Enfin à une certaine époque. Maintenant, je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Si tu pouvais savoir comme je suis heureux de t'avoir auprès de moi.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse d'être à tes côtés, Anata. Car moi aussi, j'ai réalisé mes rêves les plus fous. Et être avec toi me donne de l'espoir pour notre avenir.

-Hinata je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Naruto, dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Il vaut mieux qu'on dorme avant que ton père ne vienne frapper à la porte, en fureur, demain.

-Pourquoi viendrait-il ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

-Parce que j'ai kidnappé son gendre.

Hinata éclata de rire.

-Tu l'as cherché.

-C'est vrai mais d'un côté, je le regrette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce je viens d'apprendre qu'Udon n'aime pas ta sœur.

-C'est lui qui te l'a dit ?

-Oui.

-Alors, ils seront malheureux.

-Surtout que c'est son meilleur ami qui est amoureux de sa fiancée.

-Son meilleur… Konoha- maru- kun est amoureux d'Hanabi ?

-Oui.

-C'est pour cela… son état…

-Hé oui, dit-il en s'approchant de sa femme.

-Et Hanabi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis triste pour eux…

-Peut-être qu'en discutant avec ton père…

-Je ne pense pas que cela marcherait, dit-elle en se blottissant au creux de ses bras. Il n'annulera jamais des fiançailles.

-C'est ce que m'a dit Neji… N'empêche que l'on essaiera de trouver une solution pour ce gamin.

-Oui, mais il est tard, dit-elle en se levant mais Naruto la bloqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Reste encore comme ça, avec moi.

-Il vaut mieux se changer, non ?

-J'ai pas envie. Tout ce que ce je veux, c'est rester avec toi, comme ça.

Elle se rallongea et le prit dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux.

-Hinata ?

-Oui.

-Si je deviens comme ton père… Promets- moi de me balancer un coup de poing en pleine figure pour me réveiller.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas te blesser, même pour ton bien.

-Alors demande-le à Neji. Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir.

Elle éclata de rire puis se calma.

-Tu ne seras jamais comme lui, Naruto.

-Je suis rassuré, dit-il en fermant les yeux. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, Anata, répondit-elle, sentant que le sommeil la gagnait.

La demeure des Uzumaki plongea dans le silence. Un silence paisible. Au dehors, une ombre, aux yeux sombres, guettait les moindres mouvements à l'intérieur de cette grande demeure silencieuse.

* * *

XXX

* * *

**Les scènes que vous n'auriez jamais dû voir :**

Scène 115 :

…

-Tout… tout le clan ! cria Naruto à son tour.

-Euh… Oui, dit Hinata en rougissant et en tapotant le bout de ses deux index entre eux, vite imitée par Ai. Ma sœur va annoncer aussi son futur mariage.

-Ta sœur se mari ? Avec qui ?

-Il fait partie de son groupe et il est très intelligent. Il se nomme Udon.

-U… Udon ! cria plus fort Naruto, oubliant le bébé dans ses bras qui se mit à pleurer. Mais c'est impossible elle est sensée finir avec Konoha- maru, je l'ai lu dans le script... Ooups !

-Oui, justement le script… Ce qu'ILS NE sont PAS sensée savoir tout de suite, Baka- shinobi, s'exclama Ln.

* * *

XXX

* * *

(1) Kami veut dire Dieu et sama est la forme de vénération. Mais dans cette expression Kami- sama veut dire mon Dieu!

(2) Tadaima: Je suis rentré c'est une habitude chez les japonais de le dire quand on rentre chez soi.

(3) jeu de mot avec le prénom de Ai


	20. Chapitre20

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et oui, après une longue absence, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre.

Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de ne pas avoir poster mais il faut dire que j'ai pas eu des semaines agréables et le week-end c'est pire encore. Donc je n'ai pas eu me courage de m'occuper de mes fics.

Mais bon, je prend mon courage à deux mains et je vous poste de chapitre 20 de _Choix_ qui semble très attendu par certains d'entre vous.

Mais avant de vous laisser je vais répondre aux reviews qui le ne sont inscrits à FFN (je suis sûre que FFN a utilisé cette nouvelle méthode de réponse aux reviews pour avoir plus d'inscrit, lol)

**kiri no kuni** : Elle m'a bien fait rire ta review surtout avec tes hmpfgrou et tes mngfnf, j'étais plié de rire. Mais non, ce n'est pas grave que tu entres dans un débat bien au contraire. Comme son nom l'indique, on est là pour discuter, donc ne t'inquiète pas.  
Sinon merci pour ta review, ton début est vraiment sympa et je suis contente que tu apprécies les jumeaux. J'espère que la suite plaira. Bisous.

**mangaskiss** : Merci pour la scène en plus, lol. Pour rompre les fiançailles, se ne sera pas Naruto qui le fera, mais je ne dirai pas qui (je laisse un peu de mystère). Pour les méchants, ce n'est pas encore arrivé, mais doucement je vais les faire apparaître. Mais non, il ne faut pas t'excuser, je sais que l'on ne peux pas avoir du temps pour reviewer (c'est mon cas lol) Aller, j'espère que ce chapitre plaira. Kiss.

**pino1080** : Oui tu as tout à fait raison, donc je t'envoie la suite. Bisous.

Voilà. Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui est attendu depuis longtemps.

Avant de vous laisser : _Naruto_ ne m'appartient pas mais à Kishimoto- sensei sauf les jumeaux, je les adore trop pour les donner sauf si vous me demander la permission bien sûre lol.  
Et aussi je voulais remercier mes deux bêtas. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait.  
Voilà  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 20**

La maison était bien silencieuse alors que les enfants étaient partis avec leur père, ce matin. Hinata finissait sa vaisselle tout en regardant par la fenêtre le quartier très actif qui portait désormais son nom. Elle sourit.

Soudain son attention se porta derrière elle.

-Y a- t- il quelqu'un ? cria une voix.

Elle se dirigea vers l'entré de la demeure tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur le canapé, où Konoha- maru était toujours allongé. En arrivant à l'entrée, elle vit une jeune fille qui se tenait près de la porte. Elle sourit.

-Entre Hanabi, dit Hinata avec un signe de la main.

-Je… je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Hanabi assez gênée.

-Non pas du tout. Ai et Koi sont allés avec leur père pour l'entraînement et Ren dort paisiblement.

-Donc tu es toute seule, conclu Hanabi en entrant dans le salon mais ses yeux se portèrent sur Konoha- maru.

-Pas vraiment, dit Hinata rigolant tout bas. Viens, allons dans la cuisine, nous ne le dérangerons pas, ainsi.

-Oui, dit la jeune fille en suivant son aînée.

Elle leva les yeux pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait et comprit très rapidement la composition de la maison, malgré ses couloirs.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, n'est ce pas ? demanda Hinata sans se retourner vers elle.

-Euh… oui, répondit timidement Hanabi comme si elle venait de commettre une bêtise.

-Père est déjà venu ici, deux ou trois fois, mais toujours seul, dit Hinata en lui désignant une chaise.

-Il est assez mal vu par le clan, dit Hanabi en s'asseyant. De venir voir une exclue… surtout depuis qu'il t'a pardonnée.

-Pardonné ? Ah ! dit Hinata se souvenant du jour où le clan Uzumaki avait été créé. J'espère que cela ne lui nuira pas, continua- elle inquiète.

-Père n'en tient pas vraiment compte, à vrai dire. Il compte vite donner le clan au futur héritier pour pouvoir se retirer tranquillement.

-Le future héritier… c'est-à-dire toi, Hanabi, dit Hinata en s'activant devant le feu.

-Oui.

-Les fiançailles sont le commencement de sa retraite, alors.

-Oui, dit Hanabi en baisant les yeux sur la table.

Hinata coupa le feu lorsque la bouilloire se mit à siffler puis versa l'eau dans des tasses. Après quelques minutes, elle se retourna vers sa sœur et mit une tasse de thé, fumante, devant elle.

-Maintenant, dit moi pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Hinata en s'installant devant sa sœur.

Celle- ci ne disait pas un mot toujours en observant la table, très mal à l'aise.

-Est- ce que c'est au sujet de père ?

-No… non. Il est un peu furieux parce que ton mari a embarqué mon fiancé hier mais… je pense que cela l'amuse aussi.

-Alors pourquoi l'héritière du clan Hyuga est- elle venu à la demeure de la rejetée.

-Je… je ne suis pas venu au nom du clan, dit Hanabi, ce qui soulagea Hinata. Je suis venue en tant que Hanabi…

Hinata plissa les yeux d'incompréhension.

-Je… je… Moegi- san… m'a dis… m'a dis que Konoha- maru- kun s'était soûlé hier soir…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Naruto l'a ramené à la maison pour qu'il n'est pas d'ennuie avec sa famille.

-Moegi- san… m'a dis que Udon- kun était avec lui.

-C'est vrai, mais il est rentré chez lui par la suite, accompagné par Neji- nii- san, d'après ce que m'a dit Naruto.

-Euh… tu t'entends bien avec Naru… ton mari.

-Tu peux l'appeler Naruto, dit Hinata en souriant. Il ne sera pas vexé.

-Merci, dit Hanabi un peu soulagée.

-Tu voulais avoir des nouvelles de ton fiancé ?

-Non… enfin oui, bien sûr… c'est que…

-Hanabi, pourquoi es- tu venu ici ? demanda Hinata avec malice, comprenant immédiatement la raison de l'attitude de sa sœur.

-Euh… c'est que… je…

-Est-ce que tu t'inquiétée pour Konoha- maru- kun ?

-Euh… oui, dit doucement la jeune fille. Mo…Moegi- san… m'a dis que c'était un peu de ma faute.

-Je vois, dit Hinata en souriant mais elle fut vite interrompu par les cris d'un bébé. Excuse- moi, finit- elle en se levant.

Elle revint, le sourire aux lèvres, avec la petite Ren qui pleurait toujours.

-Euh… Est- ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Mais oui, dit Hinata en balançant ses bras pour calmer l'enfant. Elle s'est réveillée après que sa fenêtre ait claqué. Elle a le sommeil léger dans la journée donc le moindre bruit la réveille.

-Ah ! Je vois… Tu t'occupes bien d'elle, dit Hanabi voyant que les pleures diminuaient.

-Avec trois enfants, j'ai pris l'habitude, dit Hinata en riant doucement.

-Est- ce qu'elle pourrait se taire ! cria une voix derrière elles.

-Bonjour Konoha- maru- kun, dit Hinata en se retournant vers le jeune garçon en colère.

-Tu l'as fait exprès, Nee- chan, cria Konoha- maru en la désignant du doigt.

Ren se remit à pleurer plus bruyamment et Konoha- maru se boucha les oreilles

-Mais fait la taire. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me réveille comme ça, aujourd'hui.

-Si tu criais moins fort, peut- être qu'elle se calmerait, dit Hinata toujours en souriant ce qui agaçait Konoha- maru. Au fait, tu as de la visite. continua t-elle.

-De la visite, répéta Konoha- maru en portant son attention sur la personne derrière Hinata.

Il recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit la jeune kunoichi.

-Ha… Hanabi.

Celle- ci le regardait avec un mauvais œil.

-Je ne suis pas venu le voir, dit la jeune fille à sa sœur.

-Pourtant je l'ai cru, dit Hinata malicieusement.

-Euh… je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, dit Konoha- maru tout rouge.

-Mais Konoha- maru- kun, il est bientôt midi, dit Hinata.

-J'ai mal à la tête et Ren ne fait que l'accentuer.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, réprimanda Hinata.

-Je sais, dit- il un peu plus triste.

-Pourquoi tu as bu hier soir avec Udon- kun ? demanda Hanabi en se levant pour s'approcher du jeune homme.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, petite peste, cracha Konoha- maru.

-Je m'inquiète pour toi et voilà ce que j'ai en récompense, cria Hanabi en le frappant violemment.

Au même moment, Naruto, accompagné de Ai et de Koi, arrivèrent à la maison et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.

-Tadaima, Hi- chan, cria- t- il heureux, vite imité par ses enfants.

Soudain, il vit Konoha- maru percuté le mur en face de lui. Koi et Ai allèrent voir le pauvre garçon. Koi toucha la joue de Konoha- maru pour voir s'il bougeait encore.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ? demanda Ai.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Koi. Il ne bouge plus.

-Les enfants, dit Hinata en sortant de la cuisine suivit de sa sœur.

-Je vois que nous avons de la visite, dit Naruto en regardant sa belle-sœur.

-Oui pour Konoha- maru, répliqua Hinata.

-Je ne suis pas venue pour lui, dit Hanabi furieuse.

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça, marmonna Konoha- maru.

-Nii- san, t'es pas mort ! s'écria Koi

-Arrête de crier comme ça, Koi- kun. Ma tête va exploser.

-Bon, dit Naruto. Koi, Ai, allez jouer. Konoha- maru- kun et Hanabi- chan allez au salon et Hinata prépare quelque chose pour Konoha- maru- kun le temps que je m'occupe de Ren.

Naruto prit sa fille dans les bras alors que sa femme retournait dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Konoha- maru se releva et alla dans le salon, suivit de Hanabi, tandis que les enfants disparurent pour aller dans le jardin.

* * *

Hanabi s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon, alors que Konoha- maru se glissa sous la couverture qui était toujours sur le canapé. Il lui tourna le dos.

-Dis ?

-Oui ? dit Hanabi en levant les yeux vers lui.

-C'est vrai, ce qu'a dit Nee- chan ?

-Nee- chan ? Tu veux parler d'Hinata ?

-Oui.

-Euh… c'est que… Moegi- san était inquiète pour toi et elle m'a… euh… enfin… elle m'a engueulée…

-Pour… pourquoi ? demanda- t- il en se retournant.

-Euh… elle m'a dit que tu t'es enivré par ma faute…

-Ah ! C'est Udon- kun qui lui a parlé.

-Je pense que oui.

-Je vois, dit- il en regardant le plafond. Ne lui en veux pas, s'il te plaît.

-Pour… pourquoi ?

-Tu sais tes fiançailles avec Udon- kun est assez mal vécu entre nous…

-Je sais que Moegi- san est amoureuse de Udon- kun…

-Hum…

-Je ne lui en veux pas… je ne fait qu'obéir à mon clan.

-Hum ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Euh… ce… ce que je veux dire c'est que mon clan avait trouvé le meilleur mari pour son héritière…

-Tu n'aimes pas Udon- kun ! s'écria- t- il.

-Euh… non… enfin, je ne sais pas … je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

-Ah… ah bon !

-Et puis l'amour n'est pas quelque chose d'important dans la vie, dit Hanabi avec dédain.

-Comment ? demanda Konoha- maru en se redressant.

-Ben oui. Puisque j'ai un mari, j'aurai des héritiers, un point c'est tout, dit- elle fixant le jeune homme de ses yeux laiteux.

-Mais… mais… tu… tu…

-Quoi ? demanda- t- elle agacé par son bégayement.

-Euh… enfin… tu ne rêves pas d'être l'épouse d'un garçon que tu aimes et avoir des enfants avec lui.

-Foutaise.

-Quoi ?

-L'héritière doit donner des héritiers puissant au clan, un point c'est tout.

-T'es sûre que t'es une fille ? posa Konoha- maru, doutant des formes avantageuses de la jeune fille.

-Qu'est- ce que tu crois, idiot, s'écria Hanabi en se levant. Tu dis ça parce que tu n'arrives pas à me vaincre. De toutes manière, la seule personne qui peut me battre c'est Neji- nii- san.

-C'est toi l'idiote, dit Konoha- maru en se levant, à son tour. C'est pour ça que tu es une peste. Être imbue de sa personne comme toi, c'est inimaginable.

-Alors vient me montrer le contraire, haussa- t- elle la voix. Si tu arrives à me battre, je serai d'accord que tu me traites de 'peste'.

-Je ne me bats pas avec une fille, tu le sais très bien.

-Tu dis ça mais tu es un lâche. Tu as peur que je te batte comme quand on était à l'académie.

-Tu es une peste doublée d'une pimbêche ! cria Konoha- maru.

-Et toi, tu te fais dans ton froc et tu viens pleurer dans les bras de ma sœur.

-Je… je… je…

-Oui ? demanda- Hanabi fière d'elle.

-Je vois que la situation ne s'est pas améliorée pour tout les deux, dit Naruto en entrant dans le salon, suivit de Hinata.

-Elle me cherche, cria Konoha- maru en désignant Hanabi du doigt.

-Et ça ce dit un homme, dit Hanabi pas convaincu par l'attitude puérile du jeune homme.

-Je… je… je vais…

-Tu semble ne plus avoir mal à la tête, Konoha- maru- kun ? demanda Hinata toujours en souriant tendrement.

-Nee- chan… tu m'énerves avec ton sourire.

-Tu ferais mieux de boire ce breuvage avant que ton mal de tête ne revienne.

-Je n'ai plus mal à la tête à cause de cette chipie, accusa Konoha- maru.

-Oui mais quand tu te calmeras, il reviendra. Je peux te le garantir.

-Et comme toujours tu as raison, dit- il en s'asseyant vivement et se tenant la tête.

Hinata lui tendit un verre et il avala d'une traite avec une grimace.

-Quelle idée de boire alors que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.

-Si c'est pour te moquer, tu peux dégager, Hanabi, dit- il sans la regarder.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié je suis chez ma sœur aînée.

-Que tu ne cessais de critiquer quand nous étions à l'Académie, lança Konoha- maru en la fixant froidement.

Il eut un silence pesant dans le salon.

-Je… je crois que je vais partir, dit Hanabi en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Hinata regarda son mari, inquiète. Il lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait rattraper sa sœur avant qu'elle ne parte.

-Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi je réagis toujours comme ça avec elle ?

-Chacun à sa manière à lui de s'exprimer en amour, dit Naruto en s'asseyant à côté de son ami.

-Et toi, comment tu as fait avec Hinata- nee- chan ?

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne lui fais plus la cour. Nous sommes mariés.

-Alors, comment tu lui faisais la cour ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, dit Naruto en se détendant et il regarda le plafond.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai jamais courtisé Hinata, dit- il en souriant tristement. Je crois que je l'aimais sans m'en rendre compte. Mon amitié pour elle s'est transformée en amour… un puissant amour… oui j'aime Hinata de tout mon cœur.

-Naruto- nii- san… comment on peut faire découvrir l'amour à une fille qui ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureuse.

-Alors là, c'est une bonne question… Si tu veux discuter sur le fait de tomber amoureux, alors tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne. Je suis nul question amour.

-Alors comment tu fais pour être avec Hinata ?

-Ca… je me pose aussi cette question quelque fois…

* * *

A l'entrée de la maison des Uzumaki, Hinata rattrapa sa jeune sœur.

-Hanabi… Attend !

-Je… je suis désolée… je… je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne nous as pas dérangé.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas si Konoha- maru- kun dit la vérité ?

-Pourquoi devrais- je le demander ? demanda doucement Hinata.

-Tu… tu devrais me haïr. J'ai du blesser ton orgueil…

-Mon orgueil ? demanda Hinata surprise puis elle se mit à rire doucement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai dépassé tout ça… Aujourd'hui, je ne vis pas pour mon orgueil… maintenant, je vis pour ma famille… Naruto peut défendre mon orgueil à lui tout seul.

-Comment tu peux dire de telle chose. Aurais- tu oublié l'éducation des Hyuga ?

-Je ne suis plus une Hyuga, Hanabi. Je suis une Uzumaki. Les choses sont différentes.

-C'est faux, cria Hanabi. Tu es une Hyuga et tu le resteras à jamais, à moins que tu ne te crèves les yeux.

-Ha… Hanabi…

-Comment peux- tu renier ton clan, ta famille, ton sang.

-C'est vous qui m'avez banni, dit simplement Hinata en la regardant fixement.

Hanabi se figea. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était vrai, mais si elle n'avait pas épousé cet homme, jamais les choses ne seraient ainsi.

-C'est la faute de cet homme, dit- elle à voix haute. C'est à cause de cet homme qui t'a obligée de l'épouser.

-Personne ne m'a obligée d'épouser Naruto, dit calmement Hinata. Je l'ai choisi… je n'ai fait que réaliser mes rêves… et Naruto était le seul capable de les réaliser.

-Quels sont ces rêves ?

-L'amour… avoir de l'amour pour ce que je suis… l'amour de mon mari… l'amour de mes enfants… j'aime Naruto.

-Être corrompue par un sentiment aussi vulgaire… pesta Hanabi.

-Hanabi- chan… As- tu déjà aimé quelqu'un au point de vouloir tout lui donner… même ta propre vie.

-Jamais… et je ne veux pas ressentir ce genre de chose aussi puéril.

-Puéril, tu dis… répéta Hinata en baissant les yeux. Pardon Hanabi.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon… par ma faute, tu n'as jamais eu d'enfance… parce que j'étais faible.

-Qu'est- ce que tu racontes ?

-J'étais faible et père s'est consacré à toi, t'obligeant à être la plus forte, pour que tu puisses prendre la tête du clan… Être un bon Hyuga…

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit Hanabi. Tu étais l'héritière. Ce n'est parce que tu es restée avec cet homme qui te sert de mari que tu as été banni.

-C'est ce que t'a dis Père ?

-Père évite de prononcé ton nom tellement est il malheureux d'avoir perdu son héritière… sa véritable héritière.

Hinata baissa la tête de dépit.

-Qui te l'as dit ?

-Les Ancêtres, biens sûr.

-Je comprends, dit- elle plus soulagée. Tu ferais mieux de discuter avec Père.

-Je ne discuterai pas de toi avec Père, si je ne veux pas être puni…

-Alors tu fuis devant ton propre père ? demanda Hinata.

-Jamais ! cria Hanabi.

-Alors parle- lui, dit impérative Hinata.

-Je verrai tout ça, plus tard. Il faut que je rentre sinon mon maître me punira.

La jeune fille se retourna et disparut dans les longues allées de Konoha.

Hinata regarda sa silhouette s'évaporé avec tristesse. Elle sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette chaleur.

-Tu regrettes d'être partie du clan Hyuga.

-Jamais, dit- elle doucement alors qu'elle posa sa main sur cette main virile. Comment pourrais- je regrette ma vie avec toi et mes enfants ? Je ne le pourrais pas. Je t'aime trop pour le regretter.

-Je crois que c'est ce qui manque à ta sœur.

-Oui… l'amour une futilité… Si elle savait combien de fois, l'amour m'a sauvé la vie…

-Hinata…

-Oui, Naruto ?

-Je voudrais que tu arrêtes les missions.

-Pou… Pourquoi ? demanda- t- elle en le regardant étonné.

-Je… S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose… je ne veux pas que tu continues les missions, laissant les enfants seuls… même pire…

-Mais Naruto, ne parles pas comme ça… Tu… tu sais très bien que… je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi…

-Tu vivras sans moi s'il le faut, dit Naruto sèchement. Car nos enfants auront besoin de toi. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte des jumeaux, je voulais que tu arrêtes ce métier, dit- il en lui caressant le bras. Mais Tsunade me l'a déconseillé car elle avait besoin de tes compétences… Mais maintenant, nous avons trois enfants… les plus beaux… S'il m'arrive quelque chose…

-S'il te plait, ne parles pas comme ça…

-Hinata… Maintenant, il faut préparer l'avenir, c'est ce que je m'étais dit quand nous avons décidé d'avoir des enfants. Avoir un avenir commun… mais aussi prévoir le pire…

-S'il te plait Naruto, dit- elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plait…

-Hinata, dit- il tendrement. Je t'aime tellement…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassant câlinement.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit- elle en souriant.

* * *

Au loin, une ombre disparut…


	21. Chapitre21

Coucou tout le monde!

Vous aller bien? Je l'espère. Moi, je crois que Princesse m'a donné sa superbe joie avec les fêtes qui approchent. Donc je vais bien. Je me pose encore la question si je vais travailler demain, mais bon je vais avoir la réponse que demain je crois . En plus Mardi, c'est férié chez moi, car on commémore l'abolition de l'esclavage (c'est d'actualité en métropole, justement, l'histoire des colonies françaises, pour ceux qui suivent). Donc, on fait la fête avant l'heure.

Bon avant de parler du chapitre je vais répondre à ma seule revieweuse qu'on peut dire anonyme. Je suis sûr que tu as fait exprès de ne pas t'identifier pour que je te réponde directement avec le chapitre. Non je plaisante, lol.

**Princesse d'Argent** : Oui c'est vrai qu'Hanabi est tête de mule, mais on lui rapporte ces choses depuis tellement de temps donc elle y croit. J'espère qu'elle se fera pardonner par la suite, lol. Pour Naruto et Hinata, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à les séparer, lol. Les jumeaux décidément tout le monde les adore et j'en suis contente. Faut vraiment que je les fasse apparaître dans les prochains chapitres. Aller je te laisse. Bisous.

Bon voilà c'est fait. Mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de reviews anonymes. Faut pas avoir peur, vous pouvez toujours reviewer et je vous répondrais avec beaucoup de joie (et même plus).

Sinon pour ce chapitre rien à redire, sauf que peut être certaines personnes n'apprécieront pas l'attitude d'Hanabi et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais c'est une fille qui est assez complexe d'être une femme, donc elle a un discourt assez particulier.

Pour ce qui du prochain chapitre j'annonce déjà la couleur : c'est du cent pour cent lemon (là j'ai battu mon record, lol). Donc je fais tout de suite les recommandations même si je sais que personne ne les appliquera, lol. Donc interdit au moins de 18 ans. Mais bon tout ça c'est pour le prochain chapitre.

Avant de partir l'éternel : les personnage ne sont pas à moi mais à Kishimoto- sensei sauf les jumeaux, pas touche, sauf si on le demande gentiment, lol.

Voilà

On se retrouve la semaine prochain, pas avec choix, mais avec mon cadeau de fin d'année qui durera trois chapitres tout juste. Un pour le 25, un pour le 1er et le troisième pour la conclusion.

Bisous toute le monde et bonnes vacances pour ceux que le sont.  
LN.

**Chapitre 21**

-Je suis vraiment obligé d'aller avec elle ? demanda Konoha- maru.

-Oui, dit Tsunade en regardant les deux jeunes gens.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir un boulet, Tsunade- sama, s'écria Hanabi en s'avançant vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Konoha- maru ne répliqua pas mais Tsunade pouvait remarquer son énervement en regardant sa main se fermer et s'ouvrir nerveusement. Elle sourit intérieurement car le petit garçon avait bien changé et il pouvait très bien faire face à un danger à tout moment. Il faut dire qu'il traînait souvent avec Naruto et il était très rare que les choses soient calmes avec lui, bien au contraire. De temps en temps, Tsunade se demandait comment les jumeaux pouvaient être encore en vie.

-Tu sais Hanabi- chan, Konoha- maru est un de mes meilleurs ninjas. Contrairement aux apparences, il peut intégrer très facilement un groupe de Jounins et monter encore plus haut.(1)

-Vous dites ça mais, moi aussi, je peux entrer dans l'élite, dit posément Hanabi.

-Ton arrogance te perdra, un jour, petite peste, dit Konoha- maru tout bas mais cela était très compréhensible dans toute la pièce.

-Comment oses-tu ?

-Avant de te mettre en avant, allons-y pour cette mission, dit-il en se retournant.

Sans un mot Hanabi le suivit.

-Hokage- sama, vous croyez que c'est la meilleure des choses de les associer tous les deux ? demanda Iruka qui était à côté de l'apparente jeune femme.

-Je pense que Konoha- maru pourrait calmer les ardeurs de cette jeune impétueuse. Cette mission paraît simple mais lorsqu'ils auront le rouleau, les choses vont se compliquer.

-Que voulez-vous dire par compliquer ?

-Ibiki et Naruto ont réussi à faire parler des soldats de Oto…

-O… Oto…

-Oui. Ils prétendent qu'Orochimaru a très envie de ce rouleau, dit Tsunade en souriant.

-Mais… mais vous n'avez envoyer que deux Chuunins.

-Bien que prétentieuse, Hanabi a le niveau de Jounin et même plus. Konoha- maru aussi… en plus il a le moyen de se défendre contre le son.

-Le son ?

-N'oublie pas qu'il est le petit fils du Sandaime qui était le maître d'Orochimaru.

-Et ?

-Et Sandaime connaissait très bien Orochimaru. Lorsque ce dernier s'est enfui de Konoha, il avait laissé de précieux documents en relation avec des jutsus de son. Et il n'a pas chômé avant sa mort.

-Vous voulez dire que le Sandaime a trouvé un moyen de contrer le son ?

-On peut dire ça. La terre combinée surtout si associée correctement avec l'air…est un très bon isolant.

-Konoha- maru s'est toujours concentré sur le doton mais le futon…

-Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Il nous faut ce rouleau, créé par le vieux.

-Je comprends… cependant, je me demande si Konoha-maru pourra utiliser des jutsus de vent étant un spécialiste du doton.

-Hé ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, Konoha-maru est un petit génie malgré les apparences… En fait Iruka, comment va Midori ?

-Heu… Midori, répondit Iruka en rougissant. Elle…elle va bien… Normalement elle doit être chez Naruto à jouer avec Koi et Ai. Elle aime bien jouer à la maman avec eux.

-Ça promet, dit Tsunade en riant.

* * *

Konoha- maru regardait attentivement l'homme d'âge mur en face de lui. Celui-ci faisait comme s'il n'y avait personne devant lui. Il essaya de partir mais Konoha- maru lui bloqua le passage.

-Je suis obligé de prendre ce rouleau, dit-il menaçant.

-Tsunade- sama aurait dû m'envoyer des jounins au lieu de deux chuunins prétentieux, dit-il en regardant Hanabi qui essayait de se relever.

-Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas apprécié le comportement de ma coéquipière mais vous devez nous donner ce rouleau. C'est l'ordre de notre Hokage.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de cette femme, dit le vieil homme. Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, compris !

Konoha- maru fit une grimace mais resta calme, malgré tout. Le vieil homme essaya de lui faire peur en le regardant fixement avec ses yeux rouges, mais le chuunin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Très bien, dit-il en souriant. J'ai caché le rouleau dans un lieu que moi seul connais. Venez tous les deux, demain matin, et j'espère que les choses se dérouleront de manière différente, continua-t-il en regardant Hanabi qui était toujours assise par terre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Konoha- maru en se plaçant devant Hanabi, elle sera plus calme demain.

Il lui prit le bras pour qu'elle se lève puis tout deux quittèrent la grotte où ils étaient, il y avait un instant. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, Konoha- maru se retourna brusquement vers Hanabi.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

-Il n'avait pas à m'insulter.

Sans prévenir, elle reçut une gifle.

-Et s'il n'avait pas été indulgent, comment serions-nous rentrés au village? Les mains vides ?

-Mais… dit Hanabi en baissant les yeux, la main sur sa joue en feu, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je suis une femme, finit-elle doucement.

Il la regarda avec furie mais entendre cette dernière phrase le fit se sentir mal. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se retourna :

-Il y un village à côté, nous y resterons ce soir.

-Bien, murmura-t-elle.

Ils reprirent leur marche mais plus lentement.

-Tu ne veux pas être une femme ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

-Il est préférable d'être un homme lorsqu'on est un ninja.

-Tu dis ça mais il existe un très grand nombre de ninjas femmes qui égalent les hommes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

-Mais vous n'avez aucun problème pour aller en mission…

-Des problèmes ?

-Tu es un homme, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Allons-y, fit-elle en accélérant.

-Des problèmes, marmonna Konoha- maru ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire. Attends-moi et dis-moi de quels problèmes tu parles ?

-T'es vraiment lourd.

-Tu en dis trop ou pas assez… Maintenant raconte-moi ton problème.

-D'abord, dis-moi ce que les hommes n'ont pas alors que les femmes l'ont ?

-J'en sais rien, moi, dit-il en réfléchissant. Vous êtes dotées d'un cerveau comme nous, de deux bras et de deux jambes comme nous… peut-être que l'intelligence… enfin la façon dont vous raisonnez est légèrement différente.

-Tu es un sombre crétin, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine. Il sursauta au contact des formes d'Hanabi.

-Vous n'avez pas ça ! dit-elle froidement. Dans un combat c'est gênant et peut-être notre point faible. Nous ne pouvons pas faire tous les mouvements que nous désirons… De plus, les hommes semblent très attirés par cette partie de la femme, si je suis bien vos regards.

-Heu… Hanabi… Est-ce que je peux retirer ma main, dit-il gêné et rouge de confusion.

Elle le lâcha et Konoha- maru regarda sa main puis la poitrine d'Hanabi.

-On peut pas dire que tu sois pudique, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Laisser la main d'un homme sur ta poitrine sans aucune gêne… tu es vraiment une femme ?

-Tu me cherches, microbe ? cria-t-elle, furieuse.

-Non, non, c'est juste une question… Mais bon pour en revenir à ton problème, Tsunade- sama, elle aussi, est une femme et elle aussi a une poitrine, beaucoup plus généreuse que la tienne si je puis dire et pourtant c'est un grand ninja, le plus grand de tout Konoha puisqu'elle est Hokage. De plus, les femmes aiment bien jouer de leurs charmes en montrant leur poitrine. Je pense que c'est un atout. Ton problème est minime.

-Oui mais toi, tu n'as pas les menstruations, cria-t-elle.

-Les quoi ? dit-il surpris.

-C'est… c'est… dit-elle, toute rouge.

-Ah ! dit-il soudainement en levant le doigt. C'est la période où les filles sont galères comme dit Shikamaru- sempai.

-Galères ?

-Oui, vous êtes insupportables pendant une semaine… Des fois, je me demandais, si tu ne les as pas tous les jours pour être aussi chiante.

Il reçut un coup sur la figure.

-Je l'ai bien mérité cette fois, dit-il en se caressant la joue endolorie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux comprendre à ça, t'es qu'un homme. Tu n'as aucune douleur, aucun désagrément… aucune moquerie, dit-elle plus doucement.

-Qui peut se moquer de toi alors que c'est ce qui est de plus naturel pour une femme.

-Mon clan veut un homme pour héritier, dit-elle tristement. J'aurai dû naître en garçon.

-Je comprends mieux… dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. C'est ton père ou ton clan qui ne voulait pas de fille ?

-Depuis que j'ai l'âge de dix ans, je ne suis plus avec mon père, dit-elle en le regardant fixement. Je n'ai pas le droit de le déranger. Le clan me donne tous les maîtres qu'il me faut pour que je devienne plus forte.

-Je vois… En fait, tu te fais manipuler par ton clan.

-Je ne me fait pas manipuler par mon clan…s'écria-elle puis elle continua tout doucement. Tu… tu es la deuxième personne qui me le dit…

-Je suppose que la première, c'est Nee-chan.

-Nee- chan ?

-Oui, Hinata. C'est elle qui m'a tout appris sur les femmes, dit-il en rigolant.

-Tu… tu as couché avec ma sœur, dit-elle méchamment en sortant un kunai de son sac.

-Non, non, dit-il tout à coup effrayé. C'est la femme de Naruto- nii- chan, je ne ferai jamais ça et puis je n'ai jamais couché avec une femme.

-Un puceau, dit-elle, durement.

-Tu peux parler toi… Mais bon, Nee- chan m'a appris comment était fait le corps des femmes lorsqu'elle a compris que je commençais à m'intéresser à elles. C'est pour ça que je sais ce que c'est les menstruations, dit-il avec un petit sourire sournois. Mais bon, elle m'a dit que toutes les femmes avaient ces trucs et que c'était naturel. Si c'est la nature qui a voulu que les femmes soient constituées ainsi alors il ne faut pas avoir honte.

-Mais tu ne peux pas dire que c'est mieux d'être une femme qu'un homme, dit-elle tout bas.

-Hanabi, dit Konoha- maru en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis bien content que tu sois une femme.

-Quoi ?

Lorsqu'il fut à la même hauteur d'elle, il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Il s'avança légèrement vers elle.

-Qu'est… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il ne dit rien mais il l'empêcha de se débattre, l'obligeant à subir ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Il ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle paniqua lorsqu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur elle. Son cœur accéléra soudainement. C'était pire que la peur mais tout aussi agréable qu'un vent léger et estival. Pourquoi agréable ? Elle ne savait pas, mais lorsqu'il posa enfin ses lèvres tendrement sur les siennes, elle fut comme électrocutée. Il pressa ses lèvres sur sa bouche comme pour lui demander de l'ouvrir. C'est ce qu'elle fit inconsciemment et elle ferma les yeux se laissant guider par le jeune homme.

Konoha- maru entra dans sa bouche avec une sensation de tiédeur. Il entreprit son parcours dans cette cavité humide avec délice. Il aimait son goût, il aimait cette sensation de bien-être en l'embrassant.

Il sépara ses lèvres et sa langue d'Hanabi pour reprendre son souffle. Il sentait encore ce baiser. C'était son baiser. C'est vrai qu'elle s'était laissée faire, mais c'était lui qui l'avait embrassée. C'était lui qui avait pris l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il la regarda cherchant un signe dans ses yeux. Mais il ne vit rien. Juste une jeune fille qui essayait de reprendre son souffle. Elle était encore dans ses bras, les mains posées sur sa poitrine. Il était déçu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle réagisse, même violemment. Mais non, elle restait là, à le regarder avec des yeux inertes. Aucun sentiment ne transperçait ce regard laiteux. Du lait glacé.

Alors il recula et se retourna. Il préférait s'éloigner d'elle pour continuer son chemin.

-Pou… Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? demanda-t-elle en se touchant les lèvres.

-Selon toi, pourquoi un homme embrasse une femme ?

-Je… je ne sais pas…

Il rit jaune mais continua son chemin.

* * *

-QUOI !

-Je suis désolé, monsieur, mais aujourd'hui, c'est la fête du village, donc nous n'avons plus de chambre sauf celle-ci, dit le réceptionniste en regardant les deux ninjas.

-On la prend, dit Hanabi, calmement.

-Bien, c'est la chambre 206.

Konoha- maru resta un moment dépité devant la chambre qu'ils venaient de prendre.

C'était une grande chambre dont la couleur dominante était le rouge. La peinture, la moquette, les rideaux, le lit. Tout était dans les tons rouges.

« Les dieux m'en veulent ou quoi ? Je me retrouve avec la fille que j'aime dans une chambre réservée pour les nuits de noces… Pourquoi… Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? » se demanda le pauvre jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Konoha- maru ? demanda Hanabi en le regardant le visage décomposé. Je sais que ce n'est pas la chambre adéquate pour deux ninjas mais ce n'est pas grave, on est là pour le travail. En plus, je voulais savoir à quoi ressemblait ce genre de chambre.

-Ah… Ah bon ?

-Oui, les filles, aux fiançailles, m'ont fait l'éloge des chambres nuptiales, alors j'étais assez curieuse d'en voir une.

-Tout compte fait, tu es bien une fille pour penser à ce genre de choses.

-Tu n'es pas curieux de savoir à quoi ça ressemble ?

-Euh… ça reste une chambre pour moi… sauf que… il y avait d'autres couples qui sont venus pour consommer… euh…leur mariage…

-C'est vrai, tu as raison, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit tout en regardant le drap rouge passion. Konoha- maru…

-Oui ?

Elle le regarda un instant puis baissa les yeux.

-Non, rien.

-Eh ! C'est la fête dehors, si nous allons voir ça puisque nous n'avons pas le rouleau…

-Bonne idée.

Ils eurent tous les deux un sourire enfantin et ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour se faufiler dans la foule.

* * *

(1) Je considère qu'après le grade Jounin, il y a l'élite, c'est anbu et tout ce qui s'en suit tel que l'espionnage, les interrogatoires etc...


	22. Chapitre22

Salut tout le monde !

Voilà le grand retour de _Choix _! Je suis sûre que ça fait plaisir à certain, surtout à certaine (petite note pour Vathany ! lol)

Bon avant de fait tout mon blabla et le chapitre en lui-même, je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes :

**Kratos** : Merci pour ton soutient, ça m'encourage de faire la suite, surtout que j'ai un peu avancé depuis cette semaine (j'avais pas toucher à la fic pendant les fêtes de fin d'année). Merci beaucoup. Bisous.

**Ma récidiviste adorée** : Je ne dit plus rien, ton surnom dit tout, lol. En passant, j'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom : Fainéante pour ne pas cliquer sur deux boutons, mdr ! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es là, je suis vraiment contente. Mais non, Hanabi n'est pas une chieuse, c'est juste une ado qui se cherche, lol. J'espère qu'avec le temps, tu l'apprécieras un peu (juste un petit peu, lol). Et oui Konoha- maru a fait quand même le premier pas. De toute manière je ne pense pas qu'Hanabi le ferait un jour puisque pour elle, elle n'a pas de sentiments. Mais cela va changer, n'est ce pas ? Donc voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Shrykull** : Je te réponds dans le chapitre, même si tu as mis ton adresse. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. Mais merci pour ta review, et merci pour ton compliment, ça fait plaisir. Pour Hanabi, je pense qu'elle est un peu garçon- manqué car pour moi elle est le contraire de sa sœur, mais ce n'est que mes théories à deux balles, j'en fais beaucoup pour cette série, demande aux autres, ils te confirmeront, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

Voilà, voilà. Et merci à tous ceux que j'ai répondu depuis cet après midi.

Pour ce chapitre, je l'ai prévenu d'avance qu'il était entièrement lemon. Non, je ne fais pas dans l'obscénité, c'est pas mon genre et si c'était le cas je ne publierai pas ici. Il y a des sites adéquat pour ça, lol (non je ne donnerai pas l'adresse, mdr). Mais ils vont assez lentement pour arriver à la conclusion que je devine tout le monde attende. Certains vont dire qu'ils vont vite en besogne car à peine le premier pas fait, les voilà dans le lit, mais je trouve qu'au vue de la situation et de la mentalité des deux personnages (que j'ai complètement inventé), la scène qui sera présentée est la meilleure.

Bon comme c'est un lemon (ben oui, ils ne font que discuter les tourtereaux) je recommande au mineur de ne pas lire… mais comme je connais mon petit monde (oui tous ceux qui me lisent, je vous connais bien maintenant, lol) cette recommandation ne sera pas respecter donc je me tais (au moins je l'ai dit, on ne peut rien me reprocher… je l'espère…)

Aller j'arrête avec mon petit blabla qui me semble inutile, lol, et je vous laisse au chapitre, en espérant que vous apprécierez malgré tout.

Avant de partit : _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas mais il est la priorité de Kishimoto- sensei. Et je voudrais, aussi, remercie mes deux bêtas pour leur correction c'est-à-dire Zagan et Princesse d'Argent.  
Bisous tout le monde et à la semaine prochaine.  
Ln.

**Chapitre22**

Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Alors qu'Hanabi était dans la salle de bain, Konoha- maru était assis par terre et regardait le lit. C'est ainsi qu'elle le découvrit.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Konoha- maru ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

-Tu prends le lit, dit-il en se levant pour regarder dans son sac à dos.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai ce qu'il me faut, dit-il en retirant son sac de couchage.

-Tu… tu vas dormir par terre ?

-Oui… C'est préférable pour nous deux… Maintenant, tu éteins la lumière, ordonna-t-il pour qu'elle évite de protester.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le noir, il entendit la respiration lente d'Hanabi. Il se sentait mal. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait à côté de cette fille. Enfin, dans la forêt c'était différent d'une chambre, nuptiale de surcroît… Ses hormones étaient en action et il détestait ça… Il fallait qu'il relativise la situation. Il était assez loin d'elle. Elle sur le lit et lui par terre. Il avait pris la meilleure solution. S'ils étaient tous les deux dans ce lit, Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Il se félicita d'avoir trouvé un moyen pour faire taire ses hormones. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas si facile que ça. Il n'avait que Hanabi dans la tête. Il avait envie d'elle. Sentir son odeur, sa chaleur au creux de ses bras… Il avait envie d'elle tout simplement. Il jura mentalement d'être aussi faible devant elle. Il fallait qu'il se calme et qu'il dorme car demain serait une longue journée.

-Konoha- maru ?

Manquait plus qu'il entende sa voix. Il devenait accro de cette fille.

-Konoha- maru, répéta Hanabi.

-Oui ? dit-il surpris.

Alors il ne rêvait pas…

-Euh… pour tout à l'heure…

-Qu… quoi, tout à l'heure.

-Dans la forêt…

-Ah !

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

-A quelle question ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ?

-Je t'ai répondu.

-Par énigmes…. J'y ai beaucoup repensé… j'ai essayé de comprendre.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre.

-…

-…

-Es-tu amoureux de moi ?

Il resta figé. Il ne pouvait pas répondre tellement il était surpris par cette question. Comment pouvait-il réagir ? Il ne savait pas.

Il l'entendit bouger.

-Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ?

-Heu… qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il en se retournant à son tour sur le côté.

-Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, même me haïssais… mais ce baiser… à mon avis, lorsque deux personnes s'embrassent, c'est parce qu'ils sont amoureux, non ? Alors j'ai conclu que tu étais amoureux de moi… Mais je me trompais… peut-être ?

-Tu parles trop.

-Désolée, dit-elle tristement.

Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois.

-Ou… Oui, je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Il devina qu'elle était surprise par son aveu. Lui-même s'étonna. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était capable de dire une telle chose. Etait-ce parce qu'il l'avait embrassée quelques heures plus tôt ? Etait-ce le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans une chambre d'hôtel ?

-Je t'aime à la folie…continua-t-il sans trop réfléchir. Tu es dans ma tête à chaque fois que je ne me concentre pas… Tu es toujours là… présente en moi…

-Qu'est-ce qui peut t'attirer comme ça, alors que tu ne me supportes pas ?

-Va savoir… Moi- même je ne sais pas. Pourtant, je me suis posé la question plusieurs fois… mais je n'ai aucune réponse… Quand tu as annoncé tes fiançailles avec Udon- kun… j'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou… Tu dois te dire que je suis insensé, toi qui ne crois pas en l'amour…

-Ce n'est pas que je ne crois pas en l'amour… Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti… Quand j'étais petite fille, je voulais aussi un amoureux comme mes amies, mais mes maîtres m'ont toujours dit que c'était inutile. Cela rendait faible et il fallait que je sois forte, pour la fierté du clan. Quand ma sœur s'est mariée à cet homme et qu'elle a été bannie du clan, on m'a montré sa faiblesse. Cette faiblesse qui la tuera…

-Tu te trompes Hanabi… Ta sœur a toujours été plus forte lorsqu'elle était avec Naruto- nii- san… Elle voulait qu'il soit fier d'elle alors elle a fait des efforts. Et lorsqu'elle a été bannie par ton clan, la seule personne en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance, c'était en Naruto- nii- san… Et maintenant, c'est une des plus grandes nin-medic du village.

-C'est pas vrai… tu mens… dit-elle doucement, mais Konoha- maru entendit un sanglot.

-Hanabi… C'est vrai qu'aimer peut te détruire, mais il te rend tellement fort…

Il entendit d'autres mouvements au niveau du lit, puis plus rien. Il soupira, déçu. Mais soudain, il sentit quelque chose derrière lui. Un souffle chaud à son cou. Deux mains qui essayaient de l'enlacer. Il ne dit rien, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Konoha- maru…

-Ou… oui… réussit-il à dire.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de t'aimer ?

Konoha- maru se retourna et la regarda attentivement. Malgré la pleine lune, il était assez difficile de distinguer quelque chose, car l'ombre du lit l'en empêcha, mais il réussit à voir les yeux lumineux d'Hanabi. Il la tourna dos contre terre, et l'enjamba. Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille, qu'il devina rouges. Et il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se laissa faire, comme tout à l'heure, alors il arrêta son baiser.

-Ha… Hanabi… tu… tu ne veux pas ?

-T'embrasser ?

-Oui.

-Si.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mon baiser ?

-Euh… c'est que l'on m'a dit qu'il fallait laisser l'homme me diriger et accepter tous ses caprices…

-Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-il de plus en plus étonné.

-Les… les femmes du clan… avant mes fiançailles, elles m'ont dit de toujours laisser mon fiancé faire ce qu'il voulait… sans le laisser aller trop loin… Il fallait que je garde ma virginité pour ma nuit de noces.

-Les femmes de ton clan sont-elles toutes soumises ?

-Je… je ne sais pas…

Il soupira désespéré et se recoucha sur son sac de couchage.

-C'est vraiment pas facile de tomber amoureux d'une fille qui ne sait même pas ce que veut dire aimer.

-Je… je… dit-elle en se relevant. Apprends-moi !

-Ces choses-là ne s'apprennent pas Hanabi, dit Konoha- maru de plus en plus désespéré. Embrasser ça s'apprend. Faire l'amour ça s'apprend. Mais aimer, c'est naturel, ça vient comme ça.

Elle se leva et vint l'enjamber. Il sentit les mèches de ses cheveux sur son visage. Il la regarda attentivement.

-Apprends-moi à faire l'amour.

-Qu… quoi !

Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle mais elle l'en empêcha en le tenant par les épaules.

-Apprends-moi à t'aimer.

-Mais… mais je t'ai dit que…

-Konoha- maru… On dit que la première fois est importante… qu'il faut le faire avec le garçon qu'on aime…

-Ha… Hanabi…

-Mais je n'aime personne…

-Ha ! dit-il, écoeuré.

-Mais toi, tu m'aimes et tu m'as dit que tu n'as jamais fait l'amour… alors… alors…

-Ecoute Hanabi, tu es bien gentille de me donner ta virginité mais n'oublie pas ce que t'ont dit les femmes de ton clan. Tu dois rester pure pour ton mariage…

-Je… je ne veux pas me marier, cria-t-elle en pleurant. Je ne veux pas de Udon- kun pour époux… je ne veux… je ne veux pas…

Elle se pencha et pleura au creux de son cou. Il essaya de la consoler.

-Je veux… je veux être comme ma sœur… Elle était peut-être faible mais elle est si heureuse. Elle sourit tout le temps. Elle a un visage si rayonnant… je veux être comme elle… Pourquoi je suis si différente… Pourquoi…

-Hanabi, dit-il en lui caressant le dos. Je ne t'aurai jamais aimée, si tu lui ressemblais.

-Konoha- maru…

-Je t'aime pour ce que tu es, pas pour ce que les autres veulent que tu sois. Je veux pouvoir t'engueuler à chaque fois que tu te mets en avant. Je veux pouvoir te mettre en garde de ta fierté. C'est toi que je veux et personne d'autre.

-Konoha- maru… Konoha- maru, dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. Je veux être comme ça toute ma vie.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, dit-il en rigolant doucement. Tu aurais mal aux genoux à force de rester comme ça. Allez, il faut que tu te reposes, continua-t-il en la soulevant comme une plume pour la déposer sur le lit.

-Konoha- maru… Fais-moi l'amour…

-A condition que tu répondes à mon baiser.

-Apprends-moi à le faire.

-Tu n'as qu'à faire comme moi, Hanabi, dit-il en souriant.

Il se pencha sur elle en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune fille. Elle glissa ses mains autour de sa nuque pour jouer avec ses mèches brunes et elle ferma les yeux, afin d'apprécier ce doux contact. C'est alors qu'il prit possession de sa bouche, tendrement, farouchement, passionnément. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que lorsqu'elle répondit enfin à son baiser, il était heureux. Heureux de l'avoir dans ses bras, de sentir ses formes contre lui.

Ils se lâchèrent pour reprendre un peu d'oxygène. Tout essoufflé, ils se regardèrent. Konoha- maru lui caressa sa joue fièrement. Hanabi put voir le petit sourire qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il était victorieux. Elle fit de même car elle savait qu'elle avait réussi le premier test.

-Alors la première étape fut bien accomplie ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

-Première étape ? demanda-t-il en perdant son sourire.

-Oui, l'étape du baiser.

-Hanabi, dit-il, désespéré. L'amour ce n'est pas une compétition. Il faut que ça vienne tout seul. Les deux personnes sont égales, aucune n'est plus forte que l'autre. C'est ça l'amour…

-Je… je suis désolée, dit-elle, paniquée de l'avoir déçu. Je… je ne voulais pas… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…

-C'est bon, dit-il voyant son affolement. Est… est-ce que tu as aimé ?

-Le baiser ? demanda-t-elle, puis voyant son geste affirmatif de la tête, elle sourit. J'ai beaucoup aimé, dit-elle avec gaminerie. J'ai même envie de recommencer.

-C'est une véritable gamine, cette fille, murmura Konoha- maru en souriant. On dirait que je viens de te donner une sucette.

-Le goût y était presque ! dit-elle amusée.

-Quoi ! s'écria-t-il. Ne me dis pas que j'ai un goût de fraise ou de framboise.

-Alors je ne le dirais pas, dit-elle en soulevant la tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci Konoha- maru lui répondit mais d'une manière différente de ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire.

Ses mains glissèrent sur tout son corps. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ses cuisses nues.

-Konoha- maru, soupira-t-elle.

-Je… je suis désolé, dit-il en relevant ses mains.

-Pour… pourquoi ?

-Euh… c'est que… j'ai les mains un peu baladeuses… alors …je pensais que…

-Ce n'est pas bien ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Euh… mes ex ne voulaient pas aller plus loin quand j'étais trop entreprenant… je…je

-Me caresser les cuisses, c'est entreprenant ?

-Euh… ça dépend…

-Moi, j'ai aimé… dit-elle en rougissant.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se remit à la caresser. Elle aussi ne resta pas sans activité. Elle frotta son corps contre celui du jeune homme, le rassurant qu'elle appréciait ses caresses. Il lâcha ses lèvres pour venir embrasser tout son visage et alla jusqu'à son cou. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois. Elle s'accrocha à lui, elle ne voulait plus le lâcher, elle voulait rester avec lui et même, elle demanda plus. Plus de caresses, plus de baisers. Alors, elle décida que c'était son tour de venir lui donner des baisers. Elle commença, timidement, sur sa joue puis sur son front. Elle se laissa aller à ses sensations. Elle l'étreint aussi. Pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle faisait, elle caressa ses cheveux puis descendit sur son cou et continua tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il gémit.

-Je… je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Non… bien au contraire, répondit-il en lui souriant. C'est même bien.

-Je continue alors, dit-elle malicieusement.

-Oui, soupira-t-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise de nuit, mais il se figea. Que… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! s'écria-t-il.

-Qu… quoi ?

Il s'arracha d'elle et regarda sa poitrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la poitrine ? demanda-t-il inquiet. C'est quoi ce truc ?

-Ce sont des bandages ! dit-elle comme si c'était naturel.

-Pourquoi tu as ces trucs sur la poitrine ?

-Quand tu combats, tu en mets.

-Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, incrédule. Ne me dis pas que c'est ton clan qui t'a mis ça dans la tête ?

-Oui pourquoi ? C'est pas bon ?

Il soupira et il caressa les bandages.

-Est-ce que je peux au moins les retirer ?

-Oui, si tu en as envie.

-J'ai envie de te toucher.

Elle sourit puis défit ses bandages. Il l'aida et découvrit peu à peu sa belle poitrine blanche. Il mit sa main sur un des seins, avec émotion, et le caressa.

-C'est la première fois que tu vois une poitrine ? demanda Hanabi qui observait attentivement tous ses gestes.

-Non, dit-il en souriant, mais c'est la première fois que j'en touche… C'est doux et chaud.

Sa caresse eut le don de redresser le mamelon couleur chocolat.

-Tu sembles très réceptrice, dit-il avec amusement.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui, dit-il avant de se pencher pour le mettre dans sa bouche.

Elle gémit inconsciemment, appréciant ce geste. Elle frôla ses cheveux, lui montrant qu'elle appréciait.

-Konoha- maru, gémit-elle.

La deuxième main du jeune homme emprisonna le second sein. Elle l'entoura de ses mains et vient embrasser ses cheveux.

-Continue, dit-elle, lorsqu'il goûta au second sein.

-Tu as une cicatrice, dit-il tout en suçotant le mamelon.

-Ou… oui, haleta-t-elle. Lors d'un de mes entraînements, mon maître m'a blessée avec son sabre. C'est depuis ce jour que je mets des bandages, car il a refusé de me soigner parce qu'il avait en horreur des charmes féminins.

-Il ne sait pas apprécier ta beauté, Hanabi- chan…

-C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça, dit-elle en lui retirant son tee-shirt.

-Je suis sous ton charme.

-Je ne suis pas belle, baka !

-Tu l'es à mes yeux…dit-il en revenant à ses lèvres. Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai pu côtoyer, Hanabi- chan…

-Mensonge, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Vérité, dit-il en mordillant ses lèvres.

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il parcourait de ses mains son dos.

-Je dois faire la même chose que toi ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Te lécher les mamelons ? dit-elle en se léchant les babines.

-Serais-tu devenue perverse ?

-Heu… je ne sais pas, dit-elle, toute innocente.

-Ce que tu viens de faire est très excitant, dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-elle toute rouge.

-Te lécher les lèvres, dit-il en l'embrassant. C'est excitant.

Elle le retourna pour qu'il fasse dos au matelas et lui caressa le torse.

-Tu le fais vraiment ?

-Oui, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle se pencha et vint sucer le mamelon du jeune homme dont la respiration s'accéléra. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il était essoufflé mais devina que c'était en relation à ce qu'elle lui faisait, non plutôt ce qu'elle lui faisait subir.

Konoha- maru ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il appréciait cette langue sur lui, ces mèches de cheveux qui venaient lui caresser le torse. Il aimait et il gémissait de bonheur. Il mit ça sur le compte de la première fois.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva et sourit victorieuse.

-Je suis sûre que tu as aimé ! s'écria-t-elle voyant la rougeur des joues de Konoha- maru.

-C'est… c'est parce que c'est ma première fois, se justifia-t-il.

-C'est pas vrai, dit-elle avec une moue.

-Toi, tu n'as pas apprécié ce que je t'ai fait alors…

-C'est pas vrai ! J'ai même beaucoup aimé, dit-elle en rougissant à son tour. Sauf que je n'ai pas réagi comme toi, finit-elle doucement, un peu honteuse.

-Hanabi, dit-il en posant ses deux mains sur ses seins.

-Oui, dit-elle en le regardant.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Il se releva vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Il glissa ses doigts dans son dos et sentit ses cicatrices.

-Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir lors de tes entraînements.

-Il y a des jours avec, des jours sans.

-Hanabi, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Konoha- maru… pourquoi prononces-tu mon nom comme ça ?

-J'aime ton nom. J'aime son sens. Je t'aime… Je t'aime.

Elle s'assit sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse avoir une meilleure position.

-Tu n'as pas fini de me déshabiller, dit-elle doucement.

-Tu veux vraiment que l'on continue ?

-Je veux que ce soit toi ma première fois et personne d'autre. Je veux toi, Konoha- maru.

-Alors tu m'auras, dit-il en glissant ses doigts sous le dernier vêtement d'Hanabi qui cachait encore son intimité.

Les doigts entrèrent en elle, elle gémit au creux de son cou.

-Tu… tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-elle, gémissant à nouveau.

-Tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non… c'est bon… continue…

Il continua ses mouvements, alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre son souffle mais cela lui était impossible tellement elle prenait plaisir.

-Plus… plus vite, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, dit-il en arrêtant tout mouvement.

-Konoha- maru, pleura-t-elle.

Il la coucha sur le lit et lui retira sa culotte.

-Je veux te goûter avant.

-Tu… tu… ne vas pas…

-Je remplace mes doigts, dit-il en souriant.

-Euh… mais… t'es pas obligé de faire ça…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ce… ce ne doit pas avoir bon… euh… goût, dit-elle tout bas le dernier mot.

-Dans les bouquins, l'homme fait ça à la femme, dit-il en grand savant.

-Bouquins ? Tu lis ce genre de livres ?

Il haussa les épaules, pas du tout intimidé de lui dire la vérité.

-Je suis un mec ! Et puis, c'est un bon moyen d'avoir des renseignements sur la chose.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, dit-elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. J'aurai dû faire la même chose…

-Je te prêterai des magazines si tu veux, dit-il en regardant l'entrecuisse de la jeune fille.

-Je ne pourrais pas les lire chez moi, Konoha- maru.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si on découvre ce genre de choses dans ma chambre… j'aurai des problèmes, murmura-t-elle tristement.

-Ils te battent, n'est-ce pas ?

-No… non ! dit-elle, pas convaincante.

-Avec les cicatrices que tu as sur le corps, cela ne m'étonne pas, soupira-t-il.

-Ne… ne le dis à personne… s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en déviant son regard.

-Je ne tiens pas à te voir dans un sale état, Hanabi, alors je ne dirais rien. Si tu as des problèmes, tu n'auras qu'à venir dans mon nouvel appartement.

-Nouvel appartement ?

-Oui, dit-il fièrement. J'ai pu avoir un appartement bien que ma mère ne voulait pas que je quitte la maison familiale. Mais maintenant, je suis seul et je n'aurai plus aucun problème avec ma famille. Je n'irai plus me réfugier chez Naruto- nii- san…. Et si tu veux me voir, tu n'auras pas de problèmes non plus.

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée, dit-elle en souriant à cette initiative.

-Bon nous reparlerons de mon appart plus tard. Finissons ce que nous étions en train de faire, dit-il en posant les yeux sur le pubis de la jeune fille.

-Konoha- maru…

Il posa sa main sur son ventre et la glissa plus bas. Inconsciemment, elle ouvrit les jambes. Il entra ses doigts en elle et elle se mit à gémir.

-Hanabi…

-Kono… Konoha- maru, soupira-t-elle d'extase.

Elle le sentit approcher son visage près de son intimité et lorsqu'il la toucha du bout de sa langue, elle gémit plus fort.

-Konoha- maru…

Elle se raidit, sentant que quelque chose allait la traverser, quelque chose qui lui était inconnu, quelque chose qu'elle voulait savoir, ressentir. Elle se mit à crier le nom de Konoha- maru tant la jouissance qu'il lui procurait était forte.

Quand tout fut fini, la chambre se remplit d'essoufflements.

Hanabi essaya de retrouver son souffle mais le souvenir de ce qui venait de la traverser l'en empêcha. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle sensation de… bien-être.

Konoha- maru remonta vers son visage, et il la vit pleine de sueur mais souriante. Il ne dit aucun mot et vint s'installer à ses côtés la prenant dans ses bras. Il lui caressa le ventre, prenant toujours plaisir à la toucher. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il touchait autant une femme et il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter là avec Hanabi. Il voulait la connaître par cœur juste en la touchant. Connaître le moindre de ses recoins.

-Konoha- maru, murmura Hanabi en se retournant vers lui pour qu'elle soit plus près de lui.

A son tour, elle se mit à le caresser. Elle non plus, ne pouvait s'arrêter de le sentir près d'elle. C'est un sentiment qui l'envahissait de tout son être.

Elle fit attention au bas-ventre du jeune homme, qui durcissait contre sa jambe. Elle y posa sa main.

-Ha… Hanabi, sursauta Konoha- maru.

-Tu m'as bien dit de faire la même chose que toi, non ?

-Euh… Mais là, tu n'es pas obligée de le faire.

Elle baissa le caleçon du jeune homme, regardant attentivement ses réactions.

-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je te fasse la même chose ?

-C'est… c'est pas ça… mais… j'ai peur de craquer avant… avant….

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, dit-elle en regardant maintenant comment était constitué un homme. D'une voix tremblante, il lui indiqua toutes les manœuvres à faire. Comment il fallait placer sa main, sa langue et sa bouche. Comment lui procurer du plaisir, lui caressant ses parties intimes. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour arriver à l'orgasme tant Hanabi s'était appliquée à le faire.

Secoué par ce qu'il venait de subir, Konoha- maru avait encore les yeux dans le vague, lorsque Hanabi revint vers lui.

-Tu… tu as aimé ?

-Oh oui ! dit-il lentement toujours en reprenant son souffle. Hanabi- chan, t'es la meilleure, continua-t-il en souriant.

Elle se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa.

-Konoha- maru… c'est normal que j'ai tant envie de t'avoir dans mes bras ?

-Je ne sais pas mais, moi aussi, je veux rester dans tes bras. Je me sens tellement bien, dit-il en reprenant ses caresses.

-Je n'aime pas trop que tu me caresses.

-Pou… pourquoi ?

-Tu… tu peux sentir mes cicatrices… J'ai un peu honte car ils représentent ma faiblesse.

-Si je pouvais tuer tous tes ancêtres, je l'aurais fait… Te mettre de telles idioties dans la tête… Hanabi- chan, cicatrices ou pas, j'aime te toucher, c'est plus fort que moi… dit-il puis il rougit. Ça me redonne de la vigueur aussi…

-Co… comment ?

Il bougea légèrement et elle put sentir le membre durci de son amant.

-Je… je comprends. Je pense que c'est comme ça chez les hommes…

-Euh… oui.

-Alors nous pouvons finir… notre soirée, dit-elle toute rouge.

Konoha- maru retrouva le sourire et l'embrassa.

-Au moins, tu ne perds pas le nord !

-Je ne perds jamais le nord, Konoha- maru… Je veux découvrir tellement de choses avec toi…

-Hanabi, on dirait une gamine !

-C'est même pas vrai, dit-elle boudeuse.

Il éclata de rire de la voir se comporter ainsi. Il se releva pour la chevaucher. Sans un mot, il l'embrassa pour la énième fois puis ses baisers descendirent vers son cou où il laissa une marque de son passage et il glissa sur sa poitrine, se délectant de sa peau blanche.

Entre-temps, elle lui massa son cuir chevelu, et lui caressa le dos et la poitrine. Il mordit légèrement son mamelon et elle gémit.

-Konoha- maru… viens… viens en moi, supplia-t-elle.

Elle rougit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle dirait une telle chose mais cet homme la faisait patienter… Elle n'en pouvait plus… Elle voulait connaître la véritable extase dans ses bras, avec lui seul… lui qui l'acceptait comme elle était… lui qui lui apprenait à vivre à ses côtés… Maintenant elle était sûre qu'elle ne pourra plus s'en passer de cet homme… son pire ennemi, son meilleur ami, son amant… celui qu'elle aimerait à jamais…

-Pends-moi, Konoha- maru !

Il la regarda attentivement. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre en elle… il savait que c'était de sa faute… mais il savait qu'il ne le regretterait jamais.

Il se glissa entre ses jambes et entra doucement, lentement en elle.

Une douleur à son bas-ventre. Elle ne cria pas, elle avait connu bien pire et bien plus violent. Elle sourit car maintenant, elle devenait femme… maintenant elle pouvait s'accepter, il lui apprendrait à s'accepter, elle le savait.

-Vas-y, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Alors, il s'enfonça plus profondément en elle. C'était le paradis pour tous les deux. L'un car il entrait dans cette moiteur de plaisir et l'autre car elle le sentir en elle lui procurait bien-être et satisfaction. Il entreprit des mouvements lents et réguliers. Elle croisa ses jambes autour de sa taille pour plus de plaisir, plus de gémissement, plus de jouissance.

-Konoha- maru… Merci, souffla-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Elle eut un orgasme fulgurant, elle cria le nom de son amant, lui plantant ses ongles dans son dos.

Cela ne perturba pas Konoha- maru, bien au contraire. Il continua son mouvement un peu plus rapidement mais toujours aussi régulier. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car après qu'elle se soit calmée dans ses bras, elle sentait une nouvelle sensation, la même qui venait de la foudroyer.

-Continue, dit-elle, s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était la seule bouée de sauvetage dans cette vague de plaisir.

La cadence s'accéléra.

-Je… je vais…

Les mouvements devinrent saccadés, violents et divins…

Deux secondes plus tard, leurs voix se mêlèrent l'une dans l'autre pour exprimer leur jouissance.

* * *

Le calme avait regagné la chambre nuptiale. Leurs souffles courts reprirent un son plus régulier. La main dans la main, Konoha- maru était sur Hanabi.

-Je… je dois t'écraser…

-Non, reste, encore, comme ça, dit-elle en croissant ses jambes derrière son dos.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ? demanda-t-il en serrant sa main.

-Non… tu me fais du bien, dit-elle les yeux dans le vague. Tellement de bien…

-Hanabi… j'ai cru voir un feu d'artifice… (1)

Elle rougit.

Elle glissa sa main tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il frissonna. Ils fermèrent les yeux et tombèrent dans un profond sommeil.  
…

* * *

(1) Hanabi veut dire "feu d'artifice". C'est un jeu de mot tout le long du chapitre où Konoha- maru dit qu'il aime son prénom. Je mets la note à la fin pour vous faire cogiter. Qui a dit que j'étais méchante… 'Tention ! Lol.


	23. Chapitre23

Coucou tout le monde!

ON EST CHAMPION D'EUROPE!  
Il y en a qui doivent se demander ce qui m'arrive encore, lol. Je viens de quitter ma télé (pour une fois que je regarde la télé…) sur la final de la coupe d'Europe de Handball. Vive la France !  
Bon revenons à quelque chose de plus terre à terre, c'est-à-dire le chapitre 23 de _Choix_.

Bon, j'ai pleins de chose à dire.

D'abord je voudrais passer un coup de gueule (vous devez dire que ça faisait longtemps, lol). Bon j'ai posté il y a 15 jours un chapitre entièrement lemon et je l'assume. Je vous ai dit que je n'irais pas jusqu'à la pornographie ou la vulgarité, que des sites sont faits pour ça. En aucun cas, je ne vous ai dit que je vous donnerai les adresses. Que vous me le demandez, je le comprends, vous êtes curieux (comme le dit Dark). Mais quand je dis : « Non, je ne vous les donne pas » ne me posez surtout pas la question « est-ce que tu es vierge ? ». Non, mais vraiment, il y en a qui ne se gêne pas pour s'occuper de ma vie privée. Est-ce que je vous demande si vous aviez bien bais… hier soir ? Désolée d'être aussi vulgaire, mais je n'apprécie pas ce genre de réflexion surtout venant d'un p'tit gars de 13-14 ans. Je poste des fics interdits aux moins de 18 ans, c'est vrai, mais en aucun cas, je mets le couteau sous la gorge. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire. Ça m'amuse qu'avec des amis, on fasse des blagues de cul, mais jamais mes amis ne m'ont posé des questions indiscrètes que je sois avec un gars ou pas. Alors je ne peux pas permettre qu'un p'tit de 13-14 ans le fasse, ni même quelqu'un qui ne connaît ni ma personnalité, ni ma vie. Je ne suis pas là pour me plaindre de ma vie, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Surtout si c'est pour sous-entendre que pour faire mes lemons, je m'inspire soit des lemons des autres soit de ma vie sexuelle. Mais en quoi cela regarde les lecteurs ? Lorsque j'ai vu cet e-mail, j'étais très en colère, puis déçue que même sur le net, qu'on pusse juger les autres. Vous allez sûrement dire que je suis puérile de débattre ce genre de choses sur FFN, mais comme c'est un e-mail envoyé à la suite de mon lemon, je me suis dit que je passerai mon coup de gueule directement sur cette fic. A vous de juger. Mais une chose est sûre que si ce genre de réflexion réapparaît, j'abandonne tout et vous ne me verrez plus sur FFnet.  
En fait pour répondre à ta question etlalanne, parce que c'est surtout à toi que je parle, non je ne suis pas Vierge, mais Cancer, je suis né en juin, c'est écrit dans mon profil.

Bon coup de gueule est passé, j'arrête de faire l'enfant et je vais répondre au reviews anonymes, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

**Ma récidiviste adorée** : Je te remercie pour ton compliment, ça me fait plaisir de voir que cela corresponde assez bien à leur caractère, enfin que tu sois de mon avis, lol. Et j'espère que se sera la bonne version du chapitre car j'ai bien mis là où il devait être, Mdr !  
PS : Mais, elle est bien Hanabi ! Je suis sûre avant la fin de la fic, tu vas l'apprécier lol.  
PS02 : Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu n'es jamais hystérique euh… (Ln réfléchit) Ah si tu l'es quand Sasuke, Itachi et Neji sont là, mdr ! mais là je te comprends parfaitement. Mais merci de prendre le temps d'analyser ma fic… surtout qu'elle est bizarre. Aller à plus. Bisous

**mangaskiss** : C'est super, une qui apprécie Hanabi, lol. Je suis contente ! Mais c'est, normal qu'elle semble être ainsi. Dans ma fic, elle n'a pas connu de doux moments dans la vie. C'est vrai que Konoha- maru est trop parfait, mais c'est un personnage de manga donc c'est normal qu'il soit parfait. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que c'est l'homme est parfait, loin de là, lol (oups, je vais me faire des ennemi, lol) Merci beaucoup. Kiss.

**Kika** : merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir que tu me suis toujours. Bisous.

**Shrykull** : Je sais que ça doit être un peu gnangnan sur les bords, mais c'est de la romance. Et pour Hanabi, je pense que c'est normal qu'elle a deux personnalités (sans être schizophrène bien sûr lol). Je pense qu'une personne à forte personnalité lorsqu'elle se trouve en intimité avec la personne qu'elle aime est très naïve. Enfin, c'est mon point de vue bien sûr.  
Pour répondre à ta question c'est simple. Konoha- maru a dit au début du manga que le vieux Sarutobi lui a donné ce nom en honneur du village (Konoha) et pour que cela ressemble à prénom, il a ajouté maru (c'est une pratique courant au Japon), donc pour moi, son prénom est un prénom composé comme Jean- Pierre, chez nous. Peut- être que je me trompe et puis Kana attache les deux mots, mais moi je vois le prénom de Konoha- maru ainsi. Il arrive souvent que je change un peu les prénoms dans mes fics, comme pour Jiraiya j'écris Jiraya car c'est plus facile à écrire. Il y a d'autres noms que je modifié un peu, mais je ne les ai en pas en tête. Voilà. A plus. Bisous.

Voilà j'ai beaucoup parlé aujourd'hui, je me suis plainte surtout…. J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu des lecteurs à cause de mon sal caractère, mais bon c'est tant pis pour moi.

Aller, je vous laisse, mais avant bien sûr : _Naruto_ n'est pas à moi mais à Kishimoto- sensei. Et je remercie mes bêtas (Zagan et Princesse d'Argent) pour leur aide.

Bisous, tout le monde.  
Ln.

**Chapitre 23**

Des mouvements amples, le drap satiné glissa du corps de Konoha- maru. Elle gémissait de bonheur… non c'était bien plus que du bonheur, ou bien c'était différent de ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans sa vie. La présence de cet homme la comblait et il le savait.

-Je vais…

-Vas- y…

Comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant, ils s'unirent jusqu'à la jouissance.

Konoha- maru se posa sur le lit, essoufflé. Elle aussi essayait de reprendre son souffle mais sourit lorsqu'elle le regarda près d'elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se serra contre lui.

-Nous… nous n'avons presque pas dormi de la nuit, dit- elle.

-Ouais ! dit- il. Si nous ratons notre mission, c'est de ta faute.

-Je sais, répondit- elle en rougissant.

-Tu y as vraiment prit goût, ma parole !

-Oui, dit- elle avec un sourire de gamine. Tu n'es pas content !

-Je ne m'en plains pas, dit- il en glissant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Il est quelle heure selon toi ?

-Tôt, dit- il en regardant la fenêtre. Le soleil vient de se lever. Il faut que nous préparions nos affaires et quittions ce village.

-Konoha- maru…

-Oui ?

-Qu'allons- nous faire lorsque nous serons au village… notre village… où nous sommes ennemis…

-Pour toi, peut- être, mais pour moi, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille têtu, imbue de ta personne mais que j'aimais plus que tout au monde. J'accepterai ta décision… même si ça doit me briser le cœur…

-Konoha- maru…

-Oui ?

-J'ai peur de ma décision.

-Dis- la toujours…

-Je ne veux pas te quitter.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Mais quand je rentrerai dans mon clan, je serai battu.

-Viens vivre chez moi… c'est vrai que nous sommes jeunes mais nous pouvons vivre heureux tous les deux.

-Je suis la dernière héritière de mon clan, Konoha- maru… je ne peux pas faire ça à mon père… alors qu'il a perdu sa première héritière…

-Mais ton maître va de battre, dit- il en remontant sa main dans son dos, caressant une des cicatrices.

-Oui, dit- elle en fermant les yeux. Mais j'ai moins peur maintenant. Les coups, j'en ai pris l'habitue, tu sais…

-Ne dis pas ça… Tout compte fait, on aurait jamais du prendre cette chambre et tout cela ne sera jamais arrivé.

-Tu le regrettes ?

-Non…

-Merci Konoha- maru… Merci d'être près de moi…

Il y eut un silence apaisant entre eux. Ils avaient au court de la nuit découvert des sensations extraordinaires allant de simple caresses à de puissants orgasmes et ils doutaient de pouvoir s'en passer.

-Il faut qu'on y aille et qu'on finisse notre mission.

-Oui.

Tous les deux se levèrent.

-Je vais prendre ma douche, dit- elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

-Bien, dit- il en s'habillant. Je vais chercher le petit déjeuner et je paye la chambre.

-D'accord.

-Vous arrivez de bien bonne heure, dit le vieil homme aux pupilles rouge.

-Nous devons rentrer au village, dit Konoha- maru. Mais pour cela, il nous faut ce rouleau.

-Est- ce que ce rouleau est pour vous ?

-Non, dit toujours Konoha- maru calmement, alors qu'Hanabi commençait à s'agiter derrière lui.

-Alors pourquoi l'Hokage a- t- elle besoin de ce rouleau ?

-Ca, il faudra le lui demander. Nous ne sommes que les réceptionnistes du rouleau, point final.

-Quel est ton rêve gamin ? demanda le vieil homme en le fixant des yeux.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Réponds à ma question !

-Heu… devenir Hokage. Pourquoi ?

-Ton visage m'est familier…

-Peu importe, vieil homme. Pouvons nous avoir ce rouleau ?

-Et toi, petite téméraire, dit l'homme en se tournant vers Hanabi, sans prendre en considération ce que venait de dire Konoha- maru.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Quel est ton rêve ?

-Mon… mon rêve !

-Oui, une petite peste comme toi devrait en avoir un, non ?

-Une peste, dit Hanabi sentant la colère lui monté au nez, mais elle sentit la main ferme de Konoha- maru sur son bras. Elle le regarda avec fureur mais le regard noir qu'il lui lançait, la calma.

Le vieil homme observa le couple. Il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Il examina attentivement la jeune fille plus exactement au niveau de son estomac. Il sourit.

-Alors gamine ?

-Répond- lui, Hanabi, dit Konoha- maru fermement.

-Je n'ai pas de rêve spécialement, dit- elle en examinant le vieil homme. Mais si vous voulez une réponse précise, ce serait sûrement l'accès à la tête de mon clan.

-Sûrement ? dit- il en réfléchissant. Ce n'est pas ton rêve ça… c'est plutôt celui de ton clan, non ?

-C'est vrai, mais les rêves de mon clan sont aussi mes rêves.

Konoha- maru ne put taire son juron. Le vieil homme et Hanabi le regardèrent. Le jeune ninja leurs tourna la tête, leurs faisant signe de continuer.

-Je vois que ton ami n'est pas du même avis que toi, dit le vieil homme avec un sourire narquois.

-Je… je n'ai pas de rêve spécifique… dit- elle en baisant les yeux.

Le vieil homme s'avança vers Hanabi et mit son index sous son menton pour qu'elle redresse son visage.

-Tu as un rêve qui est enfouit au plus profond de toi, dis le moi.

-…

-Hanabi, bon sang ! s'écria Konoha- maru.

Elle le regarda. Elle chercha au plus profond d'elle ce rêve et elle se vit dans les bras de son amant, seuls au monde.

-Je veux être heureuse.

Konoha- maru la regarda étrangement. Est- ce la véritable Hanabi qui avait prononcé ces mots ? Elle avait un visage rayonnent.

-Je vois, dit le vieil homme. Cela ressemble à un rêve, petite.

-Vous trouvez ? demanda- t- elle incrédule ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

Il se retourna, entra dans la grotte où il vivait et revint avec un rouleau dans la main.

-Tenez, c'est le rouleau que réclame l'Hokage, dit- il en tendant le rouleau à Konoha- maru.

-Je vous remercie, vieil homme, dit- il en lui souriant chaleureusement. Nous devons rentrer chez nous, maintenant.

Les deux ninjas se retournèrent pour quitter les lieux.

-Attends un instant, petite peste !

-Je ne suis pas une peste, s'écria Hanabi mais elle fut vite arrête par une petite tape sur le front.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit- il en rabaissant sa main.

Hanabi était étonnée alors que Konoha- maru se marrait de la scène.

-Tient, bois ça ! dit- il en cherchant une petite fiole bleu dans sa manche.

-C'est quoi ?

-Quelque chose pour le protéger !

-Protéger quoi ?

-Tu ne le seras bien assez tôt. Aller bois cette potion !

-Et si c'est du poison ?

-Si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là devant moi. Je suis le praticien le plus connu du Pays du Feu alors si j'avais vraiment envie de vous tuer, se serait fait depuis longtemps.

-Il a raison Hanabi, je le connais bien grâce aux l'histoires de mon grand- père.

-Bien, si tu as confiance, dit Hanabi avant de boire la potion.

-Maintenant foutez le camp de chez moi, je vous ai assez vu.

-Ben nous aussi, dit Hanabi en tirant la langue de désagrément. Ce truc est dégueulasse !

-Ah j'allais oublier, vieil homme. C'est un mot de l'Hokage pour lorsque vous nous aurez donné ce rouleau, dit Konoha- maru en lui tendant un bout de papier.

-Tu savais que j'allais vous faire patienter.

-Un peu, dit Konoha- maru en souriant. Mon grand père m'a souvent parlé de vous et l'Hokage m'a demandé d'être très prudent avec vous.

-Je vois, dit- il en lisant le message, puis il sourit.

Il chercha dans sa manche un bout de papier ainsi qu'un crayon.

-Donne ceci à ton Hokage. J'espère que je vous reverrai, vous êtes très amusant à observer, surtout toi gamine. Changer en si peu de temps, c'est rare.

-Allons-y, Hanabi, dit Konoha- maru en se retournant et saluant de la main le vieil homme.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, Hanabi s'arrêta.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Konoha- maru sans pour autant s'arrêter de marcher.

-Est… est- ce que j'ai changé tant que ça ?

-Hum ? interrogea- t- il en se retournant vers elle.

-Je… Le vieil homme a dit que j'ai changé… est- ce que le fait d'avoir fait l'amour m'a fait changer physiquement.

-Je te rassure, tu es toujours aussi têtue et chiante qu'avant.

-Tu peux le répéter, cria- t- elle.

-Tu vois, rien à changer.

Hanabi bouda car il avait raison. Il s'avança vers elle et lui prit la main.

-Il faut qu'on rentre maintenant. Nous avons prit suffisamment de temps.

-Oui… mais… Konoha- maru…

-Oui ?

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je n'aurai plus l'occasion de le faire, alors je profite que nous soyons seuls pour un petit moment.

-Pas de problème, dit- il en l'embrassant en retour, tout en la caressant. Tu… tu n'as pas mis tes bandages.

-Oui, dit- elle en rougissant. Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Non pas vraiment… mais ça fait bizarre de te voir avec une poitrine… si développée… Tu fais femme comme ça, dit- il en rigolant mais il est vite arrêté par un coup dans son estomac de la part d'Hanabi qui était toujours dans ses bras.

-Ca t'apprendra… comme si on ne voyait pas ma poitrine avec les bandages.

-J'avoue, dit- il en essayant de retrouver son souffle, on voit malgré tout…

-Maintenant, je suis de mauvaise humeur, dit- elle en voulant se séparer de Konoha- maru mais ce dernier la garda dans ses bras pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

-J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion d'approfondir ce baiser quand nous serons au village.

-Bien… et les hommes d'Oto ? demanda- Tsunade en regardant le rouleau avec minutie.

-Nous n'avons pas eu de problème en particulier, répondit Konoha- maru. Ils nous ont sous-estimé ces idiots… en plus à la frontière du village…

-Oui, Naruto m'a dit qu'il avait réussit à en ramener deux pour les interroger avec Ibiki.

-Les pauvres, dit Konoha- maru.

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… Ibiki est une terreur pour les interrogatoires mais si tu l'associes à Naruto- nii- san… l'Enfer ressemble au Paradis… pour eux…

-Je comprends, dit- elle en baissant les yeux, imaginant les scènes de torture.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda calmement Konoha- maru alors qu'Hanabi s'inquiétait.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais on dirait que vous êtes plus calme que d'habitude.

-On s'est dit nos quatre vérités, dit Konoha- maru en regardant Hanabi.

-Vos quatre vérités… hum… Hanabi, je te conseille de faire très attention avec les Ancêtres, dit Tsunade d'une voix froide mais sourit lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille levait la tête vers elle.

-Je… j'en prendrai en compte, Hokage- sama.

-Si tu as un quelconque problème vient me voir ou bien prend conseil avec ta sœur, elle saura te guider correctement.

-Ma… ma sœur ?

-Oui, Hinata te protègera car elle t'aime et sache que l'amour n'est pas un sentiment inutile.

-Je le sais, Hokage- sama, dit- elle en souriant. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends, continua- t- elle en rougissant.

-Bien, dit Tsunade en souriant. Vous pouvez disposé… Konoha- maru, je veux te voir demain.

-Ok, Hokage- sama.

Les deux amoureux sortirent du bureau et prirent la main de l'autre.

-Qu'est- ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Konoha- maru.

-Il faut que je rentre chez moi…

-Je vois…

-Je… j'essayerai de passer te voir…

-Vient chez Naruto- nii- san, j'y serai…

-Tu vas passer ta soirée la- bas ?

-Non… enfin si tu ne viens pas me chercher, dit- il en souriant.

-Je viendrai te chercher, dit- elle en l'embrassant avant de partir.


	24. Chapitre24

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez- vous ? Moi, ici, il ne fait que pleuvoir donc beaucoup de coupured de courant. Mon pauvre ordi… j'espère qu'il tiendra le coup…  
Sinon je vais répondre au reviews anonymes :

**Shrykull** : Des lapins, lol, non pas encore mais ça va venir. Ils y prennent goût. Et oui, Hanabi aussi va avoir des ennuies, mais pas trop quand même, sinon je ne finirai plus cette fic, lol. C'est vrai que j'aurai dû titrer cette fic « Génération maudite chez les Hyuga » Mdr ! Mais bon pas si maudite que ça. Avec les enfants d'Hinata qui sont demi- démon et Hanabi aura des futures Hokages, mdr ! Par contre, les deux shinobis se connaissent depuis longtemps, sinon Konoha- maru ne serait pas tombé amoureux d'elle, surtout avec son sal caractère, PTDR. Merci pour ta review. Bisous.

**La récidiviste est de retour** : Dit donc mon ange, tu montres le mauvais exemple ! Darkounet fait comme toi maintenant, lol. En fait pour grande sœur, on dit Anee- san ou Nee- san. Nii- san c'est pour grand frère (exemple Sasuke quand il courrait après (le beau) Itachi). C'est pas grave, si c'est pas la bonne version. Peut- être qu'un jour quand j'aurai le temps et que je n'aurai pas la flemme, je le corrigerai.  
Merci pour ton compliment. Je vois que le p'tit vieux est apprécié (enfin pas de Hanabi, lol) Et merci pour nos deux shinobis. Pour ce chapitre, je suis sûre qu'il t'a plus lors de la correction, lol.  
PS : Oui, oui, tu es hystérique quand tu vois (le beau) Itachi et Neji (-chou), MDR ! Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : Dit donc Darkounet, c'est pas bien de prendre les mauvaises habitudes de mon ange, lol. Merci pour ton soutient au sujet de mon coup de gueule… Kisame un cousin…MDR… heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de ressemblance, lol.  
C'est vrai que ce chapitre, il n'y avait pas de Naru/Hina, mais dans celui- ci, il y en aura, en plus avec ton idée. J'espère que tu apprécieras. Pour le bébé squatteur, faut attendre de savoir s'il y en a un ou pas, lol. Bisous.

Voilà fini.  
Avant tout, je voulais remercie tout ceux qui m'ont soutenu pour mon coup de gueule. J'espère que je n'ai pas choqué certaines personnes, mais en aucun cas, je l'ai voulu. Je me suis surtout adressé à une seule personne dont j'ai mis le mon, exprès.  
Sinon, il y aura une partie lemon dans la fic, mais comme j'ai la flemme, je ne le sépare pas de la fic puisque je sais parfaitement que tout le monde le lira, lol. Ce lemon a été dure à le faire (ça se voit puisqu'il est assez court) et c'est grâce à Dark- Lee que j'ai pu faire quelque chose de potable. Donc une partie du lemon c'est une idée de Dark- Lee à qui je rends hommage. Et encore merci Darkounet !

Voilà. Naruto ne m'appartient, mais il appartient à Kishimoto- sensei, sauf Ai, Koi et Ren, ça c'est propriété privée. Je les aime trop pour les donner mais si on veut me les emprunter pas de prob !  
Et je remercie mes deux Bêtas, Zagan et Princesse d'Argent (en espérant que c'est la bonne version cette fois- ci).

Voilà, j'ai fini mon blabla, je crois…  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre24**

-Alors comment t'as trouvé le vieux ? demanda, d'une voix lasse, Naruto en regardant les enfants jouer dans le jardin.

-Amusant, répondit Konoha- maru.

-Je suis sûr qu'il vous a fait patienter.

-Tu parles, une nuit.

-Il ne t'a pas provoqué ?

-Si, mais Jiji m'avait déjà raconté plein d'histoires sur lui… en plus de toi, dit-il en souriant. Mais Hanabi est tombée dans le panneau. A cause d'elle, on a failli rentrer au village les mains vides.

Son sourire s'attendrit.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Naruto voyant ce sourire.

-Naruto- nii- san, je peux te confier quelque chose ?

-Bien sûr…

-Tu ne répèteras pas à ton beau-père ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une tête à aller raconter quelque chose à mon beau-père ?

-Non… Tu sais, j'aime Hanabi…

-J'en ai un vague souvenir, dit Naruto avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long.

-Je me suis déclaré à elle.

-Et je suppose qu'elle a répondu à tes sentiments.

-Pas vraiment, dit Konoha- maru mais il éclata de rire devant l'incompréhension de son ami. Elle ne m'a pas dit si elle m'aimait, mais je pense qu'elle ne sait pas comment il faut le dire… surtout après cette nuit…

-Cette nuit ?

Konoha- maru le regarda avec amusement.

-On était dans une chambre d'hôtel réservée aux nuits de noces… sûrement que c'est le charme de cette chambre… mais c'est là où ma vie a été bouleversée.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous iriez aussi vite, dit Naruto en réfléchissant, puis il sourit. Tant que vous êtes heureux, il n'y a pas de problèmes.

-Si tu savais Naruto- nii- san… je n'aurai jamais cru que cela pouvait rendre si heureux et bien dans ses baskets…

-C'est ça l'amour…

-Papa, cria Ai, Koi est méchant avec moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ? demanda Naruto en aidant sa fille à monter sous la véranda.

-Il veut mettre plein de vers de terre dans ma robe.

-C'est même pas vrai, dit le petit garçon tout barbouillé de terre, souriant comme son père autre fois.

-Je te crois, chenapan, dit Naruto avec une grimace. Si ta mère te voit dans cet état, ça va être ma fête.

-Nee- chan ne peut pas être méchante avec toi, dit Konoha- maru, surpris.

-C'est que tu ne la connais pas. Elle peut être terrible quand elle s'y met.

-Qui peut être terrible ? demanda une douce voix.

Naruto se mit à rire avec gêne, tout en se grattant la tête.

-Okaeri, ma chérie, dit-il en souriant bêtement.

-Tadaima. Qu'est-ce que tu caches derrière ton dos, Naruto ? demanda-t-elle souriant tendrement.

Par tous les moyens Naruto essaya de cacher, derrière lui, son fils, mais n'y arriva pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit son fils dans un sale état.

-J'ai fait la chasse aux vers de terre ! s'écria l'enfant.

-Ca va être ma fête, marmonna Naruto, dépité.

-Et il a voulu en mettre dans ma robe, enrichit Ai, ce qui fit prendre à son père une teinte pâle.

-Ce n'était pas votre père qui vous surveillait ?

-Si, répondit Ai.

-Mais il parlait avec Nii- san, continue Koi.

-Je vois. Koi, Ai, allez à la salle de bain pour vous nettoyer. Konoha- maru- kun, tu as de la visite.

-Ah bon, dit Konoha- maru en regardant dans le salon et il vit Hanabi.

-Hinata, gémit Naruto, mais sa femme ne l'entendit pas.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto- nii- san ? demanda Konoha- maru inquiet pour son ami, abattu.

-Elle ne m'a même pas lancé un seul regard, pleura le ninja. Tu es si cruelle, Hinata…

-Alors, c'est comme ça qu'elle te punit, dit Konoha- maru en rigolant.

-Ce n'est pas amusant, dit Naruto avec un regard froid. Faut que je trouve un moyen pour me réconcilier avec elle.

-Tu n'as qu'à lui demander pardon, dit Hanabi en s'installant près de Konoha- maru.

-Ca se voit que tu ne la connais pas. Elle peut ne plus me parler pendant des heures… c'est invivable et… et cruel ! cria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Konoha- maru.

-Je ne sais pas… même en la suppliant elle n'ouvrira pas la bouche…

-Je ne voyais pas Nee- chan comme ça, dit Konoha- maru en réfléchissant à une aide pour son ami. Tu as tout essayé ?

-Oui, tout ! Même les fleurs… hum… peut-être que…

-Oui ?

-Tu vas m'aider Konoha- maru… toi aussi, Hanabi !

-Ah oui et comment ? demanda la jeune fille, intriguée que son beau-frère lui demande son aide.

-Vous allez faire du baby-sitting ! dit Naruto heureux de son idée.

-Du quoi ? cria en même temps les deux Chuunins.

-Je vous confie les enfants, dit Naruto en entrant dans la maison. Hinata- chan !

En quelques secondes, Naruto parcoura la maison, avec une Hinata surprise, devant un Konoha- maru et une Hanabi sans voix.

-Prenez bien soin des petits et n'oubliez pas que Ren doit prendre son biberon dans une demi-heure ! cria Naruto en quittant la maison..

-Prendre soin des petits, répéta Hanabi comme si elle n'avais pas compris.

-Mais… mais… quel père indigne ! s'écrit Konoha- maru voyant toutes les charges qui lui tombaient sur leurs dos.

-Nii- chan ? demanda Koi tout nu, recouvert de savon. Papa a dit que tu dois nous laver.

-Ha ! dit-il, apeuré. Hanabi ?

-Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre moi avec les gosses ! s'écria Hanabi.

-Mais moi non plus ! D'habitude, il y a Naruto- nii- san ou Nee- chan avec moi…

Tout à coup, il reçut un canard jaune en pleine figure.

-Loupé ! cria Ai en courant dans le salon.

-Tu vas voir ! cria son frère en lui lançant un autre jouet pour le bain.

Soudain, un cri strident parvint à leur oreille.

-Ren a faim, dit malicieusement Ai.

-Ah ! Comment tu le sais ? demanda Konoha- maru.

-C'est bientôt l'heure de son lait, renchérit Koi.

-Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Konoha- maru en se tournant vers Hanabi.

-Nous… nous ne pouvons pas abandonner ces enfants… comme l'ont fait leurs parents.

-Bon, dit le jeune homme en soupirant, je m'occupe de rattraper les deux monstres et toi, tu prends Ren et lui fais son lait.

-Mais je ne sais pas comment on fait du lait, moi.

-Moi je sais, dit Ai en levant le bras.

-Bon, alors, on te nettoie rapidement et tu vas aider Hanabi- chan.

-D'accord, dit la fillette en courant vers la salle de bain.

-Et Koi, tu prends la même direction que ta sœur, sinon ça va barder !

-Attrape-moi, dit le garçonnet avec malice.

* * *

-Naruto, dit Hinata en s'arrêtant net en pleine rue.

-Oui, Hi- chan ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Hum… je ne sais pas encore, dit-il en réfléchissant puis il sourit. Au moins, tu m'as parlé.

Elle resta surprise par sa réflexion puis fit une grimace.

-Ce n'est pas pour autant que je te pardonne.

-Hi- chan, dit-il suppliant. Il ne s'est rien passé de grave alors arrête de faire la tête.

-Et si Koi avait avalé un ver sans que tu le remarques ?

-C'est plein de vitamines, dit-il en souriant. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

-Naruto, dit-elle en haussant un peu la voix.

-Allez viens, dit-il en lui tirant le bras.

* * *

-Koi ! cria Konoha- maru, reviens immédiatement !

Le jeune Chuunin courut après le petit garçon, tout nu. Bien sûr, il pourrait l'attraper facilement, étant un très bon ninja, mais il fallait prendre en considération le lieu : fauteuil, canapé, table basse, buffet, living-room. Et il fallait noter aussi la présence de plusieurs jouets répandus par terre, que Konoha- maru n'arrivait jamais à éviter, trop concentré sur l'enfant.

-Comment on peut avoir autant de meubles dans une si petite pièce ! cria Konoha- maru.

Petite n'était pas vraiment le mot exact, mais pour Konoha- maru pister cet enfant aussi agile, malgré son âge, était devenu un calvaire.

-C'est bien le fils de Naruto- nii- san, se dit Konoha- maru. Faut l'arrêter avant que je ne perde la boule.

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il eut une étincelle dans ses yeux et un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Après quelques minutes de course poursuite, Koi passa sous la table basse pour échapper à son poursuivant. Le sourire de Konoha- maru s'élargit. Sans que l'enfant ne le remarque, il utilisa sa vitesse pour se trouver de l'autre côté de la table.

-Nii- chan n'arrivera pas…

Koi sentit deux mains sur ses épaules. Il regarda derrière lui et vit son cher Nii- chan.

-Oui, continue, petit monstre… demanda Konoha- maru, le regard noir.

-Heu… ri… rien, dit Koi avec un sourire gêné, comme le faisait si souvent son père lorsqu'il faisait une bêtise.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune couple se retrouva près d'une rivière.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? demanda Hinata intriguée.

-Je viens me faire pardonner. Sachant que les fleurs ne marchent pas, que dis-tu d'un bon bain ?

-Naruto, j'étais en train d'en faire un aux jumeaux, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

-Ben, je sais, dit-il avec son air d'idiot.

-Naruto ?

Il la souleva, avec un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'il comptait lui faire.

-Habillée ou je te donne le temps de te déshabiller ?

-Naruto, on n'a pas le temps de s'amuser…

-Tu crois ça, dit-il, en s'avançant vers la berge.

-Naruto, on risque d'attraper froid.

-On est en été, il fait plus que chaud… et puis si tu tombes malade, je passerai plus de temps à m'occuper de toi.

-Na… Naruto…

Il entra dans l'eau.

-C'est bon ! cria-t-elle en s'accrochant à son cou. Laisse-moi le temps de me déshabiller…

-Hé ! hé ! hé ! fit-il victorieux.

Il la déposa et il aida Hinata à se déshabiller tout en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus, ils sautèrent dans l'eau.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a personne qui vient ici ? demanda-t-elle, portant ses mains au niveau de sa poitrine afin de la cacher.

-S'il vient, je le ferai fuir, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Naruto ?

-Oui ?

Elle le poussa et entreprit à le couler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit à s'échapper et lui fit subir le même sort.

* * *

-Koi, je commence à en avoir marre de tes coups pendables ! cria Konoha-maru.

-Mes coups- penquoi ?

L'enfant regarda son aîné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait éclater de rire ou rester sérieux.

Konoha- maru était devant la baignoire, recouvert de mousse au visage, le tee-shirt trempé.

-Attends Nii- chan, dit Koi en le regardant attentivement et sérieusement, ne bouge pas.

Il plaça sa petite main sur le visage du Chuunin, essayant de retirer un peu de mousse.

-Voilà, dit-il en admirant son œuvre. C'est mieux comme ça !

-Mieux comme quoi ? demanda Konoha- maru sentant toujours la mousse sur son visage.

-Ca fait une jolie moustache pleine de bulles ! éclata de rire l'enfant brun.

Konoha- maru le regarda éberlué, et soupira de désespoir.

-Comment fait Nee- chan avec un môme pareil !

* * *

Etendus, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardèrent le ciel étoilé.

-Hi- chan…

-Oui ?

-Je risque de partir dans pas très longtemps…

-C'est l'Hokage qui te l'a dit ?

-Non… mais je maîtrise la technique maintenant… ainsi que les autres, alors nous sommes prêts à affronter l'Akatsuki…

Elle se mit sur le côté et le prit dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles, dit-elle doucement.

-Mais c'est mon travail… et puis il faut protéger le village…

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Hi- chan, je rentrerai à la maison, je te le promets.

-Et si tu ne tiens pas ta promesse…

-Tu sais très bien que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole…

Elle l'embrassa. Il l'enlaça.

Ils étaient heureux d'être dans les bras de l'être aimé.

* * *

Konoha- maru entra dans la cuisine et vit Hanabi donnant le biberon à Ren.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle pas sûre d'elle.

-Tu es prête à devenir maman, dit-il, amusé.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Konoha- maru. Il y a dix minutes, je ne savais pas tenir un bébé ni faire un biberon… Ai connaît mieux que moi ces trucs-là et elle n'a que trois ans.

-Ai et Koi sont en avance sur leur âge, dit Konoha- maru… c'est peut-être à cause de leur père…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a leur père ?

-Rien de spécial !

-Où sont les jumeaux ?

-Ils sont dans leur chambre… enfin, ils y étaient, dit-il en entendant des cris dans le salon. Ils sont fatigants.

Il soupira et alla chercher la cause de ces cris.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il revint avec Ai sur son épaule droite et Koi sous son bras gauche.

-Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois-ci ? demanda Hanabi.

-Koi a décoré le mur du salon avec ses feutres, dit-il désespéré. Nee- chan va me tuer…

-Nii- chan, dit Ai.

-Quoi ? dit-il froidement.

-J'ai faim ! cria Koi qui voulait s'échapper mais il était bien tenu.

-Moi aussi, dit Ai aux bords des larmes.

-Faim… C'est pas vrai…

-Si, c'est vrai, dit Koi en ouvrant ses yeux en grand.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Konoha- maru agacé. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre vos parents ?

-Non ! dirent en même temps les jumeaux.

-Mais je ne sais pas faire la cuisine, moi !

-J'ai faim ! crièrent les deux enfants.

-Taisez-vous ! hurla Konoha- maru.

Les deux enfants le regardèrent avec étonnement puis Ai se mit à pleurer vite imitée par Koi. Cela enclencha les pleurs de Ren.

-J'ai mal à la tête, dit Konoha- maru, soudainement fatigué.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hanabi en essayant de calmer le bébé.

-Ca vous dit des ramens ?

Koi et Ai arrêtèrent de pleurer et se mirent à sourire.

-D'accord !

-Bon vous restez sur ces chaises, dit-il en les déposant sur les soi-disant chaises, et vous ne bougez pas, sinon pas de ramens ! D'accord ?

-Oui, dirent en même temps les jumeaux tout sourire.

Konoha- maru soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée et se dirigea vers les placards, cherchant des ramens instantanés.

* * *

-Anata ?

-Oui, dit Naruto en la serrant plus encore dans ses bras.

-Il faudrait peut-être rentrer ?

-Pourquoi, tu n'es pas bien ici ?

-Si mais… Konoha- maru- kun et Hanabi- chan ne doivent pas s'en tirer avec les jumeaux…

-Mais si, dit-il en levant la tête pour effleurer son cou.

-Anata ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux retomber enceinte…

-Ah ! dit-il en levant complètement la tête. Mais Ren n'a que quelques mois.

-Oui, huit mois exactement et je ne lui donne plus le sein depuis qu'elle a deux mois.

-Et ?

-Je peux retomber enceinte.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis, dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait être un reproche mais son sourire aux lèvres la rassura.

-Oui, dit-elle doucement.

-Tu veux vraiment un quatrième, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu… dit-elle en rougissant comme si elle venait de commettre une faute. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Hi- chan, dit-il en soupirant, c'est pas ça… mais je pense que c'est trop tôt… Ren n'a pas encore un an… Un quatrième, j'en veux, c'est sûr, mais tu veux bien attendre… attendre que l'Akatsuki ne soit plus sur mon chemin.

-Et si je te disais que j'étais enceinte… demanda-t-elle craintive.

Naruto se releva à moitié et observa attentivement sa femme.

-C'est… c'est vrai ?

Elle se releva à son tour et ses deux index s'entrechoquèrent, tic qu'elle n'avait pas perdu. Ce n'était plus un tic de timidité comme auparavant mais plus une manière de montrer qu'elle avait fait une « petite » bêtise.

-Non, avoua-t-elle, dépitée.

Il soupira de soulagement. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas d'enfant, bien au contraire, mais ce n'était pas le moment.

-Pourquoi veux-tu absolument un enfant maintenant, Hi- chan ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur la nuque de sa femme, tendrement.

-Je… je… je…

Hinata était aux bords des larmes. Naruto lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je… je veux juste des enfants… je ne suis pas normale, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ben… je suis un shinobi, je ne devrai pas penser à ma vie de couple et aux enfants tous les jours.

-Et bien si tu ne le faisais pas, je serai bien malheureux, dit-il d'une voix grave. La femme que je chérie le plus qui ne penserait pas ni à moi, ni à nos enfants, ce serait triste.

-Merci Naruto, dit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Il lui caressa le visage, repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui avaient poussé plus qu'il ne fallait.

-Si je coupais mes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle subitement.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, si je me les coupais, comme avant ?

-Ca fera bizarre, non ? J'ai tellement l'habitude de te voir avec cette longueur… mais c'est vrai… les cheveux courts comme autrefois… que de souvenirs…

-Quand tu rentreras de ta prochaine mission, j'aurai les cheveux courts, dit-elle en souriant.

-Pourquoi pas… Ai risque de t'imiter.

-Ce n'est pas grave, elle est encore jeune, ça repoussera rapidement.

-Ai est ton portrait, tellement belle comme sa maman.

-Ai a tes cheveux, dit-elle en posant sa main sur la chevelure blonde en bataille.

-Et Koi a les tiens… aussi fins…

-Et Ren… à qui ressemblera-t-elle ?

-A toi, dit-il, sûr de lui. C'est évident avec ses cheveux aussi noirs et puis ses yeux semblent virer au blanc comme toi.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, dit-elle en se serrant contre lui.

-C'est vrai. Si c'était le cas, ton père arriverait à la maison pour nous prendre notre petite fille.

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle amusée.

-Oui, c'est vrai… heu Hinata….

-Oui ?

-A… Arrête ça…

-Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement, comme le faisait si souvent Ai.

-Hi… Hinata, soupira-t-il.

Satisfaite par sa réaction, elle s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-Hi… Hi- chan, haleta-t-il en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

Elle le suivit bien qu'une partie de son corps resta immobile, lui faisant subir sa torture.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Anata ?

-…

Il se crispa sentant le trop plein d'émotions le traverser. Il arracha l'herbe tout en criant le prénom de sa femme.

…

-Hi… Hi… nata… dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Tu vas me le payer !

-Je n'attends que ça, dit-elle en lui donnant un petit bisou sur la joue.

Elle se releva mais il l'a rattrapa et l'obligea à s'allonger sur l'herbe à son tour.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

-Nul part… enfin si tu ne voulais pas…

Elle fut coupée par un baiser. Un violent baiser traduisant l'excitation de son mari.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester sur ma faim, après ton petit… hum… massage ?

-Massage ? répéta- t- elle puis elle éclata de rire. Oui, un massage excitant.

-Tu vas subir la même chose, dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur… mon petit démon…

-Ah oui !

Il l'embrassa, à nouveau, alors que ses mains vagabondaient tout le long de son corps, s'arrêtant sur sa poitrine.

-Tu n'as toujours pas peur ?

-Non, souffla-t-elle prenant plaisir à ces mains baladeuses.

-Tu le devrais pourtant, dit-il en lui mordillant le cou et en fnissant sur son sein.

-Naruto, gémit-elle.

Il prenait plaisir à goûter sa femme. Elle appréciait son traitement. Soudain, il s'arrêta.

-Non ! gémit Hinata.

-Je t'avais promis une vengeance, non ? dit-il en montrant sa main entourée de chakra jaune.

-Quelles idées farfelues as-tu encore inventées ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda-t-il, provocateur.

-Euh… fit-elle un peu douteuse de ce que voulait lui faire subir son mari. A… Anata…

Sans rien dire, il posa sa main au niveau du nombril de la jeune femme. Sa réaction fut immédiate. La chaleur qui l'enveloppa lui apporta une sensation de bien-être et elle devait bien se l'avouer, une pointe d'excitation.

-Anata, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il ne lui répondit pas car il savait parfaitement que s'il parlait, elle ne se concentrerait plus sur ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Il glissa sa main un peu plus bas, sur son bas-ventre et fit en sorte que le chakra qu'il avait encore maintenu dans sa main, se répande en elle d'une manière circulaire. Il sourit quand il vit sa femme gémir de plaisir.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, dit-il doucement, bougeant sa main vers le pubis de la jeune femme.

Son souffle était court, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Comment arrivait-il à lui donner tant de plaisir alors qu'il ne la touchait qu'à peine ? Juste avec sa main et son chakra. Sentir le chakra de cet homme en elle lui provoquait-il une telle sensation ? Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ce que lui faisait subir son époux et se laissa aller sentant son plaisir s'accroître et exploser en elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux, se cambra et laissa échapper un cri de jouissance.

…

Etendue par terre, Hinata ne bougeait plus. Les yeux dans le vague, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose d'humide sur ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Lentement une de ses mains vint toucher le dos nu du jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda-t-elle. Tu m'as à peine touchée et c'était fantastique.

-Je n'ai juste joué avec mon chakra avec toi, dit-il tout sourire. En fait, c'est un peu comme des ondes de choc dans ton corps.

-Des ondes de choc ? Tu peux faire ça, toi ?

-Euh… Non, en fait. J'ai repris le premier principe du rasengan qui consistait à faire tourner de l'eau dans un ballon. J'ai appliqué le même principe mais plus doucement. Je ne veux pas te blesser, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tu as aimé ?

-Oui… mais j'aurai préféré que tu me touches… dit-elle en souriant.

-Moi aussi, mais c'était ta punition.

-Méchant, dit-elle en glissant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme. Naruto…

-Oui, Hi- chan ?

-Je t'aime.

-Je le sais, dit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec plus de passion. Elle avait envie de lui et elle savait que lui aussi avait envie d'elle. Elle sourit intérieurement et se frotta contre lui. Il avait parfaitement compris et se mit en place pour la combler….

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto et Hinata rentrèrent chez eux, main dans la main.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur salon, ils virent Konoha- maru et Hanabi par terre, s'appuyant contre le canapé, complètement épuisés. Ai et Koi avaient pris chacun pour oreiller les cuisses du chunin alors que Ren était sur le ventre d'Hanabi, les bras en croix.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Naruto étonné.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer pour ces deux jeunes gens.

-Je… je… je te maudis, Naruto- nii- san… dit Konoha- maru sans force.

-Les jumeaux vous en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs ? demanda Hinata en prenant la fillette.

-Ai ça va, elle obéit quand elle n'est pas entraînée par son frère… mais Koi… Un véritable petit monstre… Il m'a fait revenir dix ans en arrière quand j'embêtais Jiji.

Naruto éclata de rire, imaginant les courses poursuites qu'avait pu faire son fils, pourchassé par un méchant Konoha- maru.

-Naruto- nii- san… je t'en supplie, ne le réveille pas, implora Konoha- maru.

-On va les mettre au lit, dit Hinata en allant dans la chambre des jumeaux. Je reviens prendre Ren dans quelques minutes.

Alors qu'elle avait déposé le bébé dans son berceau, Hinata revint dans le salon où elle découvrit les deux chunins, côte à côte, main dans la main, endormis. Elle alla prendre une couverture et la déposa sur le jeune couple.

-Ils se sont réconciliés, dit Naruto à la porte, regardant son jeune ami qui semblait heureux.

-Et même plus, dit Hinata en lui souriant.

-Elle te l'a raconté ?

-Un peu… elle voulait des conseils sur comment garder son petit copain.

-Tu lui as donné des conseils sur ça ? demanda Naruto surpris.

-Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, à moins que tu te considères comme petit copain de quelques jours, dit-elle malicieusement, en lui tirant la main.

-Hum… on a été fiancé, pas petits amis, réfléchissait-il.

-Viens, on va prendre un bain ensemble…

-Hum… je ne dis pas non, dit-il imaginant déjà la scène.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas faire de bruit.

-Tant que je suis avec toi, finit-il avec un large sourire.

….


	25. Chapitre25

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui, cette fois j'arrive avec un nouveau chapitre de _Choix_. Je vous remercie pour les compliments sur les jumeaux. Je suis contente qu'ils plaisent autant. Faut vraiment que je face d'autre chapitre sur eux, lol.

Avant de laisser la place aux réponses aux reviews, je voulais m'excusez auprès de vous. Je voulais poster dimanche dernier, mais il semble que FFN avait des problème donc impossible de le charger sur le site. Lundi, le problème se poser toujours, puis j'avoue, j'ai oublié de le poster. Mais en ce moment, je suis fatiguée, donc quand je rentre, je reste planter sur des vidéos puis dodo de bonne heure. Donc désolée pour cette abscence.

Bon place aux Réponses aux reviews anonymes !

**La récidiviste est de retou...** : J'espère que cette version est la bonne aussi. Je pose toujours cette question tellement j'ai peur que c'est pas la bonne… Je vois que les Jumeaux te mettent dans un de ces états, lol. Toi aussi, tu dis que Koi est un démon… attends de voir Ai (Naruto en version féminin, lol). Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Tafolpamadlaine** : Oui ça va ! Merci pour leur diplôme, Mdr ! Et PTDR pour ta phrase. C'est vrai que si ces technique existées… le monde sera parfait, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.

**Dark-lee** : MDR, j'adore ton entrée. Et non tu ne ressembles pas Kisame (sinon je plaint ta copine, surtout pour l'odeur, lol). Normal qu' il soit moins fort que toi, lol.  
Et oui tu as à tout à fait raison. Lors d'un hiver très rugueux (enfin chez moi, il faisait 20°C donc très froid), tu m'as donnée des idées pas très catholiques sur MSN, lol Et je t'en remercie. En fait faut que je te vois pour des droits d'auteur… je n'aime pas prendre ce qui n'est pas à moi (sauf pour mon père, mais ça c'est une autre histoire, lol). Bien que tu l'aies accepté, faut que tu le confirmes par principe . Aller, Bisous.

**Sara** : Merci pour tes compliments (Ln rougit) Merci pour le coup de gueule. Pour Hinata, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à ce genre de femmes (pourtant c'est pas dans mon caractère) mais j'ai du mal à voir Hinata allant au mission, elle est trop douce pour ça. Mais bon, je lui donne comme même un emploi (voir plus loin dans l'histoire). Et on verra qu'elle aura certain problème à cause de sa petite famille, mais je n'en dis pas plus sinon vous ne lirez plus l'histoire, lol.  
Pour _Amants_, c'est complètement différent de _Choix_. Des fois je me demande si c'est moi qui ai écrit ces deux fics, mais quand je relis mes autres fics qui ne sont pas encore poster, je me dit que c'est normal, je suis folle, lol. J'espère que cette histoire te plaira aussi. Bisous

Voilà, j'ai fini ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Ça me remonte le moral quand je les lis.  
Bon pour ce chapitre rien à signaler sauf que je reviens sur mon deuxième couple fétiche. Je suis sûre que vous avez comprit de qui je parle, lol. Ils me manquaient beaucoup donc je leur fait un petit chapitre juste pour eux deux, non pardon eux trois. Vous comprendriez de quoi je parle en lisant.

Avant de partir les personnages de _Naruto_ ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Karin- chan (qui c'est elle ? lol)

A la semaine prochaine, si la flemme ne me touche pas trop, lol.

Bisous tout le monde.

Ln

**Chapitre25**

-Maman ! cria une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ino en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

-Papa… où ? où ?

-J'aimerais bien te répondre ma chérie, dit Ino en la serrant contre elle. Il est bien tard et il n'est toujours pas arrivé. Pourtant il n'a pas de mission aujourd'hui.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit suspect venant de la porte d'entrée. Cela ne pouvait pas être Lee car il avait l'habitude d'entrer dans un grand fracas.

Elle déposa sa fille par terre.

-Karin… tu restes ici, tu as compris ? dit-elle sérieusement.

-Vi !

Ino laissa sa fille et alla discrètement à l'entrée de la maison. Lorsqu'elle vit une ombre bouger bizarrement, elle lança un kunai mais elle fut vite bloquée par une main bandée.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es trop lente pour moi, Princesse.

Elle regarda attentivement son adversaire et vit Lee.

-Lee ! s'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit que c'était toi ?

Soudain, Lee la lâcha et se courba. Il se mit à toucher le bas de son dos.

-Lee, dit Ino inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Ouch ! Je me suis battu contre Kaworu- san. Et je me retrouve tout courbaturé. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te calmer quand tu es au village. Tu es complètement épuisé par tes missions. Si en plus tu affrontes des personnes aussi fortes que Kaworu- san, tu ne pourras jamais te reposer correctement, gronda Ino.

-Tu aurais pu me demander si j'ai gagné ou pas, au lieu de m'engueuler, dit Lee, déçu de la réaction de sa femme.

Ino allait lui répliquer une phrase de son cru mais elle fut interrompue.

-Papa ! cria Karin lorsqu'elle vit son père.

Lee se redressa à la vue de sa fille et lui sourit tendrement.

Karin coura vers ses parents mais perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle se releva, regarda ses mains, épousseta sa petite robe rose et se remit à courir vers les bras de son père.

-Ma petite princesse a tellement grandi, dit Lee en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as vue ce matin, papa, fit la petite fille exaspérée, imitant sa mère.

-Mais tu as grandi au moins de deux centimètres, j'en suis sûr, se justifia Lee.

-On vérifie, on vérifie ! cria l'enfant en agitant les bras.

-D'accord ! On va voir si papa a raison.

Lee retira ses sandales et entra dans la maison, laissant Ino sans voix. Elle savait qu'il avait mal à son dos et il portait Karin, un véritable ver de terre, dans ses bras. Elle soupira.

-Jamais il ne voudra montrer à sa fille ses faiblesses, dit-elle désespérée.

Elle entra à son tour et alla dans la cuisine où son mari et sa fille vérifiaient la taille de la fillette contre la porte.

-Tu vois papa, Karin pas grandie ! affirma la petite.

-Mais regarde, dit-il en se penchant un peu plus. Là! Le trait est un peu plus haut.

-C'est vrai ? demanda la fillette sur la pointe des pieds essayant de voir la marque. Peut-être, continua-t-elle, douteuse.

-Tu vois, papa a raison, dit- il en levant les bras.

Karin le regarda attentivement puis s'approcha vers lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Mon papa a toujours raison, dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

-Karin, dit Lee surpris par la réaction de sa fille.

Il la serra contre lui, avec un regard triste.

-Karin- chan, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit, intervint Ino.

-Déjà ! Mais papa vient de rentrer !

-Pas d'excuse, dit Ino en montant légèrement la voix. L'heure c'est l'heure ! Tu verras papa demain.

-Mais… bouda-t-elle.

-Princesse, répliqua Lee, demain c'est mon jour de repos. Je te promets qu'on passera toute la journée ensemble.

-Promis ? demanda l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Promis.

Karin sauta au cou de son père et lui fit plein de petits bisous.

-Bonne nuit, ma petite Princesse.

-Bonne nuit, mon petit papa adoré.

Karin lâcha son père et suivit sa mère.

Lee profita du silence pour aller au salon et s'installer sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux.

-Tu es complètement épuisé, dit Ino en entrant dans le salon.

Il tourna son regard vers sa femme et lui sourit.

-Je ne t'ai même pas sentie arriver…

-C'est normal, dit Ino en s'installant près de lui, puisque tu es fatigué. Tu ne te reposes pas et en plus tu acceptes tous les caprices de Karin !

-Ino ! Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse de ta propre fille !

-Ben si, dit-elle boudeuse. Tu t'occupes plus d'elle que de moi. Je n'ai même pas eu mon câlin.

-Tu es une vraie gamine quand tu t'y mets, Ino ! dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je veux profiter de mon petit mari, toute seule, répliqua-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus contre elle, mais elle vit qu'il fit une grimace. Tu as mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il, mais ça va passer !

-Tu parles, dit-elle en se levant. Viens, allons dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire subir ?

-Un massage spécial Ino.

-Tant que c'est moi qui en profite… dit-il en souriant.

-Hum… je crois que j'en ai fait un à Sasuke- kun… réfléchit-elle en posant son doigt sous sa bouche.

-Quoi ! s'écria-t-il.

-Serais-tu jaloux ? demanda-t-elle en le provoquant.

-Tu plaisantes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'irai faire un massage à Sasuke, alors que j'ai le plus tendre des maris à mes côtés ?

-Je suis soulagé, dit-il sincèrement.

-Aurais-tu perdu la confiance de ta petite femme ? demanda Ino malicieusement en l'installant sur le lit.

-Ce n'est pas ça… dit-il en enlevant machinalement son haut. Je pense que j'ai perdu la confiance en moi-même… J'ai peur de te perdre pour un beau gosse comme Sasuke, justement…

-Retourne-toi, dit-elle doucement pour qu'elle puisse lui faire son massage. Tu ne me perdras jamais, Lee, pas après ce qu'on a vécu tous les deux. Et puis, je t'aime trop pour aller voir ailleurs.

-Ino.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime tellement.

Elle s'allongea près de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime… même si je suis un peu jalouse de Karin.

-Ino, fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Mais c'est vrai. Elle a toute ton attention et tu es plus souvent avec elle qu'avec moi.

-Je peux dire la même chose, tu sais.

-Hum ?

-Tu es plus souvent à la maison, non ?

-C'est vrai… et puis tu dois faire plein de missions à l'extérieur du village… Karin ne te voit pas beaucoup… Des fois elle me demande où tu es… je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre à part « papa travaille ! » et elle a un regard si triste…

-On dit souvent que les enfants de Naruto- kun sont précoces, mais je pense que Karin l'est autant au niveau de la psychologie de ses parents et de leurs sentiments… c'est peut-être à cause de sa mère qui mettrait sa vie en jeu pour ses propres sentiments.

-C'est même pas vrai, dit-elle fâchée.

-Tu me fais mon massage ?

-Oui, dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Il se mit sur le ventre et elle le chevaucha pour s'asseoir au niveau des jambes.

-Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non.

Elle entreprit de lui masser le bas du dos et remonta pour la plus grande satisfaction du jeune homme.

-Ino ?

-Oui ?

Il y eut un silence assez pesant, puis il reprit :

-Ino… je risque d'aller en mission la semaine prochaine.

Elle arrêta tout mouvement, mais ne dit rien.

-Je te le dis parce que c'est une mission importante.

Elle reprit son massage.

-C'est la fameuse mission pour laquelle je me suis entraîné si durement. J'irai avec Sasuke- kun… Je vais affronter un des membres de l'Akatsuki…

-Lee, je veux un autre enfant.

Etonné, Lee se retourna vers sa femme. Celle-ci avait la tête baissée. Il ne pouvait distinguer correctement son expression.

-Pardon ?

Elle leva les yeux vers son mari, les larmes lui coulaient sur les joues.

-Je veux un autre enfant de toi… Lee…

-I… Ino… il ne vaut mieux pas…

-Je veux que tu reviennes… je veux un enfant.

Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Vous vous êtes passées le mot… c'est pas vrai…

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Hinata- chan a fait presque la même demande à Naruto- kun…

-Tu ne veux pas d'un deuxième enfant ?

-Si bien sûr… mais… mais il ne vaut mieux pas… c'est pas le bon moment.

-Je suis dans ma période d'ovulation, Lee… fais-moi un enfant cette semaine… cette semaine… avant que tu ne partes…

-Et ton travail ?

-Je demanderai à Tsunade- sama une semaine de repos… comme ça, nous serons ensemble, Karin, toi et moi…

-Et après ? Quand tu seras enceinte… si … si…

-Tu veux vraiment que je tombe malade alors que j'attends ton enfant ? Quand Karin est venue au monde, tu as failli détruire l'hôpital car tu avais peur pour nous deux, dit-elle en souriant. Et puis, ce fut un des plus beaux jours de ma vie quand je t'ai vu prendre notre petite fille dans tes bras.

-J'avais peur de lui faire mal… ce petit être.

-Je sais, mais c'était tellement beau…

-Ino…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

-Je te promets de revenir…

-Alors faisons un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Karin.

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Elle se laissa aller.

* * *

On frappa doucement à sa porte. Il regarda le réveil et se rendit compte qu'il se faisait tard. Qui pouvait venir le voir à une heure aussi tardive ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se trouva face à Hanabi qui était en larmes. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle s'effondra sur lui.

-Ha… Hanabi… dit-il stupéfait.

-Je… je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il déplaça ses mains tout le long du dos de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle grimaçait à chacun de ses contacts. Intrigué, il lui releva son manteau, trop lourd pour l'été, et son tee-shirt et il vit avec horreur des marques rouges, dont certaines saignaient, sur tout le dos.

-Qui… qui t'a fait ça !

-Je… j'ai été punie parce que je ne suis pas rentrée hier soir au manoir et que j'étais chez la traître… et mon maître a vu un suçon que tu m'as fait avant de me laisser ce matin… il m'a déchiré mes vêtements et m'a… m'a…

-Je… je vais le tuer… ce salaud… Il n'a pas le droit de te toucher… dit Konoha- maru, enragé.

-S'il te plaît… je… je veux rester avec toi… Konoha- maru… je veux rester avec toi…

-Oui, tu vas rester avec moi… mais avant, il faut s'occuper de tes blessures.

-Je ne veux pas voir un médecin… s'il te plait….

-Ce n'est pas un médecin que je vais voir… mais Nee- chan, ta sœur.

-Je… je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle n'ira pas crier sur tous les toits que tu te fais battre par ton maître.

-Oui… tu as raison…

Konoha- maru, la souleva et alla vers la direction de la maison des Uzumaki.


	26. Chapitre26

Bonjour à tous !

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis toujours vivante et toujours aussi fan de _Naruto_. Malheureusement, je ne pourrai pas poster aussi souvent que d'habitude, je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, lol. En fait, je suis arrivée à un moment dans ma vie où il faut que je prenne une décision. La thèse ou le travail ? Certains d'entre vous ne comprendrons peut- être pas mes hésitations mais, pour moi c'est capital. En plus, il faut ajouter la finition du DEA. Je suis à deux mois de la soutenance et je ne suis qu'à l'introduction. C'est très, très dur pour moi en ce moment. Mais en allant sur FFN je me suis rendue compte que le dernier chapitre de _Choix_ remonte à trois mois… Horreur, c'est le mot qui m'était venu, mdr ! Donc, je vous mets ce chapitre qui fut corrigé il y a quelques semaines par mon Ange, alias Princesse d'Argent.

Pour tout vous avouez, j'ai pas vraiment le temps pour écrire la suite de _Choix_, donc la fic va rester en suspend pendant quelques temps, avec quelques chapitres de temps en temps. Et non, je ne l'abandonne pas. J'aime trop cette fic pour ne pas la finir, surtout que j'ai quelques idées pour la suite, lol. Sinon je vais essayer de mettre la fin de _Amants_ afin que vous puissez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Hinata…. Si j'ai le temps, je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre dimanche en rentrant de la fête du Guan Di, fête chinoise pour un grand guerrier, chez moi… Vive les bols reversés ! (Yeux pleins d'étoiles, lol)

Aussi avant de vous laissez, certains d'entre vous se demandent, j'en suis sûre, si je vous n'ai répondu à votre review. Et bien non, je ne l'ai pas fait… Ne m'en voulez pas, car je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre. Donc, je remercie à mes quatorze revieweurs d'avoir pris le temps de me faire une review. Merci à _Princesse d'Argent_, **Pheonix628**, _ShadowBack_, **kiri no kuni**, _Thealie_, **Uzumaki Raymond**, _yue-redmoon_, **mahiro**, _xVanSx_, **Hina-chan**, _shogok_i, **Heishi**, _gladys_, **mimiyanina**. Merci beaucoup, je vous adore. Je vais essayer de vous répondre la prochaine fois. Promis !

Voilà, j'ai fini de palabrer, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui peut, peut- être, décevoir sur les performances d'Hinata et je m'en excuse d'avance.

Aller, j'espère vous revoir dimanche.  
Bisous  
Ln.

**Chapitre 26**

-Que faites-vous ici, Madame ? demanda une vieille femme aux yeux blancs.

-Je suis venue rendre visite à Hiashi Hyuga, dit Hinata sans détourner les yeux.

-Avez-vous rendez-vous ?

-Non, mais prévenez-le qu'Hinata Uzumaki est là.

-Attendez un instant, dit-elle en refermant la porte.

Hinata regarda la porte assez étonnée, un sourcil levé. Puis, elle fit attention à la petite fille qui lui tirait les longues manches de son haut.

-Maman, il fait chaud ! dit Ai avec une moue.

-Je sais ma chérie, mais il faut attendre.

-Elle aurait pu nous faire entrer la dame ! dit-elle furieuse.

-Oui, elle aurait pu, dit Hinata en souriant, mais il vaut mieux la laisser faire.

Elle ouvrit le parasol qu'elle avait dans l'une de ses mains et protégea du soleil le bébé qu'elle tenait dans son autre bras.

Ai leva les yeux vers sa mère et fit un énorme sourire.

-Maman, tu es la plus belle.

Hinata porta son regard sur sa fille avec étonnement, puis lui rendit le sourire.

-Merci ma chérie, mais toi aussi, tu es très belle.

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai !

-Maman ne ment jamais.

-C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras vers le ciel, puis elle se calma quand elle entendit des échos de voix. La personne derrière la porte devait être mécontente.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Ai vit son grand père dans une grande fureur. Malgré tout, elle lui sauta dans les bras en criant :

-Grand-père !

-Ai, dit ce dernier, surpris par « l'attaque » surprise de sa petite-fille. Tu as la tête toute chaude.

Puis, il leva la tête vers Hinata portant sa deuxième petite-fille dans les bras.

-Toi aussi, tu dois avoir chaud, non ? demanda-t-il.

-Je pensais que je devais entrer par effraction dans mon ancienne demeure, Père, répliqua Hinata tout sourire.

-Je vois. Venez, entrez. J'ai demandé aux domestiques de nous servir de la limonade faite maison.

-Super ! cria Ai en levant le poing. Celle de maman est la meilleure mais je suis d'accord pour boire celle des Hyuga.

-Tu ne manques pas de cran, petite, dit Hiashi en s'amusant des mimiques de sa petite-fille.

-Ai ressemble beaucoup à Naruto au niveau caractère, dit Hinata en donnant son parasol à son père pour qu'il le ferme.

-Et Koi ? Où se trouve-t-il ?

-Il n'aime pas venir à la demeure des Hyuga, dit Hinata d'un ton neutre que remarqua tout de suite Hiashi.

-Toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Hinata s'installa en face de son père alors que Ai regardait tout autour d'elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, Hinata ? demanda Hiashi, intrigué.

-Je suis venue pour parler d'Hanabi.

-Hanabi ?

-Oui, dit Hinata en baissant les yeux, regardant son enfant endormie.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Hanabi ?

-Je sais que je n'ai plus aucun mot à dire, depuis que je suis bannie, mais… mais je ne peux pas accepter ce genre de maltraitance !

-Maltraitance ! Hinata, je comprends qu'une jeune femme comme toi, aussi faible, puisse dire que l'entraînement que subit Hanabi soit très dur mais de là à dire que c'est de la maltraitance…

-Grand-père a tout faux, dit Ai en regardant un vase posé sur une petite table près des sièges où étaient installés Hinata et Hiashi.

-Ai ? demanda Hiashi.

La petite fille se mit droite et regarda fixement son grand père.

-Maman n'est pas faible… Maman est forte ! Très forte.

-Euh… fit Hiashi surpris par son comportement si mature par rapport à son âge.

-Père, intervint Hinata. J'accepte le dur entraînement de l'héritière Hyuga, mais de là à la battre jusqu'au sang, je ne peux pas l'admettre.

-Hinata, tu divagues !

-C'est bien ma sœur que j'ai soigné hier soir et je peux vous assurer que ce n'était pas de petits bleus que j'ai vu sur son corps.

-Hi… Hinata…. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire !

-Hier soir, Hanabi est venue à ma demeure, blessée, elle pouvait difficilement tenir sur ses jambes… Père, je vous respecte mais je ne peux accepter ce genre de scène… surtout sur ma petite sœur !

-Mais… mais je ne le savais pas… pourquoi…. Pourquoi s'est-elle trouvée dans cet état ?

-Parce qu'elle a passé la nuit chez moi, la veille.

-Mais…

A ce moment, la veille femme qui avait ouvert à Hinata plus tôt entra dans la pièce avec un plateau de boissons. Elle déposa le plateau et Hiashi vit sa fille disparaître en face de lui.

-Touchez à ma fille et vous êtes une personne morte, dit la jeune mère tenant toujours son bébé dans l'un de ses bras, mais menaçant la vieille personne d'un kunai très fin, tenue par sa main libre.

La veille femme recula d'un pas en lâchant un kunai des mains mais gardant un visage menaçant.

-Sachez, vieille femme, que ce kunai est très spécial, fait sur-mesure pour moi qui suis médecin de Konoha. D'un mouvement précis, vous pouvez dire adieu à vos dernières années qui vous restent à vivre. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour les enfants. Du sang, ils en ont déjà vu et en verront dans leur futur.

-Quelle mère êtes-vous pour faire subir de telles scènes à votre fille ?

-Quelle nourrice de la famille Hyuga êtes-vous pour dire de telles paroles, dit Hinata en fixant la vieille femme sévèrement.

Hiashi se leva précipitamment en poussant la petite Ai derrière lui.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?

-Hiashi- sama, dit doucement la vieille femme. Cet… cette femme est une menace pour notre clan…

-Comment ?

La vieille femme leva les yeux vers son maître avec crainte.

-Cette femme et ses enfants veulent supprimer notre clan. Nous ne pouvons pas l'admettre dans cette demeure…

Hinata se mit à rire, au grand étonnement de son père et de la veille femme.

-Comment la famille Uzumaki pourrait-elle supprimer un clan aussi vaste qu'est celui des Hyuga ?

-Hinata… Je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe ici, répliqua Hiashi.

-Je suis venue ici pour avoir des explications, mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup plus important. Mais avant de faire des conclusions un peu trop hâtives, je voudrais savoir qui vous a dit ce genre d'ineptie, vieille femme ?

-Le conseil craint votre clan car vous pourrez bientôt dépasser le Byakugan…

-Foutaise, interrompit Hinata. Mes enfants ne possèdent pas le Byakugan et cela depuis leur naissance. J'admets qu'ils possèdent certaines caractéristiques mais le principe même du Byakugan n'existe pas chez eux. Le Gakiseigan est tout au plus le rival du Byakugan, comme l'est le Sharingan.

-Je n'ai jamais eu cette information du conseil, dit Hiashi après avoir réfléchi à tout ce qui s'était passé dans ce salon.

-Bien sûr qu'il ne vous le dira jamais, dit Hinata en rangeant son kunai dans sa manche. Après avoir discuté avec Naruto hier soir, nous avons déduit que vous ne savez pas ce qui se passe dans le clan exactement… Surtout en ce qui concerne votre héritière.

-Que ce passe-t-il avec Hanabi ?

-Père, je n'ai aucun pouvoir auprès de votre clan… je vous demande donc juste une faveur. Discuter avec Hanabi.

Hiashi regarda sa fille s'asseoir à son fauteuil, versant un peu de limonade à sa fille. Puis, il se tourna vers la vieille femme.

-Allez me chercher ma fille ! Et je ne veux pas que le conseil le sache, sinon c'est moi qui vous exécute sur le champ !

-Bien, Hiashi- sama.

La vieille femme disparut rapidement. Hiashi revint à sa place et regarda sa fille jouer avec son bébé qui s'était réveillé.

-Je ne comprends pas tout à ce qui se passe, Hinata…

-Père, depuis combien de temps n'entraînez-vous plus Hanabi ?

-Depuis qu'elle a dix ans.

-Et vous ne l'avez plus suivie ?

-Pas vraiment car je sais qu'elle a de bons maîtres.

-Sûrement… ils sont bons… mais…

-Hinata, je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de me dire.

-Nous le saurons dans quelques instants, répliqua Hinata en souriant.

-Comment ?

-Dans quelques minutes, Hanabi sera là.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Maman voit plus loin que ses yeux, c'est papa qui l'a dit ! dit Ai en grimpant sur son grand-père.

-Plus loin que ses yeux ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Je peux percevoir la présence des gens à une certaine distance, sans déclancher mon Byakugan, dit-elle, voyant les yeux de son père écarquillés de surprise. J'ai appris cette technique depuis la naissance des jumeaux. J'avais tellement peur qu'il leur arrive quelque chose que j'étais tout le temps près d'eux. Et l'accouchement m'a beaucoup épuisée donc je ne pouvais plus utiliser le Byakugan pendant un certain temps. Alors j'ai développé cette technique qui me prenait peu de chakra. Je crois que c'est mon instinct maternel qui a éveillé ce genre de pouvoir.

-Et jusqu'où peux-tu voir ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, dit Hinata en baissant les yeux. Mais je peux quadriller l'ancien domaine des Uzumaki. Les nouvelles parties achetées par mon mari me sont encore inaccessibles.

-Mais tu dois te concentrer tout le temps.

-A courte distance non.

-C'est une technique qui me semble fiable. Grâce au gène du Byakugan, tu as pu le développer.

-Je le pense aussi.

-Ainsi personne ne peut te surprendre !

-Oh si ! Naruto me surprend tout le temps, dit Hinata en rougissant fortement.

-Maman est amoureuse, s'écria Ai en voyant le rouge des joues de sa mère.

-A… Ai, dit-elle en posant sa main libre sur sa joue.

Hiashi regarda attentivement sa fille et sa petite-fille discuter.

« Elle a développé sa vitesse et ce kunai… je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Est-ce l'une de ses créations ? Et cette technique… Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'un Hyuga pouvait se passer du Byakugan et c'est ce qu'elle a fait… Est-elle devenue forte à ce point ? Ce n'est pas possible… Et Naruto… est-il si fort que ça ?... »

Il fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit Hinata demander à sa fille de se taire car sa tante allait arriver. La porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Hanabi quelques secondes plus tard.

-Vous m'avez demandé Père ? demanda Hanabi puis elle vit sa sœur assise en face du patriarche.

-Bonjour Hanabi- chan, dit Hinata en souriant tendrement.

-Hi… Hinata… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il n'y a rien de grave ? demanda Hanabi, paniquée. Naruto- nii- san va bien ? Et Koi-kun ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hanabi- chan. Moi, Naruto et les enfants vont très bien. Je ne suis pas venue pour ma famille.

-Pour… pour qui ?

-Hinata est venue me voir pour me parler de ton mauvais traitement.

Hanabi prit un air terrifié et regarda tour à tour sa sœur et son père.

-Je… je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire, tenta-t-elle.

-Hanabi- chan, je pense qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de te mentir et que tu prennes une vie des plus normales… ne le penses-tu pas ? demanda Hinata en se levant.

-Où vas-tu, Hinata ? demanda Hiashi voyant sa fille partir.

-Je rentre chez moi. Mon mari va bientôt arriver… de plus, je vais me préparer à mon nouveau travail.

-Travail ? N'en as-tu pas déjà avec les missions ?

-Je ne fais plus de missions.

-Pardon, dit Hiashi en se levant de son séant. Hinata, bien que bannie du clan, tu restes une Hyuga et…

-Père, j'ai perdu ce nom depuis que je me suis mariée avec Naruto, dit Hinata d'une voix froide. De plus, je n'ai plus aucun droit d'utiliser le nom de Hyuga depuis mon bannissement. Maintenant, je suis sous l'autorité de mon mari et ce dernier ne veut plus que je mette ma vie en danger, surtout depuis que nous avons des enfants.

-Et où travailles-tu maintenant ?

Sans faire vraiment compte à son père, Hinata regarda Ai. La fillette comprit et descendit des jambes de son grand père.

-Hinata, dit Hiashi, impérial.

Hinata soupira puis regarda son père.

-Je vais travailler à l'hôpital. C'est un petit poste mais je vais m'y plaire, j'en suis sûre.

-Hinata…

La jeune femme le regarda avec interrogation.

Il baissa les yeux, plus tristement.

-Hinata, reviens quand tu veux. J'aimerai voir mes petits-enfants plus souvent. La prochaine fois, je ferai en sorte que tu sois mieux accueillie.

-J'en suis certaine, répondit-elle en souriant.

-Euh… Emmène Koi la prochaine fois. J'aimerai vraiment le voir, lui aussi.

-Je ferai en sorte qu'il soit là, dit-elle. Au revoir Père.

-Au revoir Grand-père, dit Ai en lui donnant un bisou sur la joue.

-Ai, tu peux venir ici quand tu veux.

-Maman ne pourra pas venir souvent, Grand-père.

-Tu pourrais venir seule… enfin… enfin si ta mère et ton père le veulent bien…

-Maman ? demanda Ai, les yeux brillants.

-Nous verrons ça avec ton père quand nous serons à la maison.

-Je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord.

-Ca ! Nous verrons bien avec lui.


	27. Chapitre 27

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà enfin la suite de « Choix » !

Ca m'a fait bizarre de reprendre cette fic qui est vraiment moins sombre que les autres. Mais malgré tout, je suis heureuse de revoir Koi et Ai (Ren- Ai est encore trop jeune pour avoir un véritable caractère, lol).

Par contre, je m'excuse de ne pas répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre car ça fait quand même longtemps qu'elles ont été faites. Et faut se l'avouer, aussi, j'ai un peu la flemme.

Donc je remercie aux 23 reviewers d'avoir pris le temps de passer un petit mot. Mais promis, la prochaine fois, je répondrai aux reviews.

Avant de vous laisser, je dois dire que les personnages _Naruto _ne m'appartiennent pas, à part bien sûr Koi, Ai et Ren- Ai (ça fait quand même bizarre de voir à côté les différentes formes du mot amour en japonais, lol).

Donc voilà un petit chapitre de transition, mais promis, le prochain chapitre sera riche en évènements. Alors, à très bientôt.

Bisous

Ln.

**Chapitre 27**

Hinata sortit de la demeure des Hyuga, et elle vit son mari et son fils l'attendre, appuyés contre un arbre.

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas entré, Anata ? demanda Hinata en souriant tendrement.

- Hum… Je viens juste d'arriver…

- Tu mens très mal, Naruto.

Il haussa les épaules puis s'approcha de sa femme.

- Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ?

- Plus ou moins, dit-elle, puis voyant un haussement de sourcils du jeune homme, elle continua : Les Hyuga ont peur des Uzumaki.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ils veulent supprimer nos enfants.

- Hum, fit-il en regardant sa fille tirer sur la joue de son frère. Ont-ils vu la protection ?

- Non… Je suis intervenue avant.

- Alors ton père a vu tes progrès.

- Oui, dit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Au vu de ce sourire, cela veut dire qu'il a été impressionné.

- Oui, répondit-elle cette fois-ci en rougissant honteusement.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, dit-il en passant sa main dans le bas du dos de sa femme. Bien au contraire.

- Merci.

- Papa, Papa ! cria Ai. Est-ce que je pourrais revoir Grand-père ?

- Tu viens juste de le voir, ce n'est pas suffisant ?

- Non, je veux le revoir et j'aurai plein de bonbons !

- En fait, c'est pour ça que tu veux le voir, dit Naruto en s'accroupissant en face de sa fille pour lui faire une pichenette sur le front.

- Mais Grand-père est gentil avec moi ! répliqua Ai en se frottant le front.

- C'est sûr… Il est tombé sous votre charme.

- Moi, je veux pas le voir, dit Koi en croisant les bras.

- Ben, pourquoi ? demanda Ai. Grand-père veut te voir aussi !

- Moi, j'ai pas envie, dit l'enfant en allant à côté de sa mère. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rester avec Maman.

- Fils à maman, murmura Naruto en regardant son fils avec amusement. Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais il faut que j'aille voir si Konoha- maru a commencé à s'entraîner avec le rouleau.

- On peut venir ? s'écria Koi.

- Tu ne voulais pas rester avec Maman ? demanda Naruto avec malice.

Koi réfléchit un instant et il regarda ses parents tour à tour.

- Si tu veux aller avec Papa, Maman ne t'en voudra pas, dit Hinata en lui souriant.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Koi, toujours inquiet.

- Oui !

- Alors on y va ? cria Ai.

- Oui ! répondit Koi.

- Hinata, ne reste pas trop au soleil avec Ren, dit Naruto en prenant la main de sa femme tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète, je vais bien.

- Tu as le teint pâle, Hinata…

- C'est juste le stress. Aller à la demeure des Hyuga me stresse toujours autant.

- Bien… Je rentrerai tôt avec les enfants.

- D'accord !

Le couple se sépara. Hinata regarda son mari prendre Ai sur son dos alors que Koi s'agrippait au pantalon de son père. Elle sourit tendrement devant cette scène puis reprit son chemin. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit mal, comme si elle perdait connaissance.

Elle tint fermement Ren et s'arrêta près d'un arbre. Elle reprit son souffle. Soudain, elle entendit un gazouillement.

Elle regarda son bébé qui la regardait, inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ren- Ai, Maman est juste fatiguée.

Elle se redressa et reprit sa marche.

- Rentrons maintenant… Sans perdre de temps.

* * *

- Est-ce que tu m'entends ? cria Koi face à un Konoha- maru épuisé.

- C'est… Ce n'est pas la peine de crier comme ça, dit le pauvre Chuunin essoufflé.

Il tourna la tête vers des éclats de rire et il vit Naruto. C'est alors qu'il perdit son équilibre et qu'il s'écroula par terre.

- Est-ce que ça va, Nii- san ? demanda Ai en touchant sa joue de son doigt.

- Ai… Fais taire ton père, dit Konoha- maru, écoeuré de voir son ami se moquer de lui.

- Papa, papa ! cria Ai au plus grand désarroi de Konoha- maru, Nii- san te dit de te taire !

- Ah oui ! Alors Konoha- maru, tu n'en peux plus ? répliqua Naruto, toujours amusé par la figure dépitée du jeune homme.

- Naruto- nii- san, je t'en supplie ! J'abandonne !

- Konoha- maru, un ninja n'abandonne jamais sa mission !

- Je sais, mais c'est impossible que je puisse créer du vide avec mon chakra !

- Ton grand-père, le célèbre Sandaime, savait maîtriser cette technique avant sa mort… Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Jiji, dit Konoha- maru, regardant le ciel aux couleurs orangées. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé cette attaque lorsqu'il a été face à lui ?

- Il restera son précieux élève, que cela plaise ou non, répondit Naruto.

Konoha- maru continua à regarder le ciel, quand soudain il vit Naruto se relever.

- Bon il se fait tard et j'ai promis à Hinata de rentrer de bonne heure. Donc je te laisse !

- Nii- san, je n'ai plus la force de me relever.

- Je suis sûr qu'une personne aimable, passant par là, se fera un plaisir de t'aider, dit Naruto en prenant Ai dans ses bras.

Après que le blond ait disparu avec ses enfants, Konoha- maru aperçut Hanabi. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Tu es dans un piteux état, dit-elle, une main sur sa hanche.

- Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus compatissante envers moi, alors que je suis mort de fatigue ? lui reprocha Konoha- maru.

Elle lui tendit la main.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter.

- Je ne t'en demandais pas autant, fit-il en lui prenant la main.

Avec force, Hanabi réussit à relever le jeune homme.

- Il était si dur que ça cet entraînement ?

- Naruto- nii- san m'a obligé à rattraper les jumeaux en guise d'échauffement. Je ne te dis pas la souplesse que peuvent avoir ces gamins…

- Tu as réussi ?

- Non… Naruto- nii- san a arrêté la course-poursuite au bout d'un quart d'heure.

- Comment a-t-il fait ?

- En attrapant les jumeaux… Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, ces petits morveux.

- Des fois, je me demande si ce ne sont pas des monstres, ces deux-là.

- Tu ne connais pas la vérité, on dirait…

- Quelle vérité ?

- Ce sont des demi-démons.

- C'est sûr qu'après avoir passé un peu de temps avec eux, on peut les comparer à des démons.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas pris sa phrase dans le bon sens, il soupira.

- Je suppose qu'Hinata- nee- san te l'expliquera un jour, murmura-t-il.

- Comment ?

- Si on rentrait ? Je meurs de faim !

- J'ai la permission de minuit, dit-elle en rougissant. J'ai dit à mon maître que je serais avec mon fiancé…

Konoha- maru la regarda, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé Hanabi mentir à son maître juste pour rester quelques heures avec lui.

- Tu me surprends de plus en plus, avoua-t-il.

- Je… je… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envie de rester avec toi, dit-elle, de plus en plus rouge.

- Là, tu ressembles à Nee- san, dit-il, amusé.

- Ce n'est même pas vrai, bouda-t-elle.

- Allez, arrête de bouder, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Tu sais faire à manger ?

- Tu sais à qui tu parles ?

- Oui, à toi et alors ?

- Tu crois vraiment que l'héritière Hyuga a le temps d'apprendre à cuisiner ?

- Ben, Hinata- nee- chan fait très bien la cuisine. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas ton cas ?

- Baka ! dit-elle en lui pinçant la main.

- Ce que tu peux être cruelle, Hanabi- chan.

- Tu l'as cherché, dit-elle en rougissant de plus en plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as, Hanabi- chan ?

- A… Arrête de m'appeler comme ça… Ça… Ça me gêne…

Elle marcha plus vite, tandis qu'il restait sur place.

- Tout compte fait, tu es très mignonne, murmura-t-il.

Il la rattrapa et lui prit le bras pour qu'elle se retourne. Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'en avais envie…

- On pourrait nous voir.

- Désolé, dit-il en se séparant d'elle, mais elle s'accrocha à lui.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

- J'en avais envie…

- Je vois, continua-t-il en souriant. On pourrait nous voir !

- Je m'en fiche… Je suis bien avec toi…

- Moi aussi…

Il la poussa contre un arbre et lui donna un baiser plus passionné tout en remontant son haut.

- Il vaut mieux qu'on rentre à la maison…

- Oui.

Hanabi lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir.


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre28

Bonjour à tous !

C'est avec un peu de retard que je vous poste ce chapitre. Mais avant, je réponds au reviews anonymes.

**ero senin** : Oui c'est un petit chapitre, je ne pouvais pas le faire plus long et puis pour recommencer cette fic je pense que c'est la meilleure des chose, lol. Et je te remercie beaucoup pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bisous

**mlle.prongs** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Pour Hinata, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour l'instant. Je laisse juste de petits indices par- ci par- là, pour que les lecteurs se posent des questions (comme tu viens de le faire, lol). Sinon je suis contente que le couple de Konoha- maru et Hanabi te plaît surtout que le chapitre qui arrivera ce se sera un chapitre cent pour cent KonaHana. Donc j'espère qu'il te plaira. Sinon pour répondre à ta question, je ne pense pas que je ferai d'autre couple, si ce n'est que pour valoriser le couple NaruHina. Normalement si mon imagination ne prend pas le dessus (ça lui arrive de temps à autre), il n'y aura plus de nouveaux couples sinon la fic ne se finira jamais. Je me consacrerai surtout au couple NaruHina à qui je réserve une aventure (triste ou joyeuse, il faut voir avec moi, lol). Voilà j'espère que je ne ferai pas de déçus… Bisous

**Carlos** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review ainsi que pour mes fics . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous.

Voilà. Donc je laisse place au chapitre 28 qui sera un cent pour cent KonoHana. Désolée pour les fans du NaruHina, ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

Bon je vais lire le dernier chapitre de Naruto.

Bisous à tous.

Ln.

**Chapitre28**

Hanabi se leva. Elle se sentait mal.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir qui était posé contre le mur, en face d'elle, et elle vit une jeune femme, les cheveux en bataille, au visage pâle.

Elle se donna des claques afin de rougir ses joues.

- On dirait qu'aujourd'hui je ne suis pas en bonne santé, se dit-elle. Pourtant, je ne suis pas une fille souvent malade.

Elle se recoucha et se massa les tempes.

- Il faut que j'aille à l'entraînement, pleura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas… J'ai envie de voir Konoha- maru.

Elle prit son oreiller comme si elle serrait quelqu'un, puis se sentit plus mal. Elle mit sa main devant la bouche. Elle se précipita vers la sortie de sa chambre, faillit basculer une personne et prit la direction des toilettes.

- Hanabi, dit une voix forte et froide derrière elle, après qu'elle se soit relevée des cabinets.

Elle se retourna vers son père.

- Pè… Père… Bon… Bonjour, Père, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Heu… Tout va bien, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire, mais soudain son envie de nausée lui reprit.

Elle se retourna vers les cabinets. Inquiet, Hiashi s'approcha d'elle, lui tenant les cheveux.

- Je… Je suis désolée, dit-elle en larmes.

- Tu ne sembles pas être dans ton assiette, conclut-il.

Hanabi se releva et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Par respect, Hiashi l'attendit devant la porte. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il la regarda attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas, dit-elle, nerveuse. J'ai dû manger quelque chose de mauvais.

Elle baissa la tête, fatiguée.

- Veuillez m'excuser, Père. Je vais me préparer pour l'entraînement…

- Il n'y aura pas d'entraînement pour toi, dit-il en s'approchant de sa fille.

- Mais… Mais, père, répliqua-t-elle, surprise. Je ne suis pas malade, je vais bien. C'est juste une indigestion.

- Si ce n'est qu'une indigestion, tu iras à l'hôpital voir ta sœur, pour une consultation. Et ceci n'est pas discutable, continua-t-il, voyant qu'elle allait protester.

- Très bien, Père, fit-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Allons déjeuner, dit-il en prenant la direction de la salle à manger.

- Mais je ne suis pas habillée.

- J'ai dit allons déjeuner, dit-il froidement.

- Bien, Père.

Découragée, Hanabi suivit son père. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et que l'odeur de nourriture arriva aux narines de la jeune fille, Hanabi mit à nouveau sa main devant sa bouche et courut vers les toilettes.

Hiashi regarda d'un mauvais œil l'attitude de sa fille.

- Neji ?

- Oui, mon oncle ? répondit Neji en s'avançant vers Hiashi.

- J'aimerais que tu accompagnes Hanabi à l'hôpital. Il faut qu'elle aille voir Hinata d'urgence.

Neji regarda la direction qu'avait prise sa cousine, puis posa de nouveau son regard sur son oncle.

- Je peux demander à Sakura de l'ausculter si vous voulez.

- Non, je voudrais que ce soit Hinata. J'ai confiance en les compétences de Sakura-kun, mais je pense qu'Hanabi sera plus en confiance avec sa sœur et puis…

- Vous voulez qu'Hinata revienne dans le clan ?

- Elle ne pourra plus revenir dans le clan, c'est une Uzumaki maintenant et j'en suis très fier. Mais… Mais je voudrais la voir un peu plus, ainsi que les enfants.

- Et Naruto ?

Hiashi regarda son neveu. Il savait pertinemment que Neji s'était lié d'amitié avec le jeune renard. De ce fait, le jeune Hyuga protégeait aussi bien sa cousine que son ami.

Il soupira.

- Contrairement à ce que peuvent penser les gens, j'apprécie beaucoup Naruto-kun. Il nous arrive de discuter sur les berges de la rivière. Il me demande souvent conseil pour les petits. Mais il n'aime pas que je sois possessif avec ses enfants et je le comprends très bien.

- Mon oncle… Naruto cèdera face à ses enfants et vous pourrez les voir plus souvent.

- Je l'espère… Mais pour en revenir à Hanabi, pourrais-tu t'en occuper après le déjeuner ?

- Oui.

Neji le salua et prit la direction de la chambre d'Hanabi.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Elle leva les yeux et vit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Elle aperçut son cousin.

- Est-ce que je peux te déranger ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant de son fauteuil.

- En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi, continua-t-il en tirant sur le bras d'une personne restée à l'extérieur.

Révoltée, Hanabi atterrit devant le bureau de sa sœur.

- Hanabi ?

- Oui, c'est moi, marmonna la jeune kunoichi.

- Elle ne se sentait pas bien, ce matin. Son père m'a demandé de l'emmener jusqu'ici, répliqua Neji.

- Est-ce que ça va, Hanabi ? demanda Hinata en s'approchant de sa sœur.

- Oui, oui, bouda-t-elle.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai fini ma mission, je vais voir si Tsunade-sama n'en aurait pas une autre pour moi. Au revoir, Hinata.

- Au revoir Neji- nii- san, dit Hinata en agitant ses mains, puis elle revint sur Hanabi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Hanabi- chan ?

- Pas grand-chose. J'ai juste mal digéré quelque chose et c'est tout. Il ne faut pas en faire une affaire d'Etat.

- Donne-moi les symptômes.

- Ben… Quand je me suis levée ce matin, j'ai eu quelques nausées et je n'avais pas envie de me lever. Puis je suis allée manger, mais dès que j'ai senti l'odeur de nourriture, j'ai eu de nouveau des nausées. C'est juste une indigestion. Je mange du n'importe quoi ces derniers temps.

- Tu manges… Du n'importe quoi…

- Euh oui… répondit Hanabi en rougissant. Euh… Hier, j'ai demandé à Konoha- maru des fraises… Et il était très tard… Mais il a réussi à en trouver… Je ne lui ai pas demandé d'où elles venaient, tellement j'avais envie d'en manger. Je pense que c'est ça…

- Et as-tu eu d'autres envies ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pense pas… D'habitude, dès que je veux manger quelque chose, j'arrive à avoir ce que je veux…

- Bien. Je vais te faire une prise de sang puis t'ausculter.

- Bi… Bien…

* * *

Elle marchait lentement, comme si elle était sous le choc d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent vers l'appartement de Konoha- maru. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et sentit une clé. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était la clé de l'appartement de Konoha- maru. Il lui avait donnée le jour où elle était venue chez lui, gravement blessée. Il lui avait dit que si elle voulait se reposer, elle pouvait le faire à n'importe quelle heure de la journée chez lui.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas besoin de se reposer, ayant passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à l'hôpital. Elle se souvenait encore du tendre sourire de sa sœur, lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Cette nouvelle. Comment allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle ne pourrait jamais assumé de telles responsabilités !

Elle soupira et sentit les larmes jaillir de ses yeux. Elle monta les escaliers, prit la clé et ouvrit l'appartement. Elle savait que Konoha- maru n'était pas là, car son entraînement lui prenait beaucoup de temps. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment le genre lève-tard si elle n'était pas avec lui.

Elle entra dans le petit appartement. Il n'y avait suffisamment de place que pour deux personnes. Il leur arrivait de se cogner pour aller à tel ou tel endroit. Par chance, la cuisine et la salle de bain étaient bien séparées de la pièce principale, qui ne comportait qu'un grand lit, une étagère et une table basse.

Hanabi s'allongea dans le lit et se mit à pleurer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille de mauvais genre et faire honte à sa famille. Mais dans la situation où elle se trouvait, tous les rêves de son clan partaient en fumée et elle en était fautive.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son appartement, la porte d'entrée était ouverte. Konoha- maru se mit en garde. Bien qu'étant dans un quartier peu fréquenté par les voleurs, étant dans le quartier des ninjas, il restait toujours sur ses gardes.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et il vit des chaussures familières. Il entra et vit sa petite-amie endormie sur le lit. Il referma la porte à clé, ne voulant pas qu'on les dérange, et prit la direction du lit.

Quand il vit Hanabi, il sourit tendrement. Elle était vraiment mignonne ainsi. Le visage était enfoui dans les draps, comme si elle recherchait l'odeur de son amant, et ses mains agrippèrent le bout de tissu, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Mais il vit quelques traces de larmes sur ses joues rougies. Il s'assit sur le lit, faisant bouger le corps de la jeune fille. Cela la réveilla. Mais reconnaissant la chaleur du jeune homme, elle vint rouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Tu as encore eu un dur entraînement, Hanabi- chan ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis se souvint de sa matinée. Son visage s'assombrit.

- Hanabi ? demanda Konoha- maru, inquiet.

- Je n'étais pas au manoir, aujourd'hui, dit-elle doucement.

- Ah oui ? En mission ?

- … Non…

- Hanabi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal !

- Je…

- Hanabi ?

Elle éclata en sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la consoler, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Il lui caressa doucement le dos et elle se calma.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te force pas.

- Je… je…

- Chut…

- Je suis enceinte…

- Alors ce n'est pas grave…Pardon ?! finit- il par crier.

Il se redressa et regarda Hanabi qui évitait son regard.

- Tu plaisantes là !

Hanabi fit non de la tête.

- Mais… Mais comment ? Ne me dis pas qu'Udon a osé te toucher !

- Non mais ça va pas ! cria Hanabi en le frappant. Je n'ai qu'un seul amant et cet amant c'est toi, espèce de crétin !

- Aïe ! Vas- y mollo ! dit-il en se tenant la mâchoire. Pour une femme enceinte, tu as toujours de la force dans les bras.

- Espèce d'idiot ! hurla Hanabi en le frappant plus violement. Je te déteste, je te déteste !

- Ha… Hanabi… Calme-toi !

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! dit-elle, les larmes lui coulant abondamment des yeux. Je te dis que je suis enceinte et toi, tu sors une blague à deux balles et tu oses dire que je t'ai trompé alors que nous sommes ensemble depuis trois mois !

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment diplomatique… Je suis vraiment désolé, Hanabi… Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation… Je… Je…

Konoha- maru se sépara d'elle et détourna les yeux sur le côté.

C'était la première fois qu'Hanabi le voyait dans cet état.

Il s'assit, lui tournant le dos, et se prit la tête.

- Konoha- maru ? dit-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il sursauta à ce contact. Elle retira sa main et recula au fond du lit.

- Ko…Konoha- maru, répéta-t-elle doucement.

- De… Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ?

- Je… Je l'ai appris ce matin… Anee- san m'a auscultée et me l'a dit… Je… J'avais des nausées ce matin et Père m'a demandée d'aller la voir… Je… Je…

- Combien ?

- …

- De combien de mois… Es-tu en… Enceinte ?

- Trois mois…

- C'est beaucoup, dit-il d'une voix triste.

- C'était notre première fois…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Par déduction. Anee- san a utilisé le Byakugan, le temps que les analyses sanguines arrivent. Elle a trouvé le fœtus entouré d'une lueur bleutée… Au début, j'ai paniqué… Je ne voulais pas que cet être soit malade… Mais Anee- san m'a dit que c'était une lotion qui protégeait le fœtus… Peu de personnes connaissent l'existence de cette lotion… Et je me suis souvenue du vieil homme…

- Le vieil homme ? demanda-t-il, tournant légèrement son visage.

- Oui… Celui de notre mission… Il m'a donné une potion de couleur bleue… Et il a dit que c'était pour le protéger… Au début, je n'avais pas compris ces paroles, mais maintenant…

Inconsciemment, elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

La voir agir ainsi rendit Konoha- maru étrange. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était heureux. Mais heureux de quoi ?

Il regarda cette main posée sur le ventre et s'attendrit.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on peut le sentir ? demanda-t-il tendrement.

- No… Non… Il est trop petit…

- Je… Je comprends.

- Konoha- maru…

- Oui ?

- Ne… Ne m'abandonne pas… S'il te plaît…

Ces mots furent comme un coup de tonnerre dans sa tête. Instinctivement, il monta sur le lit et s'avança vers Hanabi. Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Ja… Jamais… Jamais, Hanabi. Je t'aime… Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, même si tu ne me l'as jamais dit. L'amour n'a pas besoin de mots et tes gestes me suffisent amplement… Bien plus… Et… Et cet enfant, c'est le fruit de notre amour… Sauf que… Je ne pensais pas être père à mon âge. Nous sommes trop jeunes pour élever un enfant, je pense.

- Mais… Il est là, dit Hanabi en posant à nouveau sa main sur son ventre. Je ne ressens pas encore la vie qui grandit en moi, mais elle est là…

- Je sais… Je pourrais très bien t'abandonner ou même te demander d'avorter mais il m'est impossible de te le dire comme ça, sans aucun sentiment de dégoût de moi-même. Si je devais agir ainsi, je me détesterais toute ma vie, car cet enfant, même s'il n'est pas voulu, il est une partie de toi et de moi, c'est nous…

- Konoha- maru… C'est ma faute…

- Nous sommes fautifs tous les deux. Nous aurions dû nous renseigner sur certaines choses et ne pas agir par instinct durant tous ces mois. Nous sommes tous les deux fautifs. Tu n'es pas seule, je suis là, même si je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire, maintenant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Merci Konoha- maru… Merci d'être avec moi, malgré mon sale caractère.

Il éclata de rire. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai que tu as un sal caractère. J'ai le dos tout endolori par ta faute.

- Pardon…

- Mais je l'ai mérité.

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Il la regarda attentivement, ce qui la fit rougir, puis il posa sa tête contre son épaule.

- Tu sais quoi Hanabi ?

- Hum ?

- Je ne regrette pas… Je ne regrette pas d'avoir agi par instinct. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir conçu cet enfant avec toi. J'en suis même heureux.

- Moi non plus.

- Maintenant, il faut que nous mûrissions le plus vite possible, pour l'accueillir, dit-il posant sa main sur le ventre de la jeune fille.

- Nous essaierons d'être nous-mêmes…

- Hanabi… Je… Je… Epouse-moi…

- ….

- Hanabi ?

- Dé… Désolée… Je ne veux pas me marier, Konoha- maru…

- … Je comprends… Mais pourrons-nous l'élever en vivant ainsi ? Et ta famille ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas peur de l'arrivée de cet enfant mais de la réaction de ma famille… C'est autre chose. Je ne veux pas décevoir. Je ne veux pas rendre Père malheureux.

- Je sais. Hanabi, ta décision sera la mienne, mais ne me sépare pas de toi ni de cet enfant qui va naître.

- Tu seras toujours avec moi, Konoha- maru… Parce que je… Je…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire, Hanabi- chan. Je veux juste que nous partagions tout.

Hanabi se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui répondit avec fougue tout en glissant ses mains sous sa tunique.

…


End file.
